


A salting feelings

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: A salting feelings series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs mentioned, Bars and Pubs, Blood, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Character Death, Cutting, Dirty Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD symptoms, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Post-Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Remembers Resets, Shooting Guns, Sign Language, Soul Bond, Threats of Violence, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, bone zone is seperated, fast progressive relationship, lawyer reader, no all of them, not everyone wants to read it that's why, possible rape triggers(rape is not meant to be implied but can be taken that way), reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 116,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cleared your throat loudly to get their attention; they jumped at the sound, turning to face you. You felt just as awkward as they did. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, though I do owe you for the nice trip you sent me on earlier.” You pointed to the disarrayed suitcase that had been tossed around by your stumbling feet.<br/>They giggled as you motioned for them to come inside. They pulled their suitcase into the house, but paused in front of you, turning their head up with an adorable smile. You started to wonder if you had seen this kid before, they look so familiar. Maybe they remind you of one of your parents?</p><p>*You are a family court lawyer with a dark past that caused you to be separated from your sibling years ago. Now they are placed in your care out of the blue because the government didn't like the idea of a monster raising a human, you have to deal with speaking to your sibling about your shared past and lost parents, the courts who make life hard, new monster friends, and this skeleton that won't stop interrupting you and being a nosy jerk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A nice Trip

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic in years and on this site, sooo sorry if its really bad and please be gentle with me but i still hope you like it. i read so much on here that i was inspired to do my own and came up with my own ideas. i already started two different you-inserts :D but this one i think is better right now and i'll add the others later. and sorry about the title i wanted to do law pun and thats all i got.

“Alright, it seems all the proper documents are in order, I’ll let you know as soon as the visitations have been approved and if you have no other questions you may go home with them today.” You handed your clients’ file to your sectary as you smiled to the couple, each holding the hands of two small children.

 

“Do they really have to see their biological parents, even after everything?” The woman took out a wet wipe to clean off some dripping snot of the child clinging to her.

 

You sighed, understanding exactly how they felt. Having been a family court lawyer for years now, despite being only in your mid-twenties, you have seen this many times. “Yes, it was a condition of their plea bargain for them to give up their parental rights, they asked for supervised visitation.” You leaned back in your chair, giving them a sympathetic look. “They ask for it now, but based on how well they took care of the children before and how detached they are, I bet they did this just to make it more difficult and I doubt they will stick to it for long. Just go through the motions and show your children the love they have been missing out on.” You winked at them. The moment you mentioned "their" children, the couple started to beam and hug their new family together, the room filling with the children’s giggles.

 

“Thank you for everything.” They all stood up as you began to usher them out your office door, both parents shaking your hand before stepping out of the door. You leaned against the door-frame, watching the family all holding hands again as they walked out to the elevator. This is what you loved the most about your job. Taking the pieces of a broken family and putting them together again, to form a new happier family, a better outcome then you ever had with your own family. You walked back to your desk to gather your things into your black leather briefcase; they were the last family you were seeing for the day, and now all you want to do is to pig out at home then pass out on your bed for the entire weekend. You didn’t even look up when your secretary walked in.

 

“You hear the news today?” She shuffled in, putting away some files.

 

You shook your head. How could you while seeing clients all day? “No, something about the monsters that showed up a few months ago I presume?” You turned around, leaning on your desk to face her.

 

She continued fingering through names. “Yes, the government is making a huge fuss over the ambassador being a mere child, though can’t blame them, it is a lot of responsibility for someone so small.”

 

“That kid broke some magical force field that set them all free after falling down a huge hole in the middle of the mountain; I think they would do just fine.” You shrugged at her. People don’t give kids as much credit as they should. You have seen kids in here no older than ten but yet speak like they are thirty.

 

“That isn’t it. They have no guardian, well no legal  ** _human_**  guardian. They claim that this goat monster woman is their mom, but they don’t like the idea of a monster raising one of our kind. They are debating whether or not to take away the child.” You sighed at this news. If the child is happy, and obviously they are if they are calling her mother, then let them be. They've already been through so much. Why bother separating them if it is going to hurt the poor child further?

 

“So they will take a child from a caring home and what? Put them in foster?” She turned around to face you after closing the cabinet.

 

“They said that they will search if they have any living relatives, apparently the child had run away from their foster home before falling into monster world.” The kid already doesn’t have anybody. They really aren’t concerned for the child’s well-being; it really is all about race. Most humans are still cautious of monsters right now; monsters are just now being allowed to live amongst the human population and to start being employed. You personally don’t mind them; there is nothing wrong with them. The term monster only fits when defining their appearances. There is just now a new variety of faces in the world. The real monsters are the people you face in court every day.

 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when a face appeared a few inches from yours. “Wah, geez don’t do that Allison.” You almost lost your balance and stumbled off your desk. “I know I can get lost in thought, but you don’t need to get in my personal space like that to get my attention.” This isn’t the first time she's done that. Whenever you get stuck inside your own head, she will get super close to you till you notice her brown eyes staring right into yours. You've even screamed a few times before. You shook your head at those memories.

 

She giggled, flipping back her black hair. “Speaking of personal space, wanna go to a new bar with me? It just opened up by my apartment. Maybe you could, oh I don’t know, meet someone?” She placed her hands on her hips, giving you a wink. She has been trying to get you to go out and date for months now, ever since she found out that you haven’t dated anyone since college; even those had been short lived. You didn’t have the time or the luxury to fool around back then and now.

 

“No can do, I already have a date with two wonderful men tonight.” You grabbed your briefcase and rushed to the elevator, Allison following you to her desk next to the elevator.

 

Her eyes sparkled at you. “Who?!” She was giddy at this piece of gossip.

 

You smiled at her before crushing her hopes of getting you laid. “Ben and Jerry, they make very  ** _ice_**  desserts. They are to  ** _scream_** for.” Her shoulders and head dropped in defeat as the elevator doors closed. You giggled all the way down to the parking lot. You know she is going to bug you more than usual on Monday about finding you someone special. You appreciate the thought and intentions behind it, but you don’t really care about the whole relationship thing right now. Just the look on her face was worth the torture you will have to endure.

 

* * *

 

 

You turned off the engine of your car once you parked in front of your home. You have been renting this two story townhouse for a year now and you absolutely love it. The first floor has your living room, dining area (doesn’t get used much other than for looking nice), kitchen, a guest bath and a guest room (this doesn’t get used much either, as in never). Then the second floor has two bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Master bed room being your room where you plan to be all weekend, then the other room has been converted into an office, place for storage, and where you keep all your painting supplies and set up. Work can become stressful, so you took up painting to help relieve that tension. Maybe you’ll paint tonight before going to bed. You haven’t done it in a while. But what to paint? Something nature-y? Or something far beyond what you are able to touch? You were wondering if you have plenty of paint for the image forming in your head as you walked up to your porch when you tripped over something, nearly falling face first into your door, but your hand caught the door handle and you were able to recover.

 

“OH! Are you alright?” You look over to see a woman standing up from your porch bench, leaving her male companion to check you for injuries.

 

You waved a hand at her to not worry and straighten yourself. “I’m fine, don’t worry, I just tripped on…” You looked down to see a very small “…suitcase?” You tilt your head, wondering where that came from.

 

The woman cleared her throat. “Are you Miss _____ _____?”

 

“Yes?”

 

She looked pleased once you confirmed that you were the one that they were looking for. “Oh good, we finally found you. Hello, I am Riley and I am a social worker that was appointed by the courts to handle a case that you are involved with.” You crossed your arms, looking between the man and Riley. Great, now you have to get back into work mode. You waited for her to continue.

 

“You had signed a contract before leaving foster care saying that if your younger sibling, who is much younger than you, hasn’t been placed with a loving family or if they asked to live with you that you would be happy to take them, correct?” Your eyes widened. This isn’t about work at all. When you were fifteen, your mom had become pregnant with your half-sibling. Your mother and stepfather had tried for years and when they finally had a successful pregnancy they were overjoyed. Your family had felt more complete, but the joy was short-lived when they died almost two years later, leaving you, a teenager about to finish high school and go to college, and a one year old, about to turn two, that could barely talk still. You had no choice back then; an eighteen year old had no means raising a child so young alone; they were better off finding a family with a mom and dad like their biological parents then being with you, uncertain of survival.

 

“Y-yes, why, is something wrong?” The man stood up, revealing a child sitting on the other side of him. They had short brown hair, wearing a blue and pink striped sweater and shorts, their fists clenched on their lap.

 

“This is Frisk, your sibling. Do you mind if we step inside before we go into further detail?” You nodded, not taking your eyes off the small child, even as you tried to unlock the door. You let the adults into your house, but Frisk didn’t move an inch, not even to look up at you.

 

You cleared your throat loudly to get their attention; they jumped at the sound, turning to face you. You felt just as awkward as they did. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, though I do owe you for the nice  ** _trip_** you sent me on earlier.” You pointed to the disarrayed suitcase that had been tossed around by your stumbling feet.

 

They giggled as you motioned for them to come inside. They pulled their suitcase into the house, but paused in front of you, turning their head up with an adorable smile. You started to wonder if you had seen this kid before, they look so familiar. Maybe they remind you of one of your parents? Frisk was still standing in front of you when they started to make a gesture with their free hand, a swift motion up to their mouth and back down.  **“Thank you.”**  They signed.

 

You were only slightly surprised. Many kids you have worked with couldn’t speak because of physical or mental issues. Regardless, you had learned ASL just for those kinds of situations. “You are welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

With Frisk sitting in your living room, eating some left over Oreos you'd found and watching a random kids’ show, the adults had their conversation. By the end of it, you were fuming. Frisk, your little sibling was the very kid that had freed all the monsters. How on earth did they get up on that mountain? Where were the adults? Turns out the foster family there was not  _‘very kind’_  to the children in their house. Frisk had run away before they started investigating the family. So they didn’t even notice that a child was missing? Were these people actually doing their jobs or just threw kids where they could? No, the answer is no, Frisk felt so unsafe that they had to  _run away_. That is not okay in your book. But didn’t they find a nice monster that took them in? Frisk looked very healthy from what you could tell; she must be a good person to take in a child from the race that trapped her species all those years ago.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Riley smiled at me. They must have chosen her to talk to you to try to make you happy. Not happening, nice try though.

 

“What is her name?” You asked in your well-practiced demanding lawyer voice.

 

“The monster that you ripped my sibling away from!” Your voice was starting to become louder as you sat up at the table, slamming your hands down. They both looked startled by your outburst.

 

“It shouldn’t matter, she is just a monster who has no right-“ You cut them off with a wave of your hand.

 

“No, you have no right. I asked that my sibling to be placed in a loving home, you put them in an abusive home. And now, from what I've gathered from the news, they found a person that they felt safe enough to call ‘mom’, and you take them away from her and give them to me. From where I’m standing, you guys didn’t do your jobs like you were supposed to, like you promised in a signed contract with me. You only did what was convenient at the time.” You marched over to the front door and held it open. “Now it would be convenient for you to leave my house this instant.”

 

They rose from the table, slowly walking over. “Come along Frisk.” Riley ushered from outside.

You stepped between her and her sight of Frisk. “Oh no, Frisk is staying here with me. After all of this, there is no way in hell will you ever have them again. Next time you see me or Frisk will be in court. WITH THEIR MOTHER.” You slammed the door in her face before she could even respond. You leaned against the door and sighed as you slid down to the floor. You now have a child in your care. At least you have a real excuse for Allison now.

 

You noticed Frisk was now standing in front of you; they had a very concerned look on their face.  **“Are you okay?”**

 

“Yeah, just got worked up a bit because of their idiocy.” You grumbled, rubbing a hand on your face. It was silent between the two of you. You had no idea what to say. Maybe  _‘hey there kiddo, remember me, I used to change your diapers and play peek-a-boo with you.’_  A loud gurgle broke the silence. You looked up to see Frisk’s face completely red, making you chuckle. “I hear you kid, no need to shout.” You stood up, dusting off your pantsuit. “I guess it’s time for dinner huh? What do you feel in the mood for?”

 

**“Spaghetti, I know how to make it too!”**

You chuckled at their enthusiasm, though felt a little nervous from the gleam in their eyes, but you shrugged it off. “Alright, spaghetti it is, but you got to fill me in, on everything.” You saw them make a dark face but it instantly vanished as they nodded. They held up their hand and started to spell to you. “T…O….R….I…E…L….?” You tilted your head.

 

They nodded vigorously.  **“That’s my mom’s name.”** Definitely a name you never heard of before, it was strange, but yet pretty at the same time.

“Would Toriel(?) have a phone number?” Did they even have phones underground? Frisk didn’t sign anything this time, they just handed you a big bulky phone that may be older than you. Looking at the screen, you see a contact with the name Goat Mom.


	2. a goat time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night with your long lost sibling and a conversation with a momster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you people are too nice, i was rolling around on my bed with joy thanks to the comments. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Toriel watched from her front window as Frisk was placed into the car with the human woman social worker. Frisk pressed their precious little face up to the glass, tears rolling down their sweet cheeks. She had to seem strong for them, tell them that this is only a small bump in the road, and once this was settled they will be together again. Toriel’s soul was slowly shattering from the despair; she finally gave in once she knew Frisk wouldn’t be able to see her fall. She began to cry into her fluffy paws. “Oh my child, my dear dear child…” Asgore rubbed her back as he ushered her to the couch.

 

“I know how difficult this is Tori, but we will go through the humans’ customs and get Frisk back to you, I promise.” He handed her a tissue. Asgore has been trying to converse with human lawyers to get legal help, but no one will give him the time of day in worry of their own careers.

 

As much as Toriel is still mad at Asgore, she is happy he is here for her now. She nods at his words, trying to wipe away her tears. “Yes, of course. I’m sure my child will be fine; I just wish that they had told me where they were taking them…”

 

“DON’T FRET, KING ASGORE’S CLONE- I MEAN TORI, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SURE THAT THE HUMAN WILL CALL YOU ONCE THEY ARE ABLE TO.” Papyrus sat on the couch across from the goat monsters along with Alphys.

 

“Y-yeah, they still h-have the cell phone I m-made them, um, we s-still can get in contact… Undyne, I-I really think you sh-should sit down.” Alphys patted the seat between her and Papyrus.

 

Undyne was currently pacing around the room, trying to contain herself from running after the car. “Sorry babe, but with that punk being gone like this, it makes me so furious, I can’t even-!” Her magic was humming around her, threatening to conjure a forest of spears.

 

“Don’t be shellfish, we are all mad enough to krill somebody.” Sans half joked from the dining table. He had been sitting there, watching as he rested his head in one hand and drumming the table with the other. Even though he had a cool exterior, he was completely anxious just like everyone else was; not like he was going to show it.

 

Undyne and Papyrus both groaned at him, but he achieved his goal of at least making Tori giggle. “SANS!!! IGNORING THOSE AWFUL PUNS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI TO RAISE EVERYBODY’S SPIRITS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus struck a heroic pose and left for the kitchen.

 

“Good idea Paps, I’ll make the sauce!” Undyne flexed her arms as she followed Papyrus.

 

Toriel, now feeling slightly better, giggled as she straightened herself up. “I guess I will also make Frisk’s favorite cinnamon butterscotch pie.” With Toriel’s lead, everyone had migrated to the kitchen except for one brooding skeleton.

 

Alphys had paused, looking back at him, but before she could say anything, Sans raised a hand to her. “Thank you fiori your concern, but I’ll pasta out here.” Papyrus groaned again from the kitchen as Alphys joined them, chuckling to herself. Alone, Sans began to wonder how Frisk was doing. They were finally able to get rid of Chara completely from their soul this time around to the surface. There were countless times that they would make it up here to have it all taken away from them by a psychopathic child that wants to play the role of a murderous god. Now instead of a demonic soul making life harder on them, it is the humans. He already knew that racism was going to be a problem, but Toriel raising them was never brought up by the humans during the previous timelines, from what he can vaguely recall. Granted they wouldn’t generally get this far.

 

As painful as this all was, it was kind of nice to be in the state of unknown again, to experience something entirely new to him. Maybe Frisk is thinking the same thing; maybe they really are with a family that he didn’t know that they had had. Or Frisk is reminded again that they have nothing and becomes desperate to come back to Toriel. Maybe even do a rese- A ringing sound startled him out of his deep thoughts. Toriel’s phone was sitting on the couch she was on before, its screen now lit up as it played a melody. “Hey Tori, your phone is ringing!” Sans called out but she must have not heard over everyone trying to help ‘cook’.

 

He lazily got up to grab the phone, but as soon as he saw that it was Frisk, without hesitation he answered the call as fast as he could “Hello? Frisk?” His face changed from joy to surprise when he heard a feminine voice answer him instead; when he heard your voice for the first time.

 

* * *

 

“Why would you PUNCH the tomatoes?” You were laughing so hard, you had to hold onto your sides as you hunched over. Frisk had apparently learned how to cook spaghetti from a very enthusiastic friend named Undyne. It is a good thing that you had changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants beforehand, or else tomato smears would have been all over your very expensive suit that you had no interest in taking to a dry cleaners this weekend. With Frisk’s help, you made a big pot of spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

 

 **“Looks good!”** They signed to you with a big smile. You are glad that they seem happier than before. They must be missing their ‘goat mom’. As long as they don’t start asking about your guys’ biological mom, you were okay. You didn’t ever think that you would be seeing them so soon or have to talk to them about it at such a young age still; there isn’t much that you are sure that you can tell them.

 

You shook your head to knock out those dark thoughts. “Want to watch a movie as we eat?” They nodded so fast you worried that they might send their head flying off. “Okay, I have a few Disney and DreamWorks movies that you can choose from. Go on ahead and I’ll bring the plates over onto the coffee table.” They hopped off the stool and ran across the room to the DVDs. You were envious of the amount of energy they contained, you wish you could be like that, but then again you sure do love your sleep. You bring over the plates and notice that Frisk had chosen to watch Dumbo.

 

 **“I haven’t seen this one before.”** You raised an eyebrow at them. **“I’ve actually haven’t seen** [pause] **most of these movies.”**

 

You ruffled their hair, not wanting to see them frown anymore. “Don’t worry kiddo; we can watch all of them, no problem.” Their foster family probably never bothered to show them the joys of cartoons. Even if some of the early classics are racist. “Do you want something to drink? I got apple juice, milk, or plain water.” They told you what they wanted, but as you were walking to the fridge, you tripped again. Luckily you were able to recover before you had a mouth full your gross carpet that you haven’t vacuumed in a while. Looking down, you see Frisk’s little suitcase, acting like an assassin on a mission to embarrass you. You suddenly got an idea while looking at the suitcase.

 

“Hey Frisk?” They turned their head towards you holding up their suitcase. “What do elephants use to pack their luggage?” Your eyes were glistening with enjoyment and anticipation as they shrugged at you. “Their trunks!” You laughed uncontrollably, holding your sides again.

 

Frisk just shook their head, you were about to defend your joke when they started to sign again. Your eyes widened when you registered what they were saying. **“Elephants don’t pack luggage, your joke is irrELEPHANT.”** You doubled over again, laughing even harder.

 

“Okay, you win, that was better than mine. I’m going to put this death trap of a bag of yours inside my guest room, which will be your temporary room for now.” They nodded at you before immersing themselves back into the movie.

 

Before entering the room, you noticed Frisk’s phone still on the counter for when you decided to make dinner before calling Toriel. Now that Frisk was preoccupied with the movie, this might be the perfect time. You snatched the phone before hurrying into the room. “Okay Goat Mom, I hope you are as nice as the kiddo said.” Sitting on the bed, you pressed the call button.

 

* * *

 

 You heard the ring tone a couple times till you heard someone breathily answer “Hello? Frisk?” It was a more husky and manly voice than you expected to hear.

 

“Um, is this Toriel?”

 

“No…” He(?) sounded like he was suspicious of you. “Who is this?”

 

“Oh, my name is ____. Did I call the wrong number?” You pulled the phone back to double check.

 

“No, this is Tori’s phone.”

 

“May I speak to-” He cut you off before you could ask for Toriel.

 

“Why do you have Frisk’s phone?” It sounded like he was growling at you. You looked at the phone in disbelief, is this guy for real?

 

“They gave it to me, now, may I please spea-”

 

“Gave it to YOU? You mean you took it from them. I want to talk to Frisk, put them on the phone.” You were starting to get frustrated with this person constantly interrupting you.

 

“Yes they did, no I will not put Frisk on the phone,” you can hear him puffing air out his mouth, preparing to interrupt you again, but the lawyer mode was activated and you were not having it. “DO NOT INTERUPT ME AGAIN, Frisk is eating dinner while watching a movie, I will not stop that for them to talk to someone who is acting like an ass like YOU.” The line was now silent, the faint sound of teeth grinding was all that let you know that he was still there. “Now, MAY I GOD DAMN PLEASE SPEAK TO TORIEL?!” There was a long pause till you heard him grumble a little, only making out the words ‘fine, I’ll go get her’.

 

“Here’s Tori….”

 

“Good, thank you, and a piece of advice; don’t be so rude to people while answering SOMEONE ELSE’S phone.” You heard the jerk scoff at you before you heard a very different, soothing voice take over.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Toriel?”

 

“Oh yes, sorry if my friend had said anything rude, child, Sans is just worried about Frisk… We all are… how is my dear child?” You sighed with relief. Her voice felt like it was made of motherly silk that wrapped around you, making you relax. But something was slightly off; her voice trembled as she asked about Frisk. Without having to see her, you could tell that she had been crying, and this made your heart call out to her.

 

“Before anything else, my name is ____, and I want to say I am sorry about everything you have to go through now Toriel.”

 

Toriel gasp on the other side of the phone. “Oh, child, you don’t have to do that-”

 

“No, I really do. I also have to thank you, if my sibling thinks of you as a mother, you must have been there for them when they really needed you. I asked for your name from the social worker but they avoided it, Frisk on the other hand said that their mom’s name is Toriel and she makes the best pies in the world.” You left out the part when they added ‘as long it isn’t snail pie’.

 

“Oh, my sweet child…” She sniffled slightly. You can tell how much she truly loves Frisk, which makes you feel even worse. “Wait, sibling? That means they are with their real family…”

 

“Um, yeah, I’m their older sister, technically their half-sister, I’m the only one left in this family, but that part isn’t really important. I called to let you know Frisk is safe, they are currently watching a movie, and also I am going to fix this.”

 

“Fix? How?” She sounded very skeptical, but she doesn’t know how persistent you really are yet.

 

“Lucky you, I am a lawyer that specializes in this kind of thing. Also, I’m pretty pissed that they took Frisk from a loving home after everything we had been through in foster care.”

 

“I don’t understand… Don’t you know that I am a-”

 

“Yes I know, you are some sort of goat _mom_ ster, but does Frisk being a human change how much you love them?” You heard a soft chuckle.

 

“No, they really are my _kid._ ” You paused for a moment; Toriel can’t seem to contain herself anymore and starts laughing. Kid, as in a baby goat, kid? You joined in Toriel’s laughter, now you know where Frisk learned their mad pun skills.

 

You spoke more to Toriel, exchanging jokes once in a while. Her soft motherly voice started to make you miss your own mother, but you try not to think about it. You had discussed her coming over to visit Frisk, she was welcome to come anytime to see them, and you ended up inviting her and a few of Frisk's friends over for dinner tomorrow. Tori, she told you to call her that, told you about how everyone was really worried. You didn’t mind, your living room will finally be used for something other than just you watching bad movies on Netflix all night.

 

You had a sudden realization. “Um, you know that person who answered the phone….um?”

 

“Yes, Sans, what about him?”

 

“Yeah him, is he gonna come to this?” So far your impression of him was of someone who jumps to conclusions and rude; you have no interest in meeting someone else like that.

 

“Well, yes, he and Frisk are fairly close, so he would join us-” You hear Tori’s voice get further away from the phone.

 

“You got something to say to me kid?” How rude can this guy get? You felt your hand clench around the phone.

 

“Sorry, I don’t speak jerk.” You retorted.

 

He scoffed at you again. “You should see it from my point a view-”

 

It was your turn to now cut him off. “I would love to see from your point a view; I just can’t seem to get my head that far up my ass. Tell Tori I’ll text HER later my address with my phone, goodbye.” You hit the end call button and flopped back onto the bed. How irritating. You groaned, rubbing your eyes. You hated arguing with people outside of court, you felt better defending the law in a heated debate then just plain yelling at some guy. He was rude though… a knock at the door made you shoot up into a sitting position.

 

Frisk opened the door, peeking their little head in. **“Are you okay? I heard you yell.”**

 

You place the phone down on the bed before walking over to them. “Don’t worry about it, but I talked to Tori, she will be here tomorrow with some of your friends for us to discuss what is going to be happening next.” You could see their eyes practically sparkle at the news of their mom coming for a visit.

 

 **“Really? Mom and everyone is coming here?!”** You giggled at them as they signed as fast as their little hands would allow them to.

 

You held one of their hands as you led them to the kitchen. “Yup, how about we make plans for tomorrow as we eat the rest of our dinner and then have desert?” They nodded enthusiastically, tightening their hold on your hand. They are so adorable; you felt a small pain of guilt in your heart for not being there for them all those years. If only thoughts filled your head but you quickly pushed them away. Frisk is here with you now and you will do what you can for them, starting with giving their _mom_ ster back to them.


	3. this is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first real day with Frisk and a unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these comments made me squeal so much i had to hold a pillow to my face. You people make me sooooo happy.  
> I got really excited, and was planning to only write maybe half of the chapter then finish tomorrow but i ended up doing it all tonight any ways.  
> some people made some idea suggestions and i loved that, i thought about them while writing and that's why this chapter is longer than the other two.

~Sans POV~

 

“Um, is this Toriel?”

 

“No…” Sans replied. He was disappointed and irritated by the fact that it wasn’t Frisk talking on the phone. He continued in an agitated voice that he didn’t bother to hide. “Who is this?”

 

“Oh, my name is ____. Did I call the wrong number?”

 

“No, this is Tori’s phone.” And you are calling on Frisk’s phone, meaning you are with the kid.

 

“May I speak to-” He cut you off before you could finish your sentence.

 

“Why do you have Frisk’s phone?” He growled into the phone furiously. They take Frisk from them and now they take their phone away too? Someone is going to have a very bad time.

 

“They gave it to me, now, may I please spea-”

 

“Gave it to YOU? You mean you took it from them. I want to talk to Frisk, put them on the phone.” He no longer cared to listen to what you had to say, he wanted Frisk to tell him where they were so he could-

 

“Yes they did and no I will not put Frisk on the phone,” He scoffed at you, thinking of letting you know who you were messing with till you exploded. “DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN! Frisk is eating dinner and watching a movie, I will not stop that for them to talk to someone who is acting like an ass like YOU!” Sans shut his gaping mouth. For a moment he was actually speechless; even his face felt warm, and that infuriated him. “Now, MAY I GOD DAMN PLEASE SPEAK TO TORIEL?!” Your voice was loud and demanding, making Sans jump back, holding the phone away from his skull. He grumbled into the phone, not caring if you understood him or not, and went off into the kitchen.

 

Sans walked into everyone passing around plates of spaghetti and setting up the table for dinner. “Hey, uh, Tori… phone, but uh it’s not who you think.” Sans held up her cell phone so she could see Frisk’s caller ID.

 

Tori rushed over to take the phone. “Hello?” She continued into the living room to talk to you.

 

Sans stood there, watching Tori, his hands in his pockets. “SANS, YOU LAZY BONES DON’T JUST STAND THERE! COME AND EAT THE MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI UNDYNE AND I MADE- SANS, WHY IS YOUR FACE BLUE?”

 

Sans ignored Papyrus’s question and sat at the table, still trying to listening to Tori talk to you. “Tibia honest bro, as much of amazing cook you are, I don’t think I have that much of a stomach for it tonight.” Sans lazily closed his eyes, relishing in his brother’s groan. Papyrus always had that calming effect on him. As everyone started to eat, Sans continued to listen in on the conversation. He could make out Tori asking about being siblings. _So the kid has a sister?_ The conversation continued with them making plans to meet up or something, he really couldn’t hear anything over Papyrus and Undyne talking about training together. What really got his attention was the moment he heard his name.

 

“Yes, Sans, what about him?” Toriel looked confused. What were they talking about that would include him? He turned his body towards Tori, his eyes (sockets?) focusing solely on the phone. “Well, yes, he and Frisk are fairly close, so he would join us-” Were you checking to see if he wouldn’t come? Were you about to bad mouth him to Tori? Before Sans even realized it, he had swiftly moved across the room and taken the phone from her.

 

“You got something to say to me kid?” Sans thought that if someone had something to say about him, it should be said to him directly.

 

“Sorry, I don’t speak jerk.” You retorted.

 

He scoffed at you again. He is the jerk? Says the magically appeared sister/child-snatcher. “You should see it from my point a view-”

 

“I would love to see from your point a view; I just can’t seem to get my head that far up my ass. Tell Tori I’ll text HER my address later with my phone. Goodbye.” Sans looked at the phone; all he could hear was the dial tone. He was in shock and awe.

 

“Sans? What did they say?” Tori looked at him, tilting her head.

 

Sans blinked a few times before answering. “She said that she would text you the address using their phone…”

 

Tori raised an eyebrow at Sans. “That’s it?”

 

“No… I think I was just insulted by her in the form of a pun…” Sans whispered it into her ear. He didn’t want Paps to hear him curse.

 

Toriel burst into a small giggle fit as Sans dragged a hand down his face. “Oh yes Sans, you were. What, didn’t find that _humerus_?”

 

Sans smiled again. “I’m _patelling_ you, I don’t trust her.”

 

Tori just shook her head at him and joined the others at the table. “Good news, my child is currently with their very sweet older half-sister, who invited all of us over for dinner tomorrow.”

 

“THE HUMAN HAS A SISTER?!” Paps yelled with a noodle hanging from his mouth.

 

“Yes, and she said she will help get Frisk back into my care.” Tori hummed pleasantly, a big difference from before.

 

Undyne was skeptical; not as much as Sans, but still cautious. “How?”

 

“She is a lawyer for children to make sure that they have happy ending… unlike her... I wonder how her and Frisk came to be separated. She didn’t seem to want to talk about her family at all, though she said that she was the only one left…” The room was silent; the only sound was forks scraping plates.

 

A ping filled the room and everyone looked to Tori. She sighed happily. “Look, she sent me the address and a picture of Frisk tucked away in bed.” She passed her phone around with the picture of Frisk sound asleep with a small smile on their face.

 

Sans was relieved to see that the kid was alright, but he made sure to make a mental note of your address.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, teeth brushed, jammies on, blankets tucked in.” You tickled Frisk’s sides as you tucked the blanket under them. “I believe you are all equipped to adventure into Dreamland.” You brushed away hair to make room for a goodnight kiss, making sure it was sloppy. They squealed, rubbing away your saliva. “What? Don’t you like your sister’s goodnight kisses?” You teased them as they shook their head.

 

They continued staring at you, thinking about what to say next. **“Can I ask something?”**

 

You sat down on the bed next to them. “Sure, what’s up kiddo?”

 

 **“It’s about us being siblings…”** Here come the questions, you sighed. You knew that they would start asking questions soon, but that didn’t make it any easier.

 

“You and I, we have the same mom, well birth mom, but we have different dads. When I was twelve, Mom met your dad and they got married, then you were born when I was sixteen.” They nodded, letting you know that they understand how you two were related.

 

 **“Where are they now? Did they not want-”** You hurriedly stopped their hands from finishing that sentence.

 

“Oh heavens no Frisk, they tried for years to have you. They wanted to have you so bad, but because Mom got… sick when I was younger, it made it harder for her to have kids. She did get pregnant a few times, but they wouldn’t last, till you. You were a long-awaited blessing, we all were overjoyed and loved you very much.” You remember the day when Mom told your step-dad that the doctor gave her and Frisk a clean bill of health. He had fallen to his knees, hugging her stomach with tears running down his face, thanking her and God for letting them have another child. He grabbed you and your mom, hugging and kissing you both till you had to beg him to stop.

 

**“So where are they?”**

 

You became more hesitant; trying to tell this story to a child is more difficult than what you had prepared for. This was not the teenager you had expected to see in a few years. “They left one night, I was babysitting you, and they never came back. They got into an accident and then it was just seventeen-year-old me and one-year-old you.” You paused to make sure that Frisk was alright. You were taken aback by how calm they looked.

 

They motioned for you to continue. “But with the way foster care works, they had to kick me out once I turned eighteen and I had to make a choice: either become your legal guardian or leave you behind. I thought it would be selfish of me to take you, I was still a kid myself and I didn’t think I could actually provide for you the way you deserved. So I made a decision that if you were still in foster care after you turned twelve that I would become your legal guardian. I figured by then I’d be able to support you, but obviously you came to me earlier than expected. Even worse, you already have a wonderful mother.” Frisk grabbed your hand and shook their head.

 

 **“At least I got to meet you now; we can all be a family together.”** Frisk beamed at you. They had their father’s caring smile and it warmed your heart. All the fear and worry that they would grow to hate you was washed away with one simple smile; that smile meant the world to you. You hold your free hand to your chest as a familiar feeling washed over you that you haven’t felt in years. You were feeling the love of a family member. After being alone for so long, you'd forgotten what that was like.

 

Before you broke down into tears, you quickly got up to give them another kiss goodnight, saliva free. “I’m happy to have met you again too. Goodnight Frisk.” With one final brush of their hair, you turned off the lights and left the room.

 

* * *

 

You were sitting in your home office, going through previous cases that could aid you with Frisk’s case. It will definitely be a tricky one, mainly because Tori is a monster and Frisk is human. Hopefully some other cases could give you some ideas on how to defend her without making it look like you don’t want Frisk. You don’t want to give up your rights by just transferring parental rights to Tori; if something happens to Tori then Frisk would be back into foster care without you being able to legally stop it. You closed your laptop as you rubbed your eyes. t was late and your body was starting to feel the exhaustion.

 

“Maybe if I go to the house and investigate the mountain, get some evidence against them…” You grumbled, laying your head on top of the still-warm laptop. “And I’m gonna have to build a character reference of Tori… I’m also gonna have to interview Frisk… Ugh no more, this is supposed to be my weekend off from lawyering.” You rub your temples to ease the building headache. This is going to be one of the hardest cases in your career.

 

“Nope, that’s it for the night…” You were about to head for your own bed room when you paused by the closet. It is filled with boxes from your parents’ home. After all these years, you had been able to keep quite a few things, including some picture albums. You opened the closet to find the box you set aside for Frisk when they came to learn about your family. Pulling the small box down, bringing along with it a face full of dust, you dropped the box on your desk.

 

Opening the box, you were greeted by an ugly deformed but oddly cute pink teddy. “Well hello Baba, never thought I'd see your ugly mug around here.” It had some weird shaped hibiscus flowers and palm trees designs all over it, short legs that didn’t go with its bulky torso and meaty arms, and a too oval head with two big black bulbs for eyes and a wide creepy string smile. It was the weirdest teddy bear you have ever seen, but you got it for Frisk when they were born. Your mother was horrified by it, but Frisk loved it. The reason you had it was because Frisk gave it to you as a way to remember them when you had to leave them behind.

 

You laughed to yourself, remembering how it earned the name Baba. You named it Bob, thinking its Hawaiin shirt themed design would fit some old man on vacation, so Bob was perfect. But Frisk couldn’t say Bob, they tried and it ended up coming out like Ba and after that they called it Baba. Taking out Frisk’s baby album and Baba, you slid the box under your desk. Frisk didn’t need to see what else was in the box yet. It was still too soon.

 

* * *

 

You woke up early the next morning to a loud thud against your wall. “What the hell?” You rubbed your eyes and looked to the left at the shared wall between you and your neighbor. He was an old man that was in his mid-fifties, generally quiet like you, and you wondered what he was doing so early in the morning. You look at the clock on your nightstand. 9:23 A.M., way too early for you on a weekend. You start to pull the covers back over your head when something suddenly jumped onto your stomach.

 

“Waaaah, ugh, what in the world?” You peek over to see Frisk, sitting on your stomach, smirking at you. “How do you have energy to attack me? I thought kids liked sleeping in.” You grumbled, pushing the sheets down off your chest.

 

 **“We have to go shopping for dinner, remember?”** They signed at you then poked you in the forehead.

 

“Are you sure you want to cook it? We could just order in-” _Smack_  Frisk covered your mouth with their hands and stared you straight in the eyes, as if saying that you should forget that you'd even had the idea. You put your arms up in defeat. “Fwine, youwa wwina.” You tried talking with their hands still on your mouth. They wiggled their eyebrows at you, causing you to roll your eyes then lick their hands.

 

They squealed, wiping their hands on the bed. **“That’s gross.”**

“Well that’s what you get for not releasing me after I gave in.” You smirked tickling them. “Okay, I’ll get dressed, we’ll eat a quick breakfast, then we’ll go.” They nodded and hopped off the bed, running back downstairs. You sighed as you sat up.

 

“I’m sorry my beloved, I shall return for you.” You pat the mattress before changing. Too lazy to put much thought into what to wear, you throw on a flowy tank-top with a galaxy pattern and some regular blue skinny jeans. You pull your hair up into a messy ponytail as you head down stairs; no need to put on makeup when you are just going grocery shopping. You found Frisk standing with their chin on the table, staring at Baba.

 

 **“What is that?”** They signed as you made some toast and pulled out cereals.

 

“That is your Baba. Do you remember him? He was your favorite till you were two, almost three? Anyways, you gave him to me so I wouldn’t forget you, though I was the one who got it for you.” Frisk was staring intently at the bear now, trying to remember.

 

You placed some toast in front of them as you nibbled on your own slice. Frisk started to rub their temples, encouraging memories to form. “It’s okay if you don’t remember; you were pretty little back then.”

 

 **“I kind of remember it, but that isn’t it. It kind of reminds me of someone I know, but I can’t figure out who.”** Frisk started to nibble on their slice too. You felt bad for the person who Frisk thinks looked like it.

 

* * *

 

After eating, you pull on some brown calf-high boots and head out the door with Frisk. You noticed a moving van in front of your neighbor's townhouse. Rick came walking out of the back when he noticed you and came over. “Morning ____.”

 

“Mornin’ Rick, you moving?” You gestured to the truck.

 

“Yes, and you should to.” Rick puffed out his chest, not noticing Frisk standing next to you.

 

“Why?” This place was great; the landlord Tim was always nice to all of his tenants.

 

Rick spat on the ground angrily. “Tim has decided that this is going to be a _‘monster friendly’_ place. He is going to allow monsters to move in, and will even give them discounts on rent if they need it!”  Rick mocked Tim. You had no real interest in encouraging him to continue, so you ushered Frisk into your car.

 

“Hey you are a lawyer, do you think you can fix this?” You turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Fix what?”

 

He looked like he couldn’t believe you didn’t understand what he was saying. “You know, the allowing monsters to live with us normal humans?”

 

“I don’t understand how my lawyer skills could help you with your problem of being a racist; maybe you should be more open-minded.” You got in your car and immediately drove away, leaving a gaping Rick behind. You noticed Frisk giggling and they gave you the thumbs up for putting Rick in his place. You only shrugged in response.

 

* * *

 

You've just arrived back home from shopping and you are exhausted. You will never shop with Frisk again. They would wander off to go chat someone, anyone really, up. You told them not to run off to go flirt with others and all they did was wiggle their eyebrows at you as a response. Now parked in your driveway, you turn to Frisk. “You ready to make Chicken Alfredo and blueberry pie?” They nod at you happily, but then froze. You looked at where they were staring, and your eyes widened. A very tall skeleton was standing in front of your house. Your awe was broken when you noticed their expression; their brows (?) were scrunched together. Then you noticed Rick, red in the face, yelling at the poor skeleton that clearly had no idea what was going on.

 

 **“That’s my friend Papyrus.”** Frisk signed worriedly.

 

“Stay here.” You stepped out and made a beeline for Rick.

 

“I AM SORRY MALE HUMAN, BUT I AM ONLY HERE TO FIND MY HUMAN, I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU ARE YELLING AT ME.” Papyrus loudly whimpered.

 

“I’M YELLING BECAUSE I AM FURIOUS, I HAVEN’T EVEN LEFT YET AND YOU ARE ALREADY TRYING TO TAKE MY HOME FROM OTHER HUMANS!” Rick yelled even louder at the poor skeleton, making him flinch away.

 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” You yelled at Rick. “I will not have you upsetting my guests Rick.” You placed a hand on Papyrus’s arm, giving him a sympathetic look, and then stepping fully in front of him to face Rick.

 

Rick’s face became redder. “Guest!? He is a monster.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Oh really, haven’t noticed, are you sure?” You crossed your arms.

 

“Haven’t noticed?! Look at him!” He gestured to Papyrus; you looked back to see Frisk had left the car to hold Papyrus’s hand.

 

“Frisk, be a doll and have Papyrus help you bring the groceries inside the house, I’ll be right in.” You handed the keys to Frisk, not taking your eyes off of Rick. Papyrus hesitantly helped Frisk bring all the bags in. Rick was about to protest, but you held up a hand and narrowed your eyes, daring him to say something, to give you a reason to punch him.

 

Once they were both inside the house, you turned to Rick with a smile. “Now Rick, we have always been on good terms as neighbors, but you have insulted one of my guests because you made an assumption based on their looks. It seems I have done the same thing with you, thinking you were a nice guy, but if you ask me, the real monster here isn't that skeleton I barely know, but you. As I'm sure you can tell, our good terms end here.” You narrowed your eyes into a glare and made your voice drip with malice, despite the smile still on your face. “Now I kindly suggest that you take a good long hard look at yourself as a person, finish packing your things, and get the fuck out of my neighborhood, before I fix your problem with monsters with very non-legal methods.”

 

You watched a shiver crawl up his back as his imagination pictured what you would do. He was frozen where he stood. Satisfied that your point was made, you turned around and entered your house without another word to your long time neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i accidentally went into first person, dialog sometimes messes with which person i'm writing in.


	4. to greet a new pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are preparing for your guests, especially a certain one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments. i was nervous that no one would like it before, now i got 4 up loaded so thanks you guys
> 
> i love any suggestions you have so keep them coming

It seems like everyone wants a piece of the lawyer you lately. Have you actually left work at all? You noticed Frisk and the tall skeleton were both sitting at the table, waiting patiently for you. “Um, sorry about that…um…” You couldn’t seem to look the skeleton in the face. You felt so bad about how Rick had treated them, and you were ashamed of your own kind’s intolerance all over again.

 

“DO NOT FRET NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS NOT HURT BY THE RED HUMAN, FOR YOU SAVED ME.” The Great Papyrus stood up and gave you a breath-taking hug.

 

Struggling to breathe, you still managed to hug him back. “No… problem… air…” You tapped his arm to get him to release you.

 

“OH RIGHT, I FORGOT HOW SOFT AND VULNERABLE HUMAN BODIES ARE, I AM SORRY HUMAN.” Papyrus let you go, realizing that in order for you to live, you needed the functions of your lungs.

 

While you were still gasping from air, Frisk started to sign to Papyrus for attention. **“This is my sister, ____, she is really nice. And this is Baba! She got him for me when I was a baby.”** Frisk stood on a chair to hold Baba up to Papyrus.

 

“IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU ____,” Papyrus bent down to shake hands with Baba. “AND IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU TOO HUMAN’S BABA, I- HMMM, BABA, YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW.”

 

You held a hand over your mouth as you chuckled.  “Frisk said the same thing this morning. I feel bad for whoever it is to be compared to Baba.” You looked at your phone. It was 1:40, you should probably start the pie now so you can just throw it into the oven after you serve everyone dinner.

 

“Wait, Papyrus, are you one of the people that Tori invited?”

 

“WHY YES HUMAN, MY BROTHER AND I WERE INVITED ALONG WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. ASGORE HAD PRIOR COMMITMENTS AND IS UNABLE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE.” Papyrus nodded towards you.

 

Wow, that is seven people total in your house; you hope you have enough plates and utensils for everyone. “Yeah, but Tori and I agreed around 5:30 as the time for everyone to show up.”

 

Papyrus’s face started to become slightly orange and he started to fiddle with his hands. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAY HAVE GOTTEN OVERLY EXCITED AND LEFT EARLY WHILE MY BROTHER WAS AT WORK.” You blinked at him. He was embarrassed; that orange tint was him blushing. This skeleton got so excited to see Frisk that he came four hours early and is now blushing in front of you.

 

You couldn’t believe how cute this skeleton was; you looked to Frisk, who only shrugged, causing you to giggle. “Well Papyrus, since you are here, maybe you would like to help Frisk and me prepare for everyone to show up. As you can see, this place is a mess, I don’t tend to have people over, and it would be great to have another pair of hands to clean up.” Papyrus lit up at you asking him to help clean.

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO ASSIST YOU IN THE VANQUISHING THE VILLAINOUS DIRT IN YOUR HOME. NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus struck a pose, causing you and Frisk giggled.

 

“Okay then, the GREAT PAPYRUS, how are you with a vacuum?”

 

* * *

 

You just finished making the blueberry filling and the crust for the pie, placing them in the fridge to frost. “HUMAN, WHAT IS THIS ROOM UP HERE?” Papyrus called down to you from upstairs as you pulled out the ingredients for the chicken alfredo.

 

You look up to see Frisk and Papyrus peeking their heads around the corner of the stairs. “Hmm, which one? There are two upstairs.”

 

Frisk rolled their eyes. **“We know what a bedroom looks like; the other room is a disaster.”**

You only shrugged. Your office was being used for multiple purposes at once; of course it would be a mess. “YES, IT REMINDS ME OF THE INFERNAL TRASH TORNADO THAT MY BROTHER HAD IN HIS ROOM.”

 

Trash tornado? That is a new one. You cleaned off your hands from cutting the raw chicken.  “You don’t have to clean that room; it is my home office slash art studio slash storage room.”

 

They still seemed a bit confused. “My job requires a lot of late hours, so instead of staying at work till 1 A.M., I come home and continue to work at my desk there. On the other side of the room is where I keep my painting supplies. I paint to help relieve stress; I can better concentrate on work if I am able to relax. In the closet are personal things, I would prefer you don’t go through those, and things that I want to keep safe, for instance,” you motioned to Baba. “That’s where I kept him, plus I have something to show your mom when she gets here that I took out too.”

 

Frisk’s eye widened. **“What?”**

You giggled as you prepared the alfredo sauce and then stringed out the pasta. “You’ll see.”

 

Before Frisk could press for more, Papyrus gasped in surprise as he made his way to the kitchen. “YOU ARE MAKING PASTA! BUT IT IS NOT SPAGHETTI?”

 

You raised an eyebrow; this must be the friend that is obsessed with pasta that Frisk mentioned when they pressed for a pasta dish. “Yes, this is chicken alfredo; it’s kind of like a cheese sauce chicken and pasta dish.”

 

“WOWIE, HUMAN, YOU MUST TRAIN ME IN THE ART OF CHEESE CHICKEN PASTA, I’M SURE SANS AND UNDYNE WOULD LOVE IT IF I MADE IT FOR THEM.” You laugh, nodding to what he was saying but then your hand freezes when you realized he said a certain name.

 

“Sans? You are close to that jer-person?”

 

It was Papyrus’s turn to look confused. “OF COURSE, HE IS MY BROTHER AFTER ALL; I LOVE HIM EVEN THOUGH HE IS SUCH A LAZY BONES AND HAS A TERRIBLE ADDICTION TO PUNS.”

 

You scrunch up your face. So he is coming, great. Frisk was sitting on a stool, wiggling their eyebrows at you. You glared back at them; you could tell they were trying to suggest something else. Frisk and Allison would get along great. “Hey Papyrus, want to give Sans a taste of his own medicine, a kind of _pun_ ishment per se?”

 

Papyrus placed a hand on his chin, thinking. “HMM, INTERESTING IDEA- UGH, WAS THAT A PUN? NOT YOU TOO HUMAN!!”

 

* * *

 

“NYEH HEH HEHE, I’M SURE MY BROTHER WILL BE THOROUGHLY SURPRISED.” Papyrus grinned, his bones' ability to form so many facial expressions no longer fazing you. You do have this new urge to see if his face was squishy by poking or pinching his cheeks, but you tried to ignore it. Papyrus being so darn cute wasn’t helping though. You had accidentally swore when you spilled something and he had insisted you put a quarter in the swear jar. You now have a swear jar.

 

Frisk placed Baba where Sans was supposed to sit. **“Baba will save Uncle Sans' seat for him.”**

 

You place a bottle of ketchup in front of where Baba now sits. Does Sans really drink this, or is Papyrus messing with you? “OH THAT’S WHO IT IS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN’T BELIEVE THAT I DID NOT RECOGNIZE IT SOONER!” You tilted your head; you had no idea what he was talking about.

 

Frisk snapped their fingers, now connecting the dots. **“Baba looks like Sans.”** You couldn’t contain yourself. You sat down, practically crying from the laughter. Now you couldn’t wait for Sans to get here.

 

You were still laughing when the doorbell rang. Frisk ran to answer the door since you were still unable to stand. “Heya punk! You start the party without us? What’s with all the laughing?”

 

Your laughter was finally dying down when a blue fish-like woman and a small yellow dinosaur waddled into the room where you were wiping away tears and Papyrus was patting your back worriedly. “Sorry, Paps and Frisk just said something that was so funny that it I just couldn’t contain it.” You got up slowly and held out your hand. “I _fish_ I was better prepared to greet you. Hello my name is ___...” You realized that you accidentally made a pun. You mentally kicked yourself for saying your joke out loud and possibly just offending someone who looks like they could kill you with one flex of their arm. Seriously, this blue woman was extremely ripped and you were extremely nervous now.

 

Papyrus groaned and the fish woman smirked, taking your hand. “Great, another jokester. The name’s Undyne, punk.” You try not to cringe at her grip. Man was she strong. “And this is my girl, Alphys.” Undyne threw her free arm around the small, now blushing, dinosaur.

 

“H-hello, i-it’s n-nice to meet you, ____.” Unlike Undyne, Alphys shoock your hand as gently as she possibly could.

 

You noticed her shaking so you gave her hand a slight squeeze as a way of letting her know it was alright to be nervous, and then you smiled down to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Alphys, Undyne. Please make yourself at home.” They looked taken aback by you, like they didn’t expect you to greet them so warmly.

 

“Thanks punk, you’re alright.” Undyne ‘patted’ your back, making you lurch forward from the force, as they walked over to the table. You recovered and headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

You listen to them chat to Frisk till Undyne shouted. “What the hell is that thing? What the hell is a ‘Baba’?” You couldn’t help the smirk that made its way onto your face.

 

* * *

 

Sans had just come back to the make-shift house they called home around 4:30. He was so tired; all he wanted to do was take a nap. Working since the early hours of the morning then trying to find an actual place for him and his brother. The current ‘house’ they lived in was just some sort of shack that the humans set up fast for the monsters. Not like they'd had much choice since humans had forgotten about the existence of monsters. Now they are finally allowed by the government to live in the same homes as humans, but no one is willing to rent to them. Sans groaned as he lay back onto the couch. Undyne and Alphys had better luck thanks to Alphys’ new job at some big time research facility. Alphys offered him a job there, but Sans isn’t even sure if he wants to do research anymore, he hasn’t done it in so long now, longer than Alphys knew. Asgore had no trouble, since he is the king; he just bought a house for himself. It seems to be only him and Toriel that are having issues with finding a place.

 

Sans tried to not think about his failure to find a house today and to take a nap before his brother starts- Sans’ eyes shot open. He had just noticed how quiet the house was and he began to sweat. “Heya, bro?” Sans called out. No one answered. He was on his feet now, heading over to the Papyrus’ room. He opened the door to find the room empty.

 

“Paps?” Sans’ eyes started to shift around the room to find any signs of his brother. When he didn’t see anything, he closed the door again, and began to turn around when he noticed a piece of paper taped to his bedroom door.

 

Taking the note off, Sans chuckled, noticing that Papyrus had written it in all capital letters, and read the note out loud. ‘“DEAR BROTHER, I COULDN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO GET HOME, SO I HAVE LEFT FOR THE HUMAN’S SISTER’S HOUSE EARLY, SEE YOU THERE, DO NOT BE LATE AND TAKE A NAP YOU LAZY BONES. THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”’ Sans’ eye sockets widened.

 

“Crap.” Sans looked at his phone; it was 5:13. He threw the note over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Sans made it just in time. With his hands in his pockets, he lazily walked up to the townhouse; he noticed that the neighbor was loading boxes into a large truck. He made eye contact with the man. The human had a mixture of emotions that flashed on his face; shock, then anger, like he wanted to head over to Sans to give him a piece of his mind, but then his eyes shifted towards your door and grimaced. He swallowed whatever he was going to say then hurriedly ran away into his house.

 

Sans raised an eyebrow (eye-bone?). “What was that about?” He turned his attention back to your door. He could hear people laughing, mainly Undyne. So everyone was there already? He felt uneasy, unsure of what he was really supposed to feel. He admits that he may have overreacted to you on the phone yesterday, but Sans couldn’t help being protective of the kid and his friends; they had been through so much together. Standing on the porch, he stood there staring at the door, still trying to decipher his feelings and if he should apologize right away or not. He decided to give you a chance to prove him wrong and if the dinner went alright, he would apologize afterwards. With some reserve, he knocked on the door slowly. You opened the door and Sans was slightly surprised. He didn’t expect you to look, well, so nice. He noticed your shirt and it reminded him of the first night on the surface, when he finally got to see real stars.

 

“I assume you are Sans.” You said coolly. Sans shrugged.

 

“Don’t assume; it makes an ass out of you and me.” Sans made the joke in reference to what you called him last night. From the look on your face, Sans knew you got it. “But yes, I’m Sans, er-nice to meet you, pal.” He held out his hand to you.

 

You leaned against the door frame, ignoring his hand. “Mainly makes an ass out of you first.” You motioned for him to come in, never taking his hand. Sans shrugged it off and entered the house. You whispered something that Sans didn’t quite hear. “I can see the resemblance now.”

 

“BROTHER! YOU MADE IT, AND ON TIME. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” Papyrus cheered from his seat at the table. Undyne sat next to him, nodding towards Sans with a smirk. Alphys, sitting directly in front of Undyne, turned around to give Sans a nervous wave. Frisk, who was sitting at the head of the table, jumped out of their seat, running towards Sans and tackling him with a hug.

 

“Welp, hey there kiddo, were you bonely without me?” The pun, even overused by Sans, still made Frisk giggle.

 

 **“I won’t fibula, I did miss you. Come sit, Mom isn’t here yet, but I want you to sit next to me.”** Frisk grabbed Sans’ sleeve, leading him to the seat on the other side of Papyrus and on the left side of Frisk’s seat.

 

“Sure, kiddo.” You placed the dinner you prepared on the table, giving Sans side glances as he made his way to the chair. You held back a smile as he pulled the chair back, trying to keep calm as he sat down.

 

Fffrrrrrrrrrtttttt. The room went silent. Sans reached under him and pulled out the cause of the sound: a whoopee cushion. Papyrus and Frisk covered both of their mouths with their hands, but muffled giggles and ‘nyeh heh hehs’ still managed to escape. You kept a straight face, leaning in towards Sans till you were face to face. “The old whoopee cushion in the seat trick.” You shoot him a wink; Sans’ shocked face started to turn blue. “It’s always funny, especially as payback.” Papyrus and Frisk can’t hold back anymore and bursted out laughing; you can’t help but to join them, even snorting a bit.

 

The doorbell rings and you try to compose yourself as you go to answer the door. Sans watches you disappear around the corner and starts looking at everyone at the table. Undyne and Alphys were both snickering while Frisk and Papyrus were wiping away tears. “I’M SORRY BROTHER, BUT WHEN THE BIGGER HUMAN TOLD ME ABOUT HOW RUDE YOU WERE TO HER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD TO ASSIST HER.”

 

 **“I thought it'd be funny. My sister is pretty humerus, huh?”** Frisk wiggled their eyebrows at Sans. Sans just sat there blinking, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. No wonder you didn’t shake his hand, you knew what would have happened. Then you used his prank and line against him, with the help of the kid and his own brother. Sans was genuinely impressed. He started to openly laugh when Toriel walked in carrying two pies.

 

“Did I miss something?” Toriel tilted her head towards Sans as Frisk hopped out of their chair to run to their mother. You stood next to them, beaming with pride and still laughing. Sans kind of liked it.


	5. more money for the swear jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dinner party goes well.....kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another long one, i had some fun with this one

Your laughter had finally come back under your control. The fact you were snorting made you try harder, you hated your snorting laugh. You open the door to see two pies at eye level with you. “Hello, I am Toriel, you must be ___.” You looked up at the owner of the soothing voice. Toriel was at least a head and a half taller than you and she was beautiful. Her fluffy silver fur made her look like she was elegant velvet. You started have confusing feelings about her that you would never admit to. You still hadn’t said anything and she cleared her throat. “Um, I wasn’t sure which pie I should bring so I brought both: cinnamon butterscotch and snail.”

 

The word snail brought you out of your daze. “Oh… oh, yes, I’m ____, um, that’s fine. I’m sure both are delicious, though I did make a blueberry pie…” You looked back where the oven was, your blueberry pie still baking.

 

“Oh, I guess I should have asked beforehand…” Tori looked down at the pies, unsure of what to do.

 

You waved your hand. “Oh you can never have too much pie, even if it can be a little _filling_.” Remembering how much Tori enjoyed puns on the phone, you threw one out there to cheer her up.

 

She chuckled. “ _Pie_ guess you are right.” You share a laugh with her before letting her inside.

 

“Yeah, now Frisk will have a slice from both of their moms.” Tori freezes behind you as you close the door.

 

She gives you a worried look. “What do you mean?”

 

“The pie I made was made using our birth mom’s recipe; she always made it for me growing up.” You smiled sadly, remembering times when you'd had a bad day at school and she would come to your room with a big slice, still warm from the oven, and covered with ice cream. You continued into the house to where everyone was.

 

Everyone was still laughing at the prank you'd pulled on Sans, your own laughter rekindling. The look on his face was what made it so worth it. You knew it was childish to prank someone, but you thought that was the best way to get back at someone and still end the feud. Plus, it lightened up the atmosphere; you are sure Sans feels more comfortable now. He is laughing too, so it must have worked. “Did I miss something?” Toriel tilted her head towards Sans as Frisk hopped out of their chair to run to their mother.

 

You quickly take the pies from her so she could wrap Frisk into a big fluffy hug. Tori held Frisk close to her, giving them fuzzy kisses all over their face. Your chest felt warm, watching them reunite like that. How can you say that Tori shouldn’t take care of Frisk? You have seen terrible parents who have no business raising kids, have them taken away, and then the government gives them back because they said they'd ‘changed’. Then there are people like Tori, who shower their kids in love and admiration, but because they aren’t biologically connected, they have rights taken away without consideration to the child. From Tori’s arms, Frisk turned to you, smiling, like you'd just given them the best present that anyone in the world could give them.

 

You place the pies on the table with the rest of the food on the opposite end of Frisk. “Okay, now that the main guest is here, time to dig in.”

 

* * *

 

Once everyone is served, you sit in between Tori and Alphys. You can't help but stare at Papyrus as he takes his first bite ever of chicken alfredo. “WOWIE HUMAN! THIS IS DELICIOUS! YOU SHOULD TRAIN WITH UNDYNE AND ME!”

 

You smile brightly at Papyrus. What used to be little dots of light in his eye sockets, you assume that is how he sees, have turned into stars as he eats your dish with more gusto. “Yeah, punk this pretty good.” Undyne chimed in.

 

“Well thank you, the GREAT PAPYRUS, Undyne, I don’t get to cook very often with my work load, so I’m happy that it turned out to your liking. And sure, I would love to train with you guys.” You took your first bite as well; you were shocked that you didn’t even burn the chicken like you usually do.

 

“D-does it get th-that b-busy? I mean, at y-your work th-that is.” Alphys asked, twirling some pasta on her fork.

 

You nod. “I see maybe fifteen families a day whose cases I’m working on, go to court, go back to my office, investigate, converse with law enforcement and officials, and interview people. It can get messy, loads of paper work; luckily I now have a secretary that knows how to do her job and can help me stay organized. My weekends are my free time, but I sometimes have to work for certain cases that have time restrictions.”

 

“That sounds like my Alphys. She has to teach students about how monsters work, and is conducting research with bio-robotic-stuff with the humans at a university. There is sometimes I don’t see her at the house for days.” Undyne banged a fist against the table; you can tell just how proud she was of everything Alphys was doing.

 

Alphys moved around a piece of chicken, blushing. “It r-really is-isn’t th-that am-amazing. It-t can b-be p-pretty boring. Undyne is t-the am-amazing one, sh-she is r-really st-strong.” You can feel your teeth rotting from how sweet they were to each other. You might take Allison up on her offer to that bar.

 

“I can see that, do you like live at the gym?” You joked, finishing up your meal. You noticed everyone giving you a look.

 

“WHAT IS A GYM, HUMAN?” Papyrus asked, serving himself his third plate.

 

You blinked a few times. Maybe they didn’t have gyms? “Um, it’s a place dedicated to everything fitness. It’s where we humans go to work out, become stronger. I go every Sunday. They might be hiring, who knows?”

 

Undyne almost leaped across the table, her face a mere few inches from yours. “You serious punk?!” You flinched backwards, just noticing that she has teeth like a shark. “You gotta take me there!”

 

Blinking, you nodded, agreeing to go to the gym with Undyne. You feel a slight chill go up your back. Undyne sits back down, excitedly chatting with everyone. You noticed Sans grimace then smile once he sees you looking at him. He isn’t really smiling; you can tell he is forcing it.  You wonder what he is thinking.

 

“So why did you choose to practice family law?” Tori asked. Everyone has about finished their food and you were gathering all the plates into a pile.

 

You looked at Frisk. “Because of everything I went through in orphanage with Frisk I guess. I didn’t like how everything turned out. I felt like lawyers had failed me and that I could have done a better job. So that’s what I set out to do. I worked my butt off at school, did what I could to graduate early and I worked for the courthouse as a lawyer for when people couldn’t find their own till I earned a name for myself. Then I specialized in child placement cases. I have been doing it for almost two years now.”

 

“So how did you even end up in foster care?” Sans asked, resting his skull on a hand.

 

You swallowed some saliva. You knew people were going to ask sooner or later, you shouldn’t be surprised. You try to relax yourself before speaking. “Well, Frisk’s parents, my mom and step-dad, got into an accident, leaving just us behind. I told Frisk about it already.”

 

“What was the accident? And how did you get separated from Frisk? If you technically had legal guardianship over them, how did you not know where they were, or that they didn’t even know that you existed?” Sans pressed.

 

You started to chew on your cheek. “It’s just not how things work up here…”

 

“You seemed to be a girl with all the answers. In fact, you seem waaay too convenient.” Sans crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. 

 

You don’t look at him; you just stare at your clenched hands in your lap. Stay calm, you tell yourself. “I don’t know what you mean.” You really don’t know what Sans’ problem is; one moment he is laughing, the next he is interrogating you.

 

Sans holds up his other hand to count off on his fingers. “You just happen to be the type of lawyer that Tori needs, you are willing to help Tori get custody of Frisk, you accept monsters, you offer Undyne a place to work. What are you going to do next? Find us places that will let us,” Sans motions towards himself and the other monsters at the table, “stay there and not worry about them fucking us over on rent?”

 

“Wow…” You huffed. “Would it make you feel better if I was a jobless loser, who wanted nothing to do with Frisk or hated monsters, not willing to help with anything? It must be really jealous.”

 

“…What’s jealous?” Sans raised an… eyebrow?

 

Ignoring your own question, you continued. “Your ass, it must be jealous that your mouth can spew out so much shit while it can’t.”

 

“The only one here who is jealous is Barbie, over how fucking fake you are.”

 

“Sorry I can’t seem to understand the language you are speaking, what is it? It kind of sounds like bullshit.”

 

“You’re like school in the summer, no class.”

 

“Sorry I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you.” You hold up both your middle fingers at Sans. You both are glaring at each other intently.

 

“THAT’S IT, MONEY IN THE SWEAR JAR, NOW, BOTH OF YOU!” Papyrus slammed the jar on the table. You hadn't even noticed Papyrus get up. You looked at Papyrus; he had a very disappointed look on his face, which made you feel just awful. All the anger at Sans wasn’t strong enough against the guilt you had for disappointing Papyrus. You glanced at Frisk; Tori had covered their ears in time. Frisk had a pout on their face; they probably wanted to hear the exchange too. But they are still young and shouldn't be hearing people talk like that. Looking back at Sans, you could see he was thinking the same thing.

 

“Okay bro, you’re right, like always.” Sans sighed, pulling out money. You do the same. Tori lets go of Frisk and Papyrus’ shoulders relax. Undyne seems to be the only one to have enjoyed what just happened.

 

You pick up the stack of plates, about to take them to the sink when you hear Sans mumble. “I can’t see why she won’t answer my questions…”

 

Your temper comes back and you slam the plates onto the table. “Because it is none of your business! How would you feel if I asked about your past, about the most painful parts of your life that you wish that you could just forget, but that’s the worst part, because you can’t because you are reminded of it every single moment you are alive, and they aren’t?” You feel your body shaking, not from anger, but from you trying to hold back tears. Your hands tightened around the plates. “Just stop it okay?” Before you could hear his reply, you rushed to the kitchen, depositing the plates into the sink. You bite your cheek till you have a metallic taste in your mouth, hoping the pain in your mouth will distract you from crying.

 

* * *

 

After you finish doing the dishes and had calmed down enough, you come back out to find Tori passing out slices of pie to everyone in the living room as Frisk entertained them with Baba. Frisk really had rekindled their love for that ugly bear; the sight of them hugging it again really warms your heart.

 

“Feeling better my child?” Tori asked sincerely.

 

You just shrugged. “Yeah, but I feel _tear_ -ible for how I acted before.”

 

Tori chuckled softly as she handed you two small slices of pie. “Well, I _crust_ you are feeling better if you are making jokes. Here, one is your blueberry; the other is my cinnamon butterscotch.” You noticed that your pie was the one most eaten; Tori followed your eyes. “Oh, that was the popular one tonight. No one had had blueberry before, though Sans seemed to like it the most. He came for another slice.”

 

Sure enough, as you sit in the living room on a chair brought from the dinner table (you only have one couch, four monsters were currently squeezing on it), you see across from you, Sans, eating the pie like someone is going to steal it from him. Tori sat next to you, giving you an "I told you so" look.

“HUMAN, THE PIE YOU MADE WAS AMAZING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS RECOGNIZES YOU AS A MASTER CHEF AFTER THE WONDERFUL MEALS YOU PREPARED TONIGHT.” Sans froze, fork in midair, just now noticing you had entered the room. You make awkward eye contact till he shifts his eyes back to the pie, eating slower than he had before.

 

“Thanks Papyrus, that pie was my mom’s recipe.” You take a bite yourself. Memories sweep over your taste buds.

 

Frisk perks up, handing Baba to Papyrus. **“You said you had something for Mom?”** Once you'd tasted Tori’s pie, you'd started taking big bites, right when Frisk asked you.

 

“Uuuuh, yeaah,” you try to swallow the big bite that you regret now. “It’s uh, under the coffee table, black binder with hand-prints on it.” Frisk ducks under the table, practically crawling on the storage shelf. They pull out the book curiously; you jerk your head towards Tori. They place the book in her lap and take her empty plate to the coffee table.

 

“Oh my, what is this?” Tori begins to open the book once Frisk is sitting on her lap. The first page says ‘Before I came.’ There are pictures of your mother, progressively getting bigger in different kinds of frames. By the end, most of the pictures were of her sitting down, rubbing her big belly.

 

 **“Is that...?”** You nod in response and turn the next page with the words ‘The Day I came’. There were many picture of Frisk, pink, wrinkly and squishy looking. The last hospital picture was of all four of you. You grimace slightly at the sight of sixteen-year-old you.

 

Tori points at you in the picture. “Who is that?”

 

You pull your hair out of the ponytail, trying to use your hair as curtains to hide your reddening face. “That’s me when I was sixteen…”

 

 **“You had BLUE hair?”** This got everyone’s attention.

 

“What? Really?” Undyne looked over Tori’s lap. “Woah, her hair looks like the echo flowers.”

 

“Y-your r-right, it’s th-the s-same sh-shade.” You cover your face with your hands after their comments.

 

“It was a phase guys, blue was my favorite color back then!” You couldn’t handle it anymore. You turned the page of the baby book. Adorable naked baby butts distracted everyone from your wild hair adventures of your teen years, all of them squealing over the album. You just hoped no one asked why Frisk’s birth certificate wasn’t in there.

 

* * *

 

Frisk insisted on watching  _Lilo and Stitch_ after looking through their baby book, which you gave to Tori. She tried to give it back, but you told her a mother has the responsibility of filling it out. She looked like she was about to cry and brought you into a fluffy hug. It was like being hugged by a fuzzy blanket of love. You were disappointed that she had to go and couldn’t spend the night. It was the same for Alphys and Undyne. Alphys had to go to work and Undyne didn’t want her to go home alone. They didn’t leave before exchanging numbers and making plans with Undyne to go to the gym together tomorrow. So now it is just you, Frisk, and the skelebros.

 

“Before the movie starts, go get ready for bed. That means PJs and teeth brushed. I’ll go upstairs and get some blankets and we’ll have a blanket party as we watch the movie okay?” Frisk nods.

 

 **“Papyrus, want to see my room?”** Frisk drags Papyrus into what used to be your guest room. You shake your head, giggling at how cute they are together as you go up the stairs.

 

Halfway up, you hear someone clear their throat. “Would you like a _hand?_ ” Sans holds up one of his skeletal hands, acting like he was going to take it off.

 

You don’t look him in the eye and nervously rub one of your arms. “Sure, I guess. If you think you can _hand_ le it.” Sans gave you a half smile and begins to follow you up the stairs. “The extra blankets are in my home office.”

 

You enter your office and head straight for the closet. The blankets are really back there and you might have to move some things. Sans took in the sight. One half of the room looked like a library of books and files that lined the walls and decorated your desk. The other side looked like an art shop threw up; tubes of paint everywhere, protective tarps crumpled up in the corner, and multiple clean canvas' stacked about, ready for use. While you were digging, you didn’t notice that Sans had wandered over to your desk and sat down.

 

“Are these cases you worked on?”

 

You push a box over. “Most of them, a few I borrowed to get more examples of similar cases. The books are all law books that pertain to child and parental related laws, or other types that are common issues in cases.” Sans looked more closely at the books; their spines showed that they were indeed well used. He regrets calling you fake now.

 

“You really weren’t kidding about how busy your job is.” He mumbled in wonder.

 

You shrugged, not turning around and kept pulling out blankets. “Who jokes about the safety of other people’s lives?”

 

He watches you from your desk. You were different from anything he has ever encountered, he thinks. He noticed a picture frame face-down on your desk. He scoots closer in the chair but his leg hits something. Backing up, Sans pulls out the box.

 

“Got them!” You turn around, holding the blankets in triumph, but you froze, eyes widening, when you saw the box.

 

“What’s a ‘Pax’?” Sans points to the name you wrote on the box, all those years ago.

 

“Put that back!” You yelled at Sans. He jumped out of the seat, startled. “Sorry, but that box… other people can’t see that.”

 

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “No, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t be so _nosy._ ” He points to his nasal cavity, and then slides the box back under the desk.

 

You give him a small smile and hand him some blankets. You don’t speak to each other as you make your way down stairs. You lay out all the blankets and then put the movie in. Turning around, you see Papyrus sitting on one side of the couch with Frisk snuggled against him. You have no choice but to sit in the middle, right next to Sans, who was already leaning on the arm rest on the other side. You start to seriously consider buying another couch sometime as you awkwardly sit down. You barely paid any attention to the movie, feeling very aware of Sans next to you. He adjusted himself, his bony body grazing your fleshy one, making you jump a little. In the middle of the movie you finally look over to see Sans asleep. Now you can relax, leaning fully back into the couch and into darkness.


	6. get a kick out of that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward awakenings and fun times at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and kudos!! have fun reading i hope you enjoy it

You woke up to something kicking you square in the butt. Without opening your eyes, you move what you think is a small foot away from you. Once you are sure you won’t be woken up again, you snuggle deeper into whatever you are laying on. It is warm, soft yet firm and there was a small rhythmic hum lulling you back to sleep. You could smell something sort of sweet; it’s on the tip of your tongue. Oh, who cares, you rub your head against it to get deeper into it till it groaned. Something leaned against your head and your eyes shot wide open. It was still dark out. The only light source was the TV that wasnow on the DVD main menu; the clock above read 1:46 A.M. You don’t remember turning off the lights, neither do you remember falling asleep.

 

Moving slightly, you look up to see Sans, resting his head on yours. The object you were snuggling was his shoulder and arm; you noticed that you had a grip on his sleeve. Curse your sleep-snuggling habits. This is why you never shared beds with people during sleepovers and why you have two body pillows on your bed. You pull back your hands and try to shimmy out from under him. It’s no use; if you move he will fall over and wake up. You carefully worm your hand between your heads. You are surprised at how soft and warm his skull is; the bone actually feels very malleable, maybe it really is squishy. Maybe you could just- nope, nope, nope. First things first, you need to get out. You somehow are able to cup Sans' face, your palm pressed against his cheek(?) and your fingers lingering on his chin. Carefully, you lift his head and spin your body so your back is facing outwards. Using both hands, you gently guide Sans’ head onto the back of the couch as you step out of the mess of legs. Papyrus and Frisk both had their feet up on the couch; you blame them for you being pressed up against Sans. Though for a skeleton, he was pretty warm and soft…

 

Nope, nope, nope. You shake your head. Don’t let your mind wonder about the anatomy of the sleeping skeleton on your couch. You grab a blanket and tuck Papyrus and Frisk in together, giving each a kiss on the forehead. You grab another, thinner, blanket for Sans. He is wearing sweatpants and a sweater, if you gave him regular blankets, he’d overheat, you think. You put a simple throw blanket on him and head upstairs. You stop in front of your office. After that close encounter, you don’t think you’ll be able to sleep for a bit.

You go inside your office, closing the door quietly. You sit at your desk, thinking what to do till your heart stops pumping so much. You see the box peeking out, taunting you. You know Sans will ask questions again, more about the box now. Maybe you could just say it is part of a case? No, you came off too… personal when asking him to put it back. Though you did have an argument about him digging, and he said sorry about it, in a way. You know everyone else won't press for more detail. <ost people just go ‘oh sorry to hear your parents died’ then move on, but not Sans. You were not prepared for that, even though that is all you worried about happening. Looking inside the box, unwanted memories were all that was left inside it now. You reach into a drawer and take out packing tape. Better safe than sorry. You taped the box shut, so that no one could just come upon it like Sans. You kick the box back to its spot under your desk and then unlock one of the drawers to pull out a well-loved and taken care of book on constellations.

 

You walk over to your painting supplies as you thumb through the pages, looking for a random constellation for inspiration. You stopped on Capricornus; its legend sounded familiar. A goat-fish creature that in a way adopted Zeus when he was a child, breast feeding him and protecting him from his evil father, then later staying by the gods' side, known as the deity Pan, helping them fend off monsters and warning them of danger. Zeus thanked his beloved guardian by giving them a place in the stars. You begin to sketch out a design of the goat-fish, swimming in a sea made of stars. You made the creature more elegant, with a warm welcoming atmosphere and the eyes of a caring mother. The body was made sleeker than the picture in the book, but you made sure they were still fluffy. You painted till well into the morning. By the time you found a stopping place, the painting was almost complete and you only had a few hours till you were going to meet Undyne at the gym.

 

Shrugging off your apron, you shut off the lights and head to your room for a short nap before making your way to the gym.

 

* * *

 

After your short nap, you got dressed into your workout gear: a pair of galaxy yoga pants and a plain black sports bra. Now in your bathroom, you pulled your hair up into a tight French braid. You grimace at the scar on your right side that peeked out from your pants; it started from the back of your hip and curved up, ending three inches from your belly button. Thanks to time and special creams that you have religiously rubbed onto it, it's faded and become less prominent than if you had looked at it a few years ago. You hope that it will completely vanish someday. You slap your face with both hands to break yourself out of your thoughts.

 

“No more unpleasant thoughts, time to workout your body.” You put on your tennis shoes, grabbed your workout bag and a sweater, and headed down stairs.

 

Sniffing the air, you scrunched your eyebrows. “Is that pancakes?” You walked over to the kitchen to see Papyrus making pancakes, flipping them in the air like a professional. There was already a huge stack of at least twenty pancakes on the counter.

 

“Good morning human.” Papyrus was surprisingly quiet compared to his voice normally.

 

You shake off your surprise and place your bag on the table; you spoke to Papyrus as you slid your sweater on. “Good morning Paps. Why are you so quiet?”

 

“Oh, the small human is still sleeping, along with my brother, on the couch. I, the Great Papyrus, thought I'd make a grand breakfast of pancakes as a thank you for letting us spend the night here.” He pointed to the living room. This you had to see.

 

“Thanks Papyrus, it all looks so good. I’m going to check on them real quick.” You head over to the couch and you see the sweetest scene in front of you. Frisk was snuggling up to Sans, hugging Baba in between them, they had the most adorable smile on their face. Sans had an arm wrapped around Frisk, holding them firmly in place. For once, he didn’t have a smile plastered on his face, but he looked completely relaxed and peaceful, like he had found where he belonged. You stood there staring; it was truly the cutest thing you have seen in a while. You pulled out your phone to take a quick picture, also taking note of the time. You lean over to give Frisk a quick peck on the cheek and pull the falling blanket up over both of them.

 

Back in the kitchen, Papyrus had finished cooking and was enjoying a large stack of pancakes. “Human, would you like me to prepare you a plate?” You weren’t much of an eater in the morning; usually you just ate a protein bar and were good to go.

 

You go into the fridge and take out some jam to make a crepe with one of the pancakes. “Sorry Paps, but I gotta head over to the gym. I’m actually in a class and it starts soon. I was going to bring Frisk with me, there is a playroom for parents who want to workout, but have no sitter. But since Frisk is still sleeping and you and your brother are here, could you guys watch them while I’m out?”

 

Papyrus looked ecstatic. “OF COURSE- oops, but yes human, we would love to watch Frisk. I am uncertain if Sans has to work, but I the Great Papyrus will be here till you get back.” He was beaming, proud that you had asked him for help.

 

“That’s _grape._ Thank you Papyrus, you saved me from being in a _jam_. Seeya later.” You hold up the crepe and run out the door.

 

“That’s it, first my brother, now you. I am terminating our friendship right now.” Papyrus groaned, but he was smiling. You knew he was only kidding as you waved good bye.

 

* * *

 

“___, you are later than usual.” Your trainer Dave greeted you at the front desk. Dave has been teaching you since you were eighteen. You took every class he offered; you were now in all of his advanced classes. He became a really buff father figure for you, being there for you through the hard times during and after college, and even bought you your first drink and the briefcase that you currently use for work.

 

You shrugged at him. “Sorry, I had a late night. But guess what?” You walked down into the gym and headed back to where the classes are held.

 

“Oh, well that is quite a smile, this should be good.” Despite his large, muscular, arms, he somehow folded them with his hands tucked under just below his armpits.

 

You hadn't noticed you were smiling, but that just made it grow. “Well…” You tell him about Frisk; he already knew you had a sibling, but the fact that it was the monster savior is what caught him off-guard.

 

“So, you now have an even more interesting family background.” He laughed. “Plus now you have more friends to talk to, that’s great. You really should socialize with people other than this old man.” He motioned to his grey hair. Dave had barely had any grey hair when you first met, but that was nearly ten years ago. His head was now fully covered in grey hair, though his face hasn't really changed. He never told you his exact age, but you knew for sure that he was in his fifties. Doesn’t change the fact that he looked pretty good for whatever age he was.

 

You laughed with him. “I love talking to you, aaaaand yes, I made some nice friends with all of them… well, most of them, one is still on the rocks.” You think of what you saw this morning and couldn’t help but smile again.

 

“‘On the rocks’, huh? Then why are you smiling like that?” Dave raised an eyebrow at you.

 

“I-it’s not like that,” Dave made a point of looking down at you, his eyebrow still raised. You knew you were short, but when he does that it makes you feel even smaller. “An-and I wasn’t thinking of him!”

 

Dave chuckled at you, now rubbing his strong chin. “Oh, so it’s a guy huh?”

 

You felt your face become warm as you stuttered. “S-stop it. Actually, I may have found you the perfect candidate to help out around here.” You look at your phone to see a text from Undyne that she is here.

 

“Oh? Is it ‘him’?” Dave teased you.

 

You turn around to see Undyne walking in, dressed in a similar way as you, but wearing black spandex shorts instead. You told her about what people wear to the gym usually; you even showed her some of your clothes that you generally wear. She must have went out and bought some of her own this morning. She looked really good; you could see every curve and flex of her muscles as she walked over. You also took notice of all of the scars she had, probably from her career of being captain of the guard Underground. She was gorgeous no matter what, but this kind of exposing outfit made you kind of shy around her and question yourself again. “H-hey Undyne…” You kick yourself mentally for the stutter as you waved her over

 

“Hey there punk.” She walked over, slapping your back. It was painful but it woke you up from your daze. Dave was eyeing Undyne, sizing her up. He always does this to people who could potentially work here. He won’t hire people who aren’t a prime example of prestige physical physique.

 

He nodded, approving of what he sees for now. “Hello, Undyne? I’m Dave, the head trainer here.” He held out his hand.

 

“’Sup? So what are we doing?” Undyne took his hand, shaking it hard. Dave smiled; he already likes her.

 

“Well, today is my advanced kickboxing class. If ___ invited you here, with her being my most experienced and trained student and all, I trust her intuition and assume you won’t have trouble keeping up. Though I won’t have you do the sparring we have afterwards.” Undyne looked at you questioningly.

 

“What is ‘kickboxing’?” Her eyes were glistening.

 

You laughed, taking off your sweater and heading into the classroom with Dave. “Oh, you’ll see. This is gonna be fun.”

 

* * *

 

“WOOHOO! GO ___!” Undyne cheered you on as you roundhouse kick your opponent in the chest, sending them flying onto their back. You crack your neck then get back into your fighting stance as they get back up. Now on defense, you dodge multiple punches, weaving back and forth, occasionally ducking, till you saw an opening. You notice their muscles flex in a way that signaled to you that they were getting ready to kick. You go back on offense. As they made their move, you use your hands and your opponent’s own momentum to make the kick miss their target and go above your head. As you pushed up on their leg, you crouched down and swept their grounded leg out from under them, causing them to fall flat on their back again.

 

“And that marks the end of the match. ___ two points and Caleb zero. Thank you all for coming today, see you next week.” You reach out to Caleb to help him up.

 

Caleb laughed as you helped him. “I’ll win one day.” His hand kind of lingers on yours till you awkwardly pull away.

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll get a _kick_ out of that.” You laugh at your own joke. “Well, I’m going to go talk to Dave, so see you later.” You rush for shelter over to where Dave, who was talking to Undyne, was.

 

“You did fantastic today. I think you would fit in perfectly here.” Dave is shaking Undyne’s hand very enthusiastically. “Plus, with your weapons skills, we can offer a new bunch of classes.” Dave was overly excited. Undyne had mentioned her skills with some weapons, especially with spears,  and now Dave wants her to teach people how to use them as well.

 

Undyne noticed you and placed an arm around you. “Hey punk, why didn’t you mention that you were such a badass? You looked like someone from an anime that I watched with Alphys.”

 

You laughed as you shrugged. “I never thought my ass was bad. In these pants, I think my ass is out of this world.” You motion to your galaxy patterned pants.

 

Undyne rolled her eyes. “You can’t take a compliment can you? Just say thank you and stop joking around, seriously you were awesome. You are going to have to take one of my classes too, I’ll train you good, punk.” She gave you a big toothy smile.

 

“Thank you ma’am, yes ma’am, and of course, I’ll be first to sign up.” You put your own arm around her shoulder as all three of you laughed, heading out the door together. You stopped in your tracks when you saw someone at the door.

 

“Sans?”


	7. different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda like doing Sans pov, i might do it often.
> 
> happy to take any suggestions you have and if something needs fixing (there always is) let me know and i'll edit it right away

“OF COURSE- oops, but yes human, we would love to watch Frisk. I am uncertain if Sans has to work, but I, the Great Papyrus, will be here till you get back.” Sans woke up to his brother's sudden shout.

 

“That’s  _grape._ Thank you Papyrus, you saved me from being in a  _jam_. Seeya later.” He heard you joke to Papyrus, he chuckled silently.

 

“That’s it, first my brother, now you, I am terminating our friendship right now.” Papyrus groaned, but Sans knew that he was enjoying it. He knows Paps actually loves his jokes.

 

Sans continued to laugh till he felt Frisk stir. “Welp, sorry kiddo, didn’t mean to wake you.” Sans smiled down at the sleepy child as they rubbed their eyes.

 

 **“Where is my sister?”** Frisk signed, looking around. They were pouting already because you weren’t there.

 

“She left for the gym already, seems like we are babysitting you for a bit.” Sans ruffled their already messy hair. Frisk began to giggle. The sound of it made Sans’ SOUL become warm. It is good to see the kid being, well… a kid. Especially without a knife.

 

Papyrus walked over, Frisk’s laughter having let him know that they were up. “HUMAN, BROTHER, GOOD MORNING!”  Papyrus’s voice was back to its booming volume.

 

“Mornin’ bro.” Sans said nonchalantly as he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes again. For once, he wasn’t actually entirely exhausted. He is surprised at how well he slept despite being on the couch all night. Though he wondered when you got up...

He'd woken up last night to see the credits of the movie and everyone asleep on the couch together. He didn’t want to get up, so with a wave of his blue hand, he'd turned off the lights. That’s when he felt it happen. You leaned against him; it was an odd feeling to see you sleep on him. He can still see your sleeping face. You seem to always look stressed, but while asleep, there was no sign of it, like nothing bad has ever happened. He could hear your slow even breath coming from your slightly parted lips, he could-

 

Pat, pat. Sans opened one of his eyes. Frisk was patting Sans’ face to wake him up. **“Hey lazy bones, what are you thinking about? Your face is turning blue.”**

 

“Welp, let’s see what my awesome bro made for breakfast huh?” Sans stood up with his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t about to tell Frisk that he was thinking about their sister. Frisk watched Sans walk away, confused. However, it wasn’t uncommon for Sans to avoid answering their questions, so they just shrugged it off and ran into the kitchen after him.

 

* * *

 

 **“I want to draw.”** Sans was watching the science channel when Frisk stood up in front of him.

 

Sans raised an eye-bone. “Then go ahead?” He wasn’t sure what Frisk wanted from him.

 

Papyrus was cleaning the kitchen while the two of them were flipping through channels to find something to watch while they wait. Sans found a documentary about Earth’s oceans; he hasn’t seen the sea yet so it caught his attention. Sans guessed this isn’t something that a kid would have much interest in, even a mature kid like Frisk.

 **“___ said that there were crayons in her office, but yesterday she said she doesn’t want me going in there till she can organize everything, because it is a mess and I might fall. I told her I would be fine, and then she pointed out that I fell down a giant hole without even seeing it.”** Frisk pouted. Their sister had one upped them with logic. Sans chuckled at how clever you were, but he doesn’t think that is why you told them not to go into your office. He is suspects it has something to do with the box he found, but he won’t pry. For now.

 

“Okay, I'll get it. You stay here, I’ll be right back.” Sans went up the stairs to your office. His eye sockets widened when he entered. A painting of a goat with a fish tail jumping out of a colorful sea of the cosmos was sitting in the middle of the room.

 

Closer, he could see so much more detail than he expected. The body was amazing: the goat portion’s fur was a soft white, like fresh snow, while the elegant fish tail’s scales were the same blue as the ocean he just saw on TV. They looked like they were glistening from swimming in the starry water. The fur and scales blended so well together that it looked like an anatomically correct animal that actually existed in the world. The goat had such a loving expression, he was amazed at how well it was captured on the canvas, and it looked like it could be an actual living thing, not paint. The creature looked like it was bursting out of water made of stars and galaxies that surrounded it. Sans was in awe. The edges of the painting weren’t done yet, but it was beautiful. Sans couldn’t take his eyes off it.

 

“When on earth did you do this?” Sans mumbled.

He looked over and saw the plastic plate you'd used to blend colors. It was still wet. He realized that you must have gotten up much earlier than he thought. There was no way you could have painted something like this in a mere hour or two. Next to the plate was the constellation book, open to the page of the goat-fish. Sans wondered if you liked stars as much as he did. For you to interpret their stories like that, you must. He was becoming more curious about you; it was no longer a suspicious curiosity. He genuinely wants to get to know you now. He dragged his fingers across the picture, not daring to pick it up. Sans figured he'd better hurry up and find the crayons; he'd blame the mess for why he took so long. He found the crayons and grabbed some loose paper.

 

 **“Was it really that bad up there?”** Frisk signed as Sans walked down.

 

“It was worse. She was painting up there, I couldn’t just _brush_ by.” Sans laid the art supplies on the coffee table in front of Frisk.

 

Frisk tilted their head. **“What did she paint?”**

 

“You _goat_ to ask them, and don’t try _fishing_ for answers.” Sans chuckled at Frisk’s confused look. Of course they wouldn’t get the joke, they haven’t seen it yet.

 

Before Frisk could press more, there was a knock at the door. “I got it bro.” Sans waved past Papyrus, who was trying to scrub a stubborn pan that wasn’t clean from last night’s dinner. Papyrus only nodded in response.

Sans answered the door to an older human man with dark skin. “___! I heard about Rick and- um… hello? You aren’t ___. Who are you?”

 

Sans was surprised that the man asked without a hint of disgust, just pure curiosity as to why Sans was in your house. “Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” Sans was about to hold out his hand when he felt Frisk come up behind him, looking at the human man. Sans instead put his hand on Frisk’s head. “Also the babysitter.”

 

The man made the connection. “Oh, so you are Frisk, your sister told me that you were going to be staying with her for a while.” He bent down to get at eye level with Frisk and shook their hand. “I’m Tim, nice to meet you.” Frisk seemed to recognize the name and nodded.

 

“So… did you need ___ for something?” Sans was unsure of what to do here.

 

Tim shook his head, standing straight again. “No, I wanted to let her know in person that Rick has officially been kicked out of community. I will not tolerate racism amongst my tenants, not after everything I went through growing up.” He huffed.

 

Sans was still confused, Frisk pulled on Sans’ shirt to get his attention. **“Rick was a really mean guy that was yelling at Papyrus yesterday. He was moving out because Tim said that he was going to allow monsters to live in the area. When Papyrus came over, Rick thought that he came to move in. ___ told him off. Twice.”** Sans just blinked. Paps had never told him about a racist prick that tried to mess with him; actually, no one said anything. Usually Papyrus would tell him right away and Sans would try to cheer him up, but you made Paps somehow forget about it.

 

“Wait, allow monsters to live here?” Sans looked towards Tim.

 

“Hmm? Yeah, I do. Is that what they said?” Tim was waiting patiently for a translation. Sans forgot that not everyone on the surface could understand Frisk.

 

“They told me what happened yesterday and said that the guy was mad because monsters were being allowed to live here…” Sans started to trail off.

 

Tim looked at Sans curiously and seemed to understand. “You know, when I was a boy, I wasn’t allowed to drink from the same water fountain as people with lighter skin. I, and people like me, was branded as dirty and unholy. Go a few generation past that and people with my skin tone were slaves, treated like merchandise and disposable.” Tim cleared his throat, pounding on his chest. “Humans are cruel, but not all of us. What I am saying is, I understand the hardship of being branded as different. If you need a place, I’ll be happy to give it to you with reasonable rent.”

 

Sans is starting to feel like you had the magic of luck. Life was somehow getting better for all of them since you'd entered the picture. Where were you in the other timelines where they could have really used you? At least you are here for this one, right now. **“Move here. The place you are in now sucks.”**

 

Sans laughed at Frisk. “Okay kiddo. Hey Tim…”

 

* * *

 

Sans couldn’t wait, he wanted to talk to you right away. He entered the gym, scanning the room for you or Undyne. No sign of you. He walks up to the front desk to where a very bored worker sat, playing on their phone.

 

“Excuse me?” Sans tapped the counter.

 

They didn’t answer nor did they look up. They continued to play on their phone, making Sans more irritated. “EXCUSE ME?” Sans slapped a hand on the counter, causing them to jump.

 

Finally they looked up from their phone. “Dude, like what’s your- ugh, another one?” They whispered the last part. Undyne must have been here. “What do you want?” They asked in a not-so-friendly tone.

 

Sans held back his temper. Don’t dunk the kid, he mumbled to himself. “I’m looking for a girl, names ___, and came in most likely with a blue fish woman who has an eye patch on.”

 

They scoffed. “Yeah, I know ___. Of course the freak has freaky friends.” They look back at their phone.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Sans felt his magic start to pulse around him.

 

They sighed dramatically. “Look, I went to high school with her, she suddenly transferred in the middle of the year to our school. She was always jumpy, didn’t bother to talk to anyone and hid from everyone, sometimes had these episodes where she would randomly sit wherever she was, crying, not letting anyone near or touch her. She was strange back then and strange now. Only difference is her hair color and that she has monsters for friends. I know her parents died and all, but she could at least act like a normal human. Anyways, she is in the back with the other monster in some class Dave is doing, I don’t know.” They waved Sans away from the desk.

 

Sans held up a glowing hand, snatching their phone out of their hands and into his. “Thanks for helping me kid. But talk about ___ like that again...” Sans' grip tightened on the phone till the screen cracked. Bringing his other hand up, also glowing, he grabbed the person by their shirt and pulled them in till they were face to face to him and his one glowing eye, only a few inches away. Sans made a point of opening his mouth slowly, showing off his fangs. “...and you WILL have a very bad time.” He grinned menacingly; finally crushing the phone like it was made of paper. Sans opened his hand, letting the phone and all its pieces fall to the floor before sending them flying back into their chair, terrified and gasping for air.

 

“W-what the hell?” They rubbed their chest, trying to slow down their heart as Sans turned around with his hands in his pockets. Now he doesn’t owe you for what you did for Papyrus, though he is sure that you would do it all over again, saying that it was the right thing to do or something like that. Sans peeked into each room looking for you. After the third one, he finally finds you right when you kick someone in the chest. He was amazed at how fast, agile, and strong you were. You sent the person flying again, winning the match. Sans' eyes were glued to you as you were talking to the man you were just fighting. When you finally let go of his hand and walked over to Undyne, Sans let out a relieved breath.

 

Sans paused confused. “Why am I relieved?” Before he could question himself more, his phone started to ring. It was Tori.

 

“Hey Tori?”

 

“Sans….” Toriel's voice was a small whimper.

 

“Tori? What’s wrong?” Sans started to sweat.

 

Tori began to sniff. “It’s all gone. I was able to save Frisk’s baby book, it was already in my arms when it happened.”

 

“What’s all gone Tori? Tell me what is going on.”

 

She paused. “Half of the monster homes were burnt to the ground Sans. My house is still standing but everything was destroyed.” Tori was crying into the phone now. “What are we supposed to do? Move back to our homes back Underground? How are we going to do this, living up here, when people hate us so much that they are willing to BURN our houses? Thank heavens for the monsters that had the magical abilities to put out the fires before more houses caught or that no one here was physically injured.”

 

“Tori… it’ll be fine, you are safe, that is what matters.” She didn’t say anything, just kept crying. “Hey, knock knock?”

 

She sniffled a little. “Who’s there?”

 

“Boo.”

 

“Boo who?”

 

“Don’t cry, we’ll figure it out together, everything will be fine.” Tori sighed and finally stopped crying. She didn’t laugh, but at least her tears had stopped.

 

“Okay…” She mumbled.

 

“I’ll head right over-”

 

“Sans?” He turned around at the sound of his name. It was you. Sans just now realized how much skin you were showing, though the tight clothes didn’t leave much room for the imagination either.

 

He had to shake his head to stop his face from turning blue and turn back around to continue to talk to Tori. “___ and Undyne are coming with me.”

 

“Okay… see you then.” Tori hung up.

 

“Where are we going?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Sans sighed. He had come here to give happy news, but seems like that’ll have to wait. “Tori just called and…”


	8. knock first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monster community suffer a hit from a terrorist group and things keep getting awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i updated already today, but i cant help it.  
> if you notice any spelling errors let me and if you have any suggestions i love to hear them  
> enjoy~

You put on your sweater as the three of you stepped outside. “Who would do such a thing…?” You can’t believe that someone would set the monster housing facility on fire.

 

“Probably that terrorist group again. Some humans really want to shower us with their affection by writing love letters all over our buildings and telling us where they want to take us.”  Undyne responded sarcastically.

 

Sans shrugged. “Yeah, they think we are pretty _hot_.” Undyne and you make a face at the fire pun. “Too soon?”

 

You roll your eyes; jokes aren’t what you should be focusing on right now. “So this is a normal thing in the monster homes…?” You think about Tim. Maybe he could help those who no longer have homes. Hopefully he has enough houses and apartments for everyone. Would the monsters even accept your help after all this?

 

“Yeah, but this is the first real attack they have done so far. It must be the fact that we might become their new neighbors.” Sans smiled at you.

 

Ignoring the weird expression, you twirl your keys. “So how do we get there? Should I follow one of you, where are your cars?”

 

“We currently only have one car so Alphys dropped me off, and since we'd planned to hang out after the gym anyways, I figured I’d ride with you, punk.” Undyne placed an arm around you.

 

“So Sans leading the way?” Sans shook his head.

 

“No can do kiddo, I took a shortcut here. No car.” Then how did he get to your house without a car?

 

Sighing, you click the unlock button on your key fob, causing your car’s lights to light up. “Okay I guess that makes it easier. Everyone get in.”

 

* * *

 

 

You can’t tell if it is the fire or if it was just the fact that the government really doesn’t care. The place looked like one of the homeless cardboard box cities. You parked right outside the gate. There isn’t any real road in the community. “What the hell is this?” You looked next to you at Undyne.

 

Sans shrugged from the back. “Home sweet home.” He stepped out of the car, pulling up his hood and putting his hands in his pockets again.

 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t be so shocked that the government didn’t put too much time or effort into this shit-hole. I’m glad Alphys got out when she did.” Undyne motioned for you to follow Sans. “I’m gonna check on the others, you go follow Sans to Tori’s.”

 

You bang your forehead against the steering wheel. “Fuck the government.” You smirked, thinking you sounded like rebel, being a lawyer and all.

 

* * *

 

You slipped for the third time as you walked through the mud. Your shoes are so caked in dirt that they no longer could grip the earth from slipping out from under you. “ _Mud_ you be so slow?” Sans turned around and walked over to you. You glared at him.

 

“It isn’t my fault; I’m not used to it. Unlike you.” You say, trying to take careful steps.

 

Sans raised an eye-ridge, watching your feet as well. “What makes you say I’m used to it?”

 

“You are a skeleton; you take dirt naps all the tiiimmMMMMEE!” You slip in the mud again, but because you were talking, you had no time to recover yourself and just hold your hands out in front of you, eyes shut.

 

“Welp, that was close.” You hear Sans' voice right up against your ear. You felt a sturdy arm wrapped around your waist and the other side of your body was pressed against what you now knew to be his. You turn to face him, eyes open now, to find your faces only a few centimeters away from each other. You stared into his sockets, taking it all in. They were so black, you were surprised that the little lights of his pupils weren’t swallowed up. “You okay kiddo?” You could feel his breath on you; you recognized the scent from last night. You realize it was the slight scent of ketchup mixed with his natural musk smell.

 

Hurriedly, you push against his rib cage. He gets the idea, removing his arm from your waist, but keeping a hand on your left elbow. You didn’t push his hand away, still confused as to why your face felt so warm. “Thank you…” You barely managed a whisper.

 

“No problem…” You continued to walk in silence. You avoided looking at Sans by looking at the houses. The word house was a stretch when describing what the monsters were living in. It looked like they just put up wooden walls and called it good. They did say that they didn’t expect the monsters to be here that long, but they have been living here for months now. You weren’t even sure if the house had plumbing or heating. Luckily it is summer still, but fall is coming soon. You aren’t sure how long the monsters would last here. Especially after the fire; some monsters had used their magic to pour water everywhere, which is why you are sliding so much.

 

“There it is… was…” Sans broke the silence, pointing towards a burnt skeleton of a house. All that was really left were the support beams and a few of the walls. You see someone rummaging among the charcoal remains.

 

“Toriel!” You shouted, walking faster towards her. Tori met you in what used to be the door frame of her front door. Without hesitation, you hug her. No words were spoken as you hugged; they weren’t needed. Tori could feel exactly how you felt as you nestled your face into her ash covered fur.

 

“___, my child, thank you for coming. You too Sans.” She smiled sadly at the both of you once you two finally pulled away.

 

Sans stood there with his hands in his pockets again. “Anything make it?”

 

Tori scrunched her face. “Some clothes, a few books with damaged covers but the contents are still readable. Only thing I was really able to save was Frisk’s baby book. I'd just finished adding some pictures to it when the fire broke loose.” She looked to a duffel bag on the ground. “I was packing Frisk some more clothes and was going to bring them over tonight, but then I heard something creak and suddenly flaming boards started falling from above. I threw the book in the bag and ran out of the house.” She tried to dust off some of the ashes from her dress. “At least I was able to save Frisk’s baby pictures and their clothes or else we'd have to go shopping.” She chuckled nervously. She was so nonchalant about it, despite the fact that humans had just purposely set fire to their homes, to her home, and now everything was gone.

 

You started to feel rage bubble at the pit of your stomach. “No…thank God you are ALIVE, that you were able to escape without injury. But you should never have had to run for your life in the first place. This is not right, whatsoever. We need to get the police, have them investigate, find these people, and make them PAY!” You were slowly starting to yell. Other monsters heard your voice and it got their attention. “And if the police don’t do their job, I WILL! Tori, you and everyone here do not deserve this, the treatment or the shit ‘homes’ they built. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!” You stomp your foot into the ground. You are so angry, you want to go back to the gym and punch someone.

 

Tori was shocked by the suddenly raised voice. Sans was so surprised, he almost fell over slipping in the mud. “___, calm down, no one here was hurt, and I do so much appreciate you caring so much for us.” Tori placed a soft fluffy paw on your face.

 

You calm down a bit as she comforts you and brings you into a hug. “I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to yell…”

 

She chuckled as she rubbed your back. “It is alright my child; you were only getting angry for my sake.”

 

You two stand there for a few moments till Sans cleared his throat. “Um, sorry for _ruin_ ing the moment, but Tori, what are you going to do now?” Sans motioned to her house. You may need to talk to Sans about timing.

 

Toriel flinched. You looked up to see her strained face as she tried to smile. “I do not know honestly. I have been putting all my money and time into making my school; I hardly had the time to find a place, but even if I did, I wouldn’t be able to pay any rent.”

 

You pulled away from Tori; you looked at the bag she had been so happy to save. Even though Frisk isn’t here with her, she did everything for them and was currently doing what she could to form a school for monster and human children to help with the transition onto the surface. She's sacrificed so much. You looked at her face again; she was exhausted and looked completely lost. “Tori…” You cut off Sans before he could continue,

 

“You are staying with me. Let’s get your things and head back to the house.” You let go of Tori and grab the duffel bag.

 

“Oh but my child, I couldn’t-”

 

You hold up a hand. “I have three bedrooms, I can move a few things around. You will have to share a bed with Frisk for at least this week, but you will be safe, you won’t have to worry about rent, and you will be close to Frisk at all times. End of discussion. Someone else is going to take care of you for once.”

 

You turn around, carrying the bag, heading to the car by yourself. Sans and Toriel both looked at each other, unsure how to even respond to how kind you were being to them, but then they burst into giggles. “Well Tori, I guess now you got a new mom...”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure…?” Tori asked for the millionth time as you pull up to your house. Undyne and Sans got out from the back to help unload Tori’s things. Well, Undyne unloaded everything, Sans ‘supervised’.

 

“Tori, do not argue with a lawyer, you will lose, case closed.” You jump out of the car before she could argue anymore. Looking down, you see your ruined tennis shoes. Looks like you are buying another pair of shoes, along with a child’s bed and a couch. You are going to have to make a shopping list.

 

You sat down to take off your muddy shoes when Tori shadowed over you.  “At least let me help with rent…”

 

You throw your shoes on your porch. “I can handle that. How about you handle stuff around the house? I never have time to clean or cook, and honestly I’m not sure what I would do with Frisk when I go to work. But I’m not trying to make you into a nanny or maid or anything.” Realizing how your words sounded when spoken out loud, you quickly tried to backtrack.

But Toriel just laughed. “It sounds like you are asking me to be the mother of the house. I don’t mind dear, I would be happy to help you in any way.”

 

“Okay goat-mom.” You laughed as you entered the door, but you were soon tackled to the ground by a small force. “Whoa!”

 

Frisk was sitting on top of you, pouting extensively. **“You were gone for forever.”** They hugged you, rubbing their face into your shoulder. You blinked at them; you saw Tori and everyone giggling at the two of you from above.

 

“I’m sorry, but your mom had an emergency, so we went to go help her.” You hugged Frisk back. They clung to you, not wanting to get up as you patted their back. It’s nice to be loved again.

 

* * *

 

Frisk didn’t leave you alone for the rest of the day. Sure they were happy that their mom was now living with you guys, but you think because of your and Frisk’s past, they are afraid that you'll disappear again. You do have to admit, it is pretty cute how they hold onto your arm and sit on your lap with Baba. Frisk has had to be grown up for so long, despite their age. With all this change and everything they've gone through, they must be beginning to burn out.

 

“Okay kiddo, I love you, but seriously, you can’t shower with me.” You have been fighting with Frisk about this for five minutes. Toriel has already gone to bed; after the day she had, she needed some extra sleep. Tori and Frisk were going to share the guest room, but Frisk was insistent on sleeping with you tonight. You stood up, carrying them with you, and placed them on Sans’ lap. “Here, play with your life sized Baba for ten minutes while I shower.” You have been together for only three days and they already suffer separation anxiety with you.

 

“Yeah kid, play with- Wait what?” Sans looked really offended at being compared to the ugly bear. Frisk laughed, nodding that he does look like their bear. “You wound me kid; I’ll _bear_ ly make it till morning.”

 

“Awe, Baba isn’t that bad. _Bear_ with me here Sans, Baba is so ugly, he’s cute.”

 

“Does that mean you find me _bear_ y cute?” Sans somehow made it look like he was wiggling invisible eyebrows.

 

You snorted. “That joke was un _bear_ able.” Papyrus sighed happily.

 

“FINALLY HUMAN YOU AGREE- WAIT… that was a pun too wasn’t it?” Frisk nodded at him while you and Sans laughed. “THAT IS IT, HUMAN GO TAKE A SHOWER AND WASH AWAY THOSE AWFUL PUNS FROM YOUR MIND, AND YOU BROTHER-” You didn’t stay to listen to Papyrus’ rant. You really did want that shower.

 

* * *

 

You were drying off your hair while you sat on your bed in your underwear, trying to cool off from your hot shower. You have a tendency to turn the heat up too high and overheat, but you love how good it feels so it isn’t uncommon. Pulling out your phone, you start to type. You text Tim about the monster community; he responded pretty fast saying that he'll see what he can do. You also text Allison, asking her to gather a few things for you tomorrow as you worked on your current cases. You've decided to take on less cases than normal till the case with Frisk is settled. Remembering Frisk is going to be in your room tonight, you start to clean up a bit, throwing dirty clothes in the closet and putting things away. You'd opened the drawer for your nightstand to put the book you were currently reading inside it, when a silver object caught your eye.

 

“Shit, I have to move this somewhere else.” You pull out your small silver pistol. You got it years ago, when you'd felt like you needed it most. It really did help you settle your mind, knowing you had it, just in case- You shake your head, not letting yourself think about it. Finding a shoe box, you place the pistol inside, and try to slide the box on the top shelf. This is the only time you hate being short. You are on your tippy toes, trying to slide the box up there. You practically had throw it up there, but you made it. Before you could rejoice in your accomplishment, your bedroom door opened.

 

“Hey ___, you need to hurry up, the kid is getting anxious and Paps and I got to go soon- uhhhhh…” There you were, standing in your bedroom in your underwear, in some weird pose with your hands above your head, with a skeleton that you just met taking it all in with his jaw slightly ajar, his face slowly becoming blue.

 

“Shit…”


	9. new way of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you avoid too much awkwardness with sans and go back to work after one crazy weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy  
> let me know of mistakes or any suggestion you have

“Shit…” Sans was frozen there, but once he heard your voice, he managed to snapped out of it.

 

He could feel the blue rushing to his face. “I’ll just… uh… yeah…” Sans closed the door, his hand still on the handle. “Um… knock knock?”

 

“Sans… really?” He could hear the eye roll in your voice.

 

“That isn’t how it goes kid.” He heard you sigh.

 

“…who’s there?”

 

“Erma.”

 

“Erma who?”

 

“Erma sorry I didn’t knock first.” Sans laid his head on the door waiting for your answer. This is about as embarrassing as the time Sans walked in on Undyne taking out Alphys’ SOUL.

 

It was painfully silent. Sans could feel his SOUL start to sink as he waited for you to respond. “… It’s okay, as long as you remember from now on. I’ll be down to get Frisk in a minute.”

 

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “Okay…” was all he was able to say. He wanted to do another joke, but nothing was coming to mind. So Sans just turned around and headed downstairs. Undyne was playing with Frisk, pretending to be in a heated battle. Sans sat down on the couch next to Papyrus, who was nodding off, and closed his eyes. He'd had a busy day entertaining a grumpy kid, which had really tired him out. But Sans wasn’t thinking about his brother or how Frisk was finally able to be a normal kid again. No, he was thinking about what had just happened upstairs.

 

He'd had a good look at the gym, but that doesn’t compare to what he'd seen just now. He can vividly picture you, every smooth curve of your body, how soft it looked, how it made him- he heard creaking from the stairs. He opened one eye to see you in sweatpants and a tank top that said ‘Just another night at the bar’ with a picture of an exercising bar with weights on it.

 

“Sorry, I was cleaning some stuff up…” You gave Sans a small glance then headed over to Frisk and Undyne. “I have work tomorrow, but we can watch a movie in my room before going to sleep. How does that sound?”

 

 **“Yes! Let’s watch _Monster’s Inc._!”** Frisk signed excitedly. Sans liked how great you were with Frisk, taking on the role of an older sister without thinking much about it. Like there was never a time you hadn't been with them.

 

“Okay then, say bye to everyone and then go brush your teeth.” You said. Frisk stood up and ran to Sans, signing.

 

 **“You didn’t tell her, did you?”** Sans eyes shifted towards you. You were now talking to Undyne; you smiled at something she said and Sans' face threatened to turn blue again.

 

 **“Did something else happen?”** Frisk wiggled their eyebrows at him.

 

“No kid, nothing happened. Also, I think it’ll be more fun as a surprise, don’t you?” Sans placed a hand on Frisk’s head, messing up their hair.

 

 **“Yeah, sure.”** Frisk rolled their eyes at him. They then climbed onto the couch and gave Sans a hug and then jumped onto Papyrus’ lap, startling him awake.

 

“AAH! SMALL HUMAN, YOU STARTLED ME!” Frisk motioned for a hug and, happily, Papyrus lifted them off his lap and brought them in for one.

 

 **“See you later Paps.”** Frisk signed as they were placed back on the ground.

 

“YES HUMAN, WE WILL HOPEFULLY SEE EACH OTHER MORE OFTEN NOW.” Papyrus stood up and walked over to you to give you a tight hug goodbye too. Sans laughed to himself; Papyrus has no idea how often they were going to see the kid after the next few days. “THANK YOU FOR LETTING US HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY, WE SHALL HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME.”

 

You laughed in Papyrus’ arms, hugging him back. “Sure Paps, I would love to have you over anytime.”

 

“I hate to be a _spoiler_ of moments, but we should head home bro. We taking you too?” Sans walked over holding up a pair of keys and looked at Undyne, who nodded.

 

“SANS! WHEN DID YOU GET MY KEYS?” Papyrus snatched the keys out of his brother’s hand.

 

“They were on the couch; you must have been so _exhausted_ that you didn’t even notice.” You laughed at Sans' joke; his eyes started to gleam.

 

“UGH! DO YOU EVER GET SICK OF YOUR PUNS!? CAUSE I AM! GOODBYE HUMAN SIBLINGS!” Papyrus grumbled as he walked out the door. You and Frisk were both laughing; that's when Sans really noticed the similarities between the two of you for the first time. You both make the same scrunched up face as you laugh, wrinkling your nose and keeping your eyes shut tightly, holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

 

“Well, see you later punks!” Undyne punched you in the shoulder and gave Frisk a noogie before following Papyrus. It became silent again. Sans and you tried to avoid looking at each other. Sans coughed into his hand nervously.

 

“So-”

 

“Well-”

 

You both started at the same time and then went back to being silent. Sans started to rub the back of his scull nervously, till he noticed Frisk wearing a smug look on their face. His sockets narrowed at the kid. “Aren’t you supposed to be brushing your teeth kiddo?”

 

 **“Aren’t you supposed to be saying goodbye? Or is there something else you wanted to say?”** Frisk put their hands on their hips, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, yeah, go already.” Sans waved the kid away. Frisk made their way to the bathroom, but not before signaling to Sans that they were watching them.

 

You were watching Sans carefully; he could feel your eyes on him. “See something you like?” He smirked at you.

 

“Did you, blue boy?” You crossed your arms at him, giving him an exasperated look.

 

He chuckled nervously. “Sorry about that.  And for how I acted on the phone. And for how I acted at the dinn-” You forced your hands over his mouth, making him unable to keep apologizing. He could smell your body soap. It was fruity and wonderful.

 

“I get it. So let’s forget it happened and start over.” You pulled back from him again, but put your hand out to him. “Hello, my name is ___. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Sans blinked at you for a moment, but then shook his head and took your hand. For once he didn’t have a whoopee cushion in his hand to greet a new pal. “Hey, names Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” After shaking hands, you let go instantly. He wished you hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

You lay there in bed, unable to sleep. Frisk was out cold, using your arm as a pillow. They'd fallen asleep before you were even halfway through the movie. You brushed hair out of their face; their bangs are in desperate need of a trim. They smiled at the feeling of you touching their face; they reached out for you, now snuggling into your side. You remember the times in the orphanage; they would do the same thing and you would hold them close to you. You'd made a promise to them on you guys’ first night there that you would do whatever it took to keep them safe, even if that meant you had to leave them behind, not letting them know where you were going, or what your new name was. But that didn’t matter anymore; they are with you again, safe and happy. You wrapped your arms around them, just like all those years ago and finally fell asleep, hoping you wouldn’t dream of the past.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how much does the kid remember?” Allison set your lunch down on your desk.

 

“Nothing really important, thank God.” You sighed, reading the criminal report on Frisk’s foster family. They weren’t necessarily physically abusive, but they gave harsh punishments that left bruises, as well as very emotionally abusive and neglectful to all the kids in their home. The other children were taken away two days after Frisk disappeared, but no one had noticed that they'd been missing. The other kids talked about Frisk, but everyone just assumed that it was the neighbor’s child, Frankie.

 

Allison sat in the chair in front of your desk as you worked, eating her own sandwich. “Are you going to tell them?”

 

You flinch. “No… not yet… when they get older and start questioning more.” You lean back in your chair, rubbing your forehead. Allison knew about your past, though only because of an incident that happened a few years ago.

 

Allison pondered for a moment. “What about the bone boy? He seems interested in… um… learning about you.” She smirked, trying not to laugh.

 

“I should have never told you, and you realize he isn’t human, but a skeleton, right?” You'd texted her right after Sans left your bedroom, asking her what you should do. She told you to invite him back in to get a closer look. You chose to ignore her and act like it didn’t happen.

 

She took a long sip of her juice. “So? He just saw you half naked, you didn’t see him. Who knows? He might have a big-”

 

“STOP!” You cover your face with both hands, hiding your blush. You heard her snicker at you. “Geez, why do you have to go there?”

 

“Because you won’t.” You groaned at her, placing your head on your desk. It has been a few days now and you haven’t heard anything from the skeleton brothers, though you have talked to Undyne. The other night after work, while you were organizing your desk for when you move it into your room, she had texted you, asking if you wanted to go out drinking with her and Alphys on Friday. You agreed, but now with Friday being so close, you were becoming apprehensive about it.

 

You haven’t had a night out in such a long time that you are starting to feel nervous and wanted to suggest that the group should just drink at home. You look at the papers again of the family Frisk was placed with. They'd had a criminal history, but yet the government thought it was a good idea to place Frisk with them. You were furious with the justice system, you always had been. Rules and laws are full of so many loopholes, things just slip by. But you now know those loopholes, and plan to use them in your favor.

 

Anyone would be better parents for Frisk, but Tori was a blessing sent from above... or below....

 

She has been helpful at home, cooking real meals, getting groceries, making lists of what you will all need to get, and together you had even moved your bed from the center of the room up against the far wall, up in the corner. Now there was a very open spot that you can move your desk to. You plan to give Frisk the TV in your room and put it into your home office when it became their new bedroom. That would leave enough space for your art supplies.

 

Everything seemed to be coming together, at least with the living arrangements. Though Frisk had mentioned something about a flower that they'd left in Asgore’s care that they will get back after their room is set up. You questioned what was so important about it, but they just said that you’d see. Frisk may not answer your questions all the time, but they have been asking about you and their ‘uncle Sans’. You tried to wave it off as nothing but the kid is becoming very smug and persistent. You have no idea where they get this stubbornness, or the constant flirting, from. Frisk even flirted with Tori and Papyrus. Papyrus and them had even gone on a date together, though it had ended platonic. Maybe you should ask Frisk what is it like to date a skele-

 

“Hey, earth to ___.” You were brought out of your thoughts by Allison waving a hand in your face.

 

“Yeah, what is it?” You groaned, wishing you hadn’t had that thought.

 

“The next family is coming in thirty minutes, hurry up and eat.” Allison had already finished her lunch and was heading out the door.

 

“Right, I still have a job to do…” You mumbled into your sandwich.

 

* * *

 

The work day was finally over. You rub your shoulders as you step out of your car; you'd ended the day in a yelling match with one of the foster parents. They'd wanted to get a restraining order on the biological mother who was still calling the child on their cell phone. But because she isn’t harassing the family or trying to get the kid back, there really isn’t any reason why that was needed. It would be different if the mother had been abusive, but she was just a drug addict who couldn’t take care of her own child. People make choices and mistakes; hers caused her to lose her parental rights.

 

The child said that they don’t mind talking to their bio-mom and the mom said it would be better if the child was given to a better family than with her. They both loved each other, despite everything. You are not going to deny someone contact with someone they love when you can no longer talk to your own mom, you'd made that very clear. The foster parents had been furious, saying that you were their lawyer and should do what they ask. You corrected them that you are the child’s lawyer, you represented them, and you will do what the child wishes, which is continuing contact with their bio-mom. They'd stormed out of your office, no longer capable of argueing with you anymore.

 

You were still trying to relieve your stress so you almost didn’t notice the moving van, till a familiar figure stepped out carrying a box. Sans set the box down on the lawn; he looked like he was sweating. How do skeletons sweat? He tried to wipe his forehead, but his bone hands weren’t cutting it. He lifted the bottom of his t-shirt up to his face, using it like a towel to get all the sweat off. You could see the top part of his hip bones peeking out of the waistband of his shorts; his spine was thicker than a human skeleton's and you could see his lower ribs. Why do you feel embarrassed about seeing him lift his shirt up? You felt like hiding, but that would make it even more obvious than you just gaping at him with your mouth wide open.

 

You finally composed yourself and waved to him. Sans noticed you and let his shirt fall back down. “What are you doing here?”

 

He laughed, motioning back to the van. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m your new neighbor.”


	10. new neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the skele-bros are your new neighbors and lawyer mode you comes home with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt sleep so tada!  
> let me know of any mistakes, my lack of sleep does not help me at all, and i love any suggestions you have!

The look on your face was so worth the wait.

 

As soon as he and Papyrus had gotten back to their shack of a house, Sans had told him that they were moving and they were going to be your new neighbors. Papyrus was ecstatic and started packing that night. The next night he packed everything in the kitchen, the next he moved everything from his room into the living room, and the last night there he packed Sans’ room. Sans wasn’t complaining; less work for him. Sans did go to their home in Snowdin to get the rest of their things. Sans was so excited, not to just get out of that terrible area, but to surprise you. He'd hoped that they would get there before you did and they managed to get there two hours before you got home.

 

They'd had to wait for Tim to come over with the keys to the townhouse. Tim has been busy setting up everyone who lost their homes in the fire with a place; he'd managed to help everyone and more. Only a few monsters were left in the housing area; however the same can be said for the human population in the apartment buildings he owns. Many humans moved out either out of hate for monsters or fear of what could happen with all the monsters there. At least the human police were trying to investigate the people who committed the arson; having a lawyer friend who pointed out that the monster community was government property and had to be seriously investigated by law helped too.

 

Papyrus carried the kitchen items in first and started organizing everything while Sans used his magic to teleport all the furniture inside the house. It was a shortcut, but a shortcut that tired him out. By the time he got all the big pieces in, he was sweating like crazy. This was too much work for his lazy bones. He took off his sweater and started to just unload the boxes. Papyrus could bring everything in while he took a nap.

 

He'd taken out a few boxes when his sweat started to bug him by falling into his eye sockets. He tried to use his hands, but they just made it worse. He was wiping his face with his shirt when he noticed you. It took all of his willpower not to fall over laughing. You were completely red, mouth wide open, and looked like you were having some sort of internal battle with yourself. He pretended not see you looking at him and concentrated on wiping away the rest of the sweat, taking longer than he really needed to.

 

You finally composed yourself and waved to him. Sans finally really looked at you with a smirk, letting his shirt fall back down.

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked.

 

He laughed, motioning back to the van. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m your new neighbor.” He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to you. You were wearing a nice white button-up blouse that was tucked into a black pencil skirt that hugged your waist in just the right way. Usually you would be about his height, but today you were slightly taller thanks to those four inch heels you were wearing. Sans is getting used to constantly canvassing you. You have really peaked his interest; not much does that for him lately.

 

“You… How? When? What?” You stammered.

 

He chuckled as you fumbled over your words. “Tim came over while we were babysitting the kiddo, told me about your neighbor, and then he asked if I wanted to move in. Now, Paps and I live next door.”

 

* * *

 

 

You closed the door behind you and fell to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” You covered your face with your hands and groaned. He'd done it on purpose, you could tell from his smirk. Had you actually been thinking that the skeleton was acting… kind of… sexy? You groaned again at the word sexy. You'd never used that word for a skeleton before. Granted, he is a monster skeleton and you'd never seen anything like him. His bones had seemed thicker than a human's when you saw him lift up his shirt…. You slapped your cheeks with both hands to make the memory go away. Nope, nope, nope. You will not think of that skeleton for the rest of the night, you will set up your paint gear in your room, paint something that is pure and innocent, the opposite of your sexy skeleton neighbor… Crap… You cursed Allison, choosing to blame her for your sinful thoughts.

 

“___, is that you?” You jump when you hear Tori call your name. Before she could find you on the ground, you scurried onto your feet.

 

“H-hey Tori.” You stood there with your hands behind your back, like you'd just gotten caught doing something bad. “How was your day?”

 

“It was marvelous. Frisk came with me to the school’s building site; it is almost complete. All it needs is some paint and I’ll be interviewing teachers next week.” Tori beamed at you. Her school had been approved for government funding and she was now certified to be a teacher. But Tori had pretty much paid for everything herself; the government funding will be for teacher salaries and food for the kids. Tori has everything else covered down to the very last textbook.

 

“That’s great Tori!” You chimed.

 

She giggled with excitement then paused. “We went clothes shopping afterwards…”

 

“They did it again, didn’t they?” She sighed with a nod. Frisk, you flirt…

 

“Yes, they did. I was trying on a few dresses, I stepped out, and there they were. Sitting on one of the workers’ laps, saying pickup lines like ‘Do you believe in love at first sight… or should I walk in again?’ and ‘Aside from being beautiful, what else do you do for a living?’. Oh my child, what am I going to do with you?” She crossed her arms and put a paw to her face as she shook her head.

 

You scratch your neck, thinking. “I had the same issue grocery shopping with them on Saturday. I have no idea where they get it from.” Tori gave you a look. “What?”

 

“I will not say anything since you haven’t noticed yourself, but thanks to my child’s charms, I was given a discount. I also bought a dress for you, as a small thank you.” Tori grabbed your hand and pulled you deeper into the house. On the table were many shopping bags; she grabbed one of them and handed it to you. “I think it will look great on you with your hair up in a ponytail. Now hurry up and try it on.” Tori practically pushed you up the stairs in excitement.

 

You go into the room and take out the dress. It was a beautiful yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and a skirt that seemed to start to flare out where your hips would be. You silently thanked Tori for getting one that didn’t require you to wear a bra; you can finally take that bad boy off for the night. Sliding the soft material over your head, it ended right above your knees, and you looked at yourself in the mirror. It was tight around the chest a bit, but it emphasized your body’s natural curves yet kept you looking classy. It looked wonderful on you. You twirled around, letting the ends of the dress fly up. You loved it. You trailed your fingers down the fake buttons on the front and straightened the little bow on the princess cut. Tori certainly has great taste in clothes. You twirled around some more for a few minutes, only stopping when you remembered what Tori had said about your hair. You take out your tight bun and mess your hair out. Once your hair is back up in a messy ponytail, you see that Tori was right again. You felt so great, you actually hopped around your room, giggling and squealing. You heard a rhythmic knock on your door that let you know it was Frisk.

 

“Come on in Frisk.” Frisk opened the door; they were about to run up to you and give you a hug, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw you in the dress.

 

 **“Wow, you look great ___.”** Frisk signed to you as you twirled around.

 

“Thanks, isn’t it great? Your mom got it for me.” You laughed, seeing that their face has turned slightly red.

 

They hesitated for a moment.  **“Is that what you are going to wear?”**

 

“Wear?” You tilt your head at Frisk, confused.

 

 **“To dinner. Mom told me to come get you because they are already here.”** Then Frisk suddenly realized why their mom hadn't told you about the dinner; she wanted you to still be wearing the dress when the brothers came over.

 

Before you could ask who ‘they’ were, Frisk pulled your hand and ran downstairs. “H-hey Frisk, what’s going on?” You arrive downstairs to see Papyrus in shorts and a crop top that says cool dude and holding a pot of spaghetti.

 

 **“Tori invited them over for dinner to celebrate their move in. Paps insisted on making his special spaghetti for us and Mom is making a cherry pie that she found in a human cookbook.”** Frisk explained to you as you took the final steps over towards Papyrus.

 

“WOWIE LARGE HUMAN, YOU LOOK ALMOST AS GREAT AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES.” Papyrus yelled, setting the pot on the table.

 

You smiled at Papyrus awkwardly. “Thank you Paps, you look good too.” You giggled a bit at the basketballs sleeves on his shoulders.

 

“THANKS HUMAN, I WAS GOING TO WEAR MY USUAL BATTLE ARMOR, BUT MY BROTHER HAD CHANGED INTO SOMETHING NICER THAN THAT DRAB OF A SWEATER HE ALWAYS WEARS. SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT WANT TO FEEL UNDERDRESSED, THOUGH I ALWAYS LOOK GREAT NO MATTER WHAT I WEAR, BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus nodded, doing one of his usual heroic poses, but adding in a wink. You begin to laugh harder than you were before and covered your mouth to stop any unwanted snorting. You walk over to the dining table to take your seat. As you sit down, you notice Sans and Tori in the kitchen. They were laughing together. Sans said something that made Tori laugh more, and she gently pushed his shoulder, causing him to grin wider. They get along really well and seem to be pretty close. You felt the pit of your stomach become cold.

 

* * *

  

Everyone was now sitting at the table. Papyrus was sitting to your left, Frisk, at the head of the table, was on your right, Tori sat directly in front of you, and Sans sat next to Tori on the other side.

 

Dinner was kind of silent. For some reason, you suddenly weren’t in the mood to talk. You did notice that Sans was in a nice V-neck shirt and jeans, but you were more focused on twirling the pasta on to your fork. You hear excessive scraping next to you; Frisk was scooping what was left of their pasta and sauce into their mouth, trying to get every last drop of it. They looked up to you, smiling with red sauce smeared all over their face. “Hey Tori…” She looked up at you and you motioned for her to look at Frisk.

 

“Oh my child…” Tori started to wipe of Frisk’s face with a napkin. It was adorable; you couldn't help sneaking a picture with your phone. You have been doing that a lot lately. Everytime Tori does something motherly for Frisk, you had the urge to take pictures of it. That reminds you, you are going to have to talk to Tori soon about how you are going to go about their case. Evidence gathering is going to be hard when it comes to Tori. At least gathering evidence that the government and social services royally fucked up is going to be easy. Seriously, DUIs and possession aren’t enough for them to think it might be a bad idea to give them children? Just because they were capable people in the past as foster parents doesn’t mean you should ignore the recent downgrade they have been experiencing. “Is something the matter ___?”

 

You look up from your thoughts to see Tori looking at you with a worried look. “Oh… I’m still in lawyer mode, even in this beautiful dress you gave me. Thanks by the way, I love it… but we are going to have to have a serious talk about what we are going to do. I might try to move things around and have you come to my office on Monday. I have been putting it off with everything that has been happening, and I was thinking of adding something to the list.”

 

You looked to everyone now. “The condition of the living facilities. Those wouldn't even pass as okay for animals. Also, the fact that the local police just put it off as some accident caused by fire monsters, but when I sent the same report to someone who is separate from the sheriff’s office, they said the fire was started using an accelerant, meaning gas or lighter fuel. I’m not an expert in this field of law, but I have a friend who would be happy to help if I ask for a favor. Plus, every lawyer wants that one case that will help with publicity and make a difference with their name attached, good or bad.”

 

“BUT KING ASGORE HAS BEEN TRYING TO GET HUMAN LAWYERS TO ASSIST HIM FOR A WHILE TO NO AVAIL. HOW WILL YOU MAKE THEM CHANGE THEIR MINDS?” Papyrus pondered with a hand on his chin.

 

You snorted at this. “No offense to King Asgore, but whatever title he may go by, he is just a politician. You know what the difference between a lawyer and a politician is?” You finish off your spaghetti.

 

“NO….?” Papyrus must be expecting a joke from the quizzical look he is giving you.

 

You tap your temple. “We are smarter. You know why?” Everyone was quiet, waiting for you to answer. “We make money off of the politicians’ mistakes. And these politicians made some huge fucking mistakes, largest one being that they thought they could get away with it. I’m going to have a good time ripping them a new one in court.” You laughed menacingly as you put a quarter down for the swear jar. It was well worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, yes. I understand. I’ll have Allison be escorted to the facilities and be guided through the homes, both that were and were not affected by the recent arson attack. She will take photos of the damage. That is correct. Yes. Also, I will need your analyzed report of the living conditions; it corresponds to one of my custody cases. Alright, I’ll call you Monday when I get back to the office and have Allison send the report over right away. Thank you, see you on Sunday.” You were typing at a rapid pace on your computer, sending emails to people for more information and collecting evidence. You haven’t practiced this sort of investigative law in a while and it was exciting.

 

You'd finally gotten the reports back from the Child Protective Investigator team and Child Protective Services. Funny how the CPI said that Frisk was in great care with Tori and despite the terrible living conditions, they didn’t see any need to take Frisk from Tori, but then you look at the CPS’s report and it was a whole different story. Someone was lying on official records and had never added the CPI’s report to theirs like they are supposed to. You know this was all about the fact that Tori was a monster, but it still surprises you that someone would purposely set out to do this. You leaned back into your chair. At least you had the CPI on your side; they are the ones who do the initial investigation. Something suddenly clanked, making you jump. You turn to see Sans; he had placed a slice of pie on your desk.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you kid.” You looked up at him; he was holding another slice in his hand. He noticed where your eyes were. “Oh,  _pie_  figured that I'd eat up here with you.”

 

You nodded, grabbing your plate. “Sure, but Tori already beat you to that pun.”

 

He pretended to be wounded suddenly. “What? When? She dare take a  _slice_  of my material?”

 

You giggle at the pun. “Yes, when she brought over two pies and I was still currently baking mine.” He only shrugged in response.

 

Sans went on the other side of your desk, moving the stool you use for painting, now sitting directly in front of you. “So… how’s the lawyering stuff going?”

 

“That sounds like you are asking me ‘how’s the weather?’” You snorted, taking a bite of your pie.

 

“Don’t be such a  _downpour_.” He pointed his fork at you, winking.

 

You waved a hand at him. “Ok mister  _sunshine,_ it seems to be moving along. My friend said he would be happy to help.”

 

“So are you going to see him in your office on a  _Sun_ day? Wow, you’re dedicated.”

 

You shake your head. “No, I’m not going to the office that day.”

 

Sans was quiet, all joking leaving his face. “… You said that you were going to see him Sunday.”

 

“I see him every Sunday, though this Sunday we are going to lunch.” You are thinking about how he made that one of his conditions, which you thought was strange.

 

The lights in Sans’ eyes got smaller and he turns to look at his empty plate. “So is he more than a friend then?”

 

You nearly fall over laughing. “Oh God no, Sans…” You can’t stop laughing. Sans thought you were involved with some guy, how ludicrous.

 

Sans seemed to be relieved for some reason. After your laughing died down, there was a comfortable silence. You finish your pie and was about to get up to take the plate downstairs, but Sans took it from you. “I got it.” Sans gets up to leave but before he closes your office door, he turns around towards you. “Oh, I almost  _fork_ got: when you called me sunshine, that better describes you, especially in that dress.” He closes the door with that, leaving you in a blushing mess.

 

“What is wrong with me?” You lay your head on your desk, trying to cool off your burning face.


	11. listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you learn about the color of your soul, but end the night awkwardly and then have a hard day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was out and about today, but tada  
> also i received my first fanart, i was going to put the link on the last chapter to make sure everyone could see this wonderful picture that YorkshirePud did, but i decided to actually add the scene into this one and post the link here instead. I love it soooooo much omg. here is the link!  
> http://little-tuss.deviantart.com/art/Sans-long-lost-twin-615241952?ga_submit_new=10%253A1465884205  
> again, thank you!!!!! thank you!!!! :DDDDDDDDDD  
> if there are any mistakes you see as you read, please let me know

You are somehow finally able to get back to work, no thanks to Sans.

 

You are just finishing making up a list of questions that the defense could use to make Tori look bad in court, due to her housing situation and her race. But you can’t make a complete list yet; one thing you forgot to account for is the fact that you and Tori now live together. You can’t be too involved with Tori on the case so as not to be seen as biased. You were able to ask the lawyer next door that specializes in domestic disputes to conduct the character evaluation for you on Monday morning and you made room for Tori in your schedule by just having her come in during the time you have lunch. This would give you just enough time to look over the evaluation and make more questions before she comes in. You grimace when you see that you have another meeting scheduled with the family you had a yelling match with on Monday as well.

 

You hear a knock at the door but you don’t look up from your papers.

 

“___...”

 

“Yes Tori?” You shuffle through some papers, organizing them to be placed in your suitcase. You had been able to move most of the files back to your office where they belong. You'd gotten lazy about bringing back old paperwork, but now you have plenty of space for more books or other things to be put on the shelves.

 

“It is almost ten and Frisk wants to sleep with you tonight.” You look at your clock. Is it really that late? You close your laptop and rub your eyes.

 

“Thanks Tori, I would have worked through the night if it weren’t for you.” You finally looked over at her and smiled.

 

She giggled as you exaggerated how tired you were. “Yes, but that is when your SOUL shines the most.”

 

“Huh?” You raised an eyebrow at her. “My soul?”

 

She walks into the room, closing the door behind her. “Why yes. When you start working and are in your ‘lawyer mode’, as you say, I can see the colors practically bursting from you from how bright it shines; you seem to almost glow. SOULs are very important to monsters; they make up our whole being, physically and characteristically. Your SOUL is the color of your strongest trait and, for us monsters, tells us what our magic attacks are like.”

 

You look down at your chest, trying to will yourself into seeing it. “So what’s mine?”

 

Tori was now sitting where Sans had been sitting before. She motioned for you to look down at your dress. “I saw that dress and its color reminded me of your SOUL. You have a yellow SOUL, the color of justice. Although, your SOUL’s color is prettier than the dress’; yours is more gold. Also, SOULs tend to be heart-shaped.”

 

“So you could say that… I have a real _heart of gold._ ” You snapped your fingers on both hands and pointed at her with a wink.

 

Tori laughed, covering her mouth. “Oh that joke was just _pure gold._ ” You laugh together. It was nice to joke around with Tori. “When I told Sans, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that justice would be your strongest trait.”

 

You suddenly sobered. “Sans? Is that what you guys were talking about earlier?”

 

Tori leaned forward on your desk, resting her head on her paws. “Why? You want to know more about Sans?” She asked teasingly.

 

“What? No.” _Yes..._

 

“I was just wondering what you guys were talking about, it’s nothing like that.” _Liar._

 

You tried to ignore the voice in your head and rushed to stand up. “I guess I’ll go get Frisk now.” You made a beeline for the door, but you could hear Tori snickering behind you as she followed you out.

 

You walk downstairs to see Papyrus trying to hold up his phone to take a picture of himself. “Paps, what are you doing?” Papyrus jumped at your voice, almost dropping his phone.

 

“Sister human, would you please be quiet? We are trying to take a picture with my brother.” You look over to the couch to see Sans sleeping with Baba in his arms. You highly doubt he fell asleep hugging Baba. You give Frisk a pointed look. They just shrugged, looking to the side away from you. “Here human, look.” Papyrus handed you his phone. You couldn’t help but laugh. Papyrus was smiling and holding up a peace sign on one side of the picture, Frisk’s little head peaking up from the other corner, and directly in the center was a drooling Sans, holding Baba close to him.

 

“Oh Paps, can I send this to myself?” Papyrus nodded enthusiastically. Once you had the picture securely saved to your phone, you handed Papyrus’ phone back.

 

“Alright enough silliness, everyone needs to go to bed, especially you my child.” Tori gave Frisk a kiss on the cheek, then you. “Good night everyone, I will see you in the morning.” Tori retired into her room.

 

You look back at Sans, still sound asleep. “Should we just leave him there?”

 

“Nyeh heh heh, fret not human, I will take my lazy bag of bones of a brother home.” Papyrus hoisted Sans over his shoulder just like he was literally a bag of bones and handed Frisk Baba. “Though my brother did work oddly hard today. I’m not complaining, but he did seem very excited to surprise you.”

 

You suddenly felt your body go tense as your face became warm for the fourth time today. “Uh, g-good night Papyrus.” You squeaked as he left. You look down at Frisk; they were giving you that smug look again and wiggling their eyebrows. “Oh shut up.” You picked them up just like Papyrus had with Sans and carried them upstairs, giggling, to bed.

 

* * *

 

 **“What’s that?”** Frisk pointed at you as you slid into bed next to them.

 

“What?” You started to pull the blankets up, but they crawled into your lap and reached under your shirt. “Hey, whoa there Frisk, that tickles.” You chuckled, clutching their little hands. You look down to see that your scar was showing, causing to you drop their hands.

 

 **“What happened?”** They signed with a concerned look on their face.

 

You became hesitant. “There was an… accident when I was in high school; I got hurt pretty bad and it left a scar.” They waited for you to explain more.

 

After another moment, Frisk sighed. **“You won’t tell me, will you?”**

 

“This isn’t something I want to talk to you about; you still are a child.” You pulled your pants up higher over your scar, as if concealing it would make it disappear. Memories were threatening to resurface, but you pushed them back down.

 

 **“There is a lot you are not telling me. I’m so much of a child that I can’t see that you are holding back things.”** For a moment, they looked more like an adult than you even felt you were. You agreed that they were more mature than most kids their age, but that didn’t make you feel any better.

 

“I can’t Frisk, not now. I just… can’t say it yet.” You bit your lip. You felt something crawl up your back, making you shiver.

 

 **“Does it involve our parents?”** You don’t answer them. You just reach over to the night stand and turn off the lights.

 

“We should go to sleep now. Good night Frisk.”

 

* * *

 

You didn’t sleep well that night. Nightmares of the past kept haunting; you woke up a several times, sweating like you were in one of Dave’s classes. Frisk somehow slept through all of your panting. By the time you had to get up for the day, you were in desperate need of a shower. You left earlier than normal, not really wanting to experience an awkward breakfast with Frisk. You made sure to place the box that you had hidden under your desk back into the closet behind more boxes. After lunch with your friend on Sunday, you planned to put all of those boxes in storage and then start prepping the room to become Frisk’s bedroom.

 

Now at work in your office, you lay your head on your desk. You don’t know how long you can keep hiding things from Frisk. You may have to tell the truth…

 

“Oh no, it was one of those nights wasn’t it?” Allison had just walked in; you look up at her with a pout on your face.

 

“Frisk noticed my scar.” You bang your head against the desk.

 

Allison brought a chair over to sit next to you and began to pat your back. “And what did you say?”

 

“That I was in an accident in high school. But then they said they'd noticed that I haven’t been telling them everything.” You felt so miserable about everything; you were in no mood to work.

 

Allison sighed. “You really are a bad liar. Why don’t you tell them you were attacked? I mean, that is what happened. Not your fault that there was a maniac after you with a knife. If you hadn’t rolled out of the way in time, it would have went directly into your stomach and you would have died. Just sit with them and tell them how you feel, I'm sure that they will understand why you do the things you do.” She continued to rub your back; it really did help, talking to her and listening to her give you advice. Allison has been there for you for years now; you have no idea how you would survive without her.

 

You finally sit up and rub your tired eyes. “Thanks Allison, you are the best… when you aren’t trying to get me laid.”

 

“Hey now, everyone needs a good lay, that includes you. And don’t think that because tonight is supposed to be a girl’s night out, that it doesn’t mean I won’t be sending men your way.” Allison stood up winking at you.

 

“Craaaap... It’s Friday.” Today was the day you are going out with Undyne and Alphys. You'd asked if you could bring Allison and Undyne had responded with, "Hell yeah nerd, the more people ,the more drunk fun we will have!" You are now afraid for your life, but at least Alphys will be there to help keep Undyne under control. But you'd left your change of clothes at home. You look at your pantsuit, wondering if it would be okay.

 

Allison placed a bag on your desk with a knowing smile. “I knew you would forget, so here is an outfit for you to change into.” She put her chair back and ran out of the room like it was on fire.

 

Looking in the bag, your eyes widened. “Allison, no!”

 

She yelled back. “Allison, yes!”

 

* * *

 

The day went by uneventful. It mainly consisted of new foster parents coming in to get a better understanding of what will be happening in court and giving them the dates of the appointments they need to keep. All in all, it was a pleasant day; talking to people who wanted to help kids always brightened your mood. You were enjoying your lunch till you heard Allison raise her voice. “You can’t just walk in like-” and your office door opened with a slam. You almost drop your sandwich on your lap.

 

“MISS ___! We need to have a word with you!” Oh, these people again. The same annoying parents from yesterday come strolling into your office, huffing and dragging a child with them. The kid looks absolutely miserable; your eyes narrow and you put your sandwich to the side.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, I wasn’t expecting you till Monday.” You wave to Allison to close your door. The next family isn’t going to come for another hour; you should be able to handle whatever their problem is.

 

“We caught Samuel texting that woman again! After we specifically told her not to contact him anymore! We do not feel comfortable with Samuel continuing their association with people like her.” Mrs. Murphy spat. You weren’t really paying much attention to her. Sam (he had asked you to call him that) looked like they had been crying for hours. Their eyes were red and swollen, his nose dripping snot that he wiped away with his sleeve.

 

“Since Samuel and she did not do what we asked, we took his phone away. But then we caught him this morning calling her on our _house_  phone.” This made you look at the couple. Really? How could they be proud of the fact they were not allowing a child to speak to their own mother? You give them a well-practiced smile.

 

“Ah, I see. I'll type something up really quick that will be perfect for this situation.” You start typing out a short document on your computer and within ten minutes, you are printing out a one page contract. “Alright Sam, I need you to come here and read this then sign your full name okay?” He walks up to your desk and starts to read; his face instantly lights up and he signs it immediately.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t we read it before-” You ignore them and press a button on your intercom.

 

“Hey Allison, can you take Sam downstairs and get them some nice cream? I need to explain a few things to their foster guardians.”

 

“Yes Miss ___.” Moments later, Allison ushers Sam out of the room. Once the door was fully shut, you stop smiling.

 

You scoot closer into your desk and motion for the couple to sit down. “As you saw earlier, I had Sam sign a contract. I now would like you to please look over it.” They read the paper over and both their faces went red.

 

“This says that they require communication with their biological mother in exchange for being adopted by us! How could you?! This isn’t what we wanted!” You take the paper out of their hands and slide it into your desk before they could rip it up.

 

“No it isn’t, but it is what Sam wanted. I said this before but I’ll be happy to beat this into your head till you get it: I am _Sam’s_ lawyer. I represent what _he_  wants. If he wants to talk to their biological mother, he sure damn will. I don’t represent selfish adults who ignore the sad swollen eyes of an eight-year-old boy.” You stare them down with an icy glare.

 

“They are a child; they don’t know what is best for them.” Mrs. Murphy shook her head.

 

Mr. Murphy stood up furiously. “We want a new lawyer! We can’t trust you! I looked you up and there is no history of your past or even your last year of high school. Now that is too suspicious, maybe you aren’t even a real lawyer!" You sighed. So it is going to be like this.

 

You stood up and walked over to the front of your desk, leaning against it as you stood between them. “That is because I’m like many of the children I represent.” You pick up one of the binders you have leaning against your computer.

 

“What is that?” You ignore the question as you open it.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, I have a few questions for you. Now, do you live with your parents?”

 

They looked at you in confusion. “No…”

 

“Do you sometimes miss them and have the urge to call them?”

 

“Yes?”

 

You hand over the binder to Mrs. Murphy, then grab the much larger binder that had been next to the previous one. “This binder is filled with kids who witnessed the deaths of their parents, all of them I have represented in court.” The binder was filled with nearly a hundred photos. “They have to go into witness protection programs most of the time, which includes changing things about them, such as their names. They no longer can contact anyone they knew before and no longer have the most important people in their lives that are supposed to be there for them, loving them. Do you understand what I am saying?” They look at you with curiosity now.

 

You exchange binders and put the first one back with the other binders. “This one is different. These are also kids I've represented, but they were put with families that they didn’t get along with. When the new home wasn’t what they expected or that they were being forced to be something they weren't because the parents were not trying to understand them, they ran away. All of these children are currently missing.”

 

“There are so many of them…” Mrs. Murphy slides her hand down on a few of the pictures of kids who had been younger than Sam when they vanished.

 

“Sam has that very rare situation where he wasn’t being abused or was unloved. His mother loves him very much, but she isn’t happy, so she turned to drugs. Sam only knows that she is his mother and that she is struggling. If you keep pushing like this, he is going to run back to her and possibly fall into that life as well. Do not make me put Sam’s picture in there. Or worse.” You look at the third binder; it was the largest out of all of them.

 

“What is in the other one?” Mr. Murphy was sitting down again and followed your line of sight.

 

You give them a sad look. “Ones that have had their futures taken from them and who will never grow up. Just the size alone should have an effect on you. So please, just talk to him, understand why he has to speak to their mother. Be supportive.” They nod, finally understanding what you were trying to convey.

 

“Miss ___, we are back.” Allison’s voice from the intercom broke the silence.

 

You walk around your desk and sit back down, pressing the button to answer her. “Okay, we are pretty much done; I’ll send them out, thank you.”

 

The couple stood up, leaving the binder on your desk before heading for the door. “Oh, and by the way, if I feel that you are incapable of taking care of Sam, I _will_  find someone else who can.” You make your voice as cold and strong as possible. They nodded again at you and gave their goodbyes. Once they were gone, you lean back in your chair with a sigh .

You could really use that drink now...


	12. girl's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a bar with the girls, but someone else is there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yay. I'm going to be flying across the country tomorrow for family stuff for 5 days so updates might be slower.
> 
> If you find any mess ups as you read let me know and i'll fix it

“Bye-bye lady!” A small child waved to you over their mom’s shoulder.

 

You giggled and waved back. “Bye sweetheart.”

 

This had been a much better case to end the day on. it involved the child's biological mother who shared custody with the biological father. She had found out that he was being neglectful and inattentive to their child, so she had come to you for help to gain full custody. You are generally never afraid of parents, but that mother sent a shiver up your spin, which is was actually a good thing. It meant that she meant business and loved her baby. You sigh as you organize papers and put away folders. The binder of missing children is still where Mrs. Murphy left it. You place a hand on it, rubbing the cover. You wonder where all these children were now...

 

“Nope, nope, nope.” You put away the binder. These kinds of situations were very common in this field, but you still can’t seem to get used to it.

 

“Yay, door locked and no more families to see! Now change!” Allison came strolling in with what looked like a pink tool kit.

 

You pick up the bag she gave you earlier. “I’m not wearing this.”

 

Allison placed her kit on your desk. “I have Undyne’s number. Shall I call her and tell her that you are refusing to wear the dress that she helped pick out?” She waved her cell phone in your face.

 

“You wouldn’t…” Undyne would come storming in here, kicking down doors, if she knew.

 

Allison held her phone up to her lips. “Oh honey, you know I would. Now get your ass in that dress. Then I’m doing your hair and makeup.” You groaned as you walked to your office bathroom.

 

“Fine, but if my ass isn’t covered by the dress, I’m not going.” You close the door and pull the dress out with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

You hated to admit it but you actually liked the dress.

 

It was a light blue, mini strapless chiffon dress that ended four inches above your knees. It had a small v-shaped cut that went lower than what you would normally like, showing off more of your breasts then any dress you own, but it was tight around your torso, so there was no threat of it falling down.  It also flowed around your waist under the tan built-in belt. It was a good thing you had worn beige heels today; they went perfectly with it.

 

“Great I like it… damn you Allison and your great fashion sense.” You muttered as you opened the door to see Allison had already changed and pulled her black hair out of her braid. She was wearing a very tight, very sexy, open back red dress. “Whoa, Ally, baby, you look so sexy.” You cheered as you walked over.

 

She wiggled her butt at you. “You aren’t the only one getting laid tonight.” She gave herself a playful slap on the butt then pointed for you to sit in your chair.

 

Her fun attitude was contagious and you didn’t fight it as she took your hair out of its usual bun and started to add waves to it with her small traveling wand. Allison used to want to be a hairstylist, but later found out that she liked to do her own hair more than doing others'. She had been looking for a new job right when you were looking for an assistant. You had already been friends before, so you offered her the job temporarily until she found what she wanted to do. She had ended up loving be able to spend her days in the life of a lawyer without having to actually be one and had stayed with you ever since. 

 

“Okay, now makeup.” She sat in front of you as she applied some blue eye shadow, redid your eyeliner, and plastered a dark red lipstick on you. “There. Now who looks like a sexy bitch?” She held up a mirror. You have to admit, you look pretty good.

 

“Allison, are you an angel?” You were amazed by her work.

 

She snorted. “Yeah, I’m a fallen angel who is here to corrupt you and try to get you into having sex with a man. Or lady if you want.”

 

“Allison!”

 

“Oh look, they're here. Let’s go.” Allison looked at her phone and grabbed both of your purses with one hand, dragging you out with the other.

 

“Where are we going?” You'd just realized that you'd never asked where before now.

 

Allison gave you a wink. “Remember the bar I wanted to go to last week? They have dancing nights every Friday; it’s called Grillby’s.”

 

* * *

 

Sans sat at the bar, drinking another bottle of ketchup. He had talked to the kid today; they had told him that they'd tried to confront you about how you've been hiding information about yourself. He was thinking about the scar Frisk had mentioned; they said it looked like it was done by a knife. Out of anyone, Sans and Frisk can definitely tell when a wound has been caused be a knife.

 

But Sans was definitely curious about what had happened to you and how long the scar was. And how hadn't he noticed it when he had walked in on you the other day? He supposed it must be on your other side; he had only really gotten a good look at the left side of you.

 

And now he can’t stop thinking about your body and how much he wanted to reach out to you. He slid his head on to the counter, trying to conceal the blue that now dusted his face. He heard Grillby’s soft crackling above him. Sans turned his head to see the long-time familiar face standing on the other side of the bar. A mirror was on the far back wall and it reflected Sans’ face, no longer blue. “Hey Grillby, can I have a Bloody Mary? Thanks.”

 

Grillby raised an eyebrow at him. “Sans…” his voice came out crackly.

 

Sans groaned, though he knew why Grillby was hesitant. Sans used to come here to get drunk all the time during their first few months on the surface. The constant anxiety of worrying if this was going to be the last day in this timeline, mixed with the memories of the Underground, had been too much for him. But the nightmares were subsiding, even more so now that Paps and him live in an actual house now for the first time on the surface.

 

“No Grillby, I am not going to try and get wasted. I’m actually kind of happy. How about this be my only drink for the night? Plus, today is a celebration for you. Open to the public up here for only a week and the place is already packed.” Sans looked around; there were monsters everywhere, with quite a few humans mixed among them.

 

Sans' promise to only have one put a smile back on Grillby's flaming face “Alright..”

 

Grillby started to make the Bloody Mary and Sans rested his skull on a hand. “Plus Grillby, there are a few things we need to _ketchup_ on.” Sans held up his empty bottle of ketchup.

 

“Oh...? What would that be...?” Grillby slid the drink over to Sans and went back to cleaning other glasses with a rag.

 

Sans took a small sip of the drink. “Well for starters, Paps and I got a place. But that isn’t the best part. Our house is a townhouse and guess who our neighbors are?” Grillby waited for Sans to continue, not bothering to try and guess. “It’s the kid, Tori and the kid’s long lost older-” In the reflection of the mirror, something caught his eye. He stared at your reflection; he had never seen you like this before and it was hypnotizing. “-s... sister… ___.”

 

Grillby followed Sans’ eyes to the mirror. “Is that her…?” Sans barely managed to nod. His jaw has gone slack as he watched you take a seat in a booth with Undyne, Alphys, and another human woman. Grillby chuckled, the sound of a crackling fire mixing wih his laugh. “I can see why you are happy to be living next to her…”

 

Sans grumbled; the blue was coming back. He took a long sip of his drink. “Why did you come dressed like that?”

 

“Are you going to go over there and talk to her?” Sans looked at Grillby, his eye sockets wide, shaking his head. There is no way he will be able to keep a conversation with you were in that dress. Why was it so short and low-cut?

 

Sans pulled his hood up over his face in embarrassment. “I’m just going to sit here for a while…” Grillby laughed at seeing this new side of Sans and continued working as the bartender.

 

* * *

 

The place was crowded with monsters and humans. Everyone was talking and having a great time. It was great. “So, what do you guys want to drink? Everything sounds so good.” Allison was holding the menu in her hands.

 

“So does that burger.” You point to Grillby’s special burger.

 

“Good idea nerd. I am starving after a day of working out with Dave.” Undyne flexed her arms and then draped one of them around Alphys.

 

Alphys was adorable, turning slightly red at the sudden closeness. “How has work been with the old man?” You ask, taking the menu from Allison.

 

“Awesome! I love it just about as much as I did being captain of the guard. Next week, Dave will start working with me to set up my staff class; we checked and we can’t do a class with spears, but a staff is basically the same thing. You just can't impale your enemies…as easily. You better sign up punk!”

 

Allison scoffed. “Yeah, like she needs to learn how to use another weapon.”

 

“A-another?” Alphys looked at you.

 

Undyne leaned on an arm, eyeing you. “What? You have more badass skills that you are hiding?”

 

You shrugged. “Not really.”

 

“‘Not really’ my sexy ass. This girl,” Allison held up both hands like they were guns, “is a big time Top Gun shooter.” She made shooting motions then blew off the imaginary smoke.

 

You made a decision on what to drink, seeing that they served your favorite, a Lemon Drop. “No fucking way. ___, that is it, you are the coolest nerd I know, besides Papyrus of course.”

 

You chuckled as Undyne motioned for someone to come and take your order. Your group continued to talk about what has been happening that week; progress Alphys has made in the lab and on some anime shows, Undyne’s recent experiences on learning how workout equipment worked, and you passing around photos of Frisk being adorable.

 

“Oh is that the bone boy there? What was it? Sans?” Allison took your phone, looking more closely at the picture Papyrus had taken yesterday.

 

“Yes, Papyrus and Frisk thought it would be funny to take a picture of him with his long lost twin Baba. I have another from when they spent the night…” You trailed off and mentally kicked yourself. Allison’s eyes were gleaming as she scrolled through to find the picture you'd taken of Frisk and Sans sleeping together on the couch.

 

She wiggled her eyebrows at you. “Okay, I definitely would want to shag that if I were you.” You feel your face become red.

 

“I sh-ship it.” Alphys piped up, more confidently now that she had alcohol in her.

 

“Yeah, you two are totally into each other.” Undyne was giving you a similar smirk as Allison.

 

You snatch your phone from Allison and shove it back into your purse. “We aren’t like that. Besides…” You remember how he was with Tori; they seemed to be so close, you'd started to think that maybe he liked her.

 

“Besides what?” Allison egged on.

 

You were about to voice your doubts when a drink was placed in front of you. “This drink was sent by that gentleman over there.” The waitress pointed to a bunny monster that was leaning up against the bar; he waved at you. You see that it was the same drink you have been drinking all night. You could feel yourself becoming slightly tipsy, but one more drink wouldn’t hurt.

 

Everyone was gushing over you being bought a drink. “Oh, tell him I said thank you.” You take the drink graciously, holding up the glass to him. He threw you a charming smile.

 

“See? You one sexy bitch.” You almost choked as you took a sip. You were so distraught over Allison’s comment that you didn’t notice the bunny monster walking over to you.

 

“Would you like to dance, beautiful?”

 

* * *

 

“A guy just bought her a drink…” Grillby whispered to Sans.

 

Sans looked up from his empty glass. “What?”

 

Grillby motioned towards the bunny monster that was currently waving to you as you took the drink with a smile. “If you want to make a move, I would do it soon…” Grillby walked away to serve other customers.

 

Sans watched through the mirror as you drank the alcohol. You didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the fact that a man had just bought you that drink. Someone must have said something that caught you off guard; you started to cough on the drink. Sans then noticed that the bunny monster had moved, making his way over to you. He held his hand out to you and you looked back to your group, unsure of what to do.

 

“Don’t do it…” You slowly raise your hand; Sans’ grip around his own glass got tighter. “Don’t…” You placed your hand in his and he pulled you to the dance floor, your group pushing you out, giggling. The glass shattered in his hand, his one eye glowing. “Shit…”

 

* * *

 

You were now dancing with a fluffy bunny monster. He twirled you around and then placed a hand on your hip. You were awkward at first and a bit wobbly, but his touch sobered you up enough to be able to dance. You were able to relax and start to have fun as your bodies moved together and he pulled you closer for another spin. “So, what is your name?” He whispered into your ear.

 

“I’m ___. And you?” He spun you out further away from him. He had opened his mouth to answer when your hand was snatched out of his and you felt another arm go around your waist, holding you close.

 

“Sorry to _cut_ the conversation short, but I’ll be taking her.” You turn your head to see Sans.

 

“S-Sans? What are you doing?” You look between the two guys. The bunny monster looked like he was about to protest but then his facial expression turned to fear as he backed away, yelping a goodbye. You look back at Sans; he only shrugged and gave you his usual grin, still holding you close to him.

 

“Want to dance with me? I have _no body_ to dance with.” He just asked you to dance...with a skeleton joke. You laughed as he pulled you along on the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

“It took the bone boy long enough to make a move.” Allison said as she snaped a picture of the two of you dancing together.

 

“I know right? Like we didn’t notice that the he was watching the nerd the whole time.” Undyne gave Alphys a peck on the cheek. “Good idea on coming to Grillby’s tonight, babe.”

 

Alphys was shy about being complimented. “Well, Sans is al-always here, s-so I figured s-something like th-this would happen.”

 

“Speaking of coming to Grillby’s, I am going to go talk to that hot bartender.” Allison adjusted her dress and puffed out her breasts before making her way to Grillby, who was serving at the bar.

 

Undyne laughed, slamming her hand on the table as Alphys realized what Allison had just insinuated. “Okay, my babe and I will go dance. Or stay here and make out.” Undyne eyed Alphys’ lips, conflicted between getting a closer view of you and Sans or a closer touch of her girlfriend.

 

You and Sans continued to dance together, having fun and unaware of the people around you as you guys stayed close to each other.


	13. dancing like there is no one else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a nice night with sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i just said that i will be going on a trip and now here i am posting another one. I swear last one for the night....well morning.
> 
> let me know if you see any mistakes! Thanks!

“You aren’t bad kiddo.” Sans commented as you two danced to a faster song.

 

You moved your hips to the beat of the music, your hands swaying lazily in the air. “Same to you. I’m surprised that you even wanted to dance, you lazy bag of bones!” You imitate Papyrus. His eyes softened as you giggled. A more sensual song came on and without thinking you close your eyes and start to move your hips in a more fluid motion, trailing your hands down your neck and up your leg.

 

You think you hear Sans grumble, but the music drowns his voice out. “You are killing me…”

 

You were about to ask what he said when you felt hands on your hips; you look down to see Sans' skeletal fingers. You close your eyes again and continue dancing. Sans took this as a sign that it was okay to get closer, pressing his body against your rhythmically moving hips. The alcohol was probably helping, but you felt braver than normal and decided to press up against him more as well. You moved your hips slowly down and back up a couple times, grinding your butt into him.

 

You felt him tense up, his hands tightening around your hips, and he pulled you even closer than you thought possible. Was that a growl? “That is dangerous kid…”

 

“Oh really? Well, is that a bone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” You turned your head towards him and spoke in the most sensual way you could without laughing.

 

“If you were a chicken, you’d be impeccable.”

 

“If I had to rate you from 1 to 10, I’d give you a 9 because I’m the one you’re missing.”

 

“You have something on your ass… my eyes.”

 

“You be the iceberg, I’ll be the titanic, and I’ll go down on you.”

 

“It’s a good thing you know how to draw.” Sans wrapped his left arm around you tightly and used his free hand to grab a hold of your face, tilting it so he could put his teeth right up against your ear. His breath made you shiver. “Because I put the D in raw.” He growled the end of the cheesy, very sexual, pickup line, still holding you close. You hear yourself panting, not sure if it was the dancing or…

 

There was a loud clatter of a dish falling, causing you to both jump away from each other. You see Allison, a very tipsy Allison you might add, making a very taunting face at the flustered bartending fire monster. She must have said something to him that made him drop a glass. You suddenly remembered that you had come with the girls tonight, not Sans. You look over to the booth to see Undyne and Alphys full on making out.

 

You looked away, face growing warmer, and make eye contact with Sans. What had been going on not a few minutes ago flashed through your mind. How wonderful it had felt to have him against you, to have his hands on you as he breathed hotly into your ear. You both must have been thinking the same thing because you both looked away from each other at the same time.

 

You took a quick glimpse at Sans. He was looking at the ceiling, away from you, scratching his skull, his face bluer than you have ever seen it. You swallowed the knot in your throat and spoke up. “I’m gonna go check on her.” You pointed to Allison, mercilessly flirting with the monster who didn’t know how to handle her.

 

Sans jumped at your voice, but his gaze followed where you were pointing. “Yeah, I should go too. Grillby looks like he is  _drowning_ and that can’t be good for a fire monster.” You both walk over to the bar, not knowing what else to say and feeling more than a little awkward.

 

“____!! Hi.” Allison purred at you, eyeying Sans.

 

Before she could make a comment, you placed your hands on your hips and gave her a knowing look. “Allison, what did you do?” You looked to who you now knew to be Grillby; his flame body had a pink tint to it.

 

She just spun around in her stool, acting innocent. “I just ordered a drink.”

 

“Uh huh….what did you order?” You raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Ummmm, two fireball shots. If I’m going to have a fireball, I’d like to have two in my mouth at the same time.” Grillby’s flames became an even deeper color of pink as she turned back around to give him a wink.

 

You heard Sans snort; you saw him covering his mouth, trying not to laugh but his shoulders were giving him away. “Okay, you are drunk and going home.  _Now_. Grillby, do you mind calling a taxi? I’ll carry her out.” You pull Allison out of her seat as Grillby nodded  and went to the back.

 

“Whaaat? Fine, but I’ll be back for you later hot-stuffs.” She yelled at Grillby as you dragged her out.

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys sure?” Undyne and Alphys had said they would make sure Allison gets home safe. Allison lives near them, in the opposite direction of where you live.

 

“Yeah punk, it shouldn’t be a problem. Tonight was fun. I’ll see you Sunday.” Undyne got into the cab. They waved at you as they drove off. Once the cab was out of sight, you realized how cold it was and started to look in your purse for your phone. You thanked yourself for putting those traveling flats in your purse earlier because your feet were killing you from dancing in heels.

 

Something warm was suddenly draped over your shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” You realized that it was Sans’. You turned to face the skeleton.

 

“Oh, I was more worried about Grillby. Allison can be… well, straightforward.” You pulled the sweater more tightly around you as a breeze blew by.

 

Sans stepped closer to you and zipped up the sweater. His hand lingered on the zipper just below your chin. “Do you want…?” You sucked in a breath. “Do you want a ride home?”

 

Why do you feel disappointed? You bite your lip before answering. “… sure, where is your car? I didn’t drive to work today.”  The wind was picking up again, causing your hair to fly into your face.

 

Sans watched you carefully. He reached out and brushed a few strands away, but his hand stayed, his thumb rubbing your cheek. His thumb glided from just below your eye down to your chin. He adjusted his hand so his thumb could rub your lower lip. It felt so nice; you slowly closed your eyes, enjoying the touch. You could feel as he got closer; both of his hands were holding your face, his fingers playing with your hair as he tilted your head up and he pulled you closer to him. You could feel his breath mingle with yours. He was breathing heavy; you're sure yours was too. The only thing you could hear was your heart pounding in your ears and a husky voice whispering to you.

 

-BAM- The door to the bar slammed against the wall, a drunk stumbling through it and causing you both to jump back from each other. You chew on your lip as you looked back at Sans; he had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking at the sky. You look up too.

 

You could see a few stars but not enough that you could tell what constellations were there. “I saw the painting.” You looked back at Sans; his face was calmer than before as he admired the stars. “I saw that you painted the constellation of the goat-fish. Do you like stars?”

 

You don't answer for a moment. He finally turns to look at you, waiting for you to respond. You swallow before speaking. “No, I don’t particularly care about them... but my mom, she was obsessed. Growing up, she would read me stories of each constellation. Now, when I really miss her, I tend to paint them.” You worm your arms through Sans’ sweater sleeves and placed your hands in the pockets. “She found comfort in them. When life was hard for us, we would go out and watch the stars, wishing on them for something better to come.”

 

“Underground, there was this area that monsters called the Wishing Room. There were these fake stars in there and everyone would go there and make wishes on them. Mainly for the same things humans wish for: to be somewhere better, where the real stars were. Now here we are and we're still are having problems. But at least we can see the sunset and the stars and then the sunrise again. Over and over. We are free to do so much more now, even if we are unsure of everything else. It’s a nice feeling.” Sans stared at the stars longingly.

 

You looked up at the stars again. “To feel free…” You mumbled. You'd always felt trapped most of your life; not like the monsters, but freedom had never been much of a choice for you, not till recently.

 

Sans coughed. “So… I don’t have a car, but I know a shortcut.” He stepped closer to you again.

 

“Sure. Anyway that will get me home faster to my bed is okay with me.” You smiled at him as he chuckled.

 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you into him as he wrapped his arms around you again. He rested his head on your shoulder. “Ready?” Before you could even react to him hugging you suddenly, you felt the ground disappear out from under you. You wrapped your arms around Sans, clinging for dear life as you fell into nothingness.

 

“Hehe, I don’t mind you holding onto me like this but we are here.” Sans’ voice vibrated against your shoulder.

 

You tapped your feet on the ground to make sure that it was real and then slowly opened one eye to see your porch a few feet away from you. “How?” You turned your head too fast towards Sans and you suddenly felt dizzy. The shock of whatever Sans had done and alcohol were not mixing well, causing you to lean into Sans, your head resting against his collarbone.

 

“I took a shortcut using my magic.” His hands were now on your hips, his thumbs making circular motions.

 

“Sooo… you can teleport?” You asked, your voice muffled into his chest.

 

He gave you a throaty chuckle. “I guess you can say that.” Neither of you moved or spoke for a little bit after that.

 

Once the dizziness had subsided, you pulled back a little to look at him. With the heels no longer on, you had to look up. You had so many questions but you couldn't seem to find the words for them. You noticed your arms were still tightly wrapped around his neck so you started to pull them back a bit. His hands stopped the circular motion and just gripped your hips, making sure you couldn’t move any further away. He made a grunting sound as he spoke in a way that you couldn’t understand. “Not yet…”

 

“I, um, Sans…” You bit on your lips. What is this Sans? Why are you doing this? What is going on? Why do you touch me like that? “Do you want… do you want your sweater back?”

 

Sans looked at you in confusion. “Huh?”

 

You don't answer, but your hurriedly unzipped the sweater and started to pull it off. He tried to stop you by placing his hands on your shoulders, but you'd already uncovered one of them. You both froze once his boney hand touched the bare skin of your shoulder. His fingers started trail along to your exposed collarbone. He rubbed it tentatively and then his fingers started to slide up your neck, making you look him in the face. His expression was like nothing you had ever seen; you didn’t know what to do other than to slowly close your eyes. He rested his forehead against yours, thinking about what he should do next.

 

The two of you stood there for what felt like an eternity. You could feel sleep making your eyes heavy; you couldn’t stay here anymore. “I should go inside…” You whispered.

 

“Okay…” He agreed but he still didn't let you go.

 

“Sans...” You gave him a look and he sighed, pulling away. You took the sweater completely off and handed it to him. “Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”  You turned towards your porch and walked up the steps.

 

Sans followed you to the bottom of the stairs. “No big deal…” He suddenly seemed to be somewhere far away.

 

After unlocking the door, you turned back around towards him. “And thanks for tonight; I had a lot of fun, bone boy.” You kissed him right between his eye sockets, above his nasal cavity. You ran inside but not before seeing him turn completely blue, causing the red lip marks that you'd left behind to stand out. You sighed once behind the door, leaning against it.

 

“What a night…” You smiled to yourself as you walked upstairs. Once in your room you noticed Frisk was in your bed, asleep. You quietly grabbed some PJs and changed in the bathroom, cleaning off the makeup.

 

You slipped into bed with Frisk. Once you'd settled down, you felt small hands reach out for you. You could hear them whimper in the dark. They must feel bad about last night. You pulled them to you, hugging them. “It’s okay, I know.” They nodded, snuggling into your neck and falling back asleep. You didn’t fall asleep too long after them. This time you welcomed dreams of a skeleton sweeping you off your feet and dancing the night away with. A skeleton that you might have a crush on. Okay, a big crush on.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stood there in front of your door, still processing what had just happened. You'd kissed him. You'd KISSED him. He had been trying to decide all night whether or not it would be alright, then you go and do it. He held the sweater to his face; he could still smell you on it.

 

He walked into his house, smiling a real smile. Papyrus was waiting for him in the living room. “BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT YOU SAID- HMM, WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FOREHEAD BROTHER?”

 

Sans looked towards the window where he could see his reflection and right in the middle of his face were your red lip marks.


	14. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spending your Saturday at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo i got a break from stuff and sat down for the first time and decided to post this. i wrote this while i was on the stupid 12 hour flight.
> 
> if you notice any errors let me know.
> 
> Enjoy~

_You look around the house, trying to find something to help protect yourself. Anything would work. But you don’t have enough time._

_You hear glass shatter by the front door. The door is unlocked and it opens. He steps in; you can see the red splatter mark all over his clothes._

_“Baby girl, I’m here for you.”_

_You run to the living room._

_“Come on, I don’t feel like playing games with you.”_

_You hear something being dragged across the wall. You duck behind the couch that is hidden by a dividing wall. He is searching for you in your bedroom. You can hear him getting frustrated. You scream for help in your head. No one came._

_You’d left your phone behind in your room, which was currently being destroyed by the angered man. You hear him step back out, coming nearer to your hiding spot._

_“Where are you?”_

_You are trying to think of a better hiding place; you somehow haven’t been noticed scrunched down behind the couch._

_“Come on, baby, come out.”_

_He tried to entice you, but his voice only makes you shiver. You place a hand over your mouth so he couldn’t hear you whimper._

_“Where the fuck are you?!”_

_Something is thrown across the room, shattering against the wall. You peek around to see it was a chair from the table; it had hit the wall and a family picture with such force that it broke apart. The picture had fallen to the floor and glass was everywhere. He started to throw more personal items around; you rushed back to safety behind the couch. It took all of your willpower to not cry._

_A crying child could suddenly be heard down the hall, drawing both of your attentions._

_“Oh, so the other one is here. Guess I will deal with that one first.”_

_He laughs; you know what he is going to do. You hear the creak of someone trying to walk away; this is your moment. Courage builds inside you. You won’t let him hurt anymore innocent souls if you could stop him, especially not the little child in your care._

_“What the fuck?!”_

_You step onto the couch and jump off of it onto his back, tackling him to the ground. That’s when you noticed the knife in his hand for the first time. You struggle, trying to get the knife away from him._

_“Hold still, holy shit!”_

_You kick him as hard as you can in the stomach when he tries to pin you._

_“You bitch…”_

_He lunges forward at you as fast as you kicked him off before, but you are able to roll out of the way in time, the knife grazing against your side, cutting threw clothing and flesh. When you looked, you saw that the knife was embedded at least two inches in the wood floor. He grips the handle and struggles to pull it out._

_You had rolled into glass and quickly grab a shard. You lash at his face, cutting him just above his eyes. He falls back with a yelp, trying wipe the blood from his eyes. Before he can compose himself again, you scramble to your feet and run to the crying child._

_“Damn it. Don’t think for a minute that you can hide from me.”_

_You enter the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. You push furniture in front of the door. He didn’t waste time and starts to bang on it, screaming. You put on an over-the-shoulder cloth baby carrier, slide the crying infant securely inside and open the window. He is now stabbing the door with the knife, trying to come through it with pure force. You jump out the window as he yells; his bloody face could be seen through the hole he’d just cut into the door._

_“I won’t stop till I find you all! You hear me?! I will never stop!”_

_You ignore his threat as you run through the yard, holding the child close to you and not looking back, only caring about getting as far away as possible._

_“Seren!”*_

*(pronounced: Seh-ren)

* * *

 

 

You wake up thrashing in your bed. You can hear a male voice. It’s his voice, you know it is. You scrambled out of your bed, running to your closet, and grabbing the box. You pull out your gun, making sure it is loaded. You slowly walk out to the hall and walk against the wall down the stairs; you have the gun ready to shoot. You peek around the corner to see a tall goat monster with a golden beard talking to Tori at the dinner table, drinking tea. You sigh, lowering the gun. You head back to your room to put it away and get dressed. That’s when you notice that Frisk is still in bed, wide awake thanks to your thrashing and looking at you with confusion. Their eyes widen as they notice the gun.

 

“Shit…”

 

 **“Swear jar!”** Frisk signed, their lecturing face reminding you of Papyrus.  **“Why do you have that?”**  They pointed at the pistol as you carried it over, placing it back in the night stand.

 

“Security.” You lay back down, the adrenaline gone.

 

**“For what?”**

 

“For me, mainly. I feel better with it in the house. Feel safe.” You mumbled; forget getting dressed, all you wanted to do was to go back to sleep. You started to close your eyes.

 

 **“Did you feel unsafe before in your house?”**  They gave you a concerned look; you reached up and patted their face gently.You try to think of words to say for a moment.

 

“Frisk, I love you. I know that you know that this world isn’t filled with people like the monsters we love. Humans are not as kind and as loving as they wish to seem. Humans will do such horrific things, just because they feel hurt or upset. In my job, I see it all the time. Because of everything that happens in the world and what I have experienced, I got this gun because it made me feel like I had a fighting chance against the types who would stop at nothing to hurt me. Up here, it is kill or be killed.”

 

Frisk stared at you for a few moments.  **“Is that what you dreamed about? About being killed?”**

 

You flinch. Frisk was catching on to things pretty quickly. “It’s a common occurrence. Usually I would have been fine when I woke up, but I heard a voice downstairs. There is a goat monster with a beard drinking tea with Tori.”

 

Once you’d finished saying ‘goat monster with a beard’ they shot up out of bed and ran out of the room. You sat up, blinking. Did you miss something? You shrugged and got up. You exchange your PJ bottoms for some jean shorts and leaving the sports bra and tank top you slept in on. You aren’t up to mingling with new people right now, so you head into your office. Today was the day you’d planned to clear out all the art stuff and move your desk to your room. You look at the painting of the goat-fish, still unfinished. Pulling out paints, you decide to finally complete it.

 

* * *

 

 

After two hours, you finished the painting and now were cleaning and putting everything away. You turned around to start to push the cart you use to store your art supplies when you hear a knock on the... window?

 

“Sans?” You see Sans standing outside the window with his hoodie up, giving you a big grin. Your second story window.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

You roll your eyes as you head over to open the window. “Who’s there?”

 

He leans on the windowsill. “Flower.”

 

“Flower who?” You pull up your art chair next to the window and sit down.

 

“Flower you today?” He hands you a daisy he must have seen in the backyard. You take it with a laugh, trying hard not to snort.

 

“Much better than earlier, thanks.” You tuck the flower behind your ear. “But you know I do have a front door. You didn’t have to scale the roof.” He hopped up on the windowsill, taking a seat on it, too lazy to even come all the way inside.

 

He gives you a shrug. “This was faster.” He let his hoodie fall back and your eyes widened. You tried to contain your laughter but it was too much. You were snorting from laughing so hard. Sans still had the kiss mark on his face that you gave him last night.

 

“Really Sans?” You pointed to the red marks.

 

His grin widened. “What? Is there something on my face?”

 

Oh, he was doing this on purpose. “You know… my lipstick…” You whispered, looking down. You noticed he was wearing pink fuzzy slippers and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hey, you planted your tulips on my face for the first time; I’m not going to be quick to uproot that.” Even though he’d just made a few puns, his face was still serious. He reached out to you, running his fingers through your hair.

 

You grab a cloth from the cart and stand up. Holding his face still with one hand, you began to wipe away the lip stick. “You know, just because the lipstick isn’t there, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t do it.” You smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t sure if it was the last one I was ever gonna get, so…” He rested his hands on your hips as you stood there between his legs trying to get the dried lipstick off.  He closed his eye sockets, enjoying the touch. Lipstick: when you want it to last, it lasts for five minutes, when you want it off, it takes forever to wipe away.

 

“So that means you were saving it as a souvenir for if I never kissed you again?” You finally get it all off him. You try to put the cloth back but he holds you there.

 

“Would you?” He was staring hard at you now.

 

“Would I what?”

 

His stare didn’t falter. “Would you kiss me again? Or…” A hand left your hip and his fingers began to stroke your lips. “…would you let me kiss you?”

 

You avoid asking the obvious question of how he, a skeleton with no lips, would kiss you. “Why?”

 

He pulled his hand back slightly; he hadn’t expected that.  “W-what?”

 

“Why would you want to kiss me? I mean, I’m human and I’m not all that great looking like Tori is. She is gorgeous…” You started to ramble, voicing all the concerns you’d had for a few days now.

 

Sans had both hands on the windowsill now; you found yourself missing his warmth. “I’ll give the part about you being human, but why mention Tori? Sure, Tori is pretty but it is kind of creepy to think of one of my closest friends like that. And anyways, you are pretty attractive too. In fact, I rather like how you look, especially when you are dancing.” He wiggled his eye-bones at you.

 

You giggle at his weird face movement. “Can I try something?”

 

He looked at you questioningly. “What?”

 

You put a hand on both sides of his face and start to squish it. “H-hey, what are you doing?” You start to feel his face, trying to pinch his cheeks. You were able to pinch a little bit, but his bone isn’t as malleable as you thought it would be. It just seemed to be flexible bones and they were really soft and warm. “Hehe, already want to jump my bones?”

 

You glare at him, squishing his face again. “Shut it you.”

 

He started to chuckle at you, placing his hands on your arms. “You gonna make me?”

 

“Maybe… Maybe not…” You smirked at him.

 

He took that as a challenge and pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around your waist and his legs around your thighs. You rested your hands on his shoulders. “Are you really going to make me beg?” He rubbed his skull into your neck. His hands were exploring your back now as he held you.

 

“Oh, but it is so much fun watching you struggle and get flustered.” You kiss his temple. He shoots up instantly, looking at you, blue in the face.

 

He rubs a hand down his face. “You… you are going to be the death of me, kiddo…”

 

“Technically, you are the death of me, Mr. Skeleton.” You pointed at him then at yourself.

 

He chuckled, grinning at your joke. “You got me there, babe.” Sans rested his head against yours. “So… what should we make of this?”

 

You were about to answer when you heard someone whisper. “Why are we spying on the trash bag, nothing is happening.” Then you heard someone else shush them. From the look on Sans’ face and the groan he made, you knew he’d heard them too.

 

He reluctantly let you go as he called out. “Come on out kid.”

 

Frisk timidly opened the door, holding a flower pot in their hands. The flower had a face… There are monster plants too? You really shouldn’t be all that surprised since you’d just went to a bar owned by one made entirely of fire and there is currently skeleton sitting in your window. Wait, Frisk has been watching you two this whole time? You feel your face warm up.

 

Frisk walks over to your desk and sits in the chair, setting the flower on the desk.  **“Introduce yourself.”**  They signed to the flower. It made a disgusted look but it quickly replaced it with a very sweet smile.

 

“Howdy, my name’s Flowey, Flowey the flower. And you are all trash.”  Its face went from pleasant to horrifically disturbing as it insulted you.

 

“More like a weed…” Sans mumbled, pulling you away from the freaky flower.

 

“Can it, trash!” Frisk looked like they had expected this; they had a face that just screamed ‘I’m tired of your shit’. They held up a spray bottle and sprayed the flower in the back of its head (?). It turned around and hissed at Frisk, but they just sprayed them again in the face this time.

 

**“Bad Flowey. Play nice.”**

 

“Never!” They hissed back.

 

Sans grinned. “I got some weed killer if you want to use that instead.”

 

“Fight me, smiley trash bag!” Flowey made a vicious face as they continued to hiss at everyone.

 

“Don’t tempt me weed.” Frisk sprays Flowey again and you cover Sans’ mouth with your hand to stop him from saying anything more.

 

The flower tries to shake some of the water off. He looks between you and Sans. “Why are you guys standing so close to each other? Are you ACTUALLY dating the smiley trash bag?”

 

Frisk gives us a smug look, signed, **“Yeah, are you dating Uncle Sans now?”** and then crossed their arms. 

 

“Uh…” You look at Sans for help, unsure of how to answer. Besides the physicals attraction, neither of you has actually verbally confirmed anything like that yet. 

 

He shrugged, giving you a big grin and a wink. “Yeah, we are going on a date tomorrow night.”

 

“We are?”

 

He pulled you close, your side pressed against him and his face in your hair. He sighed happily. “Yeah, we are.”


	15. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing last chapter, still Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm indifferent towards this chapter i'll admit. i dont think it is as good as the others, but i still hope you like it.
> 
> anything errors let me know and i'll fix it.

Sans woke up to the sound of you yelling from the other side of the wall. He sat up and listened closely. You continued to groan, saying things like, "No," and, "Stay away," once in a while. Then there was a thud. He could tell that you'd run out of bed to your closet; it sounded like you were digging for something. You must have found it because it was quiet for a few minutes. Then he heard you curse. He tried to keep listening but your voice was too low. Sans had started to give up when you raised your voice.

 

“Frisk, I love you. I know that you know that this world isn’t filled with people like the monsters we love. Humans are not as kind and as loving as they wish to seem. Humans will do such horrific things, just because they feel hurt or upset. In my job, I see it all the time. Because of everything that happens in the world and what I have experienced, I got this gun to make me feel like I had a fighting chance against those types who would stop at nothing to hurt me. Up here, it is kill or be killed.”

 

Sans leaned his head against the wall. You must have been through something pretty bad for you to think that way. He felt he understood your SOUL better. You've experienced what it feels like to not be able to do anything as shit happened and how unfair life could be. Sans knows exactly what that feels like. The memory of Papyrus as only a pile of dust in the snow, leaving behind just his scarf that ‘Santa’ had gotten him for Christmas was more painful than Sans himself being killed over and over by Chara. Sans held a hand to his chest where they'd slashed him so many times.

 

He sat there for a long time, all the timelines flashing through his mind, no longer able to pick out which memory belonged to which timeline. Memories that he wished he didn’t have that haunted him. You and he seem to have more in common than a love of puns.

 

Sans felt himself falling asleep again; it was okay, he didn’t have work until later today. He doesn’t want to be late for his final week at all of his part-time jobs. He'd finally accepted Alphys’ offer and started as her assistant next Monday. His PhD is already in the process of being certified on the surface, also thanks to Alphys. He is going to need to go shopping for more appropriate clothing, as well as something anime related as a thank you to Alphys.

 

Sans noticed his phone blinking at him, telling him he has a message. He opens it up to see that it was from Frisk.

 

**“___ won’t come downstairs. She has nightmares like you do. She almost shot Asgore because she had one this morning.”**

 

Sans' sockets widened a bit. Sometimes when he is having a really bad nightmare, his magic goes crazy, sending things everywhere. Thank Asgore he'd never summoned a blaster before. Sans looks out the window, thinking of what he should do. Catching his reflection, he stood closer to see that he'd forgotten to wipe away the lipstick from last night. Then he noticed the flowers growing in the backyard and he got an idea. He texted Frisk back that he’d see what he can do.

 

Using a shortcut, he picks a flower and walks along the ledge to the window of your office. He could see how tired you are; the bags under your eyes make it look like you never went to sleep last night. His SOUL cries for you as he taps on the window and smiles at your shocked face.

 

“Knock knock.”

 

 

You somehow are able to fit the desk into your room. Thanks to its L-shape, it actually fit rather nicely inside the room. The side where you sit was directly next to the double sliding door closet. You'd never used the whole closet before since you never really go shopping and tend to keep clothes for years. So now on the side closest to the desk, you'd put your book case inside it and then used the shelf already built inside the closet as the place where you kept some extra files and boxes of cases you know you will use for references in the future. Even the box that you had planned to give to Frisk when they were older was in there. You'd found that you just didn’t feel okay putting it in storage, away from you.

 

Now in what used to be your office, there was only the TV and entertainment center from your room. You were currently going through the rest of the boxes to see what you would like to keep or take out before loading your car for the storage unit. You already had a unit in your name that was full of furniture from your parents’ house. You had planned to sell everything but you could never seem to bring yourself to do it. You couldn’t decide whether you wanted to use that storage unit or rent a different one.

 

You found a box that was full of picture frames, most missing glass. Among them, you found your favorite picture from back when Frisk was only a few months old. They were so little back then. Your mom and step-father were sitting on a park bench and you were lying on a blanket in the grass in front of them, playing with a smiling baby Frisk and giving them raspberries on their belly. Your mom was smiling sweetly at both of you and your step-dad was kissing her on the temple. You touch the picture, its glass long gone. You put this picture and a few more to the side. You can’t hide from the past forever.

 

You hear a big deep laugh come from downstairs; you knew it belonged to Asgore. You felt bad about not going down to greet him earlier...and for almost shooting him but at least he didn't know about that part. When you had finally gone down to meet him, you'd found that he was a very kind person, if a bit simple minded. You could tell that Frisk adored him; they'd been sitting on his lap practically the whole time, till they fell asleep and Tori had put them in her bed.

 

You had managed to snap some family-like photos of them. You could tell that Asgore was still hopelessly in love with Tori. She had seemed a bit standoffish with him at first, but as the night went on, they started sharing fun stories and Tori would even throw in puns once in a while with him. Frisk was obviously trying to play matchmaker with more than just you and Sans. They'd called Asgore ‘Dad’ and he had been totally tickled pink and refused to let Frisk go. He even asked if Frisk could say it again a few more times. Tori hadn't seemed sure how to respond or act to that.

 

But what really made you smile was that Sans had been with you most of the morning. He'd sat next to you at the table as you listened to Asgore talk to you about some of the actual movement in monster rights lately. He'd even held your hand, stroking your knuckles with his bony fingers. You'd been surprised at how well and comfortable your hands felt together. His hands didn’t feel the same as his face. They were much sturdier, more real bone like, though still somehow had callouses. And they were the warmest hands you have ever held. You'd been in a trance, barely listening to much at all.

 

Sans had had to leave for work, much to your displeasure because that had meant that you had to let him go. But when you walked him to the door, he pointed to your shirt.

 

“Something’s on your shirt.” When you looked down he leaned in quickly and gave you a peck on your forehead with his teeth. You looked up to see him giving you a wink with one eye, the other glowing a bright blue, and then he was gone in in the blink of an eye.

 

You giggle at the memory of it. “I really like him…” You admitted it to yourself. You suddenly hear your phone go off; it was Allison.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, I am sooooo sorry for interrupting your grinding session with the bone boy.” Your face became really hot. Did everyone watch whenever you and Sans were together?

 

“Whatever, Miss I-Like-Fireballs-In-My-Mouth.”

 

“Yeah… I went to Grillby’s today to apologize for my rather forward flirtations.”

 

“How’d that go?”

 

“He was super nice about it; he is used to customers who do that. Though I was the first human to try flirting with him, which is what made him so flustered. We somehow got on the topic of you and I told him about the investigation we are going to do on the arson attacks. He said he'd be happy to help since the cops tried to blame monsters like him for it. He is going to give me a tour of the monster housing tomorrow… could this be a date? Oh my God, maybe I’ll date my hot-ster before you, though you might bone yours first.” She was now snickering into the phone.

 

You glare at the ceiling, picturing Allison’s evil grin. “That’s great that it went well and that he is going to help, but you may be wrong about me and Sans.” It was your turn to laugh as she gasps.

 

“What? Something happened? Did you actually already-“

 

You cut her off. “NO! I kissed him on the forehead goodnight, that’s all that happened last night.”

 

“Boooorrriiiiinnnnngggg.” She groaned.

 

“Oh really? Then I guess I won’t tell you what happened today then…”

 

“What? Something happened so fast? Oh wonderful, beautiful, grand ___, please tell me what happened between you and your bone boy.” You laugh and give in, telling her about Sans coming through your window, Frisk’s devil flower, and Sans declaring that you two have a date tomorrow night.

 

“Yessssss, finally! God, I swear I was going to lock you in a room together. Though, with where his hands were going last night, I doubt he would have minded it.”

 

“Oh shut up and go to bed. Remember to wear boots when you go tomorrow.” You guys say your goodbyes and you look at your phone, smiling. The room still needed some work done, but you were content at the moment. You sighed and continued to go through boxes, organizing them into piles of "To go", "To be sold", or "Staying".

 

 

Asgore was long gone and Tori was definitely in bed by the time you got to the final box. You are starting to think that you were just a hoarder of random things. You'd found an old mini-vacuum and some posters from college, even a few textbooks from high school; there is no way in hell that they still use those books anymore. You cut into the box, half expecting it to have Britney Spears CDs or something like that. But instead, inside there was clothing. You couldn’t recognize any of it. Some of it were men’s shirts and pants and what was women’s clothing, you would never wear. They seemed like something a TV soccer mom would wear…

 

“These are theirs…” Somehow, a box of your parents’ clothing had been placed in here. You pick up one of your mom’s shirts and hold it to your face; it still smelled like her. You feel the tears threatening to spill out. It isn’t fair that she isn’t here. All you want is her, so she could bug you about your hair-style choices, argue with you about makeup, and help you plan an outfit for a date…

 

You close the box, not wanting to look at it anymore. You turn off the lights and storm out of the room to your bedroom, though not before picking up the picture that you'd found earlier.

 

Back in your room, you stare at the picture on your nightstand as you sat in bed. You know that you need to sleep but you were still on edge from this morning. You open the drawer on your nightstand; your gun sat where you had placed it earlier. When you'd first gotten it, you would to sleep with it under your pillow. Maybe that would help make you feel better now. You bite your lip as you reach out for it.

 

 

Sans took a shortcut directly to his room. He took off his sweater and had started to take off his shirt when a light caught his eye. It was your bedroom light. He wondered why you were still up. Sans opened his window and leaned forward to try and see you. You were doing something on the bed. He wanted to text you to see why you were still awake right now or see if maybe he could cheer you up. Sans contemplated about what to do; he was tired from work and wanted the wonderful comfort of sleep, but he also wanted to see you, maybe touch you too.

 

He pulled himself out of the window and walked over to yours. He could see that you were unloading a gun, dropping ammo into your nightstand. You held up the gun up and shot at an invisible target. Then with a sigh, you carefully reloaded it. You look at a picture on your nightstand, smiling, though it didn't reach your eyes; they looked sad. Sans wanted to do something to make you truly smile. You lay the picture face down and just sat there, holding your knees to your chest, not moving to turn off the lights or to go to bed. Sans took this as an opportunity.

 

“Knock knock.”

 

You jumped at the sound of his voice and him tapping on the window. You stand up and open the window. “Sans, you already did this…”

 

“Come on, knock knock.” Sans leaned in, resting his skull on a hand.

 

You smirk at him. “Come in.” You make a gesture for Sans to come inside your room. Sans just shrugs and climbs through the window.

 

“Joke killer… Do you let just anyone inside your room?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, but at least this time, you knocked first and I’m fully dressed in my PJs.” You poke him in the chest then cross your arms. Sans’ grin widened at you, sensing the challenge.

 

He took a step closer. “That’s too bad. Tibia honest, I was hoping for another show.” He wrapped his arms around you, resting his hands on your lower back. You complied and trailed your hands up his bare arms.

 

“This is new; you aren’t wearing your hoodie.” You continued to feel his humerus then went down to his radius and ulna, careful not to let your fingers go in-between them. The feeling of your hands gently gliding over his bones was making Sans shiver.

 

Sans just shrugged. “I just got back home. I taken it off when I saw that you were still up. I wanted to text you but I don’t exactly have your number.” He left out the fact he knew about your nightmares and the gun that had made him worry about you, and held up his phone in front of your face and you giggled.

 

“Yeah, that can make it difficult.” You took his phone and started to enter your number. Sans looked over you, taking notice of your so-called PJs. You were wearing a white tank-top that hung low on you and short shorts that exposed skin that he generally never got to see. His hands started to stroke the skin directly under the hem of the shorts as you tried to type. You tried to ignore him, but your face went slightly red. Sans grinned more devilishly, his hand wandering higher, making circular motions.

 

You were struggling to remember the rest of your number as he continued this. “Sans…” You finally managed to finish and hand him back his phone.

 

He put it in his pocket and quickly pulled you close to him. “Hey, there is something I want to do.” Before you could reply, Sans grabbed a handful of your butt with both hands, causing you to yelp. “Sorry if I am getting a bit too  _cheeky._  I was curious about what it felt like.” He winked at you.

 

You slapped his sternum as you laughed. He really liked the sound of your laughter, especially when it was because of something he'd said. “Yeah you are, touching me places when we haven’t even gone on a date, or even kissed, yet.”

 

Sans raised a hand to cradle your face. “I could fix one of those things right now.” He stroked your face with his thumb as he leaned his head against yours. He watched your eyes flutter shut. Even though he wanted to stare at you some more, he closed his as well and leaned in to fill the space between you.


	16. bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun time with Sans and having lunch with your lawyer *ahem* friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going home tomorrow yay...more flying across country....yay....
> 
> if you see any errors let me know. Enjoy :D

It wasn’t what you expected it to be like; you thought it would feel like you were kissing teeth. But no, it was somehow different. It was soft, warm, and almost electrifying. As you kissed him, it felt like something was kissing you back. His hand slid into your hair, holding your head in place, and his other arm tightened around your waist. With your arms around him, you grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pressed yourself against him. You were him kissing over and over, each more passionate than the last. You didn’t even notice that his hands had moved. He had lifted your shirt only slightly and was stroking the bare skin on your hips. It felt so nice that you didn’t even notice, or flinch, when he grazed your scar.

 

Still kissing you, he bent down slightly and swiftly picked you up; you wrapped your legs around him. Now you were in your bed, on your back with a skeleton on top of you. He nibbled on your bottom lip and a shiver went down your spine. You can hear a smug hum come from him. You respond by licking his teeth, which, in turn, shocked him. You giggled and went to do it again, but he opened his mouth and you touched something else. You opened your eyes, confused, to see that his were already open. You can tell that he was smirking at you.

 

“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?” Right as the kiss was becoming deeper, you heard Papyrus calling for Sans. You both groaned, knowing Sans was going to have to leave; right when things were getting good.

 

“Well fuck.” Sans panted, resting his head on your shoulder.

 

You patted his skull, panting just as hard. “Not yet, sweetheart.”

 

He scoffed. “I wasn’t planning on going to the bone zone… not with my bro and Frisk around.”

 

“Oh, but you are planning on it?” You wiggled your eyebrows and tightened your legs around him, pulling him closer.

 

He sighed, almost growling as he rubbed his hands up and down your legs. “God damn it Paps. If he wasn’t the coolest brother ever…” You smiled to yourself at how cute the brothers were. You really should hang out with Paps more.

 

You responded by grabbing his face and licking him directly on his teeth. He sucked in air and groaned. “You are a dangerous woman, you know that?”

 

“Only to you, _babe._  Now go before Paps has a _heart_ attack because you are missing.” Sans pulls you into him as he goes in for another kiss, this time not holding back as much. By the time he was done, you were panting uncontrollably and left wanting more.

 

“I don’t think I have the _stomach_ to ignore my bro, but at least I can take your _breath_ away.” He winked at you before he detangled himself from you and got off the bed. “I’ll text you later.”

 

You sat up and gave him a meek wave. You really don’t want him to go, even if it is just to the room next door. “Okay, goodnight.”

 

He steps forward and reaches out to entwine his fingers with your raised hand. “Goodnight ___.” And with that, he vanished. You heard him open his door to a waiting Papyrus.

 

“Hey bro, what’s up?”

 

“SANS! WERE YOU IN BED SLEEPING?”

 

“Heh, _mattress_ of fact, I was in bed, but I was definitely not sleeping.”

 

“SANS!!! ANYWAYS, UNDYNE ASKED ME TRAIN WITH HER TOMORROW AT THE HUMAN TRAINING FACILITY SINCE I AM OFF WORK. SO IF YOU NEED A RIDE ANYWHERE, YOU WILL HAVE TO COME WITH ME.”

 

“Thanks bro, but I got myself something. It's past your bedtime, want me to read you a bedtime story?”

 

“YES DEAR BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO GET READY FOR BED.” You hear Paps walk away. Yawning, you reach over to turn off the lights. You lay there, thinking about Sans, about kissing him. You hug one of your pillows close to yourself. You sigh and touch your lips; they still tingled from the new _S_ _ans_ ation. You hug the pillow tighter, positively giddy with happiness.

 

You'd kissed a skeleton. And you'd liked it a skela- _ton._

* * *

 

As soon as you woke up the next morning, you loaded everything from the office either into your car or your room. As you were leaving, you noticed that Flowey was sleeping on the counter. He looked so cute and peaceful that you almost forgot how sassy and demented he was. You’ll be sure to tell him that later; you are sure that your new house plant will appreciate it.

 

You arrive at the gym early and are a bit self-conscious because the new shoes you are wearing squeaked with every step you took. You cringe as you walk through the empty gym to throw your bag in your locker.

 

“Hey nerd, I like the shorts. They look kind of familiar.” Undyne strolled up to you. You were both wearing the same black spandex shorts, though you were wearing an old blue crop top that just covered your belly button while Undyne just wore a neon green sports bra.

 

“Yeah, but I think my fat butt fills them in better.” You shake your booty at her and she laughs.

 

“Speaking of your butt, it seemed to get a lot of action on Friday.” She grinned at you, showing off her fangs.

 

You rolled your eyes. “I’m surprised you noticed with your tongue down Alphys' mouth.” Undyne just smiled wider.

 

She thrusted a thumb at herself. “Punk, I get action every night. It’s you who needs to get laid.”

 

“Agreed.” Dave chimed in, walking over with a clipboard in his hand.

 

“Uh…. When is the last time you went on a date Dave? A hundred years ago?” You pointed at him, but he just shrugged.

 

“I have an excuse; my ex-wife was a liar. It is hard to get past a few things after questioning your own judgement, especially in a life partner that you were so sure of only to later find out that you were wrong.” Dave’s wife had had a problem with sticking to a monogamist relationship and had tried to cover it up by saying that the guy she was in bed with forced her. He'd believed her at first; she was his wife after all. But after looking at her phone, things didn't quite add up. Well, the besides the amount of men she was actually cheating on him with.  You felt slightly bad about teasing him now but still, that was years ago. He should give women another chance.

 

“Have you _ever_ gotten laid?” Undyne changed the subject back to you.

 

Dave crossed his arms and pretended to be in deep thought. “Not in the ten years I've known her.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” You slam your locker shut and head over to the classroom studio while the two of them followed you, giving you half-assed apologies as they snickered.

 

* * *

 

You caught your opponent’s fist, using their force to spin yourself around and then flipping them over your shoulder. “Ugh… damn…. I lost.” Your opponent didn’t get back up.

 

You laugh as you sat down next to her. “Don’t worry Shelby. You just started the advanced course, it’ll take time but you'll get there.”

 

She sighed. “I don’t have time… what if they come back? I want to be able to fight for myself.” Shelby was a victim of an assault from a group of guys who'd robbed her. The cops were able to arrest two of them, but the rest were still out there. She'd started taking this class just in case they came back or someone else thought they wanted to try and give her a black eye.

 

“___.” You look over to see a man's shoes before he sat down next to you.

 

“Oh, hey Caleb.” Shelby sat up fast, fixing her hair as soon as you said his name. Interesting...

 

“Hey Shelby, you did well today.” Caleb waved at her and her face lit up, turning the color of a tomato. Turning to you, Caleb asked, "You ready to go?"

 

You raise an eyebrow. You know you can be an oblivious person, so it must be obvious to everyone else if even you were noticing. “We are about to go get some lunch and talk about some lawyer stuff, but you are free to come.” You nudge Shelby with your foot.

 

She looked so panicked as she held up her hands and waved them like crazy in front of her face. “Oh, n-n-no I-I shouldn’t im-impose…”

 

You giggle and give her a knowing smile. You know that panicked look; you have been suffering from it for days due to your friends' constant teasing.

 

“Well, I’m not sure how interesting we boring lawyers could be to a fashion designer, especially me, since I'm a little older than you.” Caleb laughed.

 

You gave him a look. “Oh please, you are only three years older than me and Shelby is only a year younger than me. That kind of age difference doesn’t really matter much in the adult world anymore.”

 

“I also find you very interesting. But I’m not a fashion designer, just a seamstress. Nothing as important as a lawyer.” Shelby mumbled. She clearly wasn’t confident about herself and your heart went out to her.

 

“We wouldn’t have clothes if it weren’t for the people who make them. We have such great suits to wear because of people you like you.” Caleb stood up and helped her to her feet. “How about we have lunch together next time when we don’t have to talk about a case? It’ll be more fun.” Shelby was practically beaming as he gave her his killer lawyer-smile.

 

“Okay!” After that, she practically hopped away.

 

He turned back to you. “Ready?”

 

You waved to Dave, who was still helping another student perfect a kick. “Yup, just gonna grab my bag from the locker.” You walk with Caleb out the door. You pass by Undyne’s spin class and see a very tall skeleton pedaling as fast as the little bike would let him. You waved to them as well; Papyrus gave you the sweetest smile and you thought that he must be having so much fun. You giggle all the way to the lockers.

 

* * *

 

You guys ended up at a small café that was within walking distance from the gym. You filled Caleb in on everything you'd found out so far about the progress on the monsters' right and their living arrangements.

 

“Hmm… I’m not sure how well this will blow over…” Caleb was looking over some of the reports from when the police investigation.

 

“What? You are a civil suits lawyer, you should be able to do this kind of thing no problem. Plus, the way they are being forced to live is just outrageous-” Caleb put a hand over your mouth.

 

Keeping his hand there, he continued. “Not what I meant. This case will be a walk in the fucking park. I’m talking about the aftermath.”

 

Pulling away from his hand, you continued to protest. “What do you mean? Monsters should get more rights, as well as better assistance in finding jobs and places to live-” This time, he put a cookie in your mouth.

 

“And that's all good for the monsters. But what about us humans? If there _is_ a terrorist group after them, and clearly there is,” he held up the file, “then we are going to have to be severely cautious.”

 

You finish off the cookie. “So they hate monsters. There's not much we can do about that.”

 

“Yes, they hate monsters; now let’s go back in time. Remember that thing called the Civil War? That was all about equal rights and selfish people who wanted to stay rich. Once black people gained some rights, what happened? The KKK formed and they terrorized black communities. And what happened to the people who helped free black slaves to or, God forbid, fell in love with someone who was black?” Caleb rolled his eyes. Racism is his biggest pet-peeve, which is he had chosen civil suit cases as his specialty.

 

You bite your lip; you understand where he was going with this now. “…they were killed.”

 

“Burned on a cross, hung, tied to a truck; the list goes on. If monsters get more rights, who are they gonna blame? Us. They WILL come after us. I want you to be prepared for everything that we are going to have to do. If we are stirring the pot, we are going to have to stay for the whole dinner AND the dessert at the celebration party.” Caleb took a long sip of his coffee.

 

It took you a moment to process what Caleb had said; he uses so many analogies your brain often needs to take a few moments to compute. “…So does that mean you are in? You are going to help them?”

 

Caleb nodded with a smile. “Of course. Unlike most lawyers, I still have blood in my veins.”

 

“Yaaay! I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” You smiled, eating another cookie.

 

He almost choked on his coffee. “W-what? I thought it was because of my good looks and wonderful charm.” He made a joking model pose that had you bursting with laughter.

 

“Oh yes, I just looove looking at you. That’s why I always beat your ass in Dave’s class.” You couldn’t breathe from the fake look of hurt on his face.

 

“My dear fair lady, you have hurt my sensitive gentleman soul.” He held his hands to his chest as though he had just been stabbed.

 

You tried to compose yourself. “What could I do to ease your pained gentleman soul?”

 

He suddenly leaned in, brushing away some crumbs from your lips. “Dinner tonight and maybe a kiss might help…”

 

“Uh… Caleb, what are you doing?” You turn your head away from his hand.

 

He didn't falter. “Asking you out on a non-work related date.”

 

“Um, Caleb, I’m sorry but…. Uh… the thing is…” You were having trouble with the words. What were you supposed to say? ‘Sorry I already have a date tonight witha punny skeleton who I haven’t confirmed if we're anything with'? You'd never been in this situation before, and that is made it especially hard for words to come out.

 

You were struggling to form a sentence when someone pulled up a chair and placed an arm around you. “Sup babe, sorry I’m so late. I had to drop some stuff off at home. Hey pal, names Sans. I’m with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. the first part took me forever because i kept feeling a tiny bit embarrassed as i typed


	17. jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jelly skelly, Allison at the monster housing center, and going on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent been feeling all the great since getting back home. but here is the next chapter. enjoy
> 
> if you see any errors let me know, i'll fix them right away.

Sans had been looking at his phone every five minutes. He had texted you a few times since he'd finished shopping for new clothes, but you haven’t answered. He was starting to worry about you as he drove down the street on his new ride to go meet his bro. Thanks to all the bonuses and extra savings from Tim’s cheap rent, Sans had been able to buy himself a motor-trike like he'd always wanted. It runs like a dream. Sans parked a block away from the gym to make sure he could surprise Papyrus. He takes off his helmet but freezes as he turned towards the sidewalk.

 

There you were, laughing up a storm with some man. The lights in Sans’ eyes narrow to tiny specks. No, it’s just a friend, he is sure of it. Why would you agree to go on a date with him if you are seeing a human?

 

Sans is now inside the café, ordering a coffee as he kept an eye on you. The man says something that shocks you and moves in closer. You are trying to avoid his touch. Now this man is just asking for a bad time... Sans picks up his coffee, pulling up a chair and dropping into it in one motion. You look over at him in shock then relief'. Sans eyes are glued to the man in front of him as he places his arm around you.

 

“Sup babe. Sorry I’m so late, I had to drop some stuff off at home. Hey pal, names Sans. I’m with her.”

 

* * *

 

Sans sat directly in-between you and Caleb, his arm draped around you. You can feel him tightly gripping your shoulder. Shooting him a sideways glance, you saw him nonchalantly take a sip of his coffee. “Sans, what are you-”

 

“So, who are you buddy?” He placed the cup down with a bit of force and plastered a strained smile on his face.

 

“Uh, Caleb Morgan. I’m an attorney-at-law.” Caleb held out his hand, but Sans didn’t move his away from the cup or your shoulder.

 

“Ah, so you are the lawyer friend _my_ babe was meeting today.”  As Sans emphasized the word ‘my’, you weren’t sure if you should be in a giggly mess that he'd declared you as his or reprimand him for treating you like an object and being rude to Caleb. You looked between the two of them as you weighed your options.

 

Caleb looked extremely uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. You decided that it would be best to try and calm Sans down before he tries to kill Caleb; the look in his eyes told you that was going to. “Sorry Caleb, but I did make prior commitments with Sans here.”  Caleb looked dejected and slumped back a bit in his chair as Sans closed his eyes with smug look on his face. “Although, Sans didn’t have to come over here and start marking everything he feels like he owns and treat as if you are some big threat.” You poke Sans hard in the ribs.

 

“What?” Sans didn’t look you in the eye.

 

You poked him in the side again, harder. “Don’t you 'what' me bone boy. Apologize.” You pinch the small amount you are able to of Sans’ cheek.

 

“Ow, ow, okay! Sorry about that pal.” Sans waves his free hand at Caleb. Caleb just blinks for a few moments and then chuckles.

 

“Heh, it is okay. Better that you get lectured than me. I might have dodged a bullet if that is what happens when you are her boyfriend.” Caleb seemed to have relaxed again and was acting like his normal self.

 

“Yeah, but I kind of like being bossed by her.”  Sans leaned on his elbow, loosening his grip on you, and they laughed together. Men’s ways of bonding were so weird….

 

Caleb and Sans started talking like actual friends. They were in the middle of a heated joke war when you noticed the look people were giving your table. Sans' arm is lazily on the back of your chair now, but it is clear you are involved with the skeleton monster.

 

People are giving you confused and disgusted looks, looking away only when they see that you've noticed them. You think about what Caleb had said before. Are you really ready for this? Not for the lawsuit, but to be in a relationship that may be looked down upon. You look at Sans; he is smiling a real smile for once and wiping away a tear from laughing. You feel something stir and a warmth spreads in your chest.

 

You make eye contact with the people glaring at you. You make a point to scoot closer to Sans, deliberately resting your head on his shoulder. “Huh? Uh ___, is something wrong?” Sans looked at you quizzically.

 

“Nah, I just like you a _latte_.” You held up your coffee as Sans laughed at your pun, putting his arm back around you.

 

“Nice one babe. I _wheelie_ like you too.” Sans held up a motorcycle helmet.

 

Before you could question why he had the helmet, Caleb clapped his hands. “Okay, yeah it’s becoming too mushy for me here. Time to get my old ass home.”

 

“For the last time, you are not old! Allison is the same age as you. What is with you?” Standing up, you gave Caleb a hug.

 

“Allison? No way, that little flirtatious thing?” Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, maybe she _would_  go on a date with me…” He raised a hand to his chin, acting like he was seriously thinking about it.

 

You laugh and slap him in the shoulder. “No, ask Shelby. She would say yes in a heartbeat.”

 

Caleb looked seriously confused now, even a bit red. Before he could say anything else, Sans held out his hand. “It was nice talking to you pal.”

 

You look at Sans’ outstretched hand, eyes going wide. “Wait, Caleb don’t-”

 

Pffffffffftttt

 

* * *

 

_~Meanwhile~_

 

Allison took photos of the damage done by the fire. She had taken statements from eye witnesses who had seen when the fire started. There had been a human man seen leaving where each fire had started, with a total of four different assailants. They were all wearing about the same dark clothing, but the monsters were able to give even more descriptive characteristics. One had a scar on his face, two had a swastika on the back of their heads (they'd had to draw it for her, as they hadn't actually known what it was), and the last one was wearing a blood-drop cross (again, they had to draw it for her).

 

“Fuck man.” Allison took notes on each house. “Has anyone come to evaluate these houses and try to rebuild?” She asked the crowd. No one answered, but that was answer enough. “Does anyone mind giving me a tour of their still standing homes?” Everyone became tense.

 

Allison looked to Grillby for help but he just gave her a shrug. Allison sighed. “Maybe I should have brought Undyne…” She mumbled. The loud fish monster was well-respected and might have helped ease crowd.

 

“You know Undyne!?” A small armless monster came running towards her, but he tripped and fell face first into the ground. Before Allison could go help them, they somehow managed to stand back up on their own. The monster child looks up at her with sparkles in their eyes and mud on their face. “Isn’t she the coolest?”

 

Allison bent down, taking a towel out of her purse to wipe the kid’s face. “Yeah, she totally kicks butt. I bet she would be able to help me get all the info I need if she were here.”

 

The kid gasps. “I could show you my house! Would I be cool like Undyne?”

 

“I would love to see your house. And you already are one cool little dude.” Allison winks at them.

 

“My name is Monster Kid; my house is this way.” He turns around and starts running. Allison giggles at the happy child. Monster Kid stops and turns around. “Don’t tell my parents I’m doing this.”

 

Allison makes a zipping and locking motion on her mouth. “My lips are sealed.” She looks back to Grillby and places her finger on her pouting lower lip and whispers in a sultry voice. “Unless someone wants them open.” She winks at the now pink fire monster, giggling as she hooks her arm with his and they followed Monster Kid.

 

Once they got to his house, Allison takes pictures of the poorly supported building. The walls were just bare wood, with no insulation or drywall. “Where is the bathroom?”

 

“Outside.” Monster Kid looked out a window, where there was an outhouse. “We all share that with the houses on either side of us.”

 

She takes a picture of it. “How many people?”

 

“Maybe ten.” Monster Kid shrugs at her as she takes notes. Allison asks him a few more questions about living here and takes more pictures. She keeps cursing under her breath.

 

They leave Monster Kid’s house, Allison giving Monster Kid a kiss on the forehead as a thank you. Once he was gone, Allison finally voiced her thoughts. “This is seriously fucked up and bad, like real bad.” She runs her hands over her face and through her hair.

 

“At least most of the monsters are out now.” Grillby tried to comfort her.

 

Allison shakes her head. “That isn’t what I meant.” She holds up the sketches she had been given. “These are very, very bad signs. These are the symbols of groups that have and will kill. The fire was only a warning.” She starts to bite on her thumbnail.

 

Grillby pats her on the shoulder. “We've put a word out for everyone to be extra careful, that's all we can do for now. Want to go get something to eat? My treat.”

 

She nods and looks back down at his warm hand, still on her shoulder. “How are my clothes still there? I mean, I'd love for you to strip me, but why aren’t they burning?”

 

“We only burn what we want to burn. And this is a magical fire; it feeds on magic not oxygen, which is why it is nearly impossible for the fire to have been my kind's fault. We would have to work very hard to make our flames spread like that. Even infants don’t burn you unless they want to, although they tend to want to because they find it funny.” Grillby chuckles as though he is remembering something.

 

“Oooooh, I feel like there is a story there. Come on, tell me about it over some tasty food. Though I'm sure it won’t be good as yours.” She links their arms again and pulls him out of the facility.

 

Neither of them noticed another human, hiding in the shadows, watching them.

 

* * *

 

You'd just finished unpacking all the boxes into the storage. “Finally, it’s all done.” You wipe away the sweat from your brow. You felt very accomplished today. Caleb, even with that bit of awkwardness, had agreed to help with the civil suit and you had finished clearing out Frisk's room. Now you can put all your energy into Tori’s case… and Sans. You can’t help but smile, thinking about how jealous he'd gotten. Taking out your phone, you read over his texts again; as a joke, you'd changed his name to Jelly Skelly.

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Knock knock**
  * **This is where you say who’s there?**
  * **Hello?**
  * **Throw me a bone here**
  * **Getting worried here kid, this isn’t humerus**
  * **I’m heading over to the gym now**



 

You giggle and decide to finally text him back.

 

**You**

**Knock knock** **•**

He responded almost immediately.

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Who’s there?**



**You**

**Who** **•**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Who who??**



**You**

**Are you an owl?** **•**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **nice**
  * **Knock knock**



**You**

**Who’s there?** **•**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Wanda**



**You**

**Wanda who?** **•**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Wanda me to pick you up at 8 tonight?**
  * **If you still want to, after how I acted**



**You**

**See you then, Jelly Skelly :P** **•**

 

You laugh to yourself as you sent the text and start to make your way home. You were stopped at a red light when you suddenly remembered something. “Why did he have a motorcycle helmet?”

 

* * *

 

“Tori, I’m back!” You shouted.

 

“Welcome back…. NOT!” Flowey hissed at you. You lean over to poke Flowey in the face.

 

He pulls back from you like you'd just poured acid on him. “Awe, Flowey, you were so cute this morning as you slept.”

 

“W-what? E-ew, that’s d-disgusting. Don’t watch me sleep again. Or touch me. I don’t like being touched by trash!” You noticed the spray bottle on the counter and picked it up, spraying him.

 

“Bad Flowey, play nice.” You giggle as the flower tries to wipe away the water with his leaves.

 

“Never! Fuc-” You spray him again before he could swear.

 

You wave a disapproving finger. “Language, Flowey. Frisk told me that we have to make you more sociable, which means you have to learn how to be nice.”

 

His face became demented again and he hissed at you. “NEVER!”

 

“Uh huh.” You spray him again before heading upstairs. You peek into what is now Frisk’s room. It was still pretty bare, but at least Frisk now had their own bed and wouldn't have to keep sharing with you and Tori. Tori was in there now, helping them set up their bed. Frisk had placed Baba on the bed right next to their pillow. “Hey, it's looking good.” You lean against the door frame.

 

 **“___!”** Frisk runs to you, giving you a tight hug. **“Mom and I got the TV set up; I can watch movies in here now! Do you want watch one with me… or do you have to get ready for your date?”**

Tori giggled. “Oh yes, your date with a certain skeleton...” She covered her mouth with one of her paws.

 

“I can watch a movie, if no one teases me for the rest of the night.” Frisk perks up and runs downstairs to pick a movie.

 

“So, do you have something already picked out to wear?” You shook your head. “Maybe you should wear that yellow dress again. He could hardly keep his eyes off you that night.” You don’t mention the blue dress that had had the same effect but with his hands.

 

“I think I’ll wear some skinny jeans and a nice shirt. I doubt Sans wants to go do anything fancy.” You start to ponder as you take a seat on the bed. It is pretty soft.

 

Tori followed your lead and sits next to you. “True, he might take you to Grillby’s; it's been his favorite place since we reached the surface; he goes all the time.” You started to think that the girls' reason for choosing Grillby’s for girl's night had more to it than just dancing.

 

Frisk comes running in with your _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ DVD. **“Let’s watch this one!”** Frisk puts the DVD in and then sits right between you and Tori, holding both of your hands. You and Tori make eye contact and smile at the same time. Frisk is just too cute.

 

* * *

 

You decide on a nice, extra soft open neck long sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans. You like how the shirt shows off your shoulders and fits your curves loosely, yet still looked sexy and elegant.  You slide on a gold necklace with a four-point star pendant; it had been your mom’s favorite necklace. Frisk comes running in just as you've finished up making your hair wavy. **“Uncle Sans is here.”** They wiggled their eyebrows at you. **“He is actually wearing nice clothes.”**

 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you made your way downstairs with Frisk. Sans was standing there joking with Tori. He was wearing a soft blue felt sweater, nice jeans, and a leather jacket. You are actually kind of surprised at how nice he looks and you start to feel a bit shy. Frisk seemed to sense this and pushed you forward, causing Sans to look up at you and his joking smirk turned into a soft smile. “Heya.” He gave you a small wave.

 

You returned the wave. “Hi.” It became extremely quiet as you both became too shy to talk.

 

“Oh just leave already!” Flowey shouted, making fake vomit sounds. Frisk sprayed them; they'd already known that he would say something rude.

 

Sans scratched his skull. “Ready? Oh and here, you'll need these.” He took his other hand out from behind his back and handed you a jacket and a helmet.

 

“Uh…”

 

He just laughed, taking hold of your hand. “You’ll see in a sec. Let’s go.”


	18. hot date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date with sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo i feel better now and had an easier time typing so yay
> 
> see any errors, let me know and i'll fix it.

Sans sat on a green motorcycle with three wheels. “It’s a freewheeler. Cool huh? Paps got mad though that I could pass him on my trike while he driving his red convertible.” You giggle sliding the jacket on. Sans raised an eyebrow as he patted the seat behind him. “Get on, and you are going to have to hold on to me.” You hesitantly made your way over and sat on the bike.

 

“Um so… like this?” You place your hands around Sans, trying not to press yourself too hard against him. Now that this is an official date, your nerves started to really get to you.

 

Sans grabs both your hands and pulls you as close as you can possibly be and wraps your arms tightly around him. “I know this isn’t the normal motorized bike and it’s more stable, but it still goes fast babe.”

 

“Uh huh, you just want me close to you.” You lean your head against his back.

 

He chuckles. “Yes, actually…”

 

“Oh wow, you are being honest; I guess I’ll give you a _break._ Where are we going?” You snicker into his shoulder.

 

Sans adjusts his helmet. “I bet you can _Harley_ wait to find out.” He points to the bike and turns it on. You barely had enough time to tighten your hold on to him. You were thankful that you wore waterproof makeup that day, the wind and the jolt of the bike was causing your eyes to water.

 

* * *

 

 

Tori was right, Sans took you to Grillby’s. You couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Sans took off his helmet to look at you as you gasped for air against his back.

 

“Tori bet that this is where you would take me…” Sans’ face turned blue which caused you to laugh more. He stood up and took your helmet off. “Heh, what?” You continued to laugh as Sans fumbled with putting the helmets in the small trunk on the bike. “You don’t need to be embarrassed; this place is _off the chain._ ”

 

You couldn’t stop laughing. There was a shadow suddenly over you and boney hands holding your face that caused you’re laughing to falter. Sans leaned down and pressed his teeth against your lips and you felt sparks flying. He turned his head to press closer to you; you held on to one of his sleeves and used another hand to keep you balanced on the bike. You felt something smooth glide across your lips causing you to jump. He pulled back smirking. “This place is my favorite, yes, but I don’t think there are many places that would be too keen to see how _hot_ we can get other than Grillby.”

 

You're still in that sparkle state from the kiss so you don't fully grasp what he said right away. You shake your head. “That’s right, you are a monster and I’m human.”

 

Sans sputtered. “‘That’s right’? You forgot that kind of big detail?”

 

“I never really thought of you that way.” You shrugged getting off the bike and hold his hand, entwining your fingers with his phalanges. He looks at you like you are the strangest person in the world, but his smile quickly returns and he squeezed your hand as he led you inside. 

 

It was different than it was on Friday. It was loud and dark with flashing neon lights, and the whole place was packed.  Today there was no dance floor, bigger tables spread about the open space, and the room was well lit. It looked like a homey family restaurant, instead of a bar.

 

“That’s odd. Grillby isn’t here.” You look to the back to see that the bartender was indeed not there.

 

You shrugged. “Maybe he just went to the back?” Sans leads you to the bar, occasionally saying hi to a few monsters that you walked by. There were a few dog monsters and it took all of your will power to not go over there and pet their floppy ears.

 

You sit at the bar and another flame monster like Grillby, but green, comes out. “Fuku? Where is Grillby?” Fuku walked over and handed you a menu.

 

“Walking a human woman home…” She pulled out a bottle of ketchup and placed it in front of Sans.

 

Sans opened the bottle and took a big disgusting sip ketchup that makes you grimace. He enjoys the look on your face. “Who and when do you think he'll be back, I was hoping to say hi and introduce ___ on better circumstances.”

 

Fuku shrugged. “He left an hour ago with the woman named Allison.”

 

Your eyes go wide and smack your face with your menu. “No way, Allison!” You can’t help but laugh. Maybe she got her wish from Friday. Fuku and Sans were eyeing you, trying to figure out what was so funny. “Sorry, um I’ll have the Grillby’s burger special and a soda.”

 

“Make those two burgers.” Sans held up to fingers and handed over the menus. Once Fuku was gone serving another customer, Sans turned to you.  “Is Allison the fireball chick?” You can’t contain the giggles anymore as you nod.  Sans slams a hand on the counter, laughing wholeheartedly.

 

You both were still cracking up as Fuku came back with your food.

 

* * *

 

 

“No, really, they had twenty-nine hot dogs on their head. I couldn’t reach any higher after that.” Sans was telling you stories of the underground and he had you in tears.

 

“I can’t believe Frisk did that.” You wiped away the tears.

 

Sans smiled, tipping his second bottle of ketchup back.  “Yeah we had some good times down there, I have to admit.” His face went kind of dark for a moment.

 

“I’m jealous, I don’t have that many great stories with Frisk, not yet of ones where they are over 2 at least.” You twirl the ice in your glass.

 

“What were they like? As a baby, that is.” Sans leaned on an elbow, facing you.

 

You think about it for a moment. “Independent and needy at the same time, they wanted to do everything on their own but didn’t like you not there. I opened a toy box for them once and they started crying. I was so panicked by their scream that I let go of the lid and it fell back shut. Guess what? They stopped crying, opened it themselves, and then offered you toys to play with. That is one thing that hasn’t changed, they are still caring of others, I’m glad they stayed themselves through everything.”

 

“You and I both kid…” Sans whispered, taking another long sip of ketchup.

 

“They look like them too…”

 

Sans put the bottle down. “Who?”

 

You chew on some ice before answering. “They have mom’s hair and they make the same scolding face. But the physical features and smile is just like their dad’s. Frisk is beautiful mix of both of them, while I only really have my mom’s nose.” You tap your nose.

 

“I noticed that. But you two laugh the same way; even the way you hold your body when you find something really funny is the same. So I guess you look more like your dad huh?” You flinch at the question. Sans noticed this and leans in towards you, placing an arm on the back of your chair. “Sorry.” He whispered.

 

You shake your head. “I only ever had one real dad, and that is Frisk’s bio father. Mine is just that, someone I have a biological link to, nothing more. I have very few feelings towards that man.”

 

Sans must have sensed that you didn’t want to talk about it anymore and didn’t press any further. It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes. Sans was the one to break the silence. “Speaking of feelings, you told me yours earlier today at the coffee shop. Words can’t _espresso_ how happy that made me feel.” He reaches out and holds your hand. He rubs his fingers on your knuckles.

 

You feel your face become hot. “I had a weird moment where I wasn’t able to _filter_ my words.” You used your free hand to feel the other side of Sans’ hand. It was amazingly smooth.

 

He tugged your hand and held it up to his face. He pressed his teeth to the back of your hand. “I don’t mind those moments; I want _mocha_ of them.” You stare at him as he starts to kiss each one of your fingers. You see something glowing behind his teeth.

 

“Eh hem.” Grillby clears his throat behind you two. You both pull away from each other as fast as you possibly could. Your face may now be in contest with Grillby’s temperature wise.

 

“H-hey Grills, when did you get here?” Sans stuttered, scratching his skull..

 

“Hours ago…” Grillby held up his watch and tapped it. “Closing…”

 

“Welp, sorry Grills, we sort of lost time… You can just put it on my tab.” Grillby nodded, giving you both an understanding smile as you stood up. He starts to usher you and Sans out.

 

You couldn’t resist, he probably just wanted to go to bed and that is why he was trying to rush you out, but the joke was there. “Hey, where’s the _fire_ Grillby, besides at Allison’s house.” Sans snorted as Grillby became slightly pink.

 

“We only talked…” Grillby opened the door for you.

 

“Did you give her some lessons on _fire drills_?” Sans asked. You were both snickering as Grillby became even pinker.

 

Grillby’s eyes narrowed at you both and he practically throws both you out the door. “Go home already…” He shuts the door, locking it.

 

You look at Sans and you both start laughing. “Ready?” Sans held out his hand to you. Smiling, you walk to his bike, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans turns off his bike as soon as he pulls up to the house. “We’re here…” Sans whispered as he takes off his helmet, but you don’t let go. You snuggle deeper into his back and tighten your grip on him. He chuckles as he rubs your arms. “You realize you have to go inside right?”

 

“Nope, I’m staying here forever.” You whisper to him where ears would be and rest your head on his shoulder. You felt him shudder and watch the blue rise on his face. He was embarrassed and didn’t know what to do, all thanks to you. You feel proud of yourself.

 

You were about to say more things to make him blush when he put his hands under your knees. “I guess I’ll take you there then.” He pulls your legs around him and gets off the bike with you on his back.

 

You squeal as he pretends to drop you and you hold on to him tighter. You are a giggling mess. “Sans, okay I get it; you can put me down now.” Sans lowers you on to the porch and you lean against the beam next to your stairs.

 

Sans is standing in front of you and he slowly lifts the helmet off your head. “Hey.” He smiles at you as he tosses the helmet to the side.

 

“’Hey’ yourself, skeleton man.” You smirk. He starts to run his fingers through your hair, playing with a few curls. “I had a lot of fun.”

 

“Me too, maybe we could go somewhere other than Grillby’s next time… There will be a next time right?” He rubs a strand of your hair in his fingers as he watches you hopefully.

 

You grab his free hand and entwine your fingers with his. “Of course, I would love to go on many more dates with you.”

 

He steps closer to you and leans his forehead against yours. “Really?” Both hands were now caressing your face.

 

You reach out to him, hands grip his shirt. Your eyes were already starting to close. “Really.” He presses his teeth against you and you share soft gentle kiss. He kisses you like you were extremely fragile and will break any moments. As the kissing continues, he gets closer to you and wraps his arms around your waist. You follow his lead and drape your arms over his shoulders. The kiss becomes needy and you press harder against him. He nibbles on you lower lip, causing you to make a small sound.

 

He sighs against your mouth. “We should probably stop here, before I just...” He sighs again and lifts his head up to look you in the eyes. “Don’t want to upset the neighbors.” He tries to pull away, but you tighten your grip on him.

 

“Sans, you are the neighbor. And you are making me pretty upset for wanting to leave.” You give him a peck and he grunts.

 

“Believe me, I don’t want to leave.” You never noticed Sans’ hands were under the hem of your shirt till he squeezed your hips and then rubbed your bare skin with his boney palms. “But we do have work in the morning.”

 

You groan. “That’s right, we are adults. I am a lawyer and you start your new job with Alphys tomorrow.” You lean your head on his shoulder, not making any move indicating that you were going to let go.

 

He laughs kissing you on the forehead. “C’mon now ___...”

 

“Just kind of afraid to go to sleep and it will all be gone.” His eye sockets widened.

 

He swallows somehow, his body was tense. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Last time I was this happy, it was all taken away from me in a blink of an eye. I had to start all over, by myself.” You hug Sans, burying your face inside his chest. You don’t expect him to understand exactly what you are trying to say. One day you had a loving family, and then the next you were left a scar and a shattered heart that you had to glue back together.

 

You feel Sans hug you back. “I can understand. I lost Paps once, and it nearly killed me. He was brought back to me, but I still have the feeling that he will vanish any moment. I’ m afraid that I’ll be left alone again. Nightmares don’t make it any easier.”

 

“You get those too?”

 

“Yeah…” Sans rests his head against yours. You stand there with Sans, wrapped in each other’s arms. After what seemed like forever, you finally let go of each other. Sans clears his throat and coughs into his hand. You smile at how cutely awkward he is.

 

“Sorry I caused this date to take a dark turn.” You move your hands behind your back and grip one of your wrists.

 

Sans gives you one of his shrugs. “Nah, don’t worry about it kid. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my babe go to bed sad?”

 

You smirk at him. “Oh, so you are my boyfriend now? And you do realize that I will be sad once you leave right?”

 

He pried your arms out from behind your back and holds your hands. “Yes I am. If we are dating, I’m totally okay with being yours. I didn’t know you were such a bonely person without me. What am I supposed to do? Stay on the porch all night with you?” He joked around as he rubbed your arms, pinching occasionally.

 

You bite your lip as an idea pops into your head. “You could… come inside…”

 

He raises an eye-bone at you. “Already trying to jump my bones I see.”

 

“No, not like that, **that** is a bit too soon for me. I mean, how would that even work? Never mind, neither my brain nor my heart is ready for that.” Your face is on fire and you flail your arms around. You are in complete panic mode now.

 

“Hey, I was kidding. I get it so stop moving around so much.” Sans holds your arms down to your sides. “I’ll just go inside, say goodnight to Paps, and then meet you up there. You change while you wait for me, okay?” You nod as he pushes you through your front door.

 

You walk upstairs still in a kind of dazed state. Mechanically, you change into fuzzy pajama bottoms and a random tank top. Everything finally sinks in. You invited a skeleton into your bedroom. Your boyfriend(?) skeleton. Crap. You sit on your bed, chewing on your thumb nail as you wait for Sans. Maybe you shouldn’t. It was only the first date, though you have been spending a bit of time with him. You still hardly know him, but yet you understand him. Everything kind of clicks with him, you even opened up to him about your parents. You haven’t even told Frisk the things you told Sans. You are still contemplating whether or not you should text Sans to forget the whole thing when he knocks on the window. He opens it and climbs in your room. He was wearing some basketball shorts and a regular old white t-shirt, just like normal except no hoodie.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Sans sat next to you with a concern look. You bit through your nail.

 

“I-I’m fine. Just kind of realized what I just did.” You cover your warm face with your hands.

 

He gives you a throaty chuckle and you feel him wrap his arms around you. “Yeah, I could go if-”

 

“No.” You grab a hold of his shirt so he can’t move. “Don’t go.”

 

“Alright…” You both move to get under the covers. Sans lifts a glowing hand up and moves his finger. The lights go out.

 

“How did you do that?” He pulls you closer. One of his arms was under your pillow and the other was on your hip, stroking your exposed skin.

 

He sighed as he rubbed his face into your hair. “Mmmmagiccc.” He whispered sleepily.

 

“Already falling asleep?” You giggled as he hummed an answer. He started to softly snore. He really can fall asleep. You wrap your arms around him, snuggling into his sternum. He held you tighter in response. You don’t know why you were so worried before, all the nervousness was just washed away. Even in this short amount of time, you feel like you have known him for forever. You fell asleep smiling, content and warm with where you were.


	19. door problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun morning with sans and Tori comes into your office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update, been busy for the last two days  
> I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading
> 
> notice any errors please let me know and i'll fix it :D

The alarm had rudely woken you up from your snuggly slumber. You had to put great effort into detangling your arms from Sans as you sat up. He was still in deep sleep, now hugging your waist as you stretched out to punch the alarm clock. “Sssaaaannnsss, we gotta get up….” You try to shake him, but he just snuggles into your stomach.

 

“Five more minutes…” His breathing returns to the rhythm of sleep. Shaking him was no longer working. You push the covers down and notice that Sans’ shirt is raised up on him. His lumbar vertebrae and lower ribs were exposed. Sans seems to have a thing for your hips, making you shiver every time he makes circles on them. Time for a little bit of revenge. You reach down and slowly slide a finger up his vertebrae, he squirms. You make your way to one of his ribs, using one finger; you make circular motions down it.

 

You got to a certain spot and he gasped, his eyes were wide open now. You chuckled at him as he stared at you. “Good morning. I told you to get up; I got to get dressed now.” You swing your feet off the bed and try to get up.

 

You are stopped and sent flying back onto the bed. Sans hovered over you with one of his eyes glowing blue. “You really think you can get away with touching me like that without some sort of consequence?” Something blue moves across his teeth and he leans down, pressing his teeth to your neck.

 

You suck in a breath. “How do you have a tongue?”

 

“Mmmagic…” He sung before using his magic tongue on your neck. You bite your lip, trying not to make a sound.

 

“S-Sans, we got to get up…” You instinctively close your eyes as he started to nibble on your collar bone. The fight in you was slowly disappearing.

 

He chuckled in a sultry voice. “Trust me babe, I’m already _up._ ” He lifts your legs to wrap around him and his hands slid up from your hips to under your shirt. He sucked on your other collar bone as his hands explored your back.

 

You feel a shiver go up your spine. Sensing this, Sans stopped playing with your neck and collar bone. You open your eyes to see him giving you a lustful gaze. His face had a hint of blue to it. “Sans…” In one quick movement, he presses his teeth against your mouth, kissing you desperately. You wrap your arms around him. You felt him asking for you to open your mouth. Right when you comply, the door slams open. You both jump and look over to see Frisk standing in the doorway. Everyone froze.

 

“Fr-Frisk…?”

 

“Uh, heya there kiddo…”

 

Frisk blinked a few time before their face went completely red. They stumbled to sign. **“I… Mom said… breakfast…. I didn’t see anything!”** Frisk ran out of the room, slamming the door shut again.

 

You look down at yourself. Your shirt was pulled up, exposing you up to your ribs. Your legs were hooked around his hip bones and your arms were around his neck as your hands were gripping his shirt, slightly pulling it up to expose some of his bones as well. Sans’ hands weren’t placed any better either. One was squeezing your butt while the other was making its way up your ribcage. You don’t even want to know what your faces looked like. God, Frisk saw you in such a lewd position with their “Uncle Sans”. You feel like crawling in a dark hole and dying. You cover your face with your hands and groan.

 

“Sooo, the door was left unlocked…”

 

“NO SHIT SANS!!”

 

* * *

 

 

You sighed, slumping against the elevator wall. That was the most awkward breakfast of your life. You now have a way better understanding of how your parents felt when you accidentally walked in on them. Luckily Frisk didn’t see you _boning_ the skeleton. You shiver from both memories.

 

“Stop shaking me!” Flowey shouted from your hands. He eyed you, raising an eyebrow(?).  You should really just give up on questioning how monsters’ bodies work. “What is wrong with you? You look more like trash than usual.”

 

You smirk at him, lifting his pot up so you can look him in the eye. “What, you worried about me, _bud_?”

 

Flowey hissed at you. “NO! I’m more worried about you dropping me! You are just as bad as that fucking smiling trash bag!”

 

“Now now, no need to be a hissy thistle. You should be excited that you are getting out of the house for once.” Since Tori has to go to your friend for her interview, Tori took Frisk to Alphys’ lab for the day to be watched by her. Flowey has been banned for stealing tools and messing with experiments. He even caused one of the robots that she was working on to explode. Flowey really has it out for Alphys for some reason, so Flowey came with you to work today.

 

“Oh yes, I’m just so excited to sit in an office all day… NOT!” As Flowey made a menacing face at you, someone else entered the elevator.

 

“Ms. ___.” The woman nodded at you, her lips tight together in a straight line, ignoring Flowey.

 

You nodded in return. You don’t know her name, but recognize her as the secretary of the office next to Caleb’s. The elevator was quiet; for some reason the air was tense. Even Flowey seemed to shrivel back into himself. You tapped your foot for the elevator to move faster.

 

“…traitor…”

 

You heard her whisper something. “What was that?”

 

“You are a traitor to your own kind… I heard what you, Mr. Morgan, and Mrs. Buenrostro are doing. They aren’t human, why bother dealing with them. They are demonic things that should have stayed underground where they belong; they were put there for a reason. Now you brought one here.” She pointed at Flowey with disgust.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You stepped in front of her, your back to the door. “Have you even talked to a monster before? Probably not, if you had you would know that monsters are the kindest beings that ever existed, but no, you are a closed minded racist who won’t even give them a chance and look down upon them for asking for help.”

 

“I am not a racist, my husband is black!” Her face became red as you scowled down at her.

 

You adjust Flowey on one side of you and placed a hand on your hip. “So? Do you even know what racism even means? You hold yourself above them because they have traits that you deem as inferior and different from your own. You should be fully aware of the effects of being judged for how you look, what you just said is exactly what people have been saying to people like your husband for centuries. Just because you are married to someone of a different ethnic background doesn’t mean you aren’t racist and then bragging about it makes you more of a racist. You are sensitive to people’s appearance and think that how people view you is more important than actually loving the man you married. Next time, think about what you are going to say and then don’t say it, no one wants to hear your hypocrite mouth speak.” The elevator dings, signaling that it was at your floor.

 

You begin to walk out, but stop in the door way, making sure it doesn’t close. You tap the oddly quiet flower and look him in the eye. You have mischievous look in your eye. “Oh and if you want to see something truly demonic…” You turn around slowly, holding out Flowey. “… just come to my office.” On cue with your own devilish smile, Flowey expanded his body and leaned towards her.

 

Flowey with his signature deformed face hissed menacingly at her, causing her to back away to the furthest wall and fell to the floor. “W-what the hell?”

 

You take a step back and smile at her as the elevator closes. “Have a lovely day, trash.”

 

Allison looks up at you, arms crossed. “Oh no… that look… Who did you just tell off?”

 

“Someone who thought their opinion mattered to me.” You take Flowey into your office proudly. “Flowey did a great job too, how do you feel about candy?” You looked down at the flower as you placed him on your desk.

 

“…..I like it…” He turned his head to the side, not looking at you. Hmm, so flowers can blush too. How cute. You open a drawer and pull out a sucker. You watch the cute plant start eating the candy, avoiding your admiring eyes.

 

Allison sat in front of your desk. She was watching Flowey with pure interest and awe. You had told her about his attitude problem and tendency for mayhem, this quiet blushing flower peacefully eating a Dum-Dums sucker was not what she expected. “So… putting this weirdness aside, I took plenty of pictures of the monster camp and took some statements. I delivered them to Caleb this morning.” Ah, so that’s how that woman found out.

 

“Good, thanks for doing that.” You settled into your chair. “I really appreciate it, you are the best.  I wish that they would let me make you your own office in here like all the other assistants on this floor, but you know…” You shrugged at her. You may have yelled at the building manager who didn’t think that you needed it, yet he builds them for all the others. You also may have pointed out that you were the only girl on the floor at the time and that he was a sexist asshole.

 

“Nah, it’s fine, I get paid a bit more for being the person who points people in the right direction and taking files for when they aren’t in their office. My beautiful face lightens up the place.” Allison poses in the chair, crossing her legs like she is model posing for a magazine.

 

You smile at her unwavering confidence. “Speaking of faces that light up the place; how was your ‘walk’ home with Grillby?” Her elbow slipped from underneath her.

 

You wiggle your eyebrows at her just like Frisk would at you. She has turned completely red as she tries to recover herself. “We only talked, I swear!”

 

“Uh huh, that’s what he said too, but I’m not buying it.” You smirk at this new side of Allison you haven’t seen before. In all the years you have known her, she never looked this flustered before.

 

“We may have held hands, but that was because I was curious about what it felt like… wait you talked to him? How did you know about that?” Allison went from a blushing mess to suspicious investigator faster than you could think of an excuse to avoid the subject.

 

“I may have gone to Grillby’s with Sans yesterday… for a date.” Flowey groaned with disgust. He turned around to focus more on his candy than your current conversation. Allison was hopping up and down on her butt in her chair, squealing.

 

Out of nowhere she shot up and launched herself on to your desk. You lurched away from her as she lay across your desk, head resting in her hands. “So are you a thing? Did you kiss? Did you do more than kiss? Details now bitch!”

 

You laughed at Allison’s excitement and tell her all about your weekend, though you did keep some intimate details to yourself. It was a nice distraction from this morning and it put you in a better mood for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

“No no no! You are being way to gentle with your answers.”  You drag a hand across your face. You have been asking Tori questions that the other lawyers may ask to make her not look qualified enough to be a mother for Frisk.

 

Tori was becoming frustrated along with you. She had been answering the questions no problem, but she answers them in such a gentle voice with words that everyone wants to hear. “I don’t know how else to answer you dear…”

 

You groan, placing your forehead into your hands. “Do you want Frisk back?”

 

“Well, of course.” Too soft.

 

“Do. You. Want. You’re. Child. Back?” Tori face becomes strained as you ask her the question again.

 

“Like I said, I would very much like to have Frisk back into my custody, please.” Her voice is too polite, too gentle, and way too vulnerable.

 

You groan again. You have told her to give honest feeling answers, but is Tori really that sweet to everyone? Isn’t she the least bit mad? Flowey had long ago fallen asleep. “I’ll say this again, you need to have more feeling into this.”

 

“I am doing my best…” Tori looked completely dejected. So far, the emotion span you have seen was from sweet motherly to deep sadness and disappointment. None will gain her any favors. Things were not going smoothly and you were unsure how to bring out Tori’s real feelings. You are unsure if you are relieved or disappointed that the Murphy’s had cancelled their appointment.

 

You look at her, wondering what to do. “Tori, are you holding back because of the humans?” She flinches. “Tori…”

 

“W-well, this is the human’s world; I should respect them and their customs.” Tori suddenly became really interested in looking at her twirling fingers in her lap.

 

You slap a hand on to the desk. “God damn it Tori. How many humans bothered to respect you at all? Not that many I presume. So why bother being polite to people who don’t deserve it, especially the people questioning your motherly skills. Do you honestly want Frisk back into your permanent care or not?”

 

“O-of course I-”

 

“Do not give me a fluffy bullshit of an answer again!” You stand up as you raise your voice.

 

Tori’s insides were finally being set a flame. “I want my child that was taken from me for no reason other than I am a monster! I am their mother, human or not!”

 

You sigh happily, sitting back into your chair. “Now that is a hard ass answer. That is what I want in court.”

 

“But that is so rude, making such a huge outburst like that…” Tori mumbled into her paw.

 

“Having emotions like that will make you seem more relatable… more human… We let our anger and frustration do most of our honest talking. The crudest answer is usually the most honest one. Granted that isn’t the best way to handle most things, but in this instance, we need it. Mrs. Buenrostro said that you tend to try to make yourself more pleasant to everyone other than saying what you really want. That won’t help us.” Tori hangs onto every word, letting it all sink in.

 

She thinks for a moment. “So saying what is on my mind instead of a gentle version of it is better?” You nod at her. Finally, Tori seemed to have a better understanding of how to answer the questions.

 

“Now, there may be another issue… I noticed that you refused to talk about the reasons for your divorce… Tori they will ask. You will be a single mother, so they will be more suspicious of your past and future relationships.” You look over Tori’s character review. She was a perfect person to adopt a child, but she did avoid giving straight answers relating to Asgore.

 

She blushed slightly. “Oh, I don’t know who would be interested in an old woman like me.”

 

“Tori, you’re beautiful inside and out. Anyone would love to be with you. But what happened with Asgore? He seems sweet to me and is fond of you still.” You wait for her to answer.

 

Tori paused, rubbing her arms together. “In the underground, when the barrier was still up, Asgore had declared war on humans and said that he would collect the souls of humans who fell into the underground, seven were needed. I’m unsure if he himself took their souls, I left before any other humans came…”

 

“How do you take humans’ souls? _Other_ humans?”

 

Tori’s face darkened. “To take a human’s soul, they have to die first…” You gulped, if Asgore was at war with humans, then that means he was killing them to get their souls. I would leave too. “There were eight humans that fell, Frisk was going to be the last soul needed, but they were able to break the barrier.”

 

“Uh if there were eight humans, wouldn’t have the human before Frisk have been the last one?” You held up eight fingers, wiggling the extra finger.

 

“Frisk is not my first child, nor my first human child…” Tori told you the story of Chara and Asriel, how Chara had died from a sickness and Asriel, wanting to grant them their final wish, had absorbed their soul to go to the surface to see the flowers in Chara’s town with Chara’s body. Asriel was killed by humans misunderstanding the situation, which was the cause of Asgore’s anger. You sit there stunned that Tori was able to move past all of this grief. In one day, she had lost everything she held dear to her but yet was still this kind magnificent being. You barely noticed that Flowey was shaking in the far corner of your desk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, it seems like all the proper documents are in order, I’ll go file these after you leave.” You have finished setting up your lawsuit forms for custody of Frisk for Tori. She signed everything now you need to submit it to city hall.

 

Tori sighed, happy to be finally done with the paper work. “I hope my child was well behaved today. There seems to be something going on between them and Sans. Frisk wouldn’t even say hello to him when I dropped them off in Alphys’ lab.” You nervously laugh at this. You have learned your lesson, lock the door every time you close it.

 

Allison’s voice rang through the room. “You have a little guest here for their mom, shall I send them in?” She giggled, it must be Frisk.

 

“Sure, we just finished.” The door opens and you are surprised to see Frisk on someone’s shoulders. “Dave?”

 

Frisk’s little legs dangled from Dave’s muscular shoulders. “Hey ___.” He waved, placing Frisk down with one hand.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought Frisk was with Alphys.” You watched Frisk go straight for their mom, receiving fuzzy kisses and hugs.

 

Dave shrugged. “Apparently, this little stubborn kid got into a small fight with a certain skeleton,” he gave you an uncomfortable knowing grin, “and Alphys called the gym for Undyne. But she was in the middle of a class, so I came instead. We had a heart to heart chat, they texted the skeleton an apology as we were driving over here, so everything is all good now, right pal?”

 

Frisk nodded. **“I overreacted.”**

 

“What was it about?” Tori asked, but you have a vague idea what it was about.

 

Dave answered for Frisk as they struggled. “It was just some communication mishaps between friends. Don’t worry about it; there are just some things you can’t discuss with your mom or sister. But now that we are here, I now have to fulfill my promise.” Dave held open the door.

 

“What promise?” You raised an eyebrow at Frisk and Dave as they smiled at each other.

 

 **“Dave said if I handle the problem with maturity and honesty, then he would take mom and I out to lunch and ice cream.”** Frisk signed excitedly.

 

“Oh, well that is kind of you, um Dave.” Tori gave Dave an awkward smile.

 

Dave held out his hand. “Sorry for the late introduction, I’m Dave and that one’s adoptive father pretty much. She is this awesome because of my teachings of the mind and body at my gym.” Dave pointed at you as they shook hands.

 

You rolled your eyes as Tori giggled. “I am Toriel, but call me Tori. Thank you Dave, I think we will take up your offer.” Frisk clapped excitedly. You were unsure of the atmosphere that was going on here.

 

“Okay, well I have to get back to work, so you kids get out of here.” You waved your hand at them. “See you guys later.” They all said their goodbyes. Tori and Dave were chatting to each other till they got into the elevator.

 

Deciding to go to city hall after lunch, you sit in your chair, finally able to relax. Flowey was still asleep, you think. You take out food for yourself and him. Munching on your sandwich, you wonder what Frisk and Sans fought about and if Dave knew what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans sat at his desk. He couldn’t get over what the kid had said. Frisk had expressed that they didn’t like that you two were getting so close to each other like that. Anyone would be uncomfortable with seeing their sibling making out. Sans knew he would be if Papyrus wanted to seriously date someone, it be worse if it was a specific robot scene on TV. But Frisk said it’s different and that he would never understand. Sans probably could have handled it better, but the kid was getting on his nerves with all this wishy washy feelings were happening with them. Sans had tried to explain that your soul had called out for him, and his soul was eager to reply. Being with you felt so right to him, he couldn’t resist. He felt like you guys had known each other for forever. But the kid was acting weird. They wanted you two together, now you are, and they seem to be pouting about it? He also felt sorry for Alphys who became so nervous from the tension that she couldn’t even concentrate on the machine she was building. She had to call Undyne to come pick the kid up, but some big buff guy came instead. Frisk never said bye to him. That really felt like a stab into his soul.

 

He drummed his fingers on to his desk, unable to concentrate. A tone went off, he had a text. His eyes widened to see it was from Frisk.

 

**“I’m sorry I was acting mean to you. I wasn’t really mad at you guys, I was just scared that you guys wouldn’t want to spend time with me anymore. What if you guys start wanting to be only alone with each other and don’t want to play, joke around or watch movies with me? I was afraid that I wouldn’t matter to you guys as much as before, and I would never get to see you guys. I’m sorry Sans; I was being selfish and wanting you guys to myself.”**

**“P.S. Can you guys please not do that while I’m in the house, or at least lock the door. Or go to your own house. Anything would be better than reliving you two half naked and all over each other.”**

Sans smiled, his soul filling with affection for the kid. So they were upset with the idea of us not paying enough attention to them. Frisk was becoming more like a child every day. Chara must be complete detached from Frisk now. Maybe the reset power is disappearing too. There hasn’t been any for so long. Sans smiled to the idea of Chara finally vanishing from this world. He texted Frisk back, forgiving them and apologizing for not locking the door. He assured them that they would never be too busy for Frisk. They loved Frisk. Sans felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He can finally get these calculations done before going home to you


	20. thank you Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been a few months, everyone's lives continue peacefully other than the courts still not taking your case seriously. A nice movie night with friends should make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, another kind of longer one.  
> hope you like it!
> 
> as always, if you see errors, go ahead and point them out to me and i'll fix it.

“Are you kidding me?” You lean back into your chair in disbelief. “The judge is too ‘busy’?” Tori rubbed your back. This is the third time that your judge in charge of your case suddenly became ‘busy’, even though he was the one who scheduled you for this time. You already have been waiting four hours for this guy, now they say the judge won’t even come.

 

“Can we get another judge to come?” Tori whispered.

 

You frown. “We could but the likelihood that they would be willing to even find someone who is familiar with family court isn’t great.” Sighing, you weigh your options, this judge is obviously never going to see them, and this case will be pushed to the side.

 

You stand up and address the court official. “My client and I wish to discuss the future of our case, we will think of requesting our case to be passed to another judge of family court. We will inform the judge of our decision as soon as it has been made.” You usher Toriel to get up.

 

As you walk by, you here the defending lawyer scoffs at you as you walk by. You ignore the urge to kick him in the knee caps and keep walking. This has been going on for months now. The judge would come in, make some rude comments, refuses to listen to you, belittles your skills as a lawyer and Tori’s skills of being a mother, and now is not even bothering to show up. They are stalling this case as much as they can because they know you will win. You will play the game till you see a weakness you can use. The judge is using his legal loop holes, you will too.

 

“___, you are scowling my child.” Tori whispered to you as you stormed down the hall. You shook your head at Tori.

 

“I know.  It’s just that I am so angry at everything right now. You have no idea how pissed I am.” You sighed, looking for Alphys with Frisk. She came with you today because Frisk refused to stay behind. They wanted to be there for anything that might happen, but they can’t go into court with you. Technically, the judge doesn’t know about your relation to Frisk. All they know is that you are just their lawyer and Frisk is with a family member temporarily. Alphys offered to come and watch Frisk.

 

You see the sweet little dinosaur sitting on a bench. Without Frisk. “Um, Alphys… where is the kid?”

 

“O-oh, um th-they had t-to go to th-the ba-bathroom.” She looked around. “Th-they should have b-been back by n-now.”

 

“Where could have that child wondered off to now?” Tori places a hand on her face. “How long has it been?”

 

“Tw-twenty minutes.” Alphys looks at her watch.

 

Shit, that isn’t good. You felt a chill go down your back. “Tori, you go back the way we came, Alphys stay here in case they come back, and I’ll go check outside.” You rush out the doors, searching for Frisk. You look everywhere for them. Not here, not by the fountain, not by the stairs. They disappeared. They are gone again. You’ll never find them. You’ll never see them again. Were they taken? What are you going to do if they were? Where are they? Where are they?! You are starting to panic, cold sweat dripped down your back. Oxygen can’t seem to fill your lungs enough, you’re hyperventilating. Your vision is starting to blur so you place a hand on a nearby wall to steady yourself. No, no, it’s fine, just take deep breaths. Inhale and exhale. You lean against the wall, doing your breathing exercise, vision is coming back. You notice a small group of reporters in a circle.

 

You see a glimpse of blue and purple in the middle of the circle. “Frisk!” You run down the stairs and break through the vultures to find a cowering Frisk.

 

 **“____!”** Frisk runs towards you, wrapping their arms around your legs. They look up to you, tears in their eyes and a trembling lower lip. You give them an understanding smile, brushing your fingers through their hair and hold them close to you.

 

“I got you Frisk.” You look up glaring at the bastards who would swarm a child to have microphones in your face.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Are you the mysterious sister to the rescuer of the monsters?”

 

“Why did you give up your rights to Frisk?”

 

“Are you afraid of the same thing happening to you as what happened to your parents?”

 

“STOP!” You yell out to them. “I am ___, and I am their lawyer. We have no comment about Frisk or their new placement with their sister, other than she agrees that Frisk should stay with the mother that they found for themselves. The justice system had failed Frisk and the other children who were placed in a family with a criminal record, and then taking them from Toriel who loves and cares for Frisk. That is all.”

 

You turn Frisk around to go back inside. “So you aren’t their sister?”

 

You paused. Turning around slowly, you look at the reporter. “No, I am not.” Technically you aren’t lying, you are their _half_ -sister. You usher Frisk up the stairs away from the reporters.

 

 **“Did you just lie to them?”** They reached up to hold your hand.

 

“I stretched the truth, that’s all. You know why.” You shrug.

 

Frisk paused, thinking hard. **“Why did they bring up our parents?”**

 

Your jaw clenched. They have been asking more questions lately. You have been putting up old family pictures of all four of you around the house, so of course they were curious. But they never asked about what happened to them since the first time. You see the determination in their eyes. Once inside, you text Tori and Alphys to come to where you are and you turn back to Frisk. They still are waiting for a reply. Sighing, you scrunch down to them. “Frisk… they didn’t exactly leave this world in anything related to their own actions…or nicely…someone else caused it. Do you understand?”

 

They lower their eyes, giving you a small nod. **“Yes…”**

 

“That is why I don’t want to talk about it yet, the details are a bit… too much for someone so young. Frisk, trust me, I planned on telling you. Just when you were older, I even have a box full of everything you would need to know about what happened, all for the day you would possibly come back to me asking questions.” You place a hand on their shoulder.

 

 **“Is there anything you can tell me?”** Frisk was desperate to know something at least.

 

You think for a moment. “Okay, I guess it won’t hurt and you can’t tell anyone, it will be our little secret. Frisk isn’t your birth name, neither is ____ for me. Though I never liked my name, I like ____ a lot better.” You laugh at the memories of people never pronouncing your old name right.

 

 **“What are they then?”** Their eyes were almost sparkling.

 

You chuckle; thank goodness that they are happy again. “Your name was Pax, mine was-”

 

“FRISK, my child!” Tori came running; she scooped up them up into a furry tornado of kisses. “I was so worried!” Alphys soon waddled up to the reunion.

 

Frisk giggled, rubbing their face into her warm fur. **“I’m sorry; I got caught by people who recognized me.”**

 

“Some vulture reporters thought they could get a scoop on the monster ambassador, but I was able to get to them in time.” You filled Tori and Alphys in on what happened as you walk back to the car. “Nothing like a movie night with friends to make up for a bad day, right?”

 

 **“Yes! Let’s watch Disney!”** Frisk really likes Disney movies now, you don’t mind. Disney is the best at making life look easier and full of happy endings. It fills you with hope.

 

* * *

 

 

You were making the last of the grilled macaroni and cheese sandwiches when you felt arms wrap around you from behind. “Hey there skele-boo.” Sans snuggles his head into your neck, taking in your scent.

 

“Heya babe, I missed ya last night.” It has become a habit for you and Sans to sleep in the same bed now, ever since the first time, but last night Frisk had a nightmare and asked to sleep with you. Much to Sans’ displeasure, he complied and let Frisk have you all to themselves. Sleeping dates are the only real dates you can go on. Sans has been busy with some new research project with Alphys, you get only the gist of it being about making compatible magic bio-mechanical limbs for non-monsters, like a dog that lost a leg or a soldier who lost their arm overseas. It’s cool, but the math and mechanic talk isn’t exactly something you can follow. But you do like the look he gets when he talks about his science, smiling with passion in his voice and the little lights in his eye sockets turn into stars. Kind of like when he starts to kiss you, they turn into hearts, you wonder what would happen when you guys finally… Your wild imagination makes you zone out. “What are you thinking about to make you grin like that?” Sans whispers huskily into your ear, his voice brings you back to reality.

 

“N-nothing…” You turn off the stove and slide the last sandwich onto the pile of the ones already made.

 

Sans bites your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” He licks at the indents he just made into your skin. His hands wander into your shirt. “It looked like you were thinking of something.” His fingers teased you just below your bra. “I am kind of jealous.”

 

You shudder when a finger slips under the wire of your bra. “Of what?”

 

“Of the other skeleton in that dirty imagination of yours, that gets to take you to the bone zone.” One hand slides down and hover over the top of your pants. You rub your legs together in anticipation. “I know you already have a skeleton inside you, but would you like another?”

 

You chew on your lower lip and turn to face him. Yup, hearts in his eyes. “Maybe I do…” You put up a hand behind his skull and pull him into a kiss. He makes you turn around full into him as he intensifies the kiss. He pushes you away from the stove and against a wall. Tongue begging for access. You comply and pull him closer to you. He lifts one of your legs around him and grips at your butt hard. You yelp, giggling into his teeth.

 

He pulls back from you to give you a wink with his glowing blue tongue out, taunting you. You are about to pull him back when someone yells. “BROTHER! ____! STOP CANOODLING AND BRING OUT THE CHEESY PASTA SANDWICHES! WE ARE ABOUT TO START THE SEARCH OF THE ORANGE FISH NAMED NEMO!!”

 

You here Undyne laugh. “Bwah hah hah, yeah losers, you can bone after!”

 

“Undyne! Not in front of Frisk!” Tori lectures her.

 

You both sigh, leaning your foreheads together. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you later.” Sans slaps your butt before leaving for the living room. You squeal to yourself over how sexy your bonefriend was just now. God, you adore that small skeleton.

 

* * *

 

 

“Human sister ____, it has seemed that Frisk has fallen asleep on the Great Papyrus.” You turn from your spot between Sans’ legs to see Frisk snuggled up to Papyrus’ arm.

 

“Oh, they had such a long day today after having trouble sleeping for the last few days.” You reach out to brush their head. “They have been having nightmares and wanting to sleep with me or Tori.”

 

Papyrus gently picks Frisk up. “I am glad that they can relax in my presence, I’m sure they feel safe with the Great Papyrus here to keep them safe. I’ll take the small human to their room.”

 

“Thank you Papyrus.” Tori chimes in as Papyrus walks up to the stairs.

 

“It is nothing Tori.”  Papyrus has a small hint of orange on his cheeks. How cute. Papyrus really is great. Tori stands up from her rocking chair. “I will retire myself; I have to get up early tomorrow.”

 

You raise an eyebrow at her. “Uh, tomorrow is Saturday, no school. So what are you doing?”

 

She avoids your eyes, a small blush peeks through her fur. “Oh, I am having breakfast with a friend.”

 

“Uh huh, is it Dave?” You wiggle your eyebrows.

 

She moves to the side back and forth. “Perhaps…. Goodnight!” She runs into her room for shelter. The group starts laughing together.

 

“OOOOH! Someone is in love~!” Undyne cheered.

 

“H-How did you know?” Papyrus gasped coming down the stairs.

 

You felt Sans tense up, tightening his hold around you. “Huh?”

 

“What are you talking about Paps?” All eyes were on him now.

 

Papyrus’ face was bright orange now and he was nervously fiddling with his gloves. “Were you guys not talking about my date?”

 

“Uh….no…” You are trying not to laugh. Sans was practically vibrating, the lights were gone from his eyes.

 

Papyrus scratches his skull shyly. “Oh my mistake, please ignore the Great Papyrus’ outburst.” The room goes silent.

 

“Wh-who are you g-going out with?” Alphys pipes up.

 

Papyrus perks up. “I the Great Papyrus am going on a date with someone who is just as great as me, maybe greater.”

 

“Oh sweet Asgore, no… please don’t be.” Sans grumbled into your hair.

“The sexy rectangle Mettaton.” Sans let out a loud groan as he threw his hands over his eyes and his head back against the couch.

 

You vaguely remember the robot on TV or in movies that Papyrus would bring for movie nights. You have no idea where ‘rectangle’ comes from. There is nothing rectangle about that body, especially those legs. “That’s wonderful Paps.”

 

“Yeah, wonderful…” Sans grumbled some more, still pouting.

 

“Con-congratulations, Paps, you guys m-make a great c-couple.” Alphys smiles at  Papyrus as his blush deepens. Ah, you know that face, she totally ships them together.

 

Undyne does a wolf whistle. “OOH, get some nerd!”

 

“Shut up Undyne, I don’t want to hear about my baby bones of a bro ‘getting some’, especially when that toaster is involved.” Sans glared at her.

 

Undyne shrugs at him, not intimidated by Sans’ dagger-ed eyes. She gives him a smirk. “So you can get laid all the time, but he can’t. From what I hear from Paps and the kid, you guys are on each other like you’re in heat.”

 

“W-wh-what? We aren’t… uh we only… um….” Your face is on fire. It’s true, you guys have been caught a few times making out around the house, but it wasn’t anything that bad…. You remember what happened earlier in the kitchen, more blood rushes to your face. You turn to Sans for help, but he has pulled his hood over his neon blue face. “Sans help me!”

 

“Nope, Sans lives in sweaterville now.” He tightens his strings.

 

“Sans don’t leave me out here alone with them!” You try to pry him out of his hood, you hear whispering going on between Alphys and Undyne. There is a new glint in Undyne’s eye.

 

“Aaaaah, nice observation babe, you’re so smart.” She gives Alphys a kiss on the head. Then she leans forward and points a finger at you and Sans. “The reason you guys are all over each other like that is because you guys haven’t given in to your lust and fucked yet! You guys are so horny for each other!”

 

You both jump, confirming Undyne’s accusation. “WHOOPSY DOOPSY, I JUST REMEMBERED. I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. AS MUCH AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN MATING, I MUST GO. YOU GUYS HAVE FUN!” Papyrus makes a beeline for the door. You hear the skeleton bro’s front door slam shut and Papyrus give out a muffled scream. At least they are on the same page when discussing their brother’s sex life, which is a huge NOPE.

 

You stand up from Sans’ lap. “Where are you going?” Sans peeked out of his hood, pleading for you not to leave him with the nosy shipping couple.

 

You point to the kitchen. “I’m getting some beer from the fridge, they aren’t going to let this go anytime soon, might as well drink.”

 

* * *

 

 

You and Sans barely make it up to your room. After three hours of drinking and Undyne's relentless teasing of sexual innuendos, Undyne and Alphys finally passed out on your new love seat together. Sans face was blue from the many drinks he had. “Come on sugar skull, time for bed.” You help him out of his sweater and into your bed. You turn around to go to the bathroom and change, but he stops you by grabbing a hold of the end of your shirt.

 

“Don’t go. I don’t want you to leave, what if…” His voice shook and eyes were half open, calling you to bed with him.

 

You lean down and kiss his forehead. “I’m just going to go do that human thing we do in the bathroom and come right back. We can snuggle all night Mr. Tipsy.”

 

He gives you a small nod, finally letting you go. After going to the bathroom, you come back to Sans sitting up in the bed, eye sockets wide open. He points to the doorway. “Um, ___, the kiddo needs you.”

 

You see Frisk, crying heavily into their little hands. “Oh honey, did you have another nightmare?” They give you a weak nod. You scoop them up into a hug; they instantly wrap their arms and legs around you. “There, there, it’s okay. Sans and I are here for you.” You rock them with your whole body, rubbing their back till the tears slow down. Sans came over with a ball of toilet paper to wipe their sleepy wet face clean.  “What is going on with them lately?” You ask Sans once you feel Frisk’s body relax into sleep.

 

“I have a vague idea…”  Before you could ask Sans another question, your cell phone starts to ring.

 

“What now?” You give Frisk to Sans and grab your phone off your desk. It read unknown number. “Hello?” No one answered. “Hello, is someone there?” You called out again, no one answered you. You feel a chill go down your spine from the silence. The unknown person hangs up on you. You look at the phone confused. You block this unknown number.

 

“Who was it?” Sans called from your bed with Frisk.

 

“No idea, they didn’t say anything.” You stared at the phone before placing it back down and heading over to the bed. Sans pats the spot between him and Frisk. You chuckle as you turn off the lights. “Gonna try and share me?” You climb in under the sheets and face Frisk, with Sans spooning behind you.

 

“Just for tonight, I can wait a little longer to make your body all mine.” He whispered, snuggling into your neck. You blush slightly at his words.

 

“Sans…” He doesn’t answer. You can hear his even breathing letting you know he fell asleep. It still amazes you how fast he falls asleep. Frisk reaches out and snuggles into you too. A feeling of love washes over you as you are being snuggled by them. But even with this moment of happiness, you feel something dark stirring inside your chest. You have a very bad feeling about that phone call. You hold them closer to you before falling asleep too.


	21. feeling love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saturday was kind of crappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as the last few chapters but slightly longer than what i usually do  
> I hope you enjoy its :3
> 
> correct me if you see any mistakes! :D

_“I’m coming, I can feel the despair and hate in your soul. Your cries are like a sweet siren’s song, calling me to devour you again. I won’t stop.”_

You shift in your sleep. A voice is whispering around you.

 

_“I’m coming back. You can’t stop me. I will do it. I will…”_

 

You turn to your other side. The voice is getting louder, more frightening.

 

_“I will erase everyone you love and this world, starting with **YOU**.”_

 

Your eyes shoot open to see Frisk staring back at you. But something is wrong; one of their eyes is red. You blink a few times and rub your face. Frisk’s eyes are closed and they were still asleep. You sit up; unable to remember what made you wake up. Whatever it was, it left you in a cold sweat. You look to your left where Sans would be. Strange, usually you are the one who has to push him out of bed. You climb out gently, trying not to wake Frisk. You tuck the blanket up past their shoulders and kiss them on the cheek before going downstairs.

 

You find Sans, Undyne and Alphys all sitting on the couch, watching TV. They all look like they were in shock. “Uh, what’s up guys?” All three of them point at the TV, not even looking up at you. On the TV were pictures of you. “Huh?” You run over to Sans, taking the remote from his hands to turn up the volume.

 

_“-is Ms. ___ ____. She is a state lawyer specializing in family court and is in charge of yet another monster related case. The ambassador of monsters was taken away from a female monster who claimed to be their mother. She was evaluated by social workers and deemed unsuitable as a primary caregiver. Yet, Miss ___ is still trying to place the child back into her care. This is all of what Miss ___ had to say:_

_‘ We have no comment about Frisk or their new placement with their sister, other than she agrees that Frisk should stay with the mother that they found for themselves.’_

_-Next Channel-_

_The sister is willing to give up her rights back to the monster woman. No info has been publicized at the moment on the mysterious sister, but it is safe to say that she is going to ignore her responsibilities of being their guardian and is doing what she can to send the child back._

_-Next Channel-_

_The sister doesn’t even want the child? This kid must be real trouble; they ran away from their foster family, now the sister doesn’t want anything to do with them. Maybe the kid isn’t human, just looks it. Might explain why they get along with monsters so well and that nobody even wants them-_

_-Next Channel-_

_The steps of City Hall are filled with protesters, all angered by the prospect of monsters mingling more into human society._ (You see hundreds of people holding signs, shouting. Some are in white cloaks, some bare the symbol of Nazis, but there were people that looked like anyone that walked down the street, your neighbor, people you go to church with. Many people of different morals are all coming together because of one similarity. Humans always wanted this but this isn’t what you wanted.)

_DIE Abominations!_

_You are going to Hell!_

_Monster Fuckers!_

_Devil’s advocate!_

_They are a sign of the apocalypse! They are the END OF US!_

_Satan’s assistant!_

_Traitor to humanity._

_They don’t belong here! Send them where they belong, back to the depths of HELL!_

_Worthless!_

_You choose the wrong side!_

_You deserve to DIE!”_

 

You shut the TV off. “They recorded me without my consent. They used false data and took my words out of context, now they are coming after me as a lawyer and as a sister. The worst part is what they are saying about Frisk and Tori… the nerve of them… Now the protesters… they must be a part of… fucking…. DAMN IT!” You throw the remote on the ground, it shattered.

 

“At least they don’t know that you are their sister… no one can find Frisk.” You didn’t even notice Sans come to your side. He rubbed your arms, trying to calm you down.

 

You start to crumble to the ground. “The public doesn’t know, but officials can find out. The judge is going to see this and then suddenly look more detail into the case. He’ll start asking me more personal questions and might take away Frisk from both of us. He’ll know everything and Frisk will find out things I don’t want them to know yet. People are going to come after us… They know what I look like and who I am… Sans, this isn’t good…” Sans sat beside you. Holding one of your trembling hands, he strokes your skin with his smooth cool boney fingers.

 

“How did the reporters even know about Frisk’s case?” Undyne grumbles.

 

“I have a vague idea…” The woman from the elevator comes to mind. She works in the same building as you, so she would have access to everyone’s schedules. Even if it wasn’t her, you are sure that there are more people like her in your building. “Enemies are everywhere at the moment… Fuck.” You curl up into yourself again, trying not to whimper. Sans pulls you into him, you are surrounded by the familiar scent that is him. He smells like winter air mixed with a hint of tangy ketchup and natural musk. You feel your body relax into him as he stokes your spine.

 

“I hate to say it, but it might not be the best idea for Frisk and Tori to stay here…” Undyne was tapping her claws on her teeth, thinking.

 

“No…” You mumble into Sans’ neck. You don’t want them to leave, they are your family. No more Tori making her pies with a gentle smile on her face. No more Frisk trying to act cute to get out of homework and watch a movie with you. No more falling asleep with them in your lap while watching the movie. No more happiness, no more joy in your house. “I can keep them safe, I can’t send them away, I don’t want to.” You plea to no one in particular, you just had to voice the feelings that were in turmoil inside you. “No one will dare touch them; they would be **dead where they stand.** ” You grip onto Sans’ arms tightly, he flinches. Not sure if it was from your hands crushing his humerus bone or the intent to kill behind your voice.

 

The room goes silent. “___... U-Undyne is right, y-you c-can’t be h-here all th-the time. You h-have to kee-keep working on-on the c-case. With th-them in a s-s-safer pl-place, you ca-can focus on ge-getting them ba-back.” Alphys is the voice of reason; it is hard to argue with her. You nuzzle into Sans’ neck more, not wanting to leave your bone boy’s arms.

 

“____.... I can tell you agree with Alphys, since you don’t have some sort of snarky reply.” Sans whispers into your ear as he strokes your hair.

 

You sigh, closing your eyes, enjoying his touch. “But where will they go, they can’t go back to the monster camp. The hate group has been more active lately.” Homes have been broken into, monsters being left half turned to dust, barely holding on. Monsters have mainly moved out now. But now Tim’s buildings are becoming targets of broken windows and anti-monster graffiti. Everything is becoming worse now, with Caleb’s case becoming more heated as it goes on.

 

“They can come to our house for a few days, and if it looks like it will take a while, we’ll call in a favor from someone.” Undyne wraps an arm around her girlfriend. She makes a gesture with her thumb at herself. “With me around, no loser will dare try to get near them, plus Tori is pretty tough when she wants to be.”

 

You smile at your friends on your couch. You’ve only known them for maybe half a year, yet here they are, cheering you up when there is a miniature army out there whose sole purpose is to kill people like them. You stand up and head over to the monsters on the couch, dragging your surprisingly light stocky bonefriend with you into a big group hug. “Thank you so much…”

 

Alphys and Undyne are shocked for only a moment, glancing at each other; their faces soften into smiles as they hugged you back. “Of-of course, we are friends.” Alphys’ voice was very confident as she spoke; only stuttering once. You have only heard this happen when she spoke about anime before.

 

“Nah, we are more than that. We are besties!” Undyne hugged everyone tighter together, making you all groan.

 

Sans squirmed next to you. “I rather not have my bones grinded into dust, thanks Undyne.”

 

She scoffed at him. “Pffft, oh please, you are totally digging this, closest to a four-some you’re gonna get, though you haven’t even had your two-some.” Sans groaned, his face becoming blue again.

 

You laughed, unable to not join in. “Yeah, so far he has only been _hand_ some.” He looks at you confused till you make an O with your hand and motions it in a vulgar way then pretend to throw something.

 

It registered what kind of joke you had made, his face became even bluer. “Wh-wha… __-___... you… I…uh…” He stumbled over his words.

 

“Am I… not wrong?” You raised an amused eyebrow at him. Undyne and Alphys are dying, trying to contain their laughter.

 

“Uh…..” He pulls his hood over his eyes, trying to hide from your intense stare. He looked like he was thinking about forever living in his hoodie if you didn’t stop, so you decide to hold back your hand jokes… for later.

 

* * *

 

 

You are packing a few of Frisk’s clothes into their bag. You head over to their bed, covers thrown everywhere in every direction in one big knot. Must have been when they were having their nightmare. Baba was on the floor, all alone. You pick him up and sit on Frisk’s bed. “I wonder what they are dreaming about…”

 

“It isn’t good.” Flowey speaks up from the windowsill, he was absentmindedly staring outside.

 

“Obviously, if they can’t sleep because of it; I just wish I could-” 

 

Flowey cuts you off. “There is nothing you can do; Frisk has to do this all by themselves.” Flowey sounded almost wise, like he has seen far more his share of the world.

 

“Why? If they are struggling then I should-” Flowey turns to you; his face wasn’t scowling, demonic, or smiling evilly. He was incredibly sad; petals even drooped down into his face as he frowned.

 

“Can you change the contents of souls? Can you make people forget the things they regret most?” Flowey looked back out the window. “Frisk has… something inside them. It was awakened by the amount of determination Frisk had when they fell. Because they have similar souls, it latched onto them. Sometimes Frisk’s good determination was able to overpower it, but when Frisk started to lose hope in making it out, the new determination came out. Only a trickle, it was something new that made them feel again, so they listened to the voice for a bit. Then they did it again, and again, and again, till the voice was the one speaking for Frisk and controlling their choices. They had to FIGHT.”

 

Flowey paused as a shiver shook through his stock. You stood up and stood next to him, staring out the window, waiting for him to continue. He buried himself slightly deeper into his pot and sighed. “Frisk had to watch everything, over and over. Till the smiling trash bag finally noticed Frisk’s suffering, not focusing on his own pain anymore. Granted it is Frisk’s fault in the first place, but it took so many timelines. He called out to them, pleading for them to stop it, or just end everything for all of them, **forever**. Frisk gained a new form of determination that the thing didn’t expect. Determination to live for the ones you love, not to gain LOVE.”

 

Flowey fiddles with his leaves. “Frisk was able to get past it a couple times, sometimes making it up here, but sadness and despair isn’t something that just goes away. Frisk will have it for the rest of their lives. A constant reminder of what they did. A constant voice telling them to do something they really don’t want to do, but end up listening to because of the regret and fear.”

 

He finally looks up to you. “You must understand that this isn’t something you can fix, it will always be a part of them. We just have to be there for them, Frisk is still unstable at this point, but if we watch them carefully everything should be fine. If we don’t do anything soon, we will lose Frisk to it.”  You aren’t exactly sure what Flowey is talking about, but you do understand that Frisk had experienced something awful in the underground. Now because of it, Frisk seems to be suffering from depression.

 

Makes sense, you have experienced many nights with Sans, where he woke up, magic pulsing around the room, his body covered in sweat and tears pouring out of him. Usually you just hold him to your chest and he instantly calms down, not remembering it the next day. Sans would mumble of murders of his friends, his brother dying because he couldn’t save him in time and they were forever stuck underground. You would stroke his skull, tell him that he is with you now, not underground, and his family is safe, all his friends and brother are alive and love him. He would smile in his sleep, holding you close. You are sure Sans has PTSD, but he hides it from you, you can wait for him to open up to you. He probably feels the same way about you and your own issues.

 

You understand how Flowey feels, watching someone you care for have restless sleeps as they fight their demons to survive. You give Flowey a sympathetic pat as the flower wilts down. “Oh Flowey…”

 

He straightens up, putting a strained smug face on. “Not like I’m worried about trash like them, I just rather like this timeline, I have it nice here, and it would be such a waste to start all over again.”

 

You smile at Flowey, deciding to not push it and act like normal. “Man Flowy, you must have eaten a lot of fertilizer last night, because crap is just spewing out of your mouth.”

 

“I DO NOT EAT COW SHIT!” Flowey hissed at you with his iconic demonic face.

 

You shake a finger at Flowey. “Now Flowey, watch your language.”

 

“Oh shut your fucking mouth, you hypocrite trash.” Flowey pouts at you, then crosses his leaves and turns away from you.

 

In the window’s reflection, you see a small smile on his face. “Okay, okay, you caught me. You win.” You laugh at the blushing flower, not noticing Sans watching the whole thing through the cracked door.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

Sans is kicking himself. He should have known that was happening with Frisk. He has been so happy with you, that he hasn’t had a single nightmare while he held you in his arms as he slept. That doesn’t mean the kid doesn’t get them anymore. Sans just assumed that the kid was happy. But with everything happening on the surface and on top of a homicidal voice whispering to them from the depths of their determined soul, it’s a wonder how the kid made it this far. It was probably you; you have such a calming effect on both of them. Sans questions whether or not if this really is the first time you meeting him and everyone. Somehow you click with everyone so fast. The moment your skin touched his bare bones for the first time, he felt this spark go through him. It felt like home should. Maybe your souls are just that compatible. That might be why his soul calls for you with such desperate need all the time. And when he is touching you, his soul bangs itself against his chest, trying to be released to meet yours. Sans smacks himself in the face. He shouldn’t be thinking about his soul wanting to mingle with yours at this time.

 

Sans makes his way to your room where Frisk laid in your bed still. He had to check, to confirm what Flowey had said. He knows you didn’t fully comprehend what Flowey was saying to you, but you still listened so intently. It amazed him that the weed opened up so much to you. Sans sits down on the bed and adjusts Frisk to lie on their back. He holds up a flashlight to look in the right eye, brown, nothing new there. Sans gulps as he opens the left eye slowly. He curses internally. There it was; a fully crimson red eye. Luckily it is on only one eye, and while they were asleep. Frisk is fighting hard to keep Chara from coming back. But Frisk is a child, on the brink of puberty; emotions are highly unstable for them right now, especially for their Determination soul. Well souls…

 

Fuck. Sans is going to have to think of something to extract Chara’s extra determination from Frisk. He might have to tell you about Frisk in a greater detail than Flowey’s explanation. That means he will have to talk about the resets, the murders, and his past…

 

“Hey kid, wake up. We need to talk.” Sans shakes Frisk awake. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Frisk opened two brown eyes again.


	22. losing your cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant think of a summary that wouldn't give away anything so there...  
> i keep typing more than usual, so another a little bit of a longer chapter yay  
> hope you like it :3
> 
> notice any errors call me out on it plzz :D i'll fix it right away

_Why do you choose this?_

_Do you enjoy this?_

_Does this amuse you, playing with people like this?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY!?_

_I want it to stop._

_You will not fight!_

_I am in control now._

_You will do what I want._

_Just watch me, you are not above consequences._

* * *

 

 

It has been a two weeks since Frisk and Tori left. You feel so lonely without them. Sans hasn’t really been around too much either. He had been working on some sort of new project, which keeps him in the lab all day and well into the night. You have woken up in the morning to find him in your bed, holding you close and his face in your hair. The bags under his eyes from when you first met him have returned. At least work is distracting him from his brother’s new relationship. Mettaton was… um… nice. It was definitely an effort to withstand the constant ‘darling’s and ‘beauties’. At least he seems to absolutely adore Paps. Paps loves him just as much. He even said that ‘his Metty’ is just as great as he is, maybe even greater. That is the greatest compliment that Papyrus could give anyone. From the pink color taking over Mettaton’s face, you can tell that he knew the value of the compliment as well. At least someone is being loved.

 

You bang your head against your desk, covered in letters. Now that every news channel advertised your face and name across the screens on every TV in the country, your office has been flooded with ‘fan mail’. One in every hundred letter you read is something positive, supporting you. The rest… well… Let’s just say everyone has a very colorful vocabulary and dark imaginations. How they describe what they want to do to you will probably even make Satan say that they need more Jesus in their lives. You don’t even want to get started on phone calls. You changed phone numbers, twice. Now you are becoming paranoid that your phone company is sending out your phone number too.

 

You don’t understand how Caleb isn’t fazed by this, though he did make Shelby stay at his house from now on after someone was harassing her. It’s adorable how protective he is over his girlfriend, threatening to kill anyone who dares look at his girl the wrong way. Asgore has warned all monsters to be cautious, to do not go out after dark, and keep all doors locked at all times. Tim had installed new security systems in all monster homes. If the window breaks, an alarm will instantly go off and steal sheet will come down, preventing anything or anyone from continuing the damage inside. You took your own security precautions as well. In your purse is now a loaded gun, ready for anyone dumb enough to think they can attack you. You probably won’t use it though, you'll be too busy bashing their faces in with your bare fists.

 

Frisk seems to be having a harder time now; they have been sleep walking around the house. They even hurt themselves a couple times. Tori and Undyne hid everything sharp in the house while Alphys took care of them after the last episode. You mentioned depression to Tori and now she is taking Frisk to a doctor today, dropping off Flowey here on the way. You called beforehand, setting up a secret appointment. The doctor was an old coworker of your step-dad, he was a paramedic and that is how he met your mom. You open another letter; it was full of ‘going to hell’ and ‘traitor’; blah blah blah. You fed the letter to Flowey who ripped it to shreds. There was now an unspoken bond between you and Flowey; you actually missed the little dill-weed. “You are way more amusing then any paper shredder I have ever had.” You laughed.

 

“Shut it. You may be trash, but these people are even worse than trash.” Flowey hissed at the pile of letters.

 

“So, what would you call them?” You lean your head against your hand perched on your desk.

 

He thought for a moment. “Trashier trash?”

 

You chuckle at him, a gleam in your eye. He already sees it coming and sighs. “Pfft, how about shit, because all they write is shit, plus, you are eating their letters and you eat manure soooo…”

 

“FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT EAT COW SHIT!” He hisses at you with a demonic face that you have become accustomed to.

 

Allison walks into the very common scene of you teasing your new office plant. “Speaking of shit, I got more shit letters for you, razor and arsenic free. Oh and you have a ‘suggested’ mandatory meeting with the Sir Honor I’m-Too-Busy- To-See-You-When-I’m-Supposed-To, today at 2:30. So in an hour, after only calling me just now, they gave such a great heads up, very considerate.”

 

You groan, standing up. “Guess I have to get up now.” You grab your briefcase and look to Flowey. “You are the lawyer now, and your job is to rip up as much of these letters as you can.”

 

Allison walks you out of the office as you hear Flowey yell ‘Die’ and ‘I’m The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!’ to the letters as he shreds them. “So, I got a lunch date.” You raise an eyebrow at Allison.

 

“A date with a certain _hot_ daddy?” Allison’s face instantly blushes.

 

“He isn’t exactly a dad… I’m not sure if Fuku is his daughter. But yes, I’m going out with Grillby.” She has been going on these ‘we aren’t in a relationship but we have dates’ charade with him for a while.

 

“Just ask him if he wants to be with you, like _with_ you, already, and he takes care of Fuku like he is her dad, bio or not, they are adorable.” She sighs, leaning into you. You told her many times to ask now.

 

“Fine, I’ll bring it up today, but I’m really hoping he does it first.” She puffs up her cheeks.

 

You poke her cheek, causing the air to come out before stepping inside the elevator. “What day and age do we live in? This isn’t the Victorian period; you can ask a man out and show your sexy ankles all you want.” You wink to her as the elevator doors close.

 

* * *

 

 

“So when were you planning to disclose this?” The judge glared at you, throwing your parents’ case file in front of you.

 

“This previous case should not be valid in this new one, nor should it affect the outcome.” You answer with a straight face, not allowing emotions to show.

 

“Cut the bullshit. This changes a lot.” The judge rubs his forehead. “This whole thing is a complete mess.”

 

You let out a breath through your nose, for once you agree with what he said. “Exactly, that’s why-”

 

“They should have never been placed back in your care, looking at your evaluation; you aren’t capable of being a primary care giver, with the paranoia and mental instability.” You stop, blinking at the judge. You mumble something under your breath. “What was that Miss ___?”

 

You stand up, slamming your hands on his desk. “Are you fucking serious right now? My evaluation, really, that is what you are concerned about?” You start making angry gestures with your hands at the shocked judge. “So the fact that people in the social services falsified documents saying Toriel was a terrible care giver, even though I have SIX professionals who disagree, the same people who took Frisk also placed them in a home with a criminal record of DUIs and domestic violence, and then forgot about them after removing the other children who told them a child ran away and ignored them, isn’t what bugs you? No it’s the evaluation that was done on me when I was eighteen, a year after my parents were slaughtered and the first attempt on my life and Frisk’s, also after the second attempt that put us in protective services that only happened a few months earlier than that. Sorry if me almost being stabbed to death put a real kink into my ability to care for a baby! And if you actually read past that, I asked for our names to be changed after we were separated so that way Frisk would be safe in case he found me again. I was already thinking of protecting them for the next time I was gonna have a knife dug into me. And you say I’m not capable of keeping them safe?” You grab your briefcase, readying yourself to leave.

 

“Do you have anxiety, depression, or PTSD?” He shook his head, still mute from shock. “We do, so you can’t judge us for that, nor can you judge us for being close to monsters, because you just plain don’t understand what it is like to feel trapped inside your own body, a prisoner of your own mind, and have others constantly see you as a mess with eyes that only see that mess and nothing else about who you are. Monsters don’t see it as that way, they don’t think of us perfect, but they are okay with that. They love us, even if we hurt them. Think about it, have you ever once heard of a monster attacking a human for no reason?” You sigh as you think about all the headlines about monsters being murdered in their own homes or humans being assaulted for befriending monsters.

 

“Why? Why would you side with them? How do you accept them so easily?” He finally croaked, asking the question everyone always asked. You never really thought of giving an answer before, everyone always asked with such anger behind it that you just dismissed them. He was genuinely curious to why you felt so strongly about this, why bother fight to show someone else mercy when other humans don’t? They just kill what they don’t understand or to feel better about their own sad lives.

 

You give him a small smile that didn’t go with the look of despair in your eyes. “Because humans never gave us a reason not to, more like they gave us every reason to reach out to them. Frisk had run away up the mountain for a very sad reason, caused by humans, but the one that saved them from those feelings and the fall was Tori. Now because Frisk in return saved them, I have a family again and I’m… in love. I have never been this happy with any human before.” You feel your cheeks heat up as Images come to mind.  You think of Sans giving you his signature smile after making a pun. The grin he has as he lingers over you, eyes that say he wants you more than anything in the world. The way he always reaches out for you in his sleep, sometimes mumbling your name. You love everything about him, even the terrible puns. The judge watches your face as the emotion that you had recently discovered washes across you; mulling over everything you had said more intently than he has ever before.

 

“If you would like a current evaluation, I’d be happy to do it later this week when my emotions are not running high like they are now. Next time you see me **will be in court where you will sit in your chair and listen to the truth, instead of making false assumptions like the trash out there**.” You turn around and leave, slamming the door behind you. You just yelled at a judge, lectured him on his legal abilities, and stormed out of a meeting. Also, you just admitted to being in a relationship and in love with a monster. Hopefully you still have your license to practice law after this….. fuuuuuuuuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison had returned to the office with Grillby, hand in hand. “Thanks for walking me back. I had fun, Muffet makes such amazing spider donuts… even with the prices so high…” She laughs nervously.

 

Grillby just gives her a smile and nod, happy to see her smiling so much. “Allison… I-” There was a crash coming from your office.

 

“Is ___ back already?” Allison looked to the door that was slightly open. “I should check, be right back.” Allison walks into the office to find it destroyed, the desk was flipped over, papers everywhere. Two men in masks were knocking things around with lead pipes and bats. Flowey laid on the floor, pot shattered and a few petals missing.

 

He noticed Allison in the doorway. “RUN!!!” He shouted too late. A bat swung down, crashing into her skull, she let out a scream.

 

“ALLISON!” That was the loudest Grillby has ever spoken as he see Allison drop to the ground. The vandals try to escape but Flowey wraps his vines around their feet, causing them to fall flat on to their faces. They look up to a maleficent flame burning over them.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck?” You come back to your office building to see three ambulances, a firetruck and two police cars parked in front. You see someone being pulled out on a gurney, head strapped into a neck brace and a familiar fire monster hovering close behind holding a fish bowl. “Grillby!” You called out to him. You came closer to see the figure they were pulling out was Allison. Her head was wrapped in so much gauze you couldn’t see her black hair, but you could still see blood seeping through. “Oh my God, Allison.” You try to get closer when they stop, but police stop you. “Let me go, that is my assistant, I work here and I demand to know what happened.” No one answered you.

 

“Two men broke in… I found them, but… Don’t worry though… Flowey and Grillby got them…. Hehe he gave them the third degree…” Allison looked at you, eyes half open, giving you a half smile.

 

“Don’t worry my ass Ally, you are my best friend, how could I not?” You don’t even know when you started crying, but tears were spilling out of you.

 

“It’ll be fine… the only light I am following is that one over there…” Grillby came over and handed you a fish bowl. You noticed his shirt was burnt on all the ends, the sleeves suffered the most.

 

You took the bowl from him. “I thought things didn’t burn unless you wanted them to…”

 

“I had something I wanted to burn… I may have lost… as Sans would say… my cool…” You try to laugh as you stared at the fish bowl full of dirt. “Flowey’s pot broke; this was the closest thing I could find….”

 

Flowey peeked his damaged little head out of the dirt. Petals bent, ripped, or completely missing. He was shivering and tear streaks stained his face. “Oh my little bud…” You pet his little head; he jumps to your touch but soon relaxes. “Go ahead and sleep ok? You did a good job.”

 

“I called Sans… he is already up there… waiting…” Grillby looked back at the building. “I’ll go with Allison… I’ll call…” He gives you a warm pat on the head and entered the ambulance with Allison.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was standing in your office trying to see if he can find any evidence to who those guys were. They aren’t exactly identifiable anymore… He pushed papers around, looking for something that monsters have ever described in the past attacks. As he pushes a set of papers aside, he finds an open binder with pictures of children inside it. He picks it up and looks at the cover, ‘Emergency Cases: Protective Care’. He knew what that meant from your previous talks on what your job entitled to do. Sans flipped through every page, so many kids had their pictures taken while they were in the hospital or bruises all over them. Sans is amazed that you are able to take on cases like these every day of your life, how much pain you carry in your heart for these poor children. He makes it to the last page, there was only one picture on it. It took him a moment, but he recognized the two kids.

 

“___…. Frisk…?” He couldn’t believe it. It was you, with your hair blue as a teenager, holding a baby Frisk. But you had a black eye, swollen shut by dark blue and purple skin, a lip busted in half, and two very distinguished purple hand prints wrapped around your neck. Frisk only had a small bruise on their forehead. He can see how tired you are as you stared dead into the camera; you had a death grip on the sleeping baby as you held them. You must have fought so hard to keep them safe for you to look like that. He read the label under the picture out loud.

 

“‘ _Seren (seventeen) and Pax (twenty-three months). This is why I fight for them; I will accurately shoot them down and put an end to the mayhem. I will provide the little voice the justice and recognition they scream for. I swear._ ’”

 

Sans stood there, frozen. ___ isn’t your name, well it is, but it wasn’t always. It does explain the gun more and why you try so hard for all these kids that come through your door. Now you are being treated horribly by people again and now someone so close to you was nearly killed in your office. Sans hasn’t pried too much, he somehow feels like he knew that name, Seren, it feels so familiar on his tongue. He remembers the name Pax from that box you still hide from him in your closet. Pax must be Frisk then. He almost feels like he already knows what happened to you guys, but he can’t figure it out. He is trying to remember when he hears you walking in.

 

“S-Sans…” He instantly closes the book, dropping it on the floor. As he turns to you, he kicks it over into a pile of papers.

 

“H-heya babe…” Sans scratched his skull, avoiding meeting your eyes only for a moment. He heard you sniffle. He sees that you are crying and in a flash he is holding you close to him. You burst into tears, wailing as loud as you could into his sternum. His soul felt like it was shattering from the pained scream coming out of your body that felt so much smaller to him than usual. “It’s okay, let it out, I got you…. I got you…”


	23. there, there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a hard time dealing with the accident, the skeleton brothers take you in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seem to be typing a lot lately... oh well  
> Hope you like it :D  
> * blood warning, kinda
> 
>  
> 
> notice any errors let me know

You have become numb inside. Nothing can seem to reach you. You were too afraid to enter your own house alone. Sans took you to his house instead, and that is where you stayed for days. You kept yourself wrapped up in a blanket, occasionally holding Flowey in your lap as you cried. Flowey hasn’t spoken at all since. Petals were starting to regrow and his body was healing nicely against the pencil that was being used as a splint. Papyrus took care of both of you during the day. You would listen to him talk about his great dates with Mettaton, new pasta recipes, and show you puzzles he made for a puzzle book company he was working for. Papyrus was lucky that he gets to work at home. You're sure it puts a lot less stress on Sans’ mind. Papyrus is way too innocent and sweet for this world. He never pressed for you to talk. When you started to cry, he would slip in a Disney movie, pick you up and cradle you on the couch as you watched together. You have cried yourself to sleep many times in Papyrus’ arms and then later to wake up in the arms of Sans, laying in his bed.

 

You would snuggle closer to him, pressing yourself as hard as you could to him. You would then feel him respond by tightening his hold on you. That was all you needed. Inside Sans arms, you felt like you could feel again. Emotions that seemed lost during the day come back every time he walks through the door. The urge to say that you love him is starting to become harder to hold back as you stare at his sleeping face. You lean up and kiss his forehead. “I’m sorry.” You mumbled.

 

“There is nothing to say sorry for.” You pulled back to see his eye sockets open, little lights sparkle at you. “People personally set out to attack you, maybe not physically, but they still hurt you and Allison. At least she is going to be alright, she has a minor concussion, but she is in no immediate danger, thanks to Flowey warning her, she was able to dodge just enough to not be injured as bad as she could have been. The other guys are a different story; they are still unconscious in the ICU, no one knows who they are either.”

 

“That’s too good for them; I want them in the morgue.” Sans shook his head.

 

“Don’t talk like that; taking lives has more consequences than you think. Believe me on that one.” Sans traced a hand down your face and stopping under your chin, tilting you up. “You should use those lips for something else…” He leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss. There was no desire or lust behind it. He poured the purest feelings he had for you into it. You felt safe and cared for as he continued to just simply kiss you, to be close to you. It was breath taking in a different way. He wrapped his arms around you again, tucking your head under his chin. “Sleep, I know you haven’t been sleeping that well and tend to lay there awake all night.” You nod, still buzzed from the kiss. You listen to him and close your eyes, smelling him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papyrus, it’s alright. Go!” You try to push a worried Papyrus out the door, but his sturdy body wouldn’t budge. “You have been planning this with Mettaton for weeks, you are going!” Papyrus was supposed to go with Mettaton on his tour around the area. Mettaton was going to have three concerts here and then start his around the world tour. To make up for the lost time in the future, Papyrus is going to tag along while he was still touring in the area.

 

“Are you sure you will be alright human?” You sigh at the sweet cinnamon roll he is.

 

“Yes, the Great Papyrus has done wonders for me. You and Sans made me feel so much better than the first day I came here. I might even make some pie for Sans as a thank you.” And to make him feel better about his baby bones of a brother is gone a two week long trip with his boyfriend, that Sans still doesn’t like.  “Maybe I’ll make a cherry pie?”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH, I’M SURE MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE ANYTHING YOU MAKE FOR HIM, ESPECIALLY FROM HIS BELOVED ___!” Papyrus watches your face become red. He leans down to look you in the eyes with a knowing grin. “Human, I may be less experienced than most people, which make people believe that I don’t notice things, but let me assure you human, I am very observant. I can see the way you guys look at each other, I can practically hear your souls calling out to each other.”

 

You look down at your chest, placing a hand where Tori had told you it was. “My soul?”

 

Papyrus looked shocked. “You don’t know human? Hmm I assume my brother had told you, but you were both still too shy. Turns out my brother was too shy to even say anything. Probably because he knows how deep his feelings truly go for you.”

 

“Uh, okay, Papyrus weren’t you leaving? You should go, yup, bye, tell Mettaton I said hi.” You try to push Paps away, you feel like he was about to prepare to give you the ‘talk’. Once was enough with your mom.

 

“NO, NO, HUMAN, THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO KNOW!” Papyrus picks you up and carries you over to the couch. Yup, he is gonna do it. Papyrus, of all people, is going to give you the monster version of the ‘talk’. Where are the angry protestors when you need them?

 

“Listen Paps, you don’t-”

 

Papyrus gives you a look that tells you that you are not getting out of this. You bite your lip back and sit on your hands. “___, monster experience love on a different level to what humans do, as it has come to my attention watching your cleaning agent shows such as the one ‘Days of Our Lives’.” You hold in your laughter. He meant soap operas. “We sense the emotions that come off our loved ones’ souls. That is how we could all tell so fast that you guys had feelings for each other. It almost seemed like they were there before you even met. I can even tell that you have recently come to terms with your feelings for my brother.” He smiles at you. Your eyes widened, he could sense that you realized that you were in love with Sans? Just how observant is this skeleton?

 

He continued. “Don’t worry; my brother hasn’t noticed it yet. But it will be a matter of time when you two will confirm your unending passionate love for each other!” Papyrus gave you suggestive smile as he wiggled his eye-bones. Oh God, stop it. You cover your burning face with your hands.

 

“So, when two monsters decide that they want to tie themselves to each other, they form a special bond between their two souls. Sometimes the process to things becoming more intimate,” he clears his throat as his face turned slightly orange. Oh GOD, any and every God out there, please have mercy. “But it doesn’t have to. From what I understand, the rush of emotions from the bonding generally causes it but uh… the date book didn’t have any information on beyond that, it was blacked out…Though Metty and I have-” Ugh, nope, nope, nope.

 

“LALALALALALALALALAAAAA!!” You scream before shoving your face into the cushions of the couch and wave a hand at Papyrus to stop. “PAPS, I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM OKAY WITH THAT MUCH! I don’t want to know about your sex life, like I’m sure you don’t want to know about mine and Sans’.”

 

Papyrus crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. “From what I hear from his bed room at night, he is the only one participating in that activity.”

 

“OH MY GOD, PAPYRUS! STOP TALKING AND LEAVE ALREADY!”

 

* * *

 

 

You just got back from grocery shopping, standing in front of your door. You left Flowey to rest alone at the skely-bro’s house, but you kind of regret it now. You don’t know why you are so afraid to go inside; it’s your home….but that didn’t stop people from attacking your office, and YOUR secretary/best friend. You take a deep breath. This is your home. No one knows you are here, only Sans. Sans will be back in five hours, you can do that. You can last five hours alone, that time equals to one pie and two and half Disney movies. Yeah, let’s do this. You unlock the door and practically run in, locking it again behind you. Paranoia is at its all-time high in your head right now. Every shadowed corner now has shadowed figures in them, ready to attack. But the logical part of your brain says no, they aren’t there, no one is here. It is all in your head.

 

“It’s all in my head…” You decide that it might be best to play a movie as you make the pie. You decide to put in Big Hero Six because your pain rate is at 8 and all you want is to be hugged by a marshmallow saying ‘there, there, you will be alright’. “Sans… you better hurry home…”

 

Two movies and one pie out to cool later, you lay on your couch, exhausted. You haven’t done this much work in over a week with hardly any sleep. A small nap wouldn’t hurt, Sans should be back any minute, he’ll come in, eat some pie, and then he’ll snuggle up to you. Everything is fine… but just to be safe… You grab your purse and take out your gun (safety on), sliding it between the cushion and armrest. You place a pillow on top of where the gun is and lay your head down. Your heart isn’t pounding as much now that you know that you have a weapon to protect yourself right there. You take deep even breaths and close your eyes, willing yourself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_You are sitting in your room, playing with your toys, imagining that you are in the Wild West. You tighten the string on your cowboy hat, you are the sheriff who has to handle the varmint Buddy the Fuzzy Bear who stole all of the town’s supply of gummy worms. “Paws up where I can see them!” You have surrounded the Fuzzy gang, holding up your hands like guns. You are about to recover the town’s gummy worms and save everyone when you heard glass shatter. Someone is yelling._

_The imagination vale is gone, instead of in a dusty pasture you are back in your small room. The stuffed criminals become your comforting friends again. You pause, taking your hat off. There was silence and then a big boom. You jump up to gather your friends and huddle together inside your closet. You often hide there, already having a blanket nest to welcome your little body. You close the door and you are in darkness. You hear more yelling, things being thrown, a woman pleading for it to stop and then yelp in pain. You hold your stuffed animals closer to you, burying yourself into the blanket mass. You try to block out the screams that you should be accustomed to by now. You hear a painful cry and’ why’s being repeated over and over. You hear him blame her, call her names that you don’t understand the meaning, but understand that they aren’t nice._

_The front door slams, everything is quiet except for the soft crying you hear downstairs._

_You are unsure of what to do, so you stay there for what felt like forever. You hear movement in your parents’ room, things being slammed around. Someone comes into your room; someone is going through your drawers now._

_The closet door is opened slowly, you see your mom smiling down at you. Her nose was broken and bleeding, a bruise the size of your fist on her neck, and a huge gash in her arm. “Hey there sweetheart, I need you to be a good girl and come with me.” Your mom whispered to you with a calm voice._

_“Mommy, you’re bleeding…” You pull away from her bloody hand, afraid to touch the fluid that belonged inside her, not pouring out on to her skin. You clutch onto your teddy bear._

_She sighed, reaching for a towel in your dirty hamper to wipe her hand clean. “Listen, we got to go now okay, bring what ever toys you want. Hurry up.” She stands up and limps over to the suitcases and bags she just packed. You stand up and watch her go out the front door. You put on your cowboy hat again, slide gummy worms into your pocket, and use a blanket like a bindle; you carry all your stuffed toys with you outside. Your mother was rushing to pack everything you guys would need into the trunk. You slid your blanket of toys in the back seat, you noticed that Buddy the Fuzzy Bear had fallen out on the drive way. You go pick him up and hold him close to you, and then suddenly you were pulled back by your hair._

_“Why are you outside? What do you think you are doing?” You see the man you used to call daddy, fist in your hair. He is glaring down your mom._

_“Let her go.”_

_He tightens his grip. “No, she is my kid, and you are my wife. Now get your ass back inside.”_

_Your mom reaches into the car and pulls out a gun. “I said let go of her. We won’t live like this with you, no more. I thought that after going to jail, you would finally get your act together, get the help you need, but I was wrong. I was blinded by the love I had for you since I was just a high school girl. I thought I could fix you, but I have Seren to think about now. She is more important than you. If I have to shoot you to get you away from her, I won’t hesitate.” She steadies the gun, her maternal instinct fills her with determination._

_You sniffle, confused what to do. You look to the man, you love him but you are afraid of him at the same time. He has a stern look on his face, but he is sweating like crazy. “Daddy?”_

_Your mom steps closer, “In a count of three, let her go or else.”_

_He doesn’t move. “One.”_

_You call out to someone to help you. “Two.” No one came._

_Your mom’s finger is on the trigger. “Three.” He lets go, finally. Your mom doesn’t look at you, still keeping the gun pointed at your dad. “Get in the car Seren.” You do as you’re told. Moments later your mom slides into the driver’s seat and you drive off into the night. You turn around to see your father for what you thought would be the last time. He was staring down the car, eyes full of hate and anger. You feel a chill go down your spine. Even at such a young age, you knew that look was the look of a hunter, a killer._

_Everything fades into black and you are back sitting in your bedroom, sixteen, watching a random movie on TV. Your phone starts to ring; your mom is calling you. “Hey mom, what’s up?”_

_“S-Seren, get Pax.” Her voice is weak and sounds like her mouth is full of water._

_“Mom? What’s wrong?”_

_She coughs; you hear something splatter against the microphone. “I love you two so much. Get Pax and run. Don’t take anything; just run as far as you can. He-” You hear a chilling thud, she is gasping for air, you hear her whispering your name, to run. You can’t hear her anymore._

_Someone else picks up the phone and you hold your breath, you hear that husky voice from all those years ago. A shiver goes down your spine as you hear him chuckle into the phone. “I found your whore of a mother, now I’ll come find you in three… two… one.” There was a thud at the door. You run to the window to see your biological father at the door, covered in blood. Your parents’ disgruntled figures lay in the drive way, lying together in a pool of their own blood._

_You feel your heart stop as he looks up at you with a smile on his blood covered face. He yells at you, laughing. “FOUND YOU!”_

* * *

 

You wake up to someone touching your forehead. You jump and reach into the couch and pull out the gun, taking aim at whoever it was. You froze…well more like you were stuck. You are panting, eyes darting everywhere. Your outreached arms are glowing blue, your whole body is blue. The adrenaline is starting to fade, your mind not racing as much, and you finally notice someone trying to sooth you.

 

“Shh, it’s just me; it’s Sans, your bonefriend, your vertebae. It’s alright. Shhhh.” His left eye was glowing and he had a hand hovering over you that was also glowing, all the same blue that was over your body. You finally realize that it was Sans who was touching you, trying to comfort you from your nightmare. Your gun was held directly in the middle of his forehead, ready to shoot.

 

“Oh my God Sans, I’m so so sorry.” Tears rolled down your cheek. You almost killed the one thing that was keeping you together. Sans’ magic had stopped you just in time. You look at your finger, it was pulling the trigger. Oh, he didn’t stop you, the safety lock did. If you had didn’t put the safety on earlier… You shudder. You don’t want to hold the gun anymore; you didn’t even want to look at it. You never despised guns before till now.

 

Sans’ magic evaporated once he saw that you had calmed down. You quickly unloaded the gun, threw it across the room, and threw yourself against him. “Oh Sans, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe… if I had shot you…I would never have forgiven…I can’t lose you, I just can’t.” You clung to him crying and showering his skull with kisses.

 

“___...” He placed his hands on both sides of your face, gently caressing your cheeks and wiping away tears. “I’m not going anywhere; I’ll always be with you.” He looked at you like you were the only thing that mattered, the only thing in this world that he cared for. You wanted that to be true, you wanted to keep everything that is him to yourself and only to you. You wanted to selfishly have his affections only to you, and you only ever want to show affection to him. You felt a strong tug in your chest; you wanted to be closer to him. You wanted to tell him.

 

You lean into his caresses and cover one of his hands with yours, still choking on your tears. “Sans… I love you.”


	24. shared feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some intimate time with Sans, physically and emotionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaannnnnd done, I been trying to write for days, but the holiday made it hard for me but i finaly got to sit down and write today.
> 
> announcement!  
> if you havent noticed i have turn this into a series for a reason and that is because *drum roll* you do some sinning stuff with sans in this chapter! so i made the first extra scene for that separate from this work. Not everyone is here for the bone zone, so i wont make you suffer through it or try to skip it because i already did that for you. there is no extra info in it, just dirty sinning, it will be part two: A salting feelings: sinners' edition!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter (or both if you choose so)
> 
> Any errors let me! I'll fix it right away.

You lean into his caresses and cover one of his hands with yours, still choking on your tears. “Sans… I love you.” You kiss the side of his skull. “I love you so much…” You gently lay a trail of kisses along his jaw bone. “It hurts how much I love you; I feel this tight pull on my chest whenever I’m around you. I don’t know what to do with myself; all I want is to be closer to you.” You grip on to his sweater as you started to kiss down his neck, giving each bone in his cervical vertebrae slow press of your lips individually. “I love everything about you, Sans...” He shivers when you say his name, and grabs your shoulders to push you away. You look at him confused.

 

He is panting, not looking at you. “I… just… um… need you to back up there for a moment… ugh… Whelp…” He perches his elbows on his knees and rests his face in his hands. He doesn’t seem happy about your declaration of love…

 

Maybe Sans doesn’t feel that way yet? But Papyrus said that he could see how much Sans cared for you… maybe he isn’t at the love stage? Are you going too fast for him? Oh no, what if Sans doesn’t feel comfortable around you anymore, maybe he will want to break up now. Your vision darkens and you are in full panic mode when he starts to talk again. “Well, my plans were _shot_ down, and I thought I was gonna say it first…”

 

“Huh?” The bubble of doubt that surrounded your mind kind of just went ‘pop’ and the room became lighter again.

 

Sans sheepishly sits up and scratches his skull. He holds up a piece of paper. “I… I was going to take you to one of the toaster’s- I mean, Mettaton’s hotels, have a fancy dinner and then while in our room I was going to tell you…” He reaches a hand out to one of yours and entwines your guys’ fingers. “I was going to tell you that you are the most wonderful and beautiful thing I found on the surface, always will be. You amaze me more than the sun and stars combined. Human or monster, I would still choose to be with you either way because… I love you.”

 

You feel something flutter in your chest and you start breathing faster. “Sans…”

 

Sans brings his free hand up and face palms himself with a loud clack. “Then you go do that, whispering how much you love me, looking at me like I’m the most attractive person ever, and kissing me in places…” Sans shivers remembering it, his face becomes blue. “I wasn’t sure how much longer I was going to last before I jumped your _bones._ I wanted to at least say it back, but you were just so…” He made a frustrated grunt. “You know how hard it is to hold back when you are like that?”

 

You feel a little brave and swallow the knot in your throat before speaking. “I don’t, can you show me how _hard_ it is?”

 

His head whips back at you, confused. “What?”

 

“I meant your-”

 

You feel yourself being thrown down on the couch, arms above your head and Sans comes toppling over you. His tongue forces its way into your mouth, pressing itself against yours and everywhere roughly as he groans into you. You grab his shirt, tugging him closer and wrap your legs around him. His hands made their way into your shirt, feeling your skin, rubbing everywhere. He finds his way to your butt and lifts your hips into him so he can grind against you. You both aren’t holding back your voices anymore. Sans stops, pulling away slightly, both of you panting hard. “I know what you meant… oh, do I know… are sure you want to, I mean look at me…”

 

You lift your hips up against his pelvic bone; he lets out a half groan half growl. You give him a proud smirk as his face turns bluer. “Yeah, I can see right through you. I can see that you want me just as much as I want you.”  You start to push his sweater off his shoulders. “Anymore concerns or questions you have?”

 

He shrugs his sweater off for you and grins. “Wanna continue this upstairs, in bed?”

 

* * *

 

_“Hello, thanks for coming.” The judge motioned for Toriel and Dave to sit down in his office._

_Toriel doesn’t trust this man, but he called at such an odd hour last night, practically begging her to come meet him. Tori tried calling you, but you haven’t been answering your phone in nearly two weeks now. Dave said the he would come with Toriel when she had voiced her distrust in the judge._

_They cautiously sit down as the judge fumbles over himself. He scratches at his beard nervously. Tori wondered if he has always had that much hair on his face. “Um, first off, I want to say that I understand that Miss ___ will not be able to continue the case for a small period with consideration of recent events. I will gladly postpone the case till she is fully ready to continue…. Um…. But that isn’t the reason I called you….”_

_“Oh?” Tori narrowed her eyes. He was being polite to her, why?_

_He cleared his throat. “I always respected ___; she is a great lawyer who still holds onto her morals. I admired that fact about her. I always held high standards for her and often trusted her judgments, because she was always right, but this time I didn’t. I have always thought of myself as an accepting man, a fair man, giving people the benefit of the doubt. I didn’t do that during the duration of this case. So I re-looked at the case, but this time, in my mind I made you human. If you were human, we wouldn’t have needed to go to court, I would have sided in your favor the instant the case hit my desk. But I let the fact that you weren’t, cloud my judgement. I am just like those people who are sitting out in front of city hall and who attacked ___’s assistant. It only took ___ yelling at me for being foolish, for this old man to realize this. I’m even happier now that I accepted having a meeting with her when she called for an appointment, if I had said no, I’m sure the situation would have turned out far worse.”_

_Toriel was thrown back, unable to speak. “So, what are you saying?” Dave answered for her, holding one of her paws now._

_“I’m saying that I have made some revising suggestions to ___ in an email for when she comes back. I think you deserve far more than just custody. The people who falsified paper work will be severely punished and we need to make an example of keeping up to date on foster families. It’s sad to say, but we do have to go to court for any of that to happen. At least you can go in without too much to worry about.” Tori was almost gushing with happiness, tears spilling from her eyes. She was about to thank him but he raised his hand. “No, I don’t deserve your gratitude, if anyone deserves anything here, it is you that deserves an apology from me. I am deeply sorry for… everything. Nothing I do in my mind will ever be enough, but at least I can do this much in my power as a judge.”_

_“Oh my goodness…” Tori sighed with relief. ___, we did it. Her soul was buzzing in her chest as she tightened her paws around Dave’s hand._

_The judge’s face turned grim despite the happy news he gave. “But… there is something you should do… You, Frisk and ___, especially ___, need to get out of town.” The judge grabs a file, opening it and pushing it over. They were close up snap shots and a few mug photos of the same man. He had a scar above his eye that went across his forehead. “This man is on the most wanted list. He is highly dangerous and extremely violent; he is wanted for multiple counts of murder, assaults and robberies. He has been seen around the area, a few of these photos have been taken recently. I am unsure how much ___ has told you about her past, but you need to know this. Their parents’ deaths were no accident; it was a cold brutal thought-out plan for petty revenge. This man was her and Frisk’s mother’s first husband, ___’s biological father, and was the one who murdered her mother and step-father. He has tried to kill ___ twice, each time she managed to get away with Frisk before they were put into protective custody.”_

_The judge leaned forward, deeply sighing. He looked Tori straight in the eyes for the first time.  “There is no doubt in my mind that he is here for her again.”_

 

* * *

 

 

You were lying on your stomach, basking in your afterglow. Sans was running his fingers up and down your bare back, feeling the bones that make up your spine. “Hey ___...”

 

“Hmmm?” You mumble to him, opening one eye to him. He was lying on his side, head propped up on a hand, and ribcage fully exposed, like the sexy bone boy he is.

 

“What were you dreaming about? When you were sleeping on the couch, you looked so afraid that nearly all of the color had vanished from your face and you were just vibrating with fear. What could do that to you?” He had a concerned look that made your soul ache.

 

You press your face into your pillow. “Great choice of topic after our first time, Sans.”

 

“Hey, you pulled your gun on me, it is a valid concern. And at least my ‘ _gun_ ’ makes you shake for all the right reasons.” He gives you a wink before he returned to being serious. “So, what was it?”

 

You sigh, turning your head back towards him. “It was about my biological father, he isn’t exactly the father of the year….heck he really isn’t a father at all, or even a good person. He and my mom were high school sweethearts, always together, voted the cutest couple and most likely to get married, blah blah blah. But my dad was into bad shit; he stole and broke into houses. He got caught and arrested. My mom was pregnant with me at the time. So he went to the big house for a couple years, she would visit with me. He promised to turn his life around, be a good father and husband. He did for the first two years, and then he started hanging with his old buddies, started stealing again and his attitude changed. He became angry all the time; there was always something to yell about with him. Soon he started beating my mom. She would come home late from teaching at the university and he would slap her around for ‘cheating’ and ‘lying’ about where she has been. One day it was really bad, my mom was covered in blood and he left the house. My mom took this as her chance to leave, so we did, but he caught us. She had a gun on her, no idea where it came from, and we somehow got away; till he found us and ran us off the road with his truck. That is how my mom met my step-dad. He was the EMT that helped us. I was persistent to go see him again and years later they got married, right after my mom divorced my bio-dad.”

 

“So you had a nightmare about when you were still living with him?” Sans rubbed your back more lovingly as you told your story.

 

You bite your lip. You never told anyone besides the police your story. Sans wasn’t just anyone though. You take a deep breath, fully resolved to open up to him. “No… he came back again… he found us… my parents were coming home from a date night, he saw them and followed them home. He stabbed them multiple times in the driveway. He tried to do the same to me, but only cut my side. That is where I got my scar from.” His hand tensed for a moment but continued running across your back, soothing you to keep going. “I was able to get him back for it by cutting his forehead with some glass and made it out with Frisk, but not long after he found us again. He beat the living shit out of me, tried to choke me to death, but Frisk came out of their hiding place I put them, falling on their little face. That distracted him long enough for me to kick him in the groin and then hit him in the head with a vase. After that, Frisk and I were put into protective care, they separated us and gave us new names. I chose ___ because I just always liked it. My name used to be Seren, and no one could pronounce it in class. Frisk used to be Pax, remember that box? It is full of files from the case that I was going to give to Frisk when they were older. It’s hard to tell a child that some murderous human with some unknown reason killed our family for some kind of revenge, and enjoyed doing it. The whole time he was attacking us, he smiled. Can you imagine how creepy that is?”

 

Sans let out a small puff of air from his clenched mouth. “Oh yeah, I can imagine that. I can completely understand.”

 

Your turn to look at Sans questioningly. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Sans hesitated, not sure how to begin. He thought for a few minutes, trying to will the words out. You waited patiently, letting him take all the time in the world. “It didn’t take Frisk a week to break the barrier. It took years, I think. They have this ability that allows them to reset, so if they saved in one spot and they continue on but end up dying, they could reload the world over again. I was constantly working in my workshop, trying to figure out my old man’s blue prints. There is a machine there that caused everything in that room to be unaffected by the time phenomena. But thanks to Frisk messing with the natural flow of time, there were alternate universes and timelines created. And there were timelines when Frisk wasn’t exactly Frisk…” Sans brought a hand to his chest with a pained look. “There was some sort of demonic child who possessed them, forcing them to kill everyone. Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore, and even Papyrus; he believed there was good in them even up to the point when they cut off his head. I faced them and was able to take them down before they made it to the top, but they always came back. They kept coming and coming, I kept killing them and killing them, it was an endless tormenting cycle. I became so tired of it all, I missed my brother and I wanted it to end when I finally noticed that the kid was crying.” Sans scratched his skull, remembering Frisk in a tattered state, smiling with red eyes glowing with determination, yet tears were cascading down their face….

 

~

 

_“Why are you crying?! I should be the one crying, you dirty brother killer!” Sans shouted at the little body that was facing down on the floor after he finished throwing them across the room moments ago. “You killed them all; we were all friends before, so why would you do this?” Sans walked over to them and rolled them on to their back. He saw their eyes, a crimson red to match the blood that they shed. “Why would you reset, just to kill your friends, did you not love us? Was it all faked to gain our trust?” Sans clutched onto his brother’s scarf. They watched Sans yell at them, his voice shaking with pain. Sans was still grieving for his brother, that he had never bother to notice the little hand that reached out to him._

_Frisk’s eyes were flashing between red and brown as their hand came closer. “S-Sans, h-help, I can’t stop them on my own…I’m so tired Sans, I don’t want to kill anyone…” Sans looked into their brown eyes, he can see the old Frisk, the real Frisk that fought with kindness and befriended all the monsters._

_“Who Frisk? Who is making you do this?” Frisk’s eyes were slowly becoming red again, the corrupted smile returning._

_“The voice… makes me FIGHT… Chara inside… help...” Frisk was gone again, red eyes returned. They stood, spinning a knife in their hands._

_Sans backed away, readying his magic to summon Gaster Blasters. “Frisk, you have to fight them. Use your determined soul, fight back. You can do it, if you are able to, we will all be friends again. You can live with Tori, watch anime with Alphys and Undyne, and have my bro’s awful spaghetti and then go to Grillby’s with me. We can all be together again. So just fight it, for us!” Frisk came lunging after Sans who summoned the Blasters out of the Void. Frisk’s small body was able to dodge the scalding blasts. Sans was sweating from all the extra effort he has been putting into to fighting Frisk or whatever possessed them. Sans saw Frisk’s mouth move, causing him to pause._

**_“I’m sorry.”_ ** _The mouthed as their left hand slashed up, delivering the final lethal hit._

_Sans fell to his knees, holding his now bleeding chest, he swore to save Frisk from this Chara. “Stay... determined… kiddo… Whelp, I’m going to Grillby’s.” Sans wobbled his way out of the judgement hall, but only made it out the door before fading into dust._

_A new box showed above Frisk. New words wrote across it. “You choose to ignore the pleas of your past friends, but you still have a chance to go back, to choose a better path. What will you choose?_

_X Reset                                                            or                                             X Continue to fight_

_Frisk’s right hand rises for the continue to fight button, but Frisk’s eyes began glow a more scarlet shade of red. Their right hand freezes above the button as Frisk slammed their left fist on the reset. The thought of saving their friends, to live for them, and to free them from this prison, fills them with determination._

                                                                                                                       

~

 

“That was the last time we fought and the last time I heard their voice. I’m not sure why the kid stopped talking, but I can understand the trauma of it all. Next thing I know, we are here. There were a couple times where Frisk had to reset while we were on the surface, but we always stayed up here. I’m more aware of them thanks to being exposed to the machine in my workshop, but I can’t remember all of them. Each run was different, sometimes humans accepted us right away or they kept us locked in on the mountain, this time seems to be a perfect blend of people who accept us, don’t care, or want to murder us.” You were sitting up now, with a blanket pulled up to cover your chest, watching Sans’ facial expressions. He was smiling like usual, but his eye-bones were furrowed in, the lights in his eye sockets had disappeared long ago. You reach out to him and push him down onto the bed.

 

“Uh… ___?” You hold his skull in place and start to kiss around his eyes, relaxing the oddly tense bone. He silently closed his eyes, letting you give him soft pecks all over his face as you laid yourself on him. You use one hand to gently trace his collarbone while the other pulled his face closer to you. Finally, you kiss him directly on his teeth, he responds by pulling you closer to him. He had one arm wrapped around your waist and a hand buried into your hair. You two finally pull back and he gives you a genuine grin. “I wasn’t expecting that kind of response to that story, I thought you wouldn’t believe me to be honest.”

 

“I’m surprised too, but when I see that expression on your face, I feel like it must be true. It’s strange…I feel this… connection to you… but I like it.” You lick across his entire clavicle. His arms tighten around you as his body quaked under your tongue.

 

You give him a smug grin, his eyes narrow at you. “Oh, you are so asking for it…” Sans disappears from underneath you. You fell onto the mattress unexpectedly. Just as fast as he vanished, you feel the familiar weight of Sans on your back. His hot breath warmed your skin as he gives you a quick attentive bite on your neck. He licks the new mark he made and you shiver. “I guess I’ll give in and throw you a _bone_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw a friend of mine that i introduced into the fandom started writing her own fanfic, you might recognize her as the person correcting me a lot here. She gifted it to me too! here is the link! go check it out, it's really good and is a papyrus/reader fanfic
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7335373/chapters/16662094


	25. our nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all about Frisk during their time away from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes a few references to previous chapters. It starts off with the opening scene of chapter 21 and then has the conversation between frisk and sans that is left off at the end of 21, and then turns to a nightmare that Frisk is having that is reference to the beginning of chapter 22. after that it is the same day as chapter 24. didn't want anyone to be too confused to what was happening.
> 
> okay so here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> notice any errors, let me know and i'll fix it

_“I’m coming, I can feel the despair and hate in your soul. Your cries are like a sweet siren’s song, calling me to devour you again. I won’t stop.” A child looked around in the dark, desperate to feel the ominous presence. “You want to take control, but I won’t let you.”_

_“I’m coming back. You can’t stop me. I will do it. I will…” The child is becoming more desperate, looking for whoever looms over them. “I will protect them.”_

_“You come here because you love our world and the power you have over it. It’s a game to you.” The child finds what they were searching for, narrowing their red eyes._ _“If that is the case then, I will erase everyone you love and this world, starting with YOU and your constant presence here. I will keep this timeline safe. This is the consequence of your choices, I advise you to choose a better path.” The child’s expression darkens, eyes go black, and their face begins to melt._

* * *

 

_“Hey kid, wake up. We need to talk.” Sans shakes Frisk awake. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Frisk opened two brown eyes again._

**_“Sans…”_ ** _Frisk opened their tired eyes._

_“It’s coming back isn’t? That demon child…” Sans grumbled looking at Frisk’s eyes for any hint of red._

_Frisk sighed at Sans. **“Sans, it isn’t Chara’s fault. I’ve been trying to tell you-”**_

****

_“Enough with the sob story, I know. They were depressed and sad and all that crap. But that doesn’t excuse their actions; they made you murder all of us. Over and over, I know how that affected you, because it affected me too. That’s why I’m going to make a machine to extract Chara.” Sans rested his arms on his knees and rubbed his hands._

_Frisk became panicked. **“No, you can’t do that. All experimentation on souls was banned by Asgore when we reached the surface. Plus how can you be sure that you won’t accidently take out me instead, our souls are merged together.”**_

****

_Sans scratched his skull, thinking of what he could do. Frisk was right, there was no guarantee that Frisk’s essence won’t be taken out. If only he could make something to pull out just Chara, or push them out. Sans mumbled to himself for a few seconds, running through ideas a mile a minute. Frisk barely could understand anything he was saying and was surprised when he finally snapped his fingers. “I won’t extract anything. I can make something that is kind of a synthetic essence out of a small sample from you. Then turn it into kind of like gel foam that humans use as a hemostatic devise, I learned quite a bit about human anatomy and medical procedures at work. I could design it to take over the space that Chara has taken over the cracks, that way Chara will have no choice but to leave you.”_

_Frisk’s eyes flashed red but vanished before Sans turned back to notice. **“Maybe you should make something that could destroy the other save points…”**_

****

_Sans looked at Frisk with confusion. “Why? We made it up here, the last save point you went to was in Judgment hall after your fight with Asgore right? There isn’t any real need to anyways since you can’t save up here; magic isn’t so built up out here for you to use the extra magic we give off anymore.”_

**_“Maybe if all the save points are gone, then the ability to go back will also disappear…”_ ** _Sans thought about it for a moment, rubbing his chin, Frisk seemed to be more serious about this more than anything. They had determination written all over their face._

_“I don’t think you need me for that kiddo. I think you could destroy it on your own with your determination alone. Just like when you hit reset when your body was about to be made to press fight again. I think you could do it, no problem, other than all the save points are underground and Tori and ___ wouldn’t be too happy with you going down there…” Sans leaned in real close to Frisk to stare them into their eyes. “Listen to me here kiddo; I’m gonna say this very clearly. **You will not go back to the underground, do you understand me**? We would have a very bad time if you did.” Frisk didn’t blink at Sans’ threat. They were used to it by now, Sans always jumping to the worst case scenarios and never listens to them. They have gotten to the point of just smiling and nodding to things Sans said. Frisk had other things on their mind; like protecting their friends, ALL of their friends._

* * *

 

**_Why do you choose this?_ **

****

**_Why do I have to do this?_ **

****

**_Do you enjoy this?_ **

****

**_This isn’t fun anymore._ **

****

**_Does this amuse you, playing with people like this?_ **

****

**_Why do I have to do this to the people I love?_ **

****

**_Why?_ **

****

**_Why?_ **

****

**_WHY!?_ **

****

**_I want it to stop._ **

****

**_You will not fight!_ **

****

**_I am in control now._ **

****

**_You will do what I want._ **

****

**_Just watch me, you are not above consequences._ **

****

**_We will stop it._ **

_Frisk is running through the underground, dust covered the ground and floated into the air as they ran._

**_No. No. NO._ **

****

**_This can’t be happening again._ **

****

**_This is a dream, they aren’t dead, and I didn’t kill them. No, no, no._ **

****

_Frisk searched everywhere for their friends, for any monster to be here._

**_It hasn’t happened…yet._ **

****

**_You know it will._ **

****

**_You know what you will have to do._ **

****

**_No! I won’t do it!_ **

****

**_I won’t kill any more of my friends!_ **

****

**_I won’t let it happen again, I can stop it._ **

****

**_Frisk, you know it is inevitable._ **

****

**_You can’t stop it._ **

****

**_I won’t let you do it anymore._ **

****

_A knife falls in front of Frisk, stabbing the ground a few feet from them. The knife was covered in dust and blood. An ash hand print sat on the handle._

**_No, my determination is stronger, I will fight for mercy._ **

****

**_Oh Frisk._ **

****

**_You should know this the most._ **

****

**_Not all plans go according to the way you wanted._ **

****

**_Sometimes things don’t go the way you plan, no matter how determined you were or what good intentions you meant by it, unless you form a more solid plan like mine._ **

****

**_I’m going to follow my new plan now; I have had a lot of time to think about it._ **

****

**_Now be a good kid, and let me take over._ **

****

**_NO! Stop!_ **

****

**_Don’t do it!_ **

****

**_Chara!_ **

****

_A mist of red swept over Frisk, a tornado formed around them. They were completely swallowed by the red cloud storm. The wind stops all together, the dust instantly drops. Frisk’s head was lowered. They walked over to the knife and picked it up. A smile and red eyes reflected in the blade._

**_This timeline will be different. I promise._ **

****

* * *

 

 

“Okay, this will only take a few moments; I’m going to need you to relax.” Frisk was strapped down on a table, IVs filled with morphine inserted into their arms. Sans was taking down some of Frisk’s vital readings on his clipboard. It was still odd to them to see Sans in a lab coat. Frisk turned their head away from Sans to the familiar machine that sat in the room. The determination extractor was sitting in front of them, staring at them. It was just as menacing and frightening as when they found it in the True lab.

 

“It’ll be fine Frisk.” Alphys sat next to them, rubbing their right arm that was covered in bandages. A few days ago Frisk had a horrific nightmare of their memories of the genocide runs; the guilt was eating them away. They could hear their voice whispering to them that they didn’t deserve to be friends with any of the monsters, that they don’t deserve anything in life that makes them happy. They could hear their old foster family telling them and the other foster kids that they were worthless, no one wanted them so the government forced them to take them in, and no one will ever grow to love such a strange kid like them who had trouble speaking to people. Every negative voice had something to say and was building up inside their head; they wanted to feel something other than this continuous guilt and anguish. They did the only thing they knew how to handle it, the only thing they have ever done, and went into the kitchen for a knife. Undyne found them after four cuts were already made. Alphys took care of the cuts while Undyne and Tori hid anything else sharp in the house that Frisk could get their hands on. Alphys had a good look at all the scars that had built up over the years on Frisk’s arms, but didn’t say a thing to them other than that she understands.

 

She truly did. Alphys was the only person here that could understand what it feels like to want to disappear forever like they did. Frisk was happy to have her here with them, Sans tends to have tunnel vision when it comes to certain topics but Alphys was the type to observe, or spy on, everything that is happening around her. Sans had filled her in on some need to know basis and told her that this should help heal the cracks in Frisk’s soul. “If this works as well as I am hoping, we could use this machine to do good for other humans with cracking SOULs.” Sans pat Alphys on her head, he knows how she felt about that machine and all the experiments that she regrets. “It’s okay Al. You can spend the rest of your LONG life making it up to people who have already forgiven you.”

 

Alphys nodded to Sans and turned her attention back to Frisk. “We’ll make you feel better Frisk.” She wrapped her small clawed hand around Frisk’s small hand. Her stutter was gone, she was confident in the fact that they will be there for Frisk, to make this brave child happy again, even if that stupid machine doesn’t work.

 

“Okay, all your vital readings are clear and the morphine has been in your system long enough to be throughout your body, we are going to take out your soul now okay?” Sans placed his hand on their sternum, looking at Frisk for permission. They gave him a small nod, still unsure if they want to do this, but trust Sans and Alphys to keep them safe. Sans made his hand glow, slowly pulling it away and lifting Frisk’s red soul out. Frisk felt the light tug on their chest and then a pop, the room was filled with a scarlet red color. Sans placed a sensor on the back of the small heart.

 

The poor thing looked like someone took a hammer to it; spider web of cracks covered most of its surface. Though plenty of the cracks healed recently, it is a very slow process for anyone to recover from that much damage on their soul. Sans could see the slightly different red shade where the cracks were more prominent. That must be Chara’s soul. “Soul is stable and is responding well to the outside environment, I will bring in the injector.” Sans walks toward the determination extractor and wheels the machine that was next to it over. It looked like a death laser you would see villains make in cartoons, but instead of some bulb at the end (what was that even for anyways?) there was a long tube like needle meant to go inside Frisk’s SOUL. Sans started turning on switches and moving the needle hover just in front of Frisk’s SOUL.

 

Frisk shivered at the large machine, even their SOUL pulled away. “Don’t worry Frisk, I know how it looks but most of this is meant to not make it hurt. That isn’t the needle that goes inside your SOUL. There is a smaller one inside that will inject the synthetic soul essence. The big one is meant for the outer protective shell. Think of your SOUL having an invisible barrier that keeps things out, the big one will slide through the barrier and give your soul a small boost of magic to help make sure nothing goes wrong.” Sans points back to the extractor. “We took that needle out of that machine for this purpose. The machine itself will never be able to be repaired, but it still has some useable parts, if you can understand my old man’s blue prints.” Frisk started to relax again, but still cautious of the machine.

 

Alphys brushed Frisk’s hair. “If anything goes wrong, we will be right here to fix it. We are prepared for anything.” Frisk nodded at her, still holding onto her hand.

 

Sans took a deep breath. “Alright kiddo, let’s get rid of those negative voices.” He turns the machine on completely. The needle moves toward the red heart floating in the air, gently pushing itself onto the heart and stopping once it nestling against the smooth surface. A white glow surrounds the SOUL, making it almost look pink. “Magic levels stable, SOUL is accepting the healing magic. Clear to take next step.” Sans inserts a vial of red goo into the machine, it drains the contents and something begins to move. The small needle, just like what Sans said, slid down inside the longer tube, making its way to the SOUL. It enters with ease. Frisk feels slight pressure around their body. The needle starts injecting the synthetic essence that was made specifically for Frisk. Sans told them beforehand that he made it to push out anything that wasn’t part of them naturally, filling in the gaps that Chara will leave behind. As soon as some of the fluid entered, Frisk felt like their insides were on fire. It wasn’t painful, mainly thanks to the drugs already in their system, but it was highly uncomfortable. They began to groan.

 

“Frisk, are you al-alright? D-do you need m-more morph-phine? What is you-your pain l-level?” Alphys held up a small sign with different facial expressions of pain for each level. Frisk held up five fingers then one with their free hand. “Six? O-okay, I’ll give you a l-little m-more.” Alphys reached over and opened the dripper to drop an extra drop faster. Within a minute or two, the cool feeling of numbness came through their arm and spread throughout their insides. The rest of the procedure went with ease. Sans turned off the machine and put it away as Alphys checked all their vitals and removed the IVs.

 

“How is the kid?” Sans came back with his hands in his pockets. Frisk was lying down, absolutely exhausted.

 

“Th-they want t-to know h-how long will th-this t-take to st-start taking effect?” Frisk was fighting sleep just to hear Sans.

 

He sat down so Frisk could look at him at a more convenient level for them. “It will take full effect within two weeks.” He gave them a knowing look, meaning it will take two weeks for Chara to leave. “After that, the synthetic essence will act like any natural essence and will slowly be absorbed by your SOUL as the cracks start to seal up. But just because they are sealed doesn’t mean they are healed, so you will start taking the drugs and talking to the therapist to help with that, right?” Frisk pouted, they didn’t like talking to other humans all that much and has been ignoring the doctor during their sessions. They won’t even take the medication that they were prescribed to help with their ‘blue moods’ as the doctor said.

 

“I know, but talking about it to someone could help, and humans are more knowledgeable about this kind of stuff. It is best to listen to the doctor who is human like you. Monster doctors can do very little for you.” Sans poked them in the forehead. “Remember, there are people who care for you and want to be there for you.” Frisk nodded, eyelids slowly falling down, but still awake. They listened to Sans and Alphys talk

 

“Whelp they are out.”

 

“I c-can’t bl-blame them. That w-was r-rough.”

 

“Yeah, they are generally a really tough kid that I forget that they are just that, a kid.” They feel Sans pat their head.

 

“Th-they sure have be-been through a-a lot lately.”

 

“We all have, ___ has cut herself off from everyone. She turned off her cell, sits around crying or sleeping, and hasn’t even entered her house till today.”

 

“S-speaking of _-___, I h-heard some-something from Met-Mettaton…”

 

“Shit, that fucking toaster and his big mouth….”

 

“Oh, S-Sans, I th-thought it w-was su-super cute. Like th-this one anime I watched.” Alphys sighed. “I love that my r-real life OTP c-came true.”

 

“Shut up and let’s take the kiddo home before Tori gets back from her meeting.”

 

“I-I wonder wh-what th-the judge w-wants…”

 

“Who knows, probably some bullshit monster racism.”

 

Frisk was losing interest in listening to their idle adult talk and fell completely asleep as they felt themselves being carried away from the lab. They dreamed of yellow flowers and a friend who waited for them.

 

* * *

 

 

_Frisk was sitting in a field of yellow flowers, crying by a lake. Their face was buried into their knees as they wailed. They felt someone sit next to them. Frisk knew who it was without looking up, they signed to them. **“Why would you do that? Why did you take over me and let Sans do that? I don’t want this, I want you to stay.”**_

_The person pats Frisk’s head and spoke to them in a soft voice. “I had to, Frisk. I love you and I don’t want to risk this timeline to go wrong again. I will do what I can to keep you safe and everyone happy. It is the least I could do for you completing our failed plan from all those years ago.”_

_Frisk continued to cry, not looking at them. They sat there with them the whole time, letting them cry out their sorrows for loosing another friend that they won’t be able to save this time._


	26. vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally opens up to the therapist and you visit Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have finished this last night but i fell asleep.....  
> So here is a bit longer chapter :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and if u notice any errors let me know and i'll fix them

Frisk was sitting on a soft leather couch with their arms crossed, in a terrible mood that day. A few nights ago their mom and Undyne were busy packing all of their stuff while Alphys was trying to get ahold of Mettaton to call in a favor. When they asked what was going on, everyone said ‘not to worry, everything is fine, go watch some Disney movies’, like they were a mere child. Yes, Frisk is still technically in elementary school, but they are very mature for their age, they believed. Now they are staying at one of Mettaton’s houses and have no idea why. Frisk continued to pout as the therapist continues to try to coax them out of their mood and to finally open up to them. _“Good luck buddy, cause I ‘m not talking to you ever.”_ Frisk smugly thought to themselves.

 

The therapist sighed as he watched the small child glare at them. He had tried to get to know the kid by asking what they liked and disliked, to which they promptly responded that they would like to go home and that they dislike him. One of the bluntest responses that he has ever received that is for sure. Maybe he should be the same with this child. “Why do you hurt yourself? Do you ever think of doing more than what you already have done?”

 

Frisk’s eyes widened. Clearly that was the bluntest question ever asked of them as well. They hesitated but began to sign. **“…I used to but I don’t anymore. I know what it feels like to truly die, to lose all hope in a better life, and what it means to really live, not just to survive. My friends taught me that as I wondered the underground.”**

 

“These friends are the monsters you met correct?”  The therapist took down some notes.

 

 **“Yes.”** Frisk bit their lip as they answered. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is there someone else that helped you, that wasn’t a monster?” He prompted.

 

Frisk wasn’t sure how to answer that, because they weren’t even sure how to describe what they were, and they did so much more than just help Frisk. **“Their name is… was Chara.”**

 

“You change tenses, are they not around anymore?”

 

 **“It is complicated. They are here, but not really. Though they will be gone completely soon.”** Frisk puts a hand on their chest, still frustrated at both Sans and Chara for making this decision for them, even if they did it for Frisk’s sake. But Sans never took the time to understand what was happening underground and just blindly blamed Chara. Then Chara uses that hate to encourage Sans to make that stupid machine and find out how to destroy the save points. No one tells Frisk anything about what is happening around them and keeps it all hidden because they are ‘just a kid’. Frisk scowled.

 

“I can see that Chara’s leaving has really upset you, why?”

 

 **“Because it is wrong, they are hated for all the wrong reasons. The dark side of Chara was the only side that they saw and ever will see. They never gave me a chance to even explain, I just get pushed aside while Chara gets blamed. Chara even accepted it saying that at least no one would be mad at me, they were okay with being blamed for all the bad stuff it meant I would be able to live a happy life. But I’m not happy with that like Chara is. Now Chara is leaving with most of the people that knew of them hating them, especially Sans, and it isn’t fair.”** Frisk signed wildly with anger, he barely could keep up with them.

 

Once Frisk was done ranting, they crossed their arms and puffed out their cheeks into a pout. The therapist couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the child. “That is a common issue for everyone, not just amongst monsters. Humans have constantly been fighting each other about topics of seeing and believing. For example, there are people who don’t believe in God because they see no physical evidence in His existence while others still have faith that He is looking over them, no need for Him to prove Himself. You have to understand that some people have to see it to believe. You may be the only person who can see good in someone when their actions may say otherwise to others who judge someone by their actions, you will have to deal with people like that for the rest of your life, above or below ground. Sans I assume is the type who wants proof of it.”

 

 **“I’m not the only one who can see the good inside Chara; my friend Papyrus could see it. He always believed in Chara and me. No matter what happened, he still believed in us.”** Even up to his final moments, Paps believed that they still had good in them and that they could change their ways. Papyrus seems to be the only one from the underground that had any real hope that he kept onto. **“I love all my friends and my new family, but Paps is someone that I can always trust with anything, any time.”**

 

“That’s good to have someone like that in your life, who else do you trust?”

 

 **“I can trust Flowey to be there for me now. I can trust my mom to always love me and be there to make me feel better. I can trust Undyne to protectively care for all of us. I can trust Alphys to understand the feelings I have and be there for me when it gets bad. I can trust Sans to always watch out for me and my sister.”** Frisk gave a small sad smile at the mention of their sister.

 

“How about your sister, can you trust her? And why would Sans be watching out for her?” Frisk flinched.

 

 **“I trust her, I love her, and I know she loves me. She did whatever she could to keep me safe. But she keeps things from me.”** Frisk’s face scrunches  up, remembering all the make out sessions that they had walked into after they had specifically asked for them to do it behind locked doors, but noooooo, they did it anywhere they thought no one would see. **“Sans is dating my sister. They are very… affectionate towards each other.”**

 

The therapist laughed more openly. He understands what that face was for now. “Even with the disagreements between you and Sans, are you still okay with them dating?”

 

**“Yes, but I’m afraid he will tell her what he thinks happened. He knows the most about my past and what happened to me, but I can’t trust him to tell her the truth because I have tried to tell him. He never listened to me. He might tell her what his side of the story is and make Chara look like a bad person.”**

“Have you told her about Chara and what happened with them?”

 

**“No…”**

The therapist finally put his notes down to look Frisk in the eyes. “You are upset with her for hiding things, yet you yourself are hiding things from her as well. Frisk, communication is a two way street. You can’t just expect someone to tell you things and you can’t just keep quiet either. Tell her about Chara yourself, if you fear that she may get a bad impression of them, the only way to prevent it is to talk to her. She may hold back out of fear that you may hate her or that she has trouble with her own past that you don’t know about, you can still open up to her about the truth and let her know that you are there for her.” Despite the pleasant smile and advice the doctor gave them, Frisk’s face stayed distraught. “Is there is something else?”

 

 **“I may have…lied to her, well not really lied, but pretended to not know things?”**  He waited for Frisk to continue, letting them think about what to say next. **“I met her before, I knew she was my sister and who she was when I met her again, but I didn’t know that we were half-siblings and what happened to our parents, just that they were dead. I was going to tell her, but she was opening up to me more this time and I didn’t want to freak her out.”**

 

“Ah, so you met her somewhere else before being placed in her care and she doesn’t seem to remember you?”

 

 **“Sure, you can say that I’m the only one who remembers.”** Before he could press further, the small alarm signaling that the session is over rang.

 

“Ah, time’s up. That was a great session today Frisk, you did very well. Now if you keep it up like that, we’ll make even more progress than we did before.” He closed his notepad and placed it on the table.

 

**“But I only talked about other people, not about my problems.”**

 

The doctor got up and sat next to Frisk. “Therapy is more than a place for people to talk about what keeps them up at night, it is also a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to you vent, and a friend to tell you that you aren’t crazy. You can tell me anything you want; I will give you advice that you are free to try, just like the pills. You don’t have to use them but they are an option for you to choose for yourself. I don’t see you as a great danger to yourself but if incidents continue to happen I will ask you to try to take medication for the nightmares.” Frisk doesn’t answer him; they just kind of kick their dangling feet around, being they are a bit short for the couch.

 

“I know this wasn’t your idea or that you didn't ask for this kind of help. You are probably mad at the adults for making all these sorts of decisions for you without asking, so let them know that you are aware of what’s going on behind your back, remind them that you aren’t blind and despite your size and age, you do have the ability to understand the important stuff. You are more adult like than other kids your age and most adults.” The doctor pats their heads. “But it’s also okay to be a kid and let your emotions out and throw tantrums when you want to. Well, ready to go home now?” They nodded and followed the doctor out the door where they were greeted by a tall skeleton.

 

“HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME ON A MISSION TO ESCORT YOU BACK TO UNDYNE AND ALPHYS’ HOUSE AFTER YOUR APPOINTMENT.” Frisk instantly lightened up and ran to Papyrus, asking to be lifted up. Papyrus complied and hoisted them up on to his shoulders with one arm. Frisk leaned down and seemed to have whispered into Papyrus’ um…where his ear should be. “I HAVE MISSED YOU TOO SMALL HUMAN, SURE WE CAN GO FOR SOME NICE CREAM. THANK YOU OTHER HUMAN FOR TAKING CARE OF FRISK. WE SHALL BE OFF NOW.”

 

The doctor waved them goodbye. “Hmm so Frisk can speak… but only to Papyrus, they must really trust him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Honestly, ___, I’m going to kill you if you don’t stop.” You were fussing over Allison at the doctor’s office. “It is only a regular follow up appointment, no need to be mother hen all over me.”

 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t allowed to go visit you in the hospital or anything before. I didn’t really hear from you a week later. I was worried…” You pull a chair next to Allison who was sitting on the examination table.

 

“Again, it was a minor concussion. Most damage was it grazing against my scalp that caused all the bleeding. I only needed four stitches.” You rest your head on her lap, hugging her legs. She sighed and started patting your head, running her fingers through your hair. “So, anything new go on while I was K.O.?”

 

You shrugged with your head still on her lap. “Not really. Flowey has been quiet, healing up nicely.”

 

“That’s good to hear, I owe my life to Mister Hiss. But I was more curious about you and your bone boy?” She teased you. You became tense, your face slowly becoming red as you remember the last few nights… You hide your face into her legs. “Haha, that tickles… OH, oh, oooooh, something happened?! Dish it bitch!”

 

“Nooothing.” You mumble into her legs.

 

Allison squealed. “Gasp, you liar! You fucked! You totally fucked! Was it good? How? When? Did he have a dick? Is it big? Did he get you there, multiple times?”

 

“Too many questions Ally.” That earned you a smack.

 

“Don’t call me Ally, you know I hate it. The only time you can get away with it is if you calling me sexy or I’m drunk, now tell me about fucking your skeleton.” You sigh, knowing full well you aren’t getting out of it. You tell the story of your first time with Sans, how you almost shot him, told him you love him, and then he said he loves you back, which led to a nice night in your bedroom. And now every night since then has been a nice night. Before she could form a response, there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I told you about mine, tell me yours.” You wiggled your eyebrows at Allison. You guys were now sitting at a small café that you guys used to frequent in college.

 

“Huh?” Allison took a long sip of her coffee, avoiding your eyes.

 

You smirk at her. “Oh don’t you ‘huh’ me, you know. What’s up with you and Grillby, duh?”

 

“Um, that’s still on the burner.” She sighed. “He came with me to the hospital, but after that… he hasn’t said anything. We haven’t seen or heard from each other since then.”

 

“Starting to feel like having alcohol instead coffee now?” You waved a cup at her.

 

She groans at you and lays her head on the table. “At least then I would be blunter with what I want. Why can’t I just say it to his face?”

 

“Even Caleb seems to have more game than you; he is technically already living with his girlfriend.” You shrugged taking a sip of your cup. Allison’s head shot up out of nowhere, causing you to choke on your latte.

 

“That’s right. You have not been answering your cell phone or reading your emails, Sans has been calling everybody for you lately and he barely answers it at all.” She had her lecture voice on now. She reached a hand out and flicked you in the forehead. “Bad lawyer, just because I’m not there doesn’t mean you should stop answering people.”

 

You rub your forehead; it didn’t really hurt that much but still. You innocently swirl your cup. “I was more worried about you than anything else.”

 

“Uh huh, and Sans’ night stick didn’t help either. If you had been reading your emails you would have seen that the judge, who had a change of heart, has emailed you and Caleb had emailed you about a press conference that he is doing. Today. On national TV.” She pushed her phone over to you and you see the inbox of your work email with two highlighted messages.

 

You pulled the phone up to your face in disbelief. “Allison I-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘I got to go to the office’. Go be free, do your lawyer thang.” She waved her hands at you, shooing you away.

 

You place her phone down and give her a tight hug. “I love you Ally.”

 

“Stop that, and love you too.” She laughed as you ran off to your car.

 

* * *

 

 

“And done.” You look at your new extended version of your lawsuit for Frisk with new demands and requests. Somehow the judge was able to find physical evidence that the social services had covered up that they forgot Frisk was placed with the foster family that they ran away from and also that they had received the reports from the investigators which they deleted from the main report, but forgot to delete it from the hard drive. There is even a list of the people who logged in and edited the report to make Toriel look bad. “Thank you, new technology, for screwing assholes like them.”

 

You print out the paper work and kiss the still warm stack. “Now I have to fax it over to the judge’s office for him to look it over.” You stand up and leave your office to the copying room. You hummed to yourself happily. As you wait for the papers to run through, you turn on your phone for the first time in a while. “Oh crap, thirty-two voicemails.” You start listening to the messages, voices of all your friends concerned for you, wishing you well, and saying how sorry they were about the incident. You feel warm and bubbly with happiness in your chest, but also guilty for not answering them.

 

You are walking back to your office with the stack in your hand, still listening to the many messages. Tori had called you a few days ago, sounding frantic and asking you to call her as soon as possible. You furrow your brow, wondering what could have happened. Tori called again, saying that she and Frisk are now staying at Mettaton’s secret villa on Mt. Ebott. You reach your office to see that racist secretary from the elevator that you and Flowey scared the crap out of nearly two months ago standing outside your door. “Hello, Ms. ___.”

 

“Uh hi, can I help you?” You raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yes, I saw that you logged into the server and I wanted to come up here to apologize to you in person.” She gave you bright smile, but you were still weary of her. You open the door for her to walk in and you follow her as the next voicemail that is from today begins. You motioned to the woman to give you one second as you listened.

 

Tori’s voice is extremely panicked. _“____! I don’t know who else to call. I tried calling everyone, only Sans and Alphys didn’t answer. Frisk is missing! Papyrus took them for nice cream, sat them down at a table while he bought the treats and turned back around, they were gone! I wanted to talk to you in person, and Sans has assured me that you have been staying indoors the whole time and are safe, but ___.... the judge told me what happened to your parents, and I’m so sorry that you had to go through all that my child, but that isn’t what is really important right now-“_ You hear the door shut behind you, a man wearing a bandana over his face and a beanie entered the room. You back away slowly, unsure what is happening. You ready yourself into fighting position, phone still held to your ear. _“- your biological father has been seen in town, the judge thinks since Frisk’s and your face have been all over the news lately that he came for you. He might have Frisk and now is coming for you.”_ The man lunges for you; you drop the phone to grab his outstretched arms, pulling them down to angle his face onto your knee. He falls backwards on to his back with a loud thud. You go for your phone to call 911, but a hand comes in front of your face, pressing a cloth over your mouth.

                                  

“I’m sorry that you are a low life monster fucker.” The woman whispered into your ear as you slowly lose consciousness. All you remember is the feeling of being carried, a car door slamming, and then starting to move.


	27. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans starts to investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short today (well it is the same length that i used to write)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> notice any errors, let me know and i'll fix them.

Sans spread himself on a couch with a loud thud. He pulled off his surgical mask with a sigh. Alphys and him had just spent five hours in surgery, applying a new bio-mechanical leg to a dog that was hit by a car, shattering the bones in its front leg to the point that it could never heal properly and had to be amputated. The owner was willing to try anything to help their pet have a normal life, gave them permission to try out the leg on them. They have had very successful cases with cats and small dogs; this dog was a large Labrador, which proved to be tricky. But everything seems to be going smoothly.  Alphys was talking to the owner about the surgery’s success and what to expect for the next few days. Sans new he should go change out of his scrubs, but he was too lazy and wanted lay back, drink a bottle of ketchup, and watch TV till he fell asleep. With a bottle in one hand and the remote in the other, he began to flip through channels till he stopped on a familiar face. “Well, looky here, it’s Caleb.”

 

Caleb was on TV, giving a speech to the press about the monsters’ civil case. _“Let’s face it, denying people rights is what we all do best. Look back in history, the Jim Crow laws, women's right, what happened during and after WWII, marriage for those of same-sex, immigrants, what bathrooms a person should use, and we even had to fight to have changing tables in the men’s room. Now, for once in our entire species existence, we are getting along for one common cause, to protect ourselves from the threat of monsters. Everywhere you go, people are protesting and talking about how terrible monsters are, but have any of you ever had a bad encounter with a monster? One where they started the fight? In Germany, the people there suffered horribly after WWI, they had so little left for themselves. They were riddled with poverty and unemployment, the country was dying. Hitler came at the right moment; he promised them everything they wanted. Money, food, better life for their families, and honor for their country again. Life was wonderful again for the German citizens, but most of them had no idea about the true nature of their military cause. Millions of people were taken from their homes, placed in camps, and ruthlessly killed during the Holocaust.”_

_He paused to show pictures of terrible living arrangements people would stay in. “When the war was over and German citizens found out what their military was doing, they were horrified. Nazi soldiers who saw the pictures of the people being freed were crying from the sheer lack of humanity that the country they served showed. But Germany wasn’t the only one to do this; Japan had prisoners of war where they forced them to work for them, starved them, and tortured them. And America placed their own citizens in compounds after the attack on Pearl Harbor because they were Japanese.”_

_He paused again to show pictures of a rundown make-shift town with uneven dirt roads. “Racism is the biggest problem in the world; did you know it is only fairly recent that black people and white people are allowed to even talk to each other in South Africa? People would be arrested for just talking to someone of a different race. Horrible isn’t it, the way we treat each other. We can all agree that the pictures and humanity’s history makes us uncomfortable and sad for how blinded we were back then, all because of our difference in appearances.”_

_Caleb motions for someone to come on stage. Monster Kid carefully walks up on stage next to Caleb. He places a hand on the child’s head. “This is Monster Kid, and all those pictures I just showed you, are where he lives. Monsters were barely allowed to leave the so called ‘homes’ that the government threw together for them. You thought all of those pictures were inhumane before when you thought humans lived there, how does monsters living there make it any less terrible than it is? We are always looking for a more humane way of doing things, for animals and ourselves, how is this any different? Treating monster like this is just a continuation of all the inhumane actions we have been doing before. That is why I am representing all of monster kind; they deserve rights to live freely just like any human does. That is what it means to be humane, to show compassion for someone else. I want to redeem humanity and live in peace with monsters. Thank you and I hope to see monsters be more accepted into humanity.”_ _Caleb stepped of the stage with Monster Kid and the crowd starts to applaud._

 

Sans took a sip of his ketchup. “Not bad Caleb, good thing ___ said yes to me first, or else I would have lost to you. Not like I wouldn’t have tried to get her though.” Sans continued to watch the TV, not really interested in listening to what the female reporter had to say. Till there was a loud explosion in the background; a car was launched into the air in a giant cloud of fire and smoke. People were running and screaming as more bombs went off in front of city hall. The camera was cut off and the screen went black. Sans felt a bead of sweat go down his skull. “Uh…” Sans pulled out his cell phone, turning it on. “What ten missed calls from Tori?”

 

The phone started to ring again. “SANS! Finally! Where have you been?”

 

“Hey Tori, I assume you saw the news? I was in surgery with Alphys, so I turned off my phone, sorry about that.”

 

“What? No, what happened?”

 

“Someone blew up city hall where Caleb was giving his pro-monster speech.”

 

Tori gasped into the phone. “It’s just one thing after another… Oh Sans….” Tori was crying now into the phone.

 

“Welp, whoa, whoa there Tori, what’s going on?” The door opened and Alphys walked in, sitting next to Sans.

 

“It’s Frisk…”

 

“What about Frisk?” Sans and Alphys exchanged worried looks. Did something go wrong with the procedure?

 

She sniffled a few times before continuing. “Frisk is gone; they went missing around Mt. Ebott. I tried calling everyone for help, Papyrus and I can’t find them anywhere.”

 

“Frisk is missing?!” Alphys gasped next to Sans, mumbling into her claws.

 

“I tried calling ___ but she isn’t picking up…” Sans could hear his brother in the background calling for Frisk.

 

“Go ahead with Papyrus and continue searching. I’ll call Allison to find ___ then we’ll head out to help search. We will find them Tori, it will be okay, alright?” She gave you a tearful agreement and hung up the phone.

 

“W-what are we g-going t-to do n-now?” Alphys walked back and forth nervously.

 

Sans started calling Allison. “You go tell them we have a family emergency and call Undyne to get her to bring you to Mt. Ebott to help find Frisk, I’ll go get ___ and meet you guys there.” She nodded and waddled out of the room.

 

“Sans! Did you see-”

 

“Yes I did, where are you and ___?” He cut her off.

 

“Uh she is at the office working I assume. I’m still on pain medication and can’t really go back to work with her yet so I went home. Call her office phone if she doesn’t pick up her cell, I told her to turn it back on but who knows if she remembered while in her lawyer mood.”

 

“Thanks.” He hung up the phone and started calling your cell phone. No answer. He called again. No answer. He called your office phone. No answer. You always answer your office phone… Sans felt ice go down his back. It’s too far to teleport from here to your office. He took a short cut to his motorcycle, not changing out of his scrubs.

 

* * *

 

 

He reached your office as soon as he could. Once the bike was safely parked, he teleported himself right into your office. Papers were everywhere. Sans noticed your cellphone on the ground, he leaned down to pick it up. You had managed to dial 911 but never hit call. He searched the room more. He found a cloth that he didn’t even have to smell to know that it was soaked in Chloroform and a bandana that had human blood on it. He held the bandana up to his face, inhaling the scent. He sighed with relief. It wasn’t your blood. At least he knows who to kill first.

 

Sans stormed out of your office, but froze when he realized something. On the ceiling there was a small camera, its blinking red light telling him that it was recording. It was facing your office. He teleported to the main lobby and slammed his hand on the front desk. “I need to see your security footage!” The woman jumped back at his sudden appearance.

 

“Uh… I can’t… I don’t…” Sans didn't have time for her rambling.

 

“Get me security. NOW!” He growled at her. She yelped at the sight of his glowing eye and scrambled for the phone.

 

“We-we need security at the front desk right away please!” She whimpered into the phone.

 

It took them five minutes. FIVE WHOLE MINUTES. Sans stood there scowling, tapping his foot angrily for the guard to lazily walk up to the desk. “What seems to be the problem?” He leaned against the desk. Sans was boiling over at this point.

 

Sans reached for the man’s tie, pulling him down to Sans’ level. “I need to see the security footage from today from the camera on the third floor facing Ms. ___’s office. You will take me where I can see it, or **YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE. A. VERY. BAD. TIME**.”

 

“Um…” The guard blinked a few times at Sans, gulping down on what saliva he had left in his dry mouth. He leaned his head down and spoke into his walkie-talkie. “H-hey Phil, I’m bringing someone back to check some footage.”

 

“Sure thing bud.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phil was pretty laid back, if Sans wasn’t in such an emergency state he could see himself getting along with Phil really well. “Okay let’s see, here is just this camera from today.” Phil rolled back and let Sans watch the footage. He sees you enter the office in a rush; you come back out three hours later with a stack of papers and a smile on your face. “She seems fine to me buddy, why so worried?”

 

“Yeah, but I just have to make sure…” A woman and a man come out of the elevator. The woman peeks inside and shakes her head at the man and they start to argue, pointing fingers at each other. She paused and pushed the man to go down the hall. He hurries over and a few moments later you come back, with your cell phone to your ear. The woman gives you a smile and you let her into your office, holding the door open for her. As soon as you step in, the man comes back and slips into the office, closing the door behind him.

 

Sans sits closer to the screen, waiting, A few minutes later the woman pokes her head out to check if it was clear. She nods and the man comes out with you over his shoulder and a hand over his nose that was still bleeding.  He enters the elevator as she closes the door and straightens her clothes. “Where did they go?”

 

“Already on it.” Phil pulled up multiple cameras by the elevator at the same time as he entered. “Found him, he went to the underground parking lot.” The man stepped out to where a van was waiting for him, he throws you in and they drive off. “Well, shit. I’ll call 911 to get them on this right now.”

 

“Hey Phil, who is this woman?” Sans rewound the footage and was tapping a boney finger on the mystery woman who helped kidnap you.

 

“That has to be someone who works in the building; there is no way that man would be able to get up here through the parking lot. You have to have an ID to make the elevator run down there.” Phil tapped his chin. “Maybe Susan can tell us. Hey Jackie boy, go get Susan.” The man that Sans scared the shit out of shot out of his chair and ran out the door. Within a few seconds, he came back with the woman from the front desk. “Hey Su, do you recognize her?”

 

She nervously walked up to the screen and squinted at the woman. “She kind of looks like Mrs. Corbin, she works on the fourth floor as a secretary-” Sans shot up out of his seat and ran straight for the elevator before she could finish.

 

“Come on, come on.” Sans pressed the floor button over and over till the doors opened again. He ran to the welcome desk. “Where is Mrs. Corbin?”

 

“Uh, she’s um in her office?” The guy shrugged. His eyes shifted around for a moment then focused on something. “Ah, there she is. Mrs. Corbin.” He beckoned her over. Sans slowly turned his head.

 

“Same clothes and hair.” Sans’ eyes went dark as he stepped towards the woman. “Where is she?”

 

She jumped at the sound of his voice. “Wh-what? I don’t know what you are talking about. We are very busy; someone just tried to attack one of our lawyers if you haven’t noticed.”

 

“I’m more concerned about the lawyer named ___. Now where is she?” She flinched at your name. Sans raised a hand towards her. “This is my last time asking nicely.”

 

“I don’t have to talk to you, especially someone like you.” She tried to walk away, but her body was engulfed in blue and she was sent slamming against a nearby wall.

 

Sans walked up to her, eye glowing, and fangs glistening in his sinister smile. “I wasn’t done.”  He pushed her harder against the wall with his magic, pressing the air out of her lungs. “Now where is she? Keep in mind that I won’t accept ‘I don’t know’ as an answer, so ya better know something.”

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk groggily opened their eyes. The last thing they remembered was waiting for some nice cream with Papyrus. They looked around to see that they were inside a wooden crate. Frisk tried lifting the lid off but there was something heavy on top. They were stuck. They tried to peak through the space between the wood. They could see that they were inside some kind of warehouse. They can’t see anyone around.

 

_“Chara, do you have any idea where we are?”_

_“Why ask me? I can only see what you see. All I can say is that you been out for a few hours and that it didn’t take us long for us to get here.”_

_“Well did you hear anything?”_

_“Not really everyone was quiet. They didn’t pay much attention to you.”_

 

The children stopped talking to each other when they heard a car pull up. The door slammed and a man carried someone inside. “Man, the bitch really hit me hard. I’m still bleeding.” He dropped the person onto a chair, his body blocking their face from Frisk’s view. He walked around them and started tying their arms around their backs. Frisk gasped. It was you. You were unconscious as they tightened the ropes around your wrists to the chair.

 

“At least you brought her, go ahead and get that checked out. I gonna need some alone time to catch up with my daughter.” A man with a scar on his forehead came out from behind Frisk, pulling a chair with him and sitting in front of you. Once the other man left, he reached out and tapped your face. “Hey, Seren, wake up. It’s daddy.” When you didn’t wake up, he sighed. “Fine then.” He pulled his arm back and slapped you across the face as hard as he could.

 

You yelped in pain, now wide awake. You looked all around you, frightened, and then your eyes fell on the man in front of you. You glared at him. “Dad…”


	28. meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than it should have. I wasnt in that mood to write this type of chapter so i worked on some other stuff and came back to it, so sorry it took so long!  
> hope you enjoy and warning, there is violence, it isnt extremely depicted but it is there and there is blood. so be aware of that before reading.  
> notice any errors let me know and i'll fix them :D

Your face fucking hurts, you wince at the sting in your left cheek as you looked around the room. You instantly forgot about the pain when your eyes settled on the man in front of you. The family resemblance makes your stomach drop. “Dad…”

 

“Heya baby girl, miss me?” He gave you a sickening grin as he crossed his arms on the back of his chair.

 

“Not really, I think I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing your face again, though I do like adding a scar to it every time we meet.” You smirk at the scar on his forehead from the night he took everything from you.

 

He sighed, rubbing the scar. “You inherited my love for fighting, as painful as it was, I’m proud of you for managing to do that. I even have a scar from the vase. My hair is able to hide it but I can still feel it.”

 

“Oh yes, I love what you've done with your hair. How do you get it to come out of your nostrils like that?” You responded rolling your eyes. Your smart mouth insult earned you another slap across the face, on the other cheek. You didn’t turn your head back to him, tears had welled up in your eyes and you didn’t want him to see it; to think you were weak.

 

“Still a smart-ass I see. I don’t know where you got that from, you used to be so cute and listened to everything I told you to do.” He sounded disappointed. “Yet you somehow grew up into this, back talking me and mingling with monsters.”

 

You smile. “I got my brains and kindness from my mother, she was smart unlike you. I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works.”

 

Slap. He didn’t even react to you mentioning your mother. You open your mouth again.

 

“Oh don’t worry, brains aren't everything, but in your case they're nothing.”

 

Slap. You are pretty sure both cheeks were swollen and bruised by now. “Done yet? We have other more important things to discuss.” He was glaring at you with annoyance.

 

“Nah, you see I'm multi-talented, I can talk and piss you off at the same time.” You gave him at smirk. He groans at you, dragging a hand down his face.

 

“If you weren’t my daughter I-”

 

You interrupt him by faking a loud yawn. “Oh sorry, please, keep talking. I always yawn when I’m interested in what people are saying.”

 

His face darkens and he stands. Walking over to you, he slams a hand onto your throat. You feel your chair tilt back slightly from the force. His grip tightens around your throat, blocking your air passageway. “Now, we have questions for you. Since we can’t understand the ambassador and the other guy is still out cold, you will have to answer everything.” Your vision was starting to go black; spots appeared as you felt yourself slowly suffocate.

 

He let go and sat back down. You gasped for air hungrily, swallowing the down the sweet oxygen molecules. You panted, glaring at him. “Y-you, **-pant-** , ha-have, **-pant-** , others?”

 

He smirked and motioned back with his thumb. “We got pretty fucking lucky today. On our way back from leaving bombs at city hall, we saw the brat with a tall skeleton freak at some monster food joint, alone. We snatched them no problem, while our other group took that stupid monster loving lawyer.” You see Frisk inside a wooden crate; they wave their sweet little hand out between the planks of wood. “An hour later, an informant let us know that you were in the office alone. We took this as a chance to get you as everyone was focused on the bombs. All in all, today was a pretty good day.”

 

“For who?” You spat at him.

 

“Well for the entire human race of course. Those monsters should be put back where they belong.” He spread out his arms to gesture to the whole humanity.

 

You scoffed at the audacity of the idea. Kidnapping, causing explosions, and murdering innocent people is what they deem good for humanity? “Yeah, excuse me for not jumping up and down with joy. Kind of tied up at the moment.” You answer sarcastically, testing the ropes. They are pretty tight; maybe with some time you can loosen them up and run away with Frisk. You feel a sharp split in the wood and start to subtlety rub the rope against it.

 

“Seriously Seren, I can live without the sarcasm, I’m serious here.”

 

“Oh I’m sarcastic? Watch me try to pretend to care.” This time he hit you in the jaw with a closed fist, hard. Blood is filling your mouth.

 

You hear his chair creak as he leans into you. “Now listen here and listen good, we know you are close to all the higher up monsters, the royal kind of variety. We want to know where they are, what magic they have, and what their weakness are.”  You look up at him.

 

His eyes were filled with a frightening amount of pleasure. The idea of learning about how to murder Asgore and Toriel is exciting to him. The thought of taking someone else’s life again is getting him off. You straighten yourself up and lean forward to spit blood in his face. “I ain’t telling shit.”

 

He wipes the blood from his face. All the amusement had left his now stone cold expression. He stands once more and throws another single blow into your stomach. You had no time to brace yourself as all the air was knocked out of you, saliva mixed with blood dripped from your chin onto your legs as you gasped. He grabs a fist full of your hair, yanking your head up, baring your neck. “It’ll be a lot easier for you to just tell us what you know about what the monsters are planning, but if you resist, it will be so much more fun for us to make you talk. You know how far I am willing to go for what I want.” He whispered threateningly into your ear.

 

“I don’t care what you do, I’ll protect them. All of them.” You lock eyes with Frisk who was crying in the crate. _‘Look away Frisk, please, look away.’_ You begged silently for Frisk to not see what is going to happen next.

 

“I can see you have a soft spot for those creatures. I’ve been watching. I saw you at the monster compound after I burnt them down with a few of my new pals. I watch you hold onto that _thing_ , I saw you hug the she-goat. I saw that you sent that woman we attacked to take pictures for the lawyer to use in court. I watched you every chance I got.” He paused. He angrily grabbed your shirt with his free hand and pulled it down, ripping it. He pushed your neck to the side more and examined your exposed shoulder and traced a finger on a bite mark left by Sans. “These… were they done by that… that _thing_ … the skeleton…. Are you fucking a skeleton?” He shook your head by yanking your hair around.

 

You look up at him through the corner of your eye. He was absolutely livid now. You smirked at him, enjoying his discomfort in knowing that someone with his genes is with a monster. “Oh... I didn't tell you that I am in a committed relationship... Then it must be none of your business, Daddy.” You put emphasis into calling him daddy. His anger distracted him long enough for you to link a leg through his, causing him to topple over. With as much strength as you could muster, you kicked him in the chest as hard as you could. He was sent rolling away from you. You start to furiously rub the rope against the sharp edge, the rope is starting to slack around your wrist. But it isn’t enough. He was standing in front of you and from his expression, you can tell he was done toying with you.

 

He started breathing heavily through his nostrils, furious. He wound back and punched you in the face as hard as he could. The force sent your chair toppling over and you fell hard onto your side, your shoulder taking most of the damage. “I’m going to find this skeleton and turn him into dust right in front of you, and then I’ll kill you in front of the kid.”  He yelled at you, his face completely red. He turns around and opens the door. “She is all yours boys.” Three men come in smirking.

 

“Oooo this is gonna be fun.” Someone hooted.

 

“Looks like you already played with her a little.” One came closer, bending down to look at your now swollen eye. There was a bat in his hand.

 

“Man, I thought this was your kid, you are cold dude.”  A person laughed.

 

Your father shrugged. “She was misbehaving and not telling me what I wanted to know. Then I find out she is with some creature.”

 

The one who bent down pokes you with his bat. “That’s gross. Hey, are humans not good enough for you? Or are you into some really weird kinky shit? You do realize that bestiality is illegal right?” You just glare at him. “Oh, she feisty.”

 

“And she kicks, I would tie her legs too if I was you. Go ahead and do what you want, but only rough her up, understand? I don't want a repeat of last time, and plus, she is my daughter, I'm sure I can persuade her into our cause." Your dad glared at them. "I’ll be back later to see if she would be more willing to cooperate with our cause. I’ll be checking on the other one and see what he knows now.”

 

“Will do.” They all huddle above you, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s have some fun Ms. Monster Fucker.”

 

* * *

 

 

Your body ached. Cuts and bruises decorated your entire body. They left no part of you untouched. You try to rub the now dried blood off your face with your shoulder. Everything throbbed and hurt. It was dark and you couldn’t see a thing anymore. At least your eye didn’t swell all the way shut. You took a deep breath; your father never came back like he said. He must want to wait, playing a mental game with you. You didn’t care; you concentrated solely on trying to cut the rope now. You had been trying for hours now, the ropes burned and rub against your skin so much that you started to bleed, but you didn’t stop. “I’ll get us out of here, I promise. I’ll save you, like always. I saves you twice before from him, I can do it again.”

 

You heard two small taps against wood. One tap was no, two taps were yes. Frisk acknowledged that they believed in you. You sigh, continuing to struggle with the rope. You were starting to feel your eyes become heavy. “I can’t fall asleep… I have to keep going…” Your head started to droop; you pull it back up but for it only to droop down again seconds later. “No, I have to save you… I promised… mom I keep you… safe…” You couldn’t fight it anymore. Your mind and body was exhausted from today.  You fell asleep tied to the chair.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Chara, what do we do? She can’t survive like this much longer.”_

_“Hmm, you’re right. She is strong, but she isn’t that strong. You go to sleep, I’ll think of something.”_

_“Okay…”_

Frisk laid down, closed their eyes and went to sleep. Moments later their eyes opened again, but now they were red. Chara sat up and started to feel around the box. Pressing their hands, they tested the wood to look for any weak points that might help them escape. There was one plank, the nail split the wood when it was hammered in causing it to sit loosely on one side. Chara began to push on the loose end to level the other side out. They tried this for an hour before their little body was able to push the wood out. They grabbed the now free board and started to use it to help get another board out so they could squeeze out. Chara estimated that they had four hours before sunrise; they assume that they would be right back here as soon as they could to mess with ‘Frisk’ and you. Chara began to work harder. Chara already worked hard so you wouldn’t die again… resetting after seeing Frisk and Sans go into a complete depression. Frisk had given up on happiness as they were forced into foster care again, never to be allowed to see any of the monsters or mom for as long as they were in custody of the government. Mom never gained custody back without you there. And Sans, he quit his job, his passions, going out to Grillby’s… he just quit everything. He stayed in his room, drinking bottles after bottles of ketchup and alcohol. Trying to forget his feelings for you and the pain you had left in his shattering soul.

 

Chara couldn’t let that happen, as much as they hated Sans, they loved Frisk. Frisk needed you. You were healing their soul, making them no longer a blank person, but someone who was happy. Resetting was totally worth it. Everything turned out even better than before. It almost felt like everything that was already learned about each other was never really forgotten. Especially between you and Sans, last time took months for you to get together. This time took what, a week and a half? Chara shivered at the memories of the constant make outs. You guys were definitely more open about your affection that’s for sure. Plus you were more open to everyone this time, especially to Frisk. You told Frisk more about your past on the first night during this go around than you did in a month the last time.

 

Chara was surprised how well and smoothly this time was going. Though, the most surprising thing was seeing a save point inside you when they arrived at your house for the second time. Chara didn’t hesitate and saved their progress right away. As soon as they did, the star disappeared. Chara had no idea what that meant or what will happen if they reloaded to that point, but they weren’t about to find out. Another plank was coming loose. Wiping away sweat, they looked to see if you were still asleep and to listen if anyone was coming. They could hear you slightly snoring and no one seemed to be coming. Chara went back to work to remove the wood, two more and they should fit through. Chara lay down on their back and started to kick the now loose wood. They cringed when it made a loud clatter.

 

“What was that?” Chara could hear someone shout from outside.

 

“Crap. Crap. Crap.” Chara twisted their body to squeeze through the still small hole, but they had no option. They managed to get half of their body out. “Damn it Frisk, you need to start training with Undyne and eat less of mom’s pie.” Chara pressed their hands against the wood to push themselves out. They managed to get out just in time for someone to burst through the door.

 

“You see anything?” Another voice came from outside.

 

This voice came from inside the building. “No, she still asleep, must have been a stray animal or something again.” Chara silently pressed two of the planks of wood against the crate, keeping one as a weapon, and climbed on top of the crate. Other boxes were stacked on the crate and that is what was holding it shut. Chara leaned against the boxes, plank held closely to their chest, and peaked around the corner. It was the guy with the bat from earlier. Chara felt anger bubble at the pit of their stomach remembering all the injuries that he inflicted on you, all the times you cried out but they just laugh and hit you again. Chara tried to control their breathing. They can’t fight now, their main goal should be getting you and Frisk out of here. “It’s a false alarm nothing to worry about.” Chara hears the others leave; the man stays behind for a bit, but soon turns around to join the others. Chara sighs with relief, dropping their shoulders and lowering their blank of wood.

 

**CLUNK CLUNK.**

Chara accidently knocked over the other woods. A bead of sweat goes down their spine. The man turned around. There was no way he didn’t hear that or was going to ignore that. He quietly approaches the box and looked inside. “SHIT.” He must have seen the hole in the back.

 

Chara hears him coming over to examine the back and readied themselves with the wood in their hands like a bat. _“Batter up!”_ Chara swung as hard as they could into the man’s head. He falls on his back, out cold. “Yess, batter _down_!” Chara cheered, swinging two fists in the air to their chest. Chara hopped down and searched his pockets. A cell phone (Yay!) and a…. Chara opened up a switch blade. The glistening metal made their whole body freeze. Knives have become their phobia, understandably. Their hand shook as they held it. The genocide run timelines flashed before their eyes. Tears swelled up from the sorrow they had witnessed.

 

You groaned in the back ground, waking them from their trance. Right, they could use this to cut you free and then throw it away. No problem. Chara jumped over the man and walked over to you. They looked at your bruise face. There were a few cuts that caused blood to stream down your face and neck, staining your ripped shirt. Chara started to glare at these bruises, upset that they did this to you and that humans really haven’t changed all these years after Chara had died. Chara was still fuming when you opened your eyes. “Hmm, Frisk…? …. No…. Chara…” Chara’s head shot up to meet your eyes. They were filled with hate and mistrust. Chara’s hand tightened around the knife. Sans told her. SANS FUCKING TOLD HER.  Now you hated them, the one thing Frisk didn’t want to happen. “What are you doing here demon child?” It never bugged them before when Sans called them that, but coming from you… it was shattering.


	29. breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting chara wasnt what you expected it to be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaannnnd im back! sorry, family came to town and we suddenly became active and i was busy spending time with them but tadaaaaa new chapter, a long one and then three more with this one. the next three will be the previous timeline and i spent days writing it, i didnt want to post anything till it was done
> 
> notice any mistakes let me know and i'll fix them :D

Mrs. Corbin was placed under arrest for assisting in your kidnapping. It took some convincing, but the police let Sans in to watch them interrogate her. Once they mentioned jail time, she cracked under the pressure and told them everything.  She was an informant for the monster-hate group and told them all the information they needed to know about Caleb. Thanks to her they were able to perform an attack on Caleb at his press conference where he made his human-monster peace speech. But when it came time to find out who she was working for, she didn’t talk as much, not that she wasn’t willing to. That was the part Sans wanted to know the most.

 

Nothing, she knew nothing. The secretary gave up a number of a prepaid phone that was untraceable and was assumed to have been already tossed away once they got their hands on you. Three people were missing now. Frisk, Caleb, and you. Sans was sitting at the island in Mettaton’s villa, his skull cradled in his hands. Papyrus and Tori were asleep in the two bedrooms while Undyne and Alphys were passed out on the couch. He envied them for being able to sleep, but Sans can no longer sleep without your warmth beside him. He hates this empty feeling he has without you, not knowing where you are, or if you were alive or not. He sighed into his hands and rubbed his tired eye sockets. It has been 24 hours since you were gone and he is already a mess. He wished he had bonded with you so he could find you more easily. Someone shuffled into the kitchen, Sans didn’t look up to see who it was till he heard the clatter of pots.

 

“Paps, what are you doing?”

 

Papyrus was pulling out pots and pans onto the floor. “I’m searching for the right tool to make the cakes of the pan for everyone.” Papyrus’ voice was soft and quiet. He felt the most guilt for Frisk disappearance since it was his mission to take them to Undyne and Alphys’ house. “I failed my guard duty of protecting the human…. Sans…. Do you think that they are alright? Will we be able to find them?”

 

Sans gave his brother a weak smile. “They are a pretty tough kid, bro. I’m sure that they’ll be fine and that you’ll find them. You’ll be cooking spaghetti together again before you know it. Nothing is im- _pasta_ -able for you.” Papyrus silently rolled his eyes as he pulled out the skillet he was looking for.

 

“Saaaaannnssss…. Puns, really?” Papyrus started to mix pancake batter as the skillet warmed up. “At least the human isn’t alone.” He whispered his thoughts to himself, not realizing he said them out loud.

 

Sans raised an eye-bone at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“N-nothing brother, I was just mumbling my worries to myself. No need to pay attention to me, even though it is quite hard to not stare in awe of my greatness.” He nervously laughed and then focused on stirring the mixture.

 

“Paps….” His brother was avoiding eye contact and his over the top movements were stiff; all signs that he was hiding something from him.

 

Papyrus sighed. “I, the Great Papyrus, have become the greatest friend with the human and will not break the rules of friendship nor their trust by telling you, as much as it irritates me.”

 

Sans began to drum his fingers on the counter. What did the kid tell him? “Papyrus, what are you not telling me?”

 

“I know what you and Alphys did, brother.” Papyrus didn’t look up from his cooking.

 

Sans flinched at the new tone from his brother. Was he…angry at him? “Uh…want to clue me in?”

 

Papyrus gave Sans a sharp look. “In the lab, the procedure…”

 

“Whoa, you don’t understand bro. That was to help the kid out, they have some pretty bad demons in their past that caused damage to their SOUL. It was in their best interest.” Sans held up his hands in defense.

 

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets. “Really, was it to help them? Or was it to help you with your misguided revenge against Chara?” He spoke without any hesitation and continued to cook like he didn’t just drop a huge bomb.

 

If Sans jaw wasn’t held with magic it would have fallen to the floor from shock. “Wh-what do you… how much do you know…?”

 

“Obviously more than you brother, honestly, for a scientist you sure have a thick skull. Your stubbornness is on the same level as your laziness. Doing that to an innocent child…”

 

“Papyrus, you don’t understand what they've done in the past-”

 

Papyrus cut him off by slamming a plate on the counter for the first few pancakes. “No brother, it’s you who doesn’t understand. You are very smart, but rash at the same time. Jumping to conclusions without knowing all the facts, point a finger at someone to blame for all your problems. You had problems before the human fell, everyone in the underground did, and it isn’t the humans’ fault. You should thank Chara for what they had done for us.”

 

Sans slammed a fist on the counter in anger. “Thank them? Papyrus, you would be dead if Chara kept control of Frisk.”

 

Papyrus sighed and gave his brother a sympathetic look. “The human had spoken to me about the predicament that they were in… well what they were both comfortable about saying. They had apologized to me many times about hurting me in their ‘redo’s. Once they explained what happened, I forgave them. They also told me that you know about it but refuse to let them speak.”

 

“The kid already told me that Chara was the one making them fight before, what else is there to say? They were possessed by a demonic murdering child whose purpose was to kill us all.” Sans huffed. Now his own brother is turning against him. At least you believed him about Chara’s true nature.

 

“Are you sure that is what they meant? Or are you just filling in the puzzle with your own pieces?” Papyrus shook his head. Who is the older brother here in this situation? Papyrus is scolding him like he was the all-knowing brother and Sans was just a baby bones.  “Do you know why Chara’s SOUL is inside Frisk?”

 

“Because they were bored and had nothing else to do?” Sans rested his head in his hands, rubbing his skull. He never thought he would have this kind of conversation with his brother before.

 

Paps placed a plate in front of his brother.  “To stop it from shattering completely, if Chara wasn’t there for Frisk, Frisk wouldn’t have been able to bring the seventh soul… technically it was the first but it was moved. We would still be underground brother.”

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t explain the murdering part.” Sans stabbed his pancakes with his fork.

 

“That part they couldn’t explain.” Papyrus looked to the side. “They had no idea what was happening.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing here demon child?” You glared at the red-eyed Frisk in front of you. You faltered slightly when you noticed how surprised they were to hear you speak to them. The moment you said demon child a flash of anger and then sadness washed over their face. Their hand was tight around the knife, trembling. They walked closer to you; you flinched by accident when they raised a hand. They noticed and pulled back in anguish.

 

“Yeah, that’s how I’m seen now right?” Their voice came out as a whimper. “Of course Sans told you, he told you last time too, but I never came out before. I never needed to. But hearing you say it instead of Sans, you who loves Frisk and was there for them, actually hurts.”

 

You blink at this whimpering child who was trying to hold back tears. This wasn’t what you expected.  You have no idea what to say next. You had a list of not so nice words to say to Chara if the opportunity came, but how can you bad mouth this child that was struggling not to cry? This isn’t the Chara you heard about from Sans. “Uh… You are Chara right?”

 

They wiped their running nose with their free hand and looked up at you. “Yeah, I’m the supposal ‘demon’ who killed everybody. But it’s not true, we tried to explain. Sans wouldn’t believe Frisk, he just blamed me so I…” Chara took a big gulp, rubbing an eye. “I took as much blame as I could, so Frisk wouldn’t have to feel guilty as we watch every single person we love die from their hands! I took over Frisk so they didn’t have to watch when the choices were made for us. They made us, despite everything I said to them, they still chose to FIGHT. They played us, used us for their little game of curiosity.”

 

“Who?”

“I don’t know, I never heard their voice, but I could feel them, just like how I felt Frisk. I stayed with Frisk since the moment they fell. Their cracking soul calling for release from the pain, so I gave them a piece of mine, to fill it in, and stop if from shattering. We are so much alike and choose to end who we were in the same place. I wouldn’t let them, so I stayed, teaching them everything I knew and kept them determined to reach the top. Most of my soul left Frisk and was the seventh soul to break the barrier, Asriel’s and my plan finally worked.” Chara was crying heavily.

 

“It was entirely my fault Asriel died, I didn’t warn him enough how cruel humans are and they killed my brother! So I wanted to make it up to them and finally help my family to be freed. But I couldn’t stop them for trying to end everything. They get bored, and then curious and started killing. I offered them so many options to stop, to keep determined, and go back, but no, they kill them all and my brother, over and over. They killed because of power, they choose to FIGHT. They made our world pointless.” Chara is wailing into their free hand, trying not to be loud.

 

“What is the point of a world when it is only full of death and despair? I asked them to just erase us, but they choose not to, even after they pretty much already did out of GODDAMN BOREDOM. They came back and played us like a game, leading us to destruction and because they can redo everything, they think they are above the consequences of killing. It wasn’t my fault, they had hundreds of opportunities to back out as we all pled for our lives, but they are wracked with a perverted sentimentality. I don’t understand how they could do this to us.”

 

Chara throws the knife away and falls into your lap. You jump slightly from the sudden movement. Hot tears were being absorbed by your pants. You watch the small figure tremble as they try to compose themselves. They never had a chance to tell their story before and with everything that is happening around them, they must have finally snapped under the pressure. This is a cruel demon? Oh please, this was a tormented child who has lived a life of pain, many more times over than anyone could imagine. You wish your hands weren’t tied so you could hug them, but instead you watched over them, keeping still as they held to you for comfort. “You have never hurt anyone before, have you?”

 

They shake their head. “No, the only person I ever hurt, that I ever killed… was myself. That’s why mom always dulled her tools and never had knives in the house…. I would…. I chose to kill myself so Asriel could use my soul to kill other humans and free everybody. After the last genocide run, Frisk and my determination had increased to finally stop them. Now they can’t have the satisfaction of a happy ending, because I am in full control. I, with the last of my strength, have been taking away Frisk’s ability to reset. I finally found a timeline where they won’t do what I did to get where I am now, because you are here for them. The star they go to, to feel determined again. Though I feel bad, usually I help them with their urge and stop it…” Chara looks at Frisk’s wrist, full of lines. “I was so focused on giving them a happy ending; I neglected making them happy now. That’s changed. I have finally gained an opportunity to get help. I planned on freeing you and telling you only a little bit, but…” Chara looks at their empty hands, realizing just now that in the middle of their cries, they had thrown their knife.

 

“It’s okay Chara, I know. You never had the chance to really say how you felt before, Frisk and Flowey have been your only friends to lean on, but it’s not the same when they have gone through it with you. Having a new voice to say it’s okay and you tried your hardest. It feels more… reassuring. You did a great job Chara.” You smile to them, leaning down to kiss their forehead. “Now get out of here before they find out you escaped.”

 

“No, I got to free you. If you die again, the last reset would have been for nothing. Plus, it’s kind of too late for that, but don’t worry. I knocked him out!” They walked behind you and tried to loosen up the knots by hand.

 

You look over to the crate that they were previously held in; you see the upper body of one of them men who tortured you yesterday. “Uh, I don’t know if I should be proud or not…”

 

“Ugh these stupid knots won’t come undone…. Why did I throw the knife?” Chara grumbled from behind you. You turned your head to look at them, pouting just like Frisk. You smiled for the first time since you got here. “I’ll just try with my teeth…”

 

“What? No, it has blood all over it. Just go and find the-” You freeze, hearing voices. You look around for places that Chara could hide. “Chara go hide behind that trashcan, now.”

 

Before they could run, someone kicks the door open. “Hey sweetheart, miss me?” Another man from yesterday stood in the doorway. He was the one who had a little too much interest in you and the other guys had to remind him over and over what your father said. “I got you a roommate.” He cheered and turned around to drag someone new in.

 

“Go.” You whispered to Chara. They scurried away like a cat and dived behind the trashcan.

 

The man continued to pull the unconscious person in the room, not noticing the little body that flashed by. “There, that should do it for now till the boss comes in.” He claps his hands together and then looks back at you. A cold shiver goes down your spine as he eyes you. “Well look at that, me and you are all alone.” He comes closer to you.

 

“Stay away from me.” You growl at him as you try to scoot your chair away.

 

“Oh honey, I love it when you beg.” He is hovering over you, holding onto your chair. “It really gets to me.” He leans down and uses his slimy tongue to lick your bloody cheek. You gag at him.

 

Before you could head-butt him in his disgusting mouth, someone pulls him by his neck. “What did I say earlier? You are only allowed to rough her up, not fuck her up.” Your father held him back by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t care what you do in your free time away from here, but don’t do it here.”

 

He held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, she was just so tempting; trembling like that.” He licks his lips as he looked back you.

 

Your father sighed at him. “Next time you try anything, I’ll be tempted to kill you.” He lets go of his shirt.

 

“Man you are one confusing dude. I can’t see why you won’t let us do what we want to her, you have before.” He pouts as he straightens up his shirt.

 

“That’s simple,” your father steps behind you and places his hand on your shoulders, “she is my daughter. MINE. I own her, no one else can hurt her unless it is me or with my permission.” Your father has a sick obsession what he thinks he has rights to. He always had. He claimed to own your mother because she was his wife and he had that right. You are his biological daughter so he owns you as well. If he can’t have what he thinks he has the right to, he will fight till he has it or break whatever/whoever it is so no one else could possess it. That is how it works for sociopaths like him. You glare at him. “Oh, you have that look again. Just like your mother.” He spat.  

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, though there is something I disagree with about her.” You jerk your shoulders to get his hands off you. “She should have shot you that night we left. At least I’ll have the pleasure of doing it to make up for her mistake.” He backhanded your face from behind.

 

“You won’t get a chance like that ever again, not with you tied up like this.” He huffed. Someone groaned inside the room. “Oh look, the other one woke up.” You look over at the new person who was tied up on the ground.

 

The man laid there, completely bruised and bloody. Even with the swollen eye and busted lip, you knew who it was. “Caleb! What did you do to him!?” You screamed

 

He was beaten to the point that it took you a few moments to recognize him. “We needed info from him, so we tried to persuade him. Turns out he planned for this kind of situation, making sure that the monsters told him only things that would help them in a case, not getting close to them or even having Asgore’s number in his phone. Clever guy he is.” Your dad smirked as he kicked Caleb in the stomach. He groaned and moved irregular, his arm looked broken.

 

“Stop!” You shouted.

 

“Stop, no I don’t think so. As you can see, we were holding back with you. You seem to be the closest one to the monsters so we want you to be able to talk, unlike useless here.” Your dad grabbed you by the chin, making you look at him instead of Caleb. “How about we torture the kid now? Maybe then you will-” He looked back to see the crate empty and one of his men out cold on the ground. “Where the fuck is the kid?” Forgetting about you, they ran over to the crate.

 

“He’s out cold. The kid must have hit him with the board.” One of the men picked up the plank that lay next to the body. “There is a huge hole in the back.”

 

“Where is the brat?” Your dad turned around at you.

 

You shrugged. “Guess they escaped this morning while I was still out.”

 

“Go find them; they couldn’t have gotten that far.” Your father yelled at the other guy who left out the door to find Frisk. Your father made his way to you, holding the plank of wood. “Where did they go?”

 

“I don’t know. I passed out after your goons beat the shit out of me.” He puffed his chest in and out, more furious than before.

 

“There is no way that child left without your knowing of it. I guess I’ll just have to make you tell me.” He raised the wood into the air and swung down.

 

* * *

 

 

Crap, this can’t be good. Chara watched as the man dragged in a ragged Caleb into the building. Leaning against the trashcan, they pulled out the cellphone they found and dialed a number. “Hello?” The voice sounded irritated on the other line, great.

 

“Hello Sans.”

 

“Chara… Where is Frisk? Are they okay?” Sans growled.

 

Chara ignored his tone and glanced back to see your dad had entered. “Yes… They are safe at the moment but that isn’t why I called you.”

 

“What do you want murderous child, villain of the underground?”

 

“‘Villain’? You know what Sans, I’m starting to become really sick of your bullshit judgement that I was the only one with faults and everyone else is completely innocent. No one was evil in the underground, just people who make mistakes. Toriel tried to kidnapped children, nearly burning them all in the process, and also left a man who was clearly unstable and in need of help in charge of an entire kingdom that lost hope in life. Asgore went on a suicidal mission to kill humans, and succeeded SIX times. Undyne chased humans around, saying that they should all die. Alphys spied on people and she tried to make herself look better by manipulation. Mettaton would be okay killing if it meant his ratings would go up. You never trusted anyone and would threaten people without any valid reason. No one is really without sin. But if you want to blame someone for all the hate and despair from the underground, fine, I’ll be the villain. As long as you don’t blame Frisk. Now, if you’re done pointing fingers, I’ll tell you something you want to know more.” Chara ranted into the phone. They never felt so talkative with anyone other than Frisk; the stress must be getting to them.

 

“……” Sans was silent on the other end.

 

“____ is here, alive. But not for long, you are going to have come fast. There is a human base camp on Mt. Ebott. All I know is that we are on the west side and they have something planned for her….it’s real bad.” Seeing as the sun was now setting directly through the windows from above meant that they were facing west.

 

“How can I know that I can trust you?”

 

At that moment you screamed in agony. “God damn it, that yell should be enough to convince you. Oh shit….” Chara looked back to see that they hit your leg so hard, bone was sticking out. “Sans, you need to come and fast… shit….shit… shit….” Chara was starting to hyperventilate at the sight of blood. They see your father coming back again. Chara grabs a discarded can and throws it, without realizing it. He pauses to look around as Chara made their way towards the door. Ignoring Sans’ desperate voice, Chara banged the door on the wall on purpose. Your father turns around and he sees Chara run out the door, heading for the forest. Chara tried to not throw up from what they saw and held the phone to their ear again.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Her leg… shit, I saw bone sticking out. I distracted the humans, but there was so much blood… Sans you need to get here, and get here fast. I’ll try to divert them.” Chara hangs up, weaving through trees, trying to find a way to lose them in the forest and then head back to you. You can’t die, you just can’t. Chara thought of the last time you did and how bad everything turned out. “I’ll stop this, I have to. Everything will be like it was before.”


	30. The past part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previous timeline part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> notice any mistakes let me know!

You were at your desk, gathering your things into your black leather briefcase. You just saw the last family you were seeing for the day, and now all you want is to pig out at home then pass out on your bed for the entire weekend. You didn’t even look up when your secretary walked in.

 

“You hear the news today?” She shuffled in, putting away some files.

 

You shook your head. How could you while seeing clients all day? “No, something about the monsters that showed up a few months ago I presume?” You turned around, leaning on your desk to face her.

 

She continued fingering through names. “Yes, the government is making a huge fuss over the ambassador being a mere child, though can’t blame them, it is a lot of responsibility for someone so small.”

 

“Agreed, with going through the entire underground and then freeing all the monsters, they deserve a little break. Let them be a kid.” You shrugged at her. You have seen kids in here no older than ten but yet speak like they are thirty. It’s a shame that they had to grow up so fast, you can relate.

 

“That isn’t it. They have no guardian, well no legal  ** _human_**  guardian. They claim that this goat monster woman is their mom, but they don’t like the idea of a monster raising one of our kind, they are debating whether or not to take away the child.” You sighed at this news. You aren’t even sure how you feel about that. They are two different species, not like you doubt whether or not they love each other, the kid calls her mom so they obviously do. But can a monster really raise a human child? You are pretty sure monster children and human children don’t grow the same way.

 

“So they will take them away and put them in foster?” She turned around to face you after closing the cabinet.

 

“They said that they will search if they have any living relatives, apparently that child had run away from their foster home before falling into monster world.” The kid already doesn’t have anybody. It might be for the best. The monster woman may be kind but being able to understand the needs of a human child, you have doubts. Though again, you really don’t think that the government is really concerned for the child’s well-being. It is most likely all about race. Most humans are still cautious of monsters right now; monsters are just now being allowed to live amongst the human population and to start being employed. You personally are a bit cautious but they haven’t given you any reason to be afraid of them. They are just a new variety of faces in this world, you hope.

 

You jumped out of your thoughts when a face appeared a few inches from your face. “Wah, geez don’t do that Allison.” You almost lost your balance and stumbled off your desk. “I know I can get lost in thought, but you don’t need to get in my personal space like that to get my attention.” This isn’t the first time she did that. Whenever you get stuck inside your own head, she will get super close to you till you notice her brown eyes staring right into yours. You even screamed a few times before. You shook your head at those memories.

 

She giggled, flipped her black hair. “Speaking of personal space, wanna go to a new bar with me? It just opened up by my apartment. Maybe you could, oh I don’t know, meet someone?” She placed her hands on her hips, giving you a wink. She has been trying to get you to go out and date for months now, ever since she found out that you haven’t dated anyone since college, but even those were short lived. You didn’t have the time or the luxury to fool around back then and now.

 

“No can do, I already have a date tonight.” You grabbed your briefcase and rushed to the elevator, Allison following you to her desk next to the elevator.

 

Her eyes sparkled at you. “Who is it?! Are they hot?” She was giddy at this piece of gossip.

 

You smiled at her before crushing her hopes of getting you laid. “Try cold, it’s a big tub of ice cream.” Her shoulders and head dropped in defeat as the elevator doors closed. You giggled all the way down to the parking lot. You know she is going to bug you more than usual on Monday about finding you someone special, you appreciate the thought and intentions behind it, but you don’t really care about the whole relationship thing right now. Just the look on her face was worth the torture you will have to endure.

 

* * *

 

  

You turned off the engine of your car once you parked in front of your home. The urge to de-stress through painting was strong. Work can become stressful, so you took up painting to help relieve that tension. Maybe you’ll paint tonight before going to bed. You wonder if you have plenty of paint for the image forming in your head as you walked up to your porch, till you tripped over something, nearly falling face first into your door, but your hand caught the door handle and you were able to recover.

 

“OH! Are you alright?” You look over to see a woman standing up from your porch bench, leaving her male companion to check you for injuries.

 

You waved a hand at her to not worry and straighten yourself. “I’m fine, don’t worry, I just tripped on…” You looked down to see a very small “…suitcase?” You tilt your head, wondering where that came from.

 

The woman cleared her throat. “Are you Miss _____ _____?”

 

“Yes?”

 

She looked pleased once you confirmed that you were the one that they were looking for. “Oh good, we finally found you. Hello, I am Riley and I am a social worker that was appointed by the courts to handle a case that you are involved with.” You crossed your arms looking between the man and Riley. Great, now you have to get back into work mode. You waited for her to continue.

 

“You had signed a contract before leaving foster care saying that if your younger sibling, who is much younger than you, hasn’t been placed with a loving family or if they asked to live with you that you would be happy to take them, correct?” Your eyes widened. This isn’t about work at all.

 

“Y-yes, why, is something wrong?” The man stood up, revealing a child sitting on the other side of him. They had short brown hair, wearing a blue and pink striped sweater and shorts, staring at you with curiosity.

 

“This is Frisk, your sibling, do you mind if we step inside before we go into further detail?” You nodded, not taking your eyes off the small child, even as you tried to unlock the door. You let the adults into your house, but Frisk didn’t move an inch, seeming to be in a trance.

 

You cleared your throat loudly to get their attention. They jumped to the sound and their face started to turn red, realizing that they were staring at you. You felt just as awkward as they did. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you….um… unless you want to plan with your bag your next surprise attack on me?” You pointed to the disarrayed suitcase that had been tossed around by your tumbling feet.

 

They giggled as you motioned them to come inside. They pulled their suitcase into the house, but pause in front of you, turning their head up with a small smile. You couldn’t help but smile softly to them, even with the turmoil your insides were going through. Frisk was still standing in front of you when they started to make a gesture. With their free hand they made a swift motion up to their mouth and back down.  **“Thank you.”**  They signed.

 

You were only slightly surprised. Many kids you have worked with couldn’t speak because physical or mental issues. Regardless, you had learned ASL just for those kinds of situations. “You are welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

With Frisk sitting in your living room, eating some left over Oreos you found and watching a random kids’ show, the adults had their conversation. By the end of it, you were in shock. Frisk, your little sibling was the very kid that had freed all the monsters. How on earth did they get up on that mountain? Where were the adults? Turns out the foster family there was not  _‘very kind’_  to the children in their house. Frisk had run away before they started investigating the family. So they didn’t even notice that a child was missing? How does that even happen? You felt bad for Frisk who felt like their only option was to  _run away_. You were thankful to the nice monster that took them in. Frisk looked very healthy from what you could tell.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Riley smiled at me. They must have chosen her to talk to you to make you feel better about the whole thing. She had a very pleasant smile that helped you relax.

 

You look at Frisk, sad that they had to go through so much at such a young age. For the first time in a while, you weren’t sure what to do. You knew all about how to protect children and how to handle where they are placed to grow up, but raising one? No clue. “What should I do now?”

 

“Well, we know this is short notice and all, but we had just removed Frisk from the monster woman today as soon as we learned about you. We would like you to consider taking them into your care.” Riley explained with a smile. You may be starting to get annoyed by this extra perkiness.

 

You run a hand over your scar. You were still unsure what to do. Last time they were in your care, they were almost killed, twice! Should they really be placed in your care again? What if HE comes back again? You still live in constant paranoia that he is watching you, even more reason to not get close to anyone. They would just be another person with the possibility to be taken away from your life. Riley can see you struggling with trying to decide. She rises from her seat and places a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay; it is a lot to take in. Frisk will be under my care till you make any official decision.” She hands you her business card.

 

“Okay… thank you… I’ll call you once everything…soaks in…” You stood up and walked over to the door.

 

They followed you over and Riley turned around shaking your hand goodbye. “Come along Frisk.” Riley ushered from outside.

 

Frisk slowly came to the door, stopping in the doorway. They looked up at you with big brown eyes, still fully of curiosity about you. “Um… I guess I’ll see you around?” You said awkwardly, not sure if you should hug them or not.

 

They reached into their pockets and handed you a piece of paper with a drawing of a dog lady with horns? You read out loud what the child wrote on the bottom. “‘GOAT MOM’?”

 

They held up their hand and started to spell to you. “T…O….R….I…E…L….?” You tilted your head.

 

They nodded vigorously.  **“That’s my mom’s name.”** Definitely a name you never heard of before, it was strange, but yet pretty at the same time. **“Look on the back.”** They picked up their bag and ran after Riley who held open the car door for them.

 

You watch the car drive away before closing the door. You smile at the cute little picture that Frisk gave you. They were sweet. You flip the page over to see numbers. “Is this a phone number? Goat mom’s number?”

 

* * *

 

 

You take a deep breath and press the call button. You heard the dial tone a couple times till you heard someone breathily answer “Hello? Who is this?” It was a more husky and manly voice than you expected to hear.

“Hi, I’m ___ and um…. Whose phone did I call?” You slap yourself in the forehead.

 

“You _goat_ know?” Your eyes narrow, was that a pun? Did he just do a pun?

 

“Hah hah, so I assume this is Toriel’s phone and you aren’t her?”

 

“Nothing gets past you, _kid._ ” He chuckled.

 

You groan, never being a huge pun fan. “Enough puns please. Can I speak to Toriel?”

 

“Kill joy. She is in the kitchen with everyone. Why do you want to talk to Tori?”

 

You squirm in your seat. “I’m Frisk’s sister, they gave me Toriel’s number and I just wanted-”

 

It sounded like he was growling at you through the phone. You looked at the phone in disbelief, is this guy for real? “Really, they gave it to YOU? You want something other than taking someone’s child?”

 

“I don’t have Frisk. They gave me her number when they were leaving, now, may I please spea-”

 

“Leaving? They aren’t with you?”

 

You sigh. “No, they left with the social worker. I’m not sure what I should do with them…”

 

“What you should do is tell them to send them back to Tori.” He scoffed at you.

 

Tori, Tori, Tori, is there anyone else he won’t shut up about? You are starting to become irritated at him. “You must be new to the surface, because that isn’t how things work up here…”

 

“You must be a human because you are an ignorant bitch.”

 

“And you must be a donkey because you are a real fucking ass. You know what; I think I’ll call TORIEL back later when I’m not all pissed off at you for being a total ass-hat!” You hang up the phone angrily. What kind of jerk is that guy? A kind that you don’t ever want to meet in person, that’s for sure.

 

“UUUUGGGGHHH, I need to punch something.” You stomp upstairs, change into workout clothes and hastily leave the house still steaming.

 

Rick was in the same state of you, storming back to his house. “Hey ___.”

 

“Hello Rick.” He noticed the frustrated look on your face.

 

He paused on his pathway as you made your way to your car. “You heard the news too I assume.”

 

“No, not really.” You throw your workout gear into the back, not looking at him.

 

“Tim just announced that he is going to let monsters live here, can you believe that?” Tim is a pretty accepting guy, never judges anyone by the way they look, so yes you can believe it. “I’m moving out tomorrow, you better call a moving truck too.”

 

“No, I’m good thanks.”

 

“___, monsters are going to be living here, doesn’t that upset you?” Rick came closer to you confused.

 

You take a deep breath and turn around at him glaring. “No Rick, it doesn’t. I don’t care who lives there as long as they are polite and not a racist dick. So no, I won’t be moving, if I have a monster neighbor then who the fuck cares, so bye have a nice fucking life. Now, stop talking to me and let me leave before I give you something to really complain about.” He backs away hands up defensively as you step into your car, slamming the door.

 

* * *

 

 

God damn it, you met him face to face. You called Toriel yesterday, this time she picked up and the two of you decided to meet for lunch today. You were in awe of her at first. She is tall and fluffier than you expected, kind of pretty too. Despite the puns, you rather like Tori. She was a very polite person and very caring. She even brought you pie, which is fantastic by the way. You haven’t had pie this good since your mom was around. Everything was going well till someone pulled a chair up and sat your guys’ table.

 

“Heya, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” A skeleton sat down at your table. His empty sockets stared intently at you with his permanent shit-eating smile. You were observing his odd shaped skull and its ability to be held up by his exposed vertebrae without any muscles when his voice registered in your brain.

 

“Great it’s you…” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. And everything was going so well.

 

“Sans, why are you here?” Small lights appeared and his face turned slightly blue as Tori spoke to him.

 

He scratched the back of his skull nervously, avoiding eye contact with her. “Paps told me about it. He heard you on the phone yesterday and I got worried that something _baaaaad_ would happen with the human.” He winked at her as she giggled. You groaned at them and glared at him. The lights disappeared from his sockets when he looked back you. “What? Got a problem with my face?”

 

“The only problem I have with it is that I can see it now, ass.” The table went silent. Tori opened her mouth to break the tension, but Sans beat her to it.

 

“At least my ass doesn’t spew out as much shit as your mouth does.”

 

“Oh please.” You roll your eyes. “Keep talking, someday you'll say something that isn’t a pun and is intelligent.”

 

“That stick must be really far up there, _wood_ it kill you to laugh?”

 

“I don't care how funny you are, if I don't like you, I won't laugh.”

 

“You do realize makeup isn't going to fix your stupidity?”

 

“Do you act like a dick because you don’t have one?”

 

Tori cleared her throat loudly, stopping you guys from continuing.  “Okay children, that is enough, no need to continue this. Now what is this all about?”

 

You motioned a hand towards Sans. “This bonehead answered your phone for you two days ago and placed judgment on me before getting to know me. Pissed me off to the point that I had to go to the gym and throw people around.”

 

“Sans…” Tori gave him a disappointed look and he pulled his hood up, trying to make himself seem smaller than he already was.

 

“I was worried Tori, humans haven’t been all that great to us.” Sans spoke in a hushed voice, face becoming bluer. “We can’t trust her-”

 

You slammed your fist on the table, not wanting to listen to him anymore. “Okay, that’s it. I’m done. Sorry for being human. I’ll let you know when I get Frisk back Tori.” You take cash out of your wallet and tossed it on the table to pay for your half of the meal. You didn’t look back as you stormed out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Monsters have been a part of your life now for almost a month, and you had been invited to a housewarming party by Tori for her friends Alphys and Undyne. You have become quite close with Tori as of lately, she had taken Rick’s spot as your neighbor and you go to her house for tea and pie almost every other day. You feel like that she is filling that hole that your mother’s death left in your heart. You are still trying to legally get temporary custody of Frisk, but because you didn’t intervene when they first brought them over the government was given full custody. You no longer like that social worker, she never told you that letting them take Frisk also meant that you gave up your custody rights. Bitch.

 

You shook your head. Nope, nope, nope. You were walking up to the stairs of the house with a blueberry pie. Toriel had to do something at the school building site and told you to go ahead of her. You are starting to regret this. Tori did make the point that you will have to get along with the friends that Frisk had made while underground since she is sure that they want to be around them. You sigh as you knock on the door. “I’m coming punk!” A tall fish woman answered the door. Before you could take in the blue scales and long red hair, a spear appeared in her hand.

 

“W-whoa… uh….” You step back. Why is she glaring at you like that?

 

“You must be pretty brave to think you can just walk up to my front door, human.” She raised her hand and threw a spear towards you. Thanks to Dave’s training all these years, you were able to dodge by pivoting to the side with the pie still safe in your hands. She took more steps toward you with a new spear in hand. You start to backpedal but forgot about the steps behind you.

 

“Shit!” You are falling back, not reacting quick enough. You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for the smack of concrete. You land on something but it doesn’t hurt. You feel yourself being lifted and open one eye to see a skull, smiling at you.

 

“HELLO THERE HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD CAUGHT YOU BEFORE YOU COULD SERIOUSLY INJURE YOURSELF.” You wince at the loudness of his voice that rang in your ears. You see that you were now being carried bridal style in The Great Papyrus’ arms. You see Sans standing beside him, looking up at you with his regular lightless glare. “HELLO? HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HAS MY AMAZING HEROIC SKILLS SHOCKED YOU? BROTHER, WHAT SHOULD I DO? I THINK I BROKE THE NEW HUMAN.” He looked at Sans then back at you.

 

“Paps, put that punk down now!” The fish woman hollered at him, stomping a foot on her porch.

 

“HUH? WHY UNDYNE? THEY WERE FALLING, THEY COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY GOTTEN HURT?” Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. “YOU WERE NOT HURT WERE YOU?”

 

You look back up at the other skeleton. He somehow looked generally concerned for you. What a sweet guy… wait… brother… Sans is his brother? “Um, no I’m alright… um… thank you for saving me Papyrus. That was very kind of you.” You gave him an honest smile.

 

“Yeah bro, you’re so cool she fell for you before even meeting you.” Papyrus groaned at Sans.

 

“BROTHER! STOP WITH YOUR INFERNAL PUNS BEFORE YOU CORRUPT MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” You blinked at Papyrus. He already considers you a friend? And what is with that exchange, though you have to agree with Papyrus. Sans’ puns are just awful.

 

You giggled slightly but couldn’t hold back a much louder laugh from the look of disgust on Papyrus’ face as he lectured Sans. “I’m on your side, the Great and Heroic Papyrus.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH, HEAR THAT BROTHER, I HAVE A NEW FAN AND FELLOW PUN HATER!” Papyrus leaned down to brag to his brother, you still in his arms. You couldn’t help but to laugh more at this wonderfully sweet skeleton.

 

“Heh, Papyrus, you can put me down now. “ You were laughing so much that there were tears in your eyes. Balancing your pie in one hand, you wipe your eyes. When you open them again you see Sans looking at you in awe, there were actual lights in his eyes. Your face became warm suddenly.

 

“AS YOU REQUEST HUMAN.” Papyrus lowers you back down on your feet again. His loud voice made you forget the warm feeling on your face.

 

“Oh my name is ___, but I’m alright with you calling me human. Just letting you know what my name is…” You ramble on till Undyne gasped.

 

“Oh Shit, you’re the human Toriel told me about… I’m sorry about that punk, let me make it up to you by making killer spaghetti and becoming besties!” She made a fist pump into the air.

 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ASSIST IN MAKING THE NEW FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus made a heroic pose, wind blowing through his scarf, and ran into the house.

 

Sans put his hands in his pockets and started walking in front of you. He turned his head to you with his shit-eating grin again. “You coming ‘human’? Or did that _trip_ tire you out?” He mocked.

 

You held your head up high and walked right up to him. “You are only allowed to call me by my last name, Ms. ___. Or you could just not call me at all, I actually prefer that.” You stormed up the steps and gave Undyne a nod. “I brought blueberry pie.” You walk inside the house with confidence, leaving Undyne to snicker at Sans’ taken back face alone.


	31. The past part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last timeline part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! :D

“You have some great moves ___. Have you been trained to fight?” You shoveled a bite of the most amazing spaghetti you have ever had as Undyne started to question you.

 

You gulped it down. “Yes, for a few years now, since I was 18. I do kick-boxing classes at my gym.”

 

“Cool! What’s a gym?” You laugh at her honest question full of curiosity. You have bonded pretty well with Undyne so far. Alphys is still a cute little ball of nervous wonder to you, but she seems to be okay with you.

 

“I’ll show you, I think you’ll like it a lot. Dave would love you.” You hand her your phone. “Put in your number and I’ll text you the next time I go to the gym.”

 

“Awesome, you alright punk.” She typed in her number. Papyrus leaned over to look at your phone.

 

“COULD I COME JOIN YOU IN YOUR TRAINING SESSION AS WELL HUMAN?” Papyrus had stars in his eyes. You couldn’t say no to this cinnabun that was practically begging you.

 

You gave him a big smile and nodded. “Sure, I’ll send a group text. Go ahead and put your number in too.”

 

Papyrus squealed with joy. “ANOTHER NUMBER ADDED TO MY LIST OF FRIENDS! YOU HEAR THAT SANS, I’M BECOMING QUITE POPULAR.”

 

“That’s great bro.” Sans lazily waved a hand at his brother and went back to his conversation with Toriel. Sans has been chatting up Tori most of the night, throwing puns left and right. His face became blue whenever she laughed more loudly. Hmm, well that explains a bit, you raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who’s ready for pie?” Toriel clapped her soft paws together as she rose.

 

“I’ll help you Tori.” You followed her into the kitchen with plates. You placed the dirty plates in the sink and bring the plates to your pie that Tori was cutting. “Are you sure they will like it?”

 

“Oh yes my child. It is wonderful; I loved it when you made it for me when I moved in. It was kind of nice of someone to make me a pie for once.” She hummed to herself.

 

“Yeah Tori, you deserve it.” She gives you a side smile and starts placing slices of pie on the plates. “Hey, I also noticed that a certain skeleton has been giving you a lot of attention tonight, what’s going on with that? I think you have a little admirer on your hands.” You smirked as she fumbled with a slice.

 

“W-what? Sans, oh no, we are just really good friends. No one would be interested in an old woman like me.” You give her a ‘not buying that crap’ look. She fans away the blush that managed to show through her fur. “___, honestly, we are only friends. If he was interested in anyone it would be you. He asks so many questions about you.” Now it was your turn to fumble, almost dropping the plate you were handing her for the next slice.

 

“W-what? All he does is glare at me Tori, if you hadn’t noticed. He hasn’t said anything to me or even looked at me all night. Pretty sure he hates me and I’m not that fond of him either.” Tori just laughed at your flustered face.

 

“If you really didn’t like him then you wouldn’t have noticed that he was talking to me all night. Plus he was constantly looking at you, he is just shy. Here, give him some of your pie, I’m sure he’ll like it.” She placed a plate in your hands and pushed you out of the kitchen.

 

“Tori, what? No…”

 

“Here you go Sans, ___ has your slice.” She gave you a small push and you stumbled forward towards Sans.

 

“H-hey…” You gave Tori a quick glare and then looked back at Sans. He was looking up at you in his chair; lights in his eye sockets and a more relaxed facial expression than you are used to. You gulped down the knot in your throat and placed the plate down in front of him. “H-here…hope you like it.”

 

“Th-thanks…” He looks down at the pie and picks up his fork. He takes a bite slowly. Once the fork was in his mouth, his eye sockets widened and stars appeared in his eyes like Papyrus’ did earlier. “Wow, this is really good…” He took more bites, enjoying it.

 

“Y-yeah, Sans r-right, th-this is great, __-__.” Tori had skillfully distributed the rest of the slices to everyone else while you were distracted by Sans. Alphys waved a fork at you.

 

“Oh, thank you…” You lowered your head in embarrassment.

 

Sans cleared his throat causing you to look up at him. He was avoiding eye contact with you, scratching his blue cheek with one hand and holding out an empty to you. “Could I… possibly have another slice?”

 

You blink at him. Does he really like it that much? You feel your cheeks heat up more as you reach out to the plate. “S-sure.” Your fingers accidentally touch his and you pull back quickly, without thinking. His hand was warmer than you thought it would be. “Uh, sorry… I’ll go get it…” You seek refuge inside the kitchen and place the plate to the mostly eaten pie. You rub your hands against your still hot cheeks. His blue cheeks were kind of… cute…

 

* * *

 

 

“Go have fun kiddos.” You took Frisk, Papyrus, and their friend MK to the park. Sans didn’t have to work at his many jobs and had come with you. Something about changing up napping spots. Either way, you brought yourself a book to read as the children played. You sighed happily sitting on the bench, watching Frisk play Royal Guard with Papyrus and MK. “Can’t believe they have been in my life for four months now.”

 

Sans sat down next to you with his hands in his pockets and hoodie up. “Has it really been that long?” He pretends to look at his wrist. “Oh, I lost my watch. I been meaning to find it, but I never had the time.” You chuckled at his joke as he grinned happily at making you laugh. You have become good friends with everyone in the last few months, Sans included; though that might because he was always around at Tori’s when you go to her house. You had no choice but start to get along with him. But now you two are great friends and you actually find his puns funny, though lately you haven’t been feeling comfortable at Tori’s with Sans there… You shake your head.

 

Being around two pun masters has really improved your punning skills. “I see _watch_ you did there.” His smile widens as he leans back into the bench, closing his eyes. You open your book and start to read. It was oddly pleasant, even with a hate group on the rise as of lately. You know Sans was lying when he said he wanted to change scenes for his nap, but you won’t push him. A nice breeze blew by and you took in a big breath of the cool crisp air. Fall was really starting to set in now, you have been feeling slightly lonely now that Frisk was in school, but at least they are acting like a kid.

 

“___! Hey!” Someone yells your name and your head shot up to see Caleb jogging over to you. He was covered in sweat and was only wearing workout shorts, showing off his well-toned chest and abs.

 

“Oh, h-hey Caleb.” You became slightly flustered from his lack of clothing. You are used to him always wearing a shirt or a suit.

 

He wipes some sweat away on his forehead with his muscle defined arms. Wow… “So how’s it going?”

 

“G-good, I’ve been good!” You shouted a bit loudly, you cleared your throat. “Um, just taking Frisk to the park to run some energy off.” Caleb looked over to Frisk “capturing” Papyrus and locking him away in the sandbox.

 

While Caleb wasn’t looking, Sans muttered a bit. “Drool much? He needs to put on a shirt…” You didn’t catch what he said but before you could ask, Caleb turned back to you.

 

“Cool, I’m doing the same thing. The case has been frustrating me so I had to go out and take a quick run.” Since Undyne now works at the gym you both go to, Caleb was able to hear what has been going on with the monster rights. He jumped right on the case when he heard Asgore was looking for legal help.

 

“Yeah, I bet. Especially with all the bull crap that has been going on lately.” You smile at him. “Sometimes you need a break from it all.”

 

“You're right… hey ___...” Caleb takes a step closer to you. “I was wondering…. For a while actually…. Um, do you wanna go out some time? Maybe this Friday?” Caleb scratches his head, blushing.

 

Sans scoffed next to you. “She has a kid to watch pal, if you hadn’t noticed.” He was growling slightly.

 

You turn your head to glare at him but he just rolls his eyes. What is his problem? “Sure, this Friday sounds great. And don’t worry; I have a list of people who would be happy to watch Frisk for me for the night.” You gave Caleb a smile. Sans grumbled beside you but you ignored him.

 

“Great, there is this place that Undyne told me about that I have wanted to try for a while. I’ll pick you up at 8.” He laughed, giving you a big smile. “I should continue my run then get back to work, so I’ll text you later.”

 

“Sure, see you later. I should get Frisk and head home for dinner soon too.” You waved him goodbye. As soon as he was gone, you turned to Sans. “What the hell was that?”

 

“That’s my line; your tongue was practically hanging down to your chin as you ogled him and his muscles.” Sans snapped back.

 

“I was not. I was just not used to seeing him like that, and so what if I was? I can look at guys and go on dates all I want.” You yelled back at him and then stood up. “Frisk, MK, Papyrus! We are leaving!” They jumped from the sternness in your voice as you called their names.

 

“No…” He whispered.

 

Your head whipped back at him. “What?” You lean down to get in his face. “Just because I have Frisk doesn’t mean my possible love life should be placed on hold, granted it didn’t have much action before Frisk. Still, I can go on as many dates as I want and find someone to love. You can’t tell me no or what to do whatsoever.” Frisk came up in time for you to finish your rant to Sans.

 

 **“Are you okay?”** Frisk signed, noticing your angered face.

 

“I’m fine sweetie.” You grabbed their hand. “Let’s get you guys home.” You walk away with the kids, not looking back to see if Sans followed you home. He didn’t, and you felt a small pain in your chest that wished that he had.

 

* * *

 

 

You were sitting at the bar called Grillby’s, twirling your drink. You have come here before with the girls and Sans, but you never came during when it was converted to a club. Caleb had left to go get you guys another drink. He was nice and you guys get along great but… there isn’t any spark between you two. You’re not sure if Caleb has noticed it yet. You sigh into your drink. You can’t believe how Sans has been acting lately, you thought you guys got past hating each other a long time ago. He has been distant, not answering your texts, and when you did see him, he avoided eye contact all together. Maybe you shouldn’t have yelled at him, but he was being so rude to Caleb and you that you got fired up. Now you miss him and can’t stop thinking about that stupid numb skull all night while you are supposed to be on a date. “Stupid skelepun…” You whispered.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Caleb placed the drinks down on your table, startling you. You look up and see him offering you a hand.

 

You put on your best smile and took his hand. “Sure.” You pulled down the skin tight black dress that you borrowed from Allison. You and Caleb danced together for a while to a fast paced song that didn’t suggest for you to get closer to him. The music faded out and a dreaded slow song came on. Caleb gave you a look and started to come closer, your smile strained.

 

Splash

 

A bunny monster accidentally spilled their drink all over Caleb’s shirt. “Oh man, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, my hand suddenly slipped-”

 

Caleb waved a hand smiling. “No big deal, I’ll just wipe some of it off with water. It will dry off. I’ll be right back.” He left you and went to the restroom. Before you could leave, someone grabbed you and spun you around to face them.

 

You found yourself in the arms of the same skeleton that you were thinking about all night. “Sans, what are you doing here?”

 

“Dancing, want to dance with me?” Before you could reply, he placed your arms around his neck and his hands rested on your waist.

 

“Sans-” He pulled you closer your body up against his and he rested his head on your shoulder.

 

“Shhhh, it’s just one dance.” His voice was so sweet and taunting that you just gave in and continued to dance with him in silence. He held you close; you rested your head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and comforting smell. You felt at peace with him here, much more than Caleb. But you can’t let yourself feel like this. He likes Tori, that part is obvious to you the way he tries so hard to make her laugh and be around her so often.

 

The song ended and a new song started. “Sans, the song is over.” You tried to pull away but he held you more tightly.

 

“No… you can’t go... not back to him…. Not to anyone, I won’t allow it.” He growled into your ear.

 

“You can’t-” He pulled back enough to look at you.

 

With one arm wrapped around your waist, he raised a hand to caress your cheek. “No one can have you… you are mine…” He leaned his head in closer to you.

 

Was he about to…? What? Why? You began to panic and pushed him away from you. “What are you talking about? I don’t get you. If this is a joke, it isn’t funny.” You turn to run to the table and grab your things.

 

“Where are you going?” Sans followed you, nervously.

 

“Home, and which isn’t your concern, I’ll find my way home just fine.” You stormed out of the club, leaving Sans and Caleb behind, and started to walk down the street in search for a cab. What was Sans thinking, doing that? Why? You kept steaming as you stormed away from Grillby’s. You walk by an ally and something grabs you from behind, pulling you in. Your back is pressed up against the wall as Sans stands over you with both hands caging you in.

 

“Sans! What the hell is with you?” You shouted at him.

 

“It is dangerous for a woman to walk down the street at night, especially dressed like this.” Sans growled down at you. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

 

“It’s none of your business, why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be at Tori’s or something, instead of bugging me?” You turn your head away from him.

 

“I’m here because you insisted on going on this stupid date, and Tori? Why do you bring her up?” He looked at you with confusion.

 

You turn your head away from him. “You like her right? I mean who wouldn’t; she is kind, beautiful, and a good cook. Plus she is great at telling jokes. I’m surprised you hadn’t confessed.”

 

“I have nothing to confess to her. She is just a really good old friend.” He tilts your face back at him.

 

“Then why are you always at her house?” You avoid making eye contact with him as he steps closer. You raise your arms to try and push him away, but all your strength had disappeared.

 

You can feel his breath on you now. “Because that's where you are, I could be closer to you if I was there and my chances of seeing you were better than if I just sat on my ass, waiting for a friendly text.”

 

“I don’t get it. Let me go already Sans.” You push against him more, but he is sturdier than you thought. “Sans come on, this isn’t funny.”

 

His face was just two or three centimeters away from yours now. “No, what isn’t funny is you going on a date with Caleb, and agreeing to it right in front of me. Did he touch you anywhere? Did he try anything?” He growled at you, his eye glowing.

 

“You’re the only one who tried anything, bonehead. Why are you so concerned about what happens between me and Caleb?” Sans was pressing himself against you with the wall against your back.

 

He gave out a soft chuckle. “Same reason you’re concerned about me and Tori.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking abo-”

 

“Shut up.” He presses his teeth to your lips. It felt like you were kissing someone while they were smiling, which makes sense because that is pretty much what you are doing. You feel Sans tense up, realizing that this may feel weird for you. You don’t want him to pull away so you wrap your arms around him and began to kiss him. He gets the idea and keeps himself there, feeling your lips on him. After a few moments, you see something glow blue behind your eyelids and suddenly you feel yourself being kissed back. Sans used magic to make him capable of kissing you. An arm wraps around you and a hand made its way into your hair, Sans deepened the kiss. You lick his teeth in response. He pulls back slightly. “What was that?”

 

“My tongue?” You kept your eyes shut.

 

“Stick it out for me for a sec?” You comply and stick your tongue out. You wait patiently for something to happen. “Okay, you can put it back… let me know if I do it wrong…” His soft teeth pressed against you again. This time something brushed against your lips, asking for access. You open your mouth and feel a foreign tongue make its way into your mouth. He was awkward and unsure what to do; you used your tongue to show him what felt good and how he should move. He became a master at it in no time, making you shiver and moan into him using only his tongue.

 

“Sans…” You were panting when he finally pulled back.

 

He smiled and wiped away some saliva on your face. “Only say my name when you are making a face like that.” He leaned his forehead against yours.

 

“I like you…a lot…”

 

Sans’ eye sockets widened and his face became blue. His facial expression softened into a smile and the lights in his eyes were in the shape of hearts. “Yeah, I like you too…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh look it’s Capricornus!” You pointed up to the sky. For a monthly anniversary, you two went on a stargazing date and you had been pointing out constellation after constellation.

 

“It’s what?” Sans followed your hand, but didn’t even know where to look.

 

You laughed and started to outline the stars. “Capricornus, a goat-fish creature that in a way adopted Zeus when he was a child, breast feeding him and protecting him from his evil father, and then later stayed by the gods’ side. Also known as the deity Pan that helped the Gods by defending them and warning them of danger. Zeus had thanked his beloved guardian by giving them a place into the stars.”

 

“Sounds kind of like what Tori did for Frisk and all of us.” Sans held your hand as he looked at the sky more intently. “How did you know that?”

 

“My mom was an astrology teacher, she taught me about the stars often. It is one of my fondest memories of her.” You smiled at Sans.

 

You didn’t notice it, but Sans now was staring at you with stars in his eyes. “Hey ___...” He whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you…” You turned your head back to him. He was sweating like crazy, waiting for your reply.

 

You scooted closer to him and kissed him softly on his teeth. “I love you too, Sans.” You looked him straight in his eye sockets, the lights now shaped like hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

“Saaaans…. Stop it.” You pushed Sans’ hands out of your shirt. The skele-bros were over at your house for a movie night and you were sitting in Sans’ lap under a blanket.

 

“What? I’m not doing anything.” He gave you a smirk, faking innocence.

 

You frown at him and smacked him on the shoulder. “Not while everyone is here, you know that Sans.” He chuckled at you and pulled you closer to him, snuggling into the back of your neck.

 

“ARE YOU TWO DONE CANOODLING SO WE CAN WATCH METTATON’S MOVIE?” Paps and Frisk were both glaring at you guys from the floor.

 

 **“Yeah, no more kissy face.”** Frisk puckered their lips then faked gagged.

 

You giggled at them and leaned down to kiss them on the forehead. “Can I kiss you then? I think I can and I shall!” You pulled them into a hug before they could get away and showered them in slobbery kisses. They squealed trying to get away from you.

 

“Hey now, kiddo, are you trying to steal my girl?” Sans pulled you both into a hug.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH, BROTHER YOU HAVE CAPTURED TWO HUMANS.” Papyrus cheered. You all laughed together. You squeeze Frisk one last time before freeing them again. Frisk hopped down and tackled Papyrus, giving him hugs. “WAH, THE HUMAN IS ATTACKING! HELP ME BROTHER.”

 

“Nah, too much work, I think I’ll stay here.” Sans hugged you again, his head resting on your shoulder. “I have my own human to take care of.” He whispered hoarsely into your ear. “I’ll take real good care of you tonight.”


	32. The past part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final part of the timeline segment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy~! :D

“As of last month, monsters were finally given citizen rights, so it should be true that Toriel be given the right to have custody of Frisk, the ambassador of monsters.” You spoke to the judge.

 

“But aren’t you the child’s sister?” The judge looked at you questioningly.

 

 “Yes, and that should be even more reason for you to grant Toriel custody. I got to know her and all the monsters that Frisk befriended. As a sister who loves them, I think she is perfect to be Frisk’s mother.” You smiled back at Frisk sitting with Sans who gave you a thumbs up.

 

“I’ll look over your request for change of custody and let you know of my ruling later this week.” The judge slammed his gavel and left the court room in haste. You walked back to Sans and Frisk.

 

Sans stood up and holding Frisk’s hand. “That’s it?”

 

You grab Frisk’s other hand. “Yup, for now that is.”

 

“You know my other hand is pretty bonely too?” Sans held out his free hand.  You laugh and Frisk sticks out their tongue at Sans. “Oh is that a challenge kiddo? I’ve been with her for months now, pretty sure she is mine too, ya know?”

 

“Heh, you get me all to yourself tonight Sans, remember? Date night.” All three of you start walking out of city hall together and walk down the steps.

 

Sans smiles at you.  “Yeah, like I could forget a date with you. Lucky Alphys and I got a day off today too.”

 

“Oh yeah, Mr. Scientist, how's the new and only job you have treating you?” You laughed at his blushing cheek bones. 

 

Frisk suddenly let go both your hands and ran in front of you. **“It’s nice cream! Can I get some?”** They pointed to a nice cream stand at the bottom of the steps. You gave them a nod and they ran down the steps. You and Sans looked at each other and shrugged. Sans took your hand as you guys followed Frisk. But before Frisk made it down to get nice cream, a crowd of photographers had swarmed around them.

 

You ran with Sans to protect Frisk. “I got you Frisk.” You look up glaring at the bastards who would swarm a child to have microphones in your face.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Are you the mysterious sister to the rescuer of the monsters?”

 

“Why did you give up your rights to Frisk?”

 

“Are you afraid of the same thing happening to you as what happened to your parents?”

 

“STOP!” You yell out to them. “I am ___, and I am their lawyer. Yes, I am their older sister but I also agree that Frisk should stay with the mother that they found for themselves. The justice system had failed Frisk and the other children who were placed in a family with a criminal record, and then taking them from Toriel who loves and cares for Frisk. That is all.”

 

You try to leave with Frisk and Sans but someone shouts another question at you. “You were holding hands with that monster, are you actually in a relationship with it?”

 

“Excuse me?” Sans grabs one of your arms to stop you but you brushed it off. “So what if I am? I have you know I have been dating this adorable guy for nearly a year and it’s been the best relationship I have ever had. I love him and he loves me, anyone got a problem with it can go to hell.” You hold Sans’ and Frisk’s hands and storm off away from the reporters.

 

~

 

You decide on a nice, extra soft open neck long sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans. You like how the shirt shows off your shoulders and fits to your curves loosely, but yet still look sexy and elegant.  You slide on a gold necklace with a four-point star pendant, your mom’s favorite necklace. Frisk comes running in as you finish up making your hair wavy.  **“Uncle Sans is here.”**  They wiggled their eyebrows at you.  **“He is wearing actually nice clothes.”**

 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you made your way down stairs with Frisk. Sans was standing there joking with Tori who was there to pick up Frisk. He was wearing a soft blue felt sweater, nice jeans, and leather jacket. You are kind of surprised how nice he looks and you start feel a bit shy. Frisk sensed this and pushed you forward. Sans looked up at you and his joking smirk turned into a soft smile. “Heya.” He gave you a small wave.

 

You returned the wave. “Hi.” It became extremely quiet as you both became too shy to talk.

 

“Oh just leave already!” Flowey shouted, making fake vomit sounds. Frisk sprayed them; they already knew that he would say something rude.

 

Sans scratched his skull. “Ready?” He handed you your jacket and a helmet.

 

“Yup, have fun at mom’s house guys.” You gave Frisk and Flowey a kiss. Flowey tried to avoid it but you had months of practice and managed to get him.

 

“Gross! Garbage cooties.” Flowey spat from Frisk’s arms.

 

You ushered the kids out the door as you and Sans leave on his bike. “Don't wait up!” You waved them goodbye as Tori guided them inside.

 

~

 

Your hunch was right, Sans took you to Grillby’s. You couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Sans took off his helmet to look at you as you gasped for air against his back.

 

“I made a bet with Frisk that this is where you would take me…” Sans’ face turned blue which caused you to laugh more. He stood up and took your helmet off. “Heh, what?” You continued to laugh as Sans fumbled with putting the helmets in the small trunk on the bike. “You don’t need to be embarrassed; this place is  _off the chain._ ”

 

You couldn’t stop laughing. There was a shadow suddenly over you and boney hands holding your face that caused you’re laughing to falter. Sans leaned down and pressed his teeth against your lips and you felt sparks flying. He turned his head to press closer to you; you held onto one of his sleeves and used another hand to keep you balanced on the bike. You felt his smooth tongue glide across your lips teasingly, causing you to jump. He pulled back smirking. “This place is my favorite, yes, but this is also where we admitted that we had the _hots_ for each other.”

 

You giggle at that memory. “Yes, yes it is.” He holds out his hand and pulls you off the bike. You walk into Grillby’s and take a seat at your regular booth. Sitting next to each other, you snuggle against him, waiting for Fuku to come over and take your regular order.

 

Food and an extra bottle of ketchup was placed on your table. “Are we that predictable that you didn’t even have to have us to tell you?” You laughed up at Fuku.

 

“No, Sans ordered before you got here.” Fuku chuckled and hurried away.

 

“What was that about?” Sans just shrugged, opening the ketchup bottle and taking a big swig of it. You give him a suspicious look and begin to eat your burger.

 

The night goes like usual, Sans tells you jokes and stories from the underground. You were dying of laughter, trying to bring your breathing back to normal. “No, really, they had twenty-nine hot dogs on their head. I couldn’t reach any higher after that.”

 

“I can’t believe Frisk did that.” You wiped away the tears.

 

Sans smiled, tipping his second bottle of ketchup back.  “Yeah we had some good times down there, I have to admit.” His face went kind of dark for a moment.

 

“I’m jealous, I don’t have that many great stories with Frisk, not yet of ones where they are over 2 at least.” You twirl the ice in your glass.

 

Sans wrapped an arm around you giving you a sympathetic look. “They still asking questions about your parents?”

 

You sigh into his shoulder. “Yes, I just keep telling them that they died in an accident and that’s about it, I don’t think I can tell them the real story yet or that I’m only their half-sister.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry. You’ll tell them one day.” He rubbed your arm and held you tightly. “I’ll be there for you, always.” Sans pulled you in for a kiss and while your body was turned music started to play. Sans teleported the two of you to the dance floor before you could question why music was playing.

 

You dizzily held onto Sans, still not used to the feeling. “Sans why?”

 

“Sorry, I thought it be a nice surprise. Plus you _fell_ for my brother, it’s my turn.” He smirked pulling you into him and began to dance. “Do you remember this song?”

 

You tilt your head at him. “Am I supposed to?”

 

“Um well…. Welp…” Sans’ face became blue. “This is the song we danced to that night when I got rid of Caleb.”

 

“You got rid of Caleb? Sans… did you cause that person to spill their drink on him?” He avoided your eyes and you burst laughing. “Really Sans, really?”

 

You couldn’t stop laughing as Sans’ face became bluer. “Oh shut up.” He pulled you closer and rested the side of his head against yours. You softly giggled as you danced with your sweet blue sugar skull. “Hey ___.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What do you call a melon that's not allowed to get married?”

 

You smirk. “I don’t know. What?”

 

“ _Cantelope_.”

 

“That was awful.” You chuckled into his shoulder.

 

He leaned his head more against yours. “Yeah, though it’s a good thing that we aren’t cantaloupes, because I have a _proposal_ for you that you might find very _engaging._ ”

 

~

 

You are thrown down on your bed, arms above your head and Sans comes toppling over you. His tongue forced its way into your mouth, pressing itself against yours and everywhere roughly as he groans into you. You grab his shirt, tugging him closer and wrap your legs around him. His hands made their way into your shirt, feeling your skin, rubbing everywhere. He finds his way to your butt and lifts your hips into him so he can grind against you. You both aren’t holding back your voices anymore. Sans stops, pulling away slightly, both of you panting hard. “I can’t believe you said yes… I’m so relieved and thrilled… but are you sure that you want to, I mean look at me…”

 

You lift your hips up against his pelvic bone; he lets out a half groan half growl. You give him a proud smirk as his face turns bluer. “Yeah, there isn’t anything else that I want in this world other than Frisk to be happy and for us to be happy together forever. I love you more than life itself, I want to marry you and have a family. Have a future together. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”  You start to push his leather jacket off his shoulders. “Anymore concerns or questions you have?”

 

He shrugs his sweater off for you and grins. “No ma’am. I’ll just need you to relax and keep having those thoughts.” You close your eyes and wait for Sans. You felt a light tug on your chest and then a pop, a golden light showered around you. “Wow…”

 

You opened your eyes to see a bright gold heart shining in front of you. “That’s my soul?” Seeing it more closely, you see a few cracks that decorate around it. Sans reaches out and caresses the cracks. A wave of pleasure crashed over you.

 

“They are scars from your past, but they are mainly sealed over…that is good… I hope I can help them completely seal away some day…” He holds your soul up to his mouth and gives it a gentle kiss.

 

Your body quivered. “That isn’t fair; I want to see yours too.” You pat his chest with your left hand that wore the new ring he gave you. Small and simple with a little blue diamond perched on it. You loved it, especially since it matched his eye.

 

“Okay…” He pulled out his own soul. It was white with a blue glow, like his magic. A huge gash like dent was across it. You hover your hand above.

 

“Is that from…?” He nodded, not wanting to verbalize it. It was a scar from dying in the genocide runs. “How?”

 

Sans shrugged. “I’m generally immune to the resets, so sometimes the pain and scars from the past follow me…” You look at the small gash with sorrow. You gently caress the dent, it felt smooth like glass but it was pulsing with warmth.

 

He sucks in a breath and he shivers above you. “So, when our two souls touch, they form a bond? Which is a monster equivalent to marriage?”

 

Sans face became extremely blue. “Y-yes…We’ll be connected in ways that humans aren’t and see each other’s past…” He choked out. “So are you sure that-”

 

You pulled his soul down with your hand and held it up to your mouth. You licked the scar tentatively with your whole tongue. He groaned through clenched teeth till you were done. You watched him pant above you. “If I’m willing to marry you the human way, I’m sure as hell going to marry you the monster way, do you understand me?”

 

“ _I do._ ”  He grabbed both your souls, holding them close together. “Ready?”

 

You bite your lip and nod.  He lets the souls go and they float to each other on their own. As soon as they touched, you lost yourselves in each other and your lust.

 

~

 

You were lying on your stomach, basking in your afterglow. Sans was running his fingers up and down your bare back, feeling the bones that make up your spine. “Hey Sans...”

 

“Hmmm?” He mumbled to at you. You turn your head to look at him. He was lying on his side, head propped up on a hand, and rib cage fully exposed, like the sexy bone boy he is.

 

“So you know how I said I want to start a family with you… will that actually be something we could do?” Sans’ hand freezes.

 

He thought about it, picking his words carefully. “I’m not actually sure. You are made of organic material; I’m made of magic which can be chaotic. I mean, I don’t think it isn’t possible, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” You were sitting up now, with a blanket pulled up to cover your chest, watching Sans’ facial expressions. He was smiling like usual, but his eye-bones were furrowed in, regretting that he might not be able to give you something that you want. You reach out to him and push him down onto the bed.

 

“Uh… ___?” You hold his skull in place and start to kiss around his eyes, relaxing the oddly tense bone. He silently closed his eyes, letting you give him soft pecks all over his face as you laid yourself on him. You use one hand to gently trace his collarbone while the other pulled his face closer to you. Finally, you kiss him directly on his teeth, he responds by pulling you closer to him. He had one arm wrapped around your waist and a hand buried into your hair. You two finally pull back and he gives you a genuine grin. “I wasn’t expecting a response like that, what was that?”

 

“Sans, I would love to have your baby and be a family. But if that future isn’t for us, then I’m okay with it. More time alone… to enjoy ourselves…” You lick across his entire clavicle. His arms tighten around you as his body quaked under your tongue. “This was our first time using our souls, should I make another cherry pie like after our first time when I ‘popped your cherry’?”

 

You give him a smug grin, his eyes narrow at you. “Oh, you are so asking for it…” Sans disappears from underneath you. You fell onto the mattress unexpectedly. Just as fast as he vanished, you feel the familiar weight of Sans on your back. His hot breath warmed your skin as he gives you a quick attentive bite on your neck. He licks the new mark he made and you shiver. “I guess I’ll give in and throw you a  _bone_.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been two week since Sans proposed. Sans and Papyrus decided to move-in to your house for now till you guys find a bigger place. You wish you could be at home with him as he unpacks. Work has been busy for him and so he has only time to sleep when he is home. At least Paps is around to keep you company, but you no longer have a guest room. Oh well, you love Paps more than any guest you won’t be having over.

 

You bang your head against your desk, covered in letters. Now that every news channel advertised your face and name across the screens on every TV in the country, your office has been flooded with ‘fan mail’. One in every hundred letter you read is something positive, supporting you. The rest… well… Let’s just say everyone has a very colorful vocabulary and dark imaginations. How they describe what they want to do to you will probably even make Satan say that they need more Jesus in their lives. You don’t even want to get started on phone calls. You changed phone numbers, twice. Now you are becoming paranoid that your phone company is sending out your phone number too.

 

You open another letter; it was full of ‘going to hell’ and ‘traitor’; blah blah blah. You fed the letter to Flowey who ripped it to shreds. There was now an unspoken bond between you and Flowey. “You are way more amusing then any paper shredder I have ever had.” You laughed.

 

“Shut it. You may be trash, but these people are even worse than trash.” Flowey hissed at the pile of letters.

 

“So, what would you call them?” You lean your head against your hand perched on your desk.

 

He thought for a moment. “Trashier trash?”

 

You chuckle at him, a gleam in your eye. He already sees it coming and sighs. “Pfft, how about shit, because all they write is shit, plus, you are eating their letters and you eat manure soooo…”

 

“FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT EAT COW SHIT!” He hisses at you with a demonic face that you have become accustomed to.

 

Allison walks into the very common scene of you teasing your new office plant. “Speaking of shit, I got more shit letters for you, razor and arsenic free. And I got some good news!”

 

“Oh, I would love some good news.” You dangle a letter above Flowey who snapped at it like a rabid dog. Oh stars, you love this flower.

 

She walked in and tossed the box of letters on the ground. “So, I got a lunch date.” You raise an eyebrow at Allison.

 

“With who?” She giggled in her seat.

 

“Remember the guy who was hitting on me at Grillby’s? We are finally going on a date. I’m so excited.” Oh yeah, him.

 

You shrugged giving her a smile. He was just some moron who wasn’t going to last, you can tell the Allison will get bored of him. This is the first time she spoke of him and she isn’t even shy about it. She is going to come back going ‘he was so boring’ or ‘he was more charming when I was drunk’. “Okay have fun. I’ll be here, shredding people’s hopes and dreams of my demise to hell.”

 

“Oh yes, your life is so boring, Mrs. Skeleton.” She giggled and waved goodbye to your blushing face.

~

 

“Haha, really? You walked in on that?” Sans listened to you laugh into the phone.

 

“It’s not funny ___! It was horrible!” Sans grumbled as he unpacked a few of his things in your bedroom, well your guys’ now shared bedroom. “If I could throw up I would.”

 

“Oh come on, walking in on your bro’s make out fest with Metty isn’t that bad.” You teased him

 

Sans threw an empty box in anger. “I had to give them a talk! The TALK ___! I banned any make outs on the couch in the future…..ugh his slimy hands were wrapped all around my baby bones of a bro…” Sans shivered at the memory.

 

“Uh huh guess that includes us too….hmmmm sooo good….” You moaned into the phone startling him.

 

Sans switched the phone to his other side. “Uh… ___, is there something going on that I should be aware of?”

 

“Finally eating, I have been craving this all day! Cheese burgers drowned in mayo and steak sauce! Ugh soooo goooooood.” Sans can hear you taking more bites, moaning each time.

 

Sans chuckled at you. “What’s with the mayo and steak sauce lately? You put it on your hot dogs last night too.”

 

“No idea, it’s all I want lately.” Sans hears you open a drink and take a sip. “Ugh, Sans you are going to have wait one minute… it seems that my regular soda… is fighting the burger….ugh.” The phone line goes dead. Sans looks at the phone and laughs, at least he is feeling better now.

 

~

 

“Ugh, I’m sorry poor burger, but it seems it wasn’t meant to be.” You flushed the toilet and stand up, rubbing your stomach. You wonder if you are getting sick. You hardly ever throw up. Opening the door of your in-office bathroom, you walk out with your hand still on your stomach. You walk into your office to find it destroyed, the desk was flipped over, papers everywhere. Three men in masks were knocking things around with lead pipes and bats. Flowey laid on the floor, pot shattered and a few petals missing.

 

Flowey noticed you in the doorway. “RUN!!!” He shouted too late. A bat swung down in front of you, blocking your way out.

 

There were four men in the room. You'd miscounted. “Heya baby girl, missed me?”

 

~

 

The lights in Sans’ eyes instantly vanished. He felt his soul tremble with despair. You need him, NOW. He teleported to your office, the largest short cut he has ever taken.  Men were destroying your office and one was hunching down over something. He saw your hand, wearing his ring. His eyes glowed. “Get away from her!” Sans shouted, his magic vibrating through the air. They all turned to face him, each grabbing their weapons and lunged at him. Sans summoned bones and with a flick of his hand, they all flew from the left piercing threw each human and nailing them to the far wall. Blood spilling to the floor. Sans pays no attention to them or his increase of LOVE. You were on the floor, lying in your own blood, dying. He can feel your soul flickering, the bond between you slowly fading like you. He fell to his knees and pulled you into his arms. “____, wake up. Please, ____, don’t leave me. I love you, please… ____” He held you close, begging for you not to go, to open your eyes, to make it till help comes. Your breath starts to become slow and shallow, and all together, it stops. Sans chants your name like it’s a magical word that will make you come back. He cries more when he feels more than one life leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“MOM!” Frisk is being dragged away by social workers as they used their voice for the first time since they reset into this timeline.

 

“I know my child. We’ll see each other again.” Tori cried to her child. Without you around as the legal guardian of Frisk, the government came to take them away. Toriel couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Sorry, but the judge had decided to disagree with Ms. ____ request to have you as the primary caregiver of the child. They will be placed into foster care where they will be placed with a HUMAN family.” The social worker sneered at Tori. “You will not see the child without the consent of the court, which I doubt you will get.” They left, slamming the door behind them. Frisk was screaming in the car, tears pouring out of their eyes.

 

Toriel broke down, crying into her paws. “It will be okay, Miss Tori.” Papyrus bent down to pat her back. He himself felt like crying as well, as his brother hasn’t left the room you used to share since you passed.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans woke up, head pounding with his recent hangover. Bottles of alcohol and ketchup littered the floor. He didn’t want to feel this way. To feel the emptiness of his soul where your bond used to be, the coldness of the bed without you, or the feelings of despair for losing you and whatever was inside you. Sans sat up and reached for another bottle, drinking again. Sans heard a gentle knock on the door. “Sans…”

 

“Go away Paps….”

 

“It has been weeks since ___ funeral… you need to come out. Alphys said that you are going to get fired if you don’t come back soon.”

 

“Well I guess I shouldn’t let myself to get fired then. Tell her I quit.” Sans took a big swig of his drink.

 

“Sans…” Papyrus tried to open the door, but it was locked, though he could burst threw it if he chose to.

 

“Paps, I’m just not ready… I can’t… it still… I can’t function without her yet.” Sans drank more as his brother left. Everything here was you, was everything that was left of you.  He wanted to drink till he couldn’t remember. He never wants to remember meeting you if it means feeling like this, he wants to forget. He finishes the bottle and goes for another.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk had cried themselves to sleep, again. They weren’t allowed to call any of their friends or Tori. Being ripped away from their only family after their sister had just been killed has taken a great toll on Frisk’s mind and depression. Chara sat up, now controlling Frisk’s body. Chara looked at the newly wrapped arms. “That’s it, I can’t watch this anymore.” Chara got up and led Frisk’s body out the window, not needing anything other than their determination.

 

Chara had made their way to Mt. Ebott and entered the mountain. Magic now flowing around them freely from the years of monsters living there allowed Chara to reset.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk was sitting on your porch, once again. They were thinking about everything that went wrong last time, what if it happens again? They don’t think that they will be able to go through your death again. It hurt so much.

 

You cleared your throat loudly to get their attention; they jumped to the sound turning to face you. Frisk looked at you for the first time, their eyes widened when they saw a swirl of magic come together in your stomach to form a star. A save point. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, though I do owe you for the nice  ** _trip_** you sent me on earlier.” You pointed to the disarrayed suitcase that was tossed around by your tumbling feet.

 

They giggled as you motioned them to come inside. They pulled their suitcase into the house, but pause in front of you, turning their head up with an adorable smile as they saved. As soon as they did, all the magic in your body disappeared, being all used up. With their free hand they made a swift motion up to their mouth and back down.  **“Thank you.”**  They signed to you.

 

You were only slightly surprised, but quickly recovered to smile down at them. “You are welcome.” Frisk entered the familiar house again, happy. You have no idea how much that thank you really meant.


	33. save yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are finally freed thanks to Chara's efforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrryy!!!!!!!!!!!! So a lot has been happening irl. I had to switch rooms completely with my aunt who had to be placed in a halo so i had been busy taking care of her and moving and doing house work since i'm the only one who can. then i had an idea that came to me for a grillby/reader that caused me to have writers block for this so i wrote that out and i was finally able to sit down and do this chapter. my mind has been jumbled... on a lighter note i got my first tattoo finally!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 If you notice any mistakes let me know and i'll correct them (eventually, i promise).

“Her leg… shit, I saw bone sticking out. I distracted the humans, but there was so much blood… Sans you need to get here, and get here fast. I’ll try to divert them.” Chara hangs up, weaving through trees, trying to find a way to lose them in the forest and then head back to you. You can’t die, you just can’t. Chara thought of the last time you did and how bad everything turned out. “I’ll stop this, I have to. Everything will be like it was before.” They hear men cursing behind them, tripping over branches and bushes. Chara kept running through the forest till they found a road. They look at the road confusingly. It was very familiar…. Looking further up the road, they could see the monster compound. They look back the way they came; they can’t even see the old warehouse from here. No wonder they could never find the terrorist, they were hiding nearby the whole time. Chara contemplated where to go, till they heard some snaps of twigs breaking behind them. Acting quickly, they tore off a bit of their sweater and put the cloth further up the road and then dived into the underbrush again. Waiting for the men to come out, Chara pulled out the cellphone again and started typing a text to Sans.

 

A boot crunched right in front of them, causing them to freeze. “Look, I think they went to the monsters’ den for help.” More feet walked over, standing around the ripped piece of cloth.

 

“Are you sure? It could be a trick.”

 

“It’s a kid, they aren’t that smart.”

 

“True, let’s go.”  They began to run to the monster compound and Chara sighed with relief. They continued their text and pressed send, telling Sans to go to the monster compound. Chara turned around and made their way back to you.

 

* * *

 

 

“Her leg… shit, I saw bone sticking out. I distracted the humans, but there was so much blood… Sans you need to get here, and get here fast. I’ll try to divert them.” Sans looked at his phone in disbelief. Could he really trust them? They did seem pretty concerned and even called out on everyone about their own mistakes. Chara somehow made a good point, along with his brother lecturing him moments ago, Sans started to see himself in a different light. He didn’t really like to admit that the kid was right… but for you, he’ll do anything.

 

“Sans…” Papyrus looked at him worriedly. He heard everything on the phone as well, and was worried that Sans wouldn’t believe Chara.

 

Sans shook his head. “Go wake up Tori; I’ll get Undyne and Alphys on the couch.” Papyrus nodded, face still grim. Sans walked over to the living room where the couple was still sleeping. “Hey fighting fish, I found the people you need to krill.” Sans yelled, startling them wide awake.

 

“Holy shit Sans! Don’t do that, it’s bad enough that you like to randomly show up behind people- Wait what?” Undyne looked at them with her one eye going wide. Sans phone went off, signaling him that he got a text. The lights went out in his eyes as he read the text. Humans were entering the monster compound and their hide out was close by, with you injured in a nearby warehouse. How did they not notice the humans there?

 

“We got to go now.” Sans  growled, helping Undyne to her feet,  placing a hand on her shoulder. “Alphys, tell Papyrus and Tori that we are going to the monster compound to kick some ass and find our humans.” Sans and Undyne vanished from the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Chara was starting to become tired, having never been in control for a body this long since they were alive. Sans' procedure was working, but it wasn’t helping at the moment and was making it harder for Chara to continue. Frisk was now in control of their body again as they found their way into the warehouse again. There was a hole in the back that they managed to squeeze into. They ran over to you, your leg was bleeding more, blood was pooling around it. They quickly finish untying you from the chair and come back to the front of you as you droop your head down.

 

_“Chara what do we do?”_

 

_“I don’t know. I never had to do something like this. I just know that her bones shouldn’t be out like that.”_

Frisk tried not to look at the jagged thing sticking out of your flesh.  They placed their small hands on your leg, above the wound, and started to apply pressure. You jolted under their hands, either from the pain or surprise from being touched; probably a combo of both. Frisk looks up at your face. Your eyes were fluttering and the color was leaving your complexion.

 

_“Chara, she’s dying again! Are you sure we can’t do anything?”_

_“Well… there is something…. I saw mom do this to dad when he was sick. She said we could only do it with family or your soul mate…”_

_“What?”_

_“Pull out your SOUL and hers.”_

Frisk did as they were instructed, their red SOUL floated in front of you. Taking a deep breathe, they pulled out yours. It was a dim yellow, like tarnished gold, and seemed deflated.

 

_“Okay… now what?”_

_“Push them together.”_

_“Uh…”_

_“Don’t worry. You guys are related, it should be fine… I think…”_

Hesitantly, they pushed the souls together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Looks like one of them got away.” Undyne poked the unconscious humans that they had tied up. It is a miracle that Sans and Undyne didn’t kill them, but they needed info from them and it might not be a good idea to kill humans while the government was still on the fence about giving them rights. Sans was standing on the room of one of the houses. Trying to spot where the warehouse was. He may have let the humans live, but didn’t mean he didn’t try and hit them as hard as he could. Now the humans are out cold and are incapable of answering his questions. “Hey Sans, should we call the human police?”

 

Sans thought for a moment, maybe they should… they could handle these humans while they went off to find you and Frisk. Sans teleported down from the roof to stand next to Undyne. “That might be a good idea, let them know that we found the people who kidnapped ___ and Frisk. Also, that they might be behind all the monster related attacks.” He point to one of the humans that wore one of the symbols that monsters have seen to be on their assailants.

 

“Right.” Undyne nodded and pulled out her phone. Sans watched the humans, waiting for one of them to wake up when he heard a car pull up.

 

“Brother!” Papyrus and Tori came running over.

 

Sans sighed and gave the new pair a lazy smile. “I thought when I said Undyne and me were going, I made it clear that you two were to stay put.”

 

“Like I could sit still while my children are in danger and need me.” Tori replied promptly.

 

Papyrus posed as he raised his voice. “WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND WOULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BE IF I JUST STAYED BACK AND DID NOTHING TO HELP? NYEH HEH HEH, THOUGH I DO SEE BROTHER THAT YOU WERE NOT LAZY AND CAUGHT THE ASSAULTING HUMANS. YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO ACTUALLY WORK HARD AT SOMETHING.”

 

“Heh, now I’m bone tired.” Sans threw a half-assed pun at his brother who groaned like usual. It was nice to have things returning to normal between him and his bro, one less thing to worry about. Sans looked towards the woods, trying to see through the trees to find you. He has some powerful magic, but no x-ray vision.

 

Undyne rejoined the group after hanging up on the phone. “They’ll be here in half an hour….”

 

“What? They do know that we don’t know where their hideout is with ___ and Frisk right?” Sans raised an eye-bone.

 

Undyne sighed. “Yeah, that’s why they are going to take longer; we don’t have physical evidence that they are the same terrorists or some bull crap reason. Once they heard that it was at the monster compound and that I was a monster, their voice became cold and uncaring…”

 

Sans threw his head back and groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He smacked his forehead in frustration. “I can’t wait that long, we need to find them. Ch-I mean Frisk said that ___ is badly hurt and we need to hurry.” Sans looked to his brother, he has an idea but he doesn’t like it. Undyne followed Sans eyes and expressed the same opinion he had on her face. She sighed and nodded, silently agreeing with Sans.

 

“Papyrus, Sans and I are going to search for the siblings, you and Tori stay here and guard these humans. Make sure none get away till the human police get here.” Papyrus’ eyes lit up from being given this mission.

 

“OF COURSE UNDYNE, I’LL GUARD THEM TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. NONE SHALL GET PAST ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Sans and Undyne smiled at his enthusiasm.

 

“Okay bro, call me if anything happens.” Sans and Undyne walked down the road for a bit. They looked at each other and nodded before separating. Undyne went to the woods on the right side while Sans went to the left. It was hard at first, but Sans got the hang of it after a few feet.

 

_“Sans...”_

 

He paused. He heard your voice, it was a small whisper, but he heard it.

 

_“Sans… help…”_

 

There it was again. He started to rush through the woods, trying to get to you faster. There was a small tug at his SOUL, pulling him further. It was getting stronger every step he took. He kept running till he found himself in a clearing. A warehouse stood a few yards away. His SOUL pulled so hard towards it, he is surprised he wasn’t being dragged over there by it. He rushed over to warehouse, but before he could reach it, he heard a scream and then a few loud shots fired. His magic ignited, prepared to kill, and entered the building.

 

* * *

 

 

You open your eyes to see a medium lake, surround by a sea of yellow flowers. Standing by the edge of the water was a child in a blue and purple striped sweater, your heart filled with joy. “FRISK!” You ran to them, in just a few moments you stood next to them, they turned to you in slow motion, tilting their head up.

 

“____!” Frisk hugged you with a huge smile on their face.

 

You hugged them back. “Frisk? You can talk?” You looked back down at them and notice that their eyes were still red. But it was more of a scarlet red, unlike the crimson red you seen before.

 

“Only here they can.” You turn to a more familiar voice. A much taller child stood beside you and Frisk, wearing a similar sweater to what Frisk was, but green and yellow.

 

“Chara!” Frisk ran to hug them.

 

Chara chuckled. “Heh, it’s nice to see you too. But I’m sorry I can’t stay long.” Chara pat’s Frisk’s head lovingly. “I used so much of my strength already, destroying codes that allow them to reset files. But it is done; this timeline is safe from resets, so no more unlimited do overs, understand?” Frisk nods and returns to your side to hold your hand.

 

“I was able to contact Sans, it took a few exchanges but he finally calmed down enough to listen for once, instead of threatening children like usual.” Chara sighed, tired of dealing with Sans. “I don’t get what you see in that bag of bones… anyways, I sent him towards the mountain and once you wake up, you have to call to him with your soul. It should be pretty easy for soulmates to find each other, once they are within a certain radius.”

 

“Soulmates?” You tilted your head.

 

Chara chuckled. “You wouldn’t remember it, but the last timeline we were in, you and Sans were serious just like now.”

 

You giggle. “Oh really? Guess that’s why we got along so fast the second time. What happened last time?” You guess that would explain a few things if this wasn’t the first time meeting. Everything seemed to click way too well now that you think about it… you didn’t really mind though.

 

“You died. That’s why I went back and restarted. To bring you back. I like this one more, you were more open to Frisk about your human family, instead of constantly trying to hide it.” Chara freezes when they noticed the look of horror on your face.

 

“I DIED!? WHAT!?” Chara covers their mouth, realizing that they probably shouldn’t have said that. Frisk waved a finger at Chara.

 

“Well, last time, you were alone in your office when a group of guys broke in to destroy your office, but they found you instead. So this time, I called the judge to set up a meeting half an hour before they were supposed to show up, and asked them to call you an hour ahead of time to ‘remind’ you of the meeting.” Chara smiled happily, pounding their chest with a closed fist.

 

You just blinked at Chara. They saved your life, again. This time you gave them a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chara’s face became completely red. “Thank you.”

 

Chara was embarrassed; even more so when Frisk wiggled their eyebrows at them. Chara cleared their throat. “Well, enough of that, the main purpose here was to distract you from the pain of Frisk healing you and for me to say goodbye. ___, you are helping heal Frisk’s soul that I was holding together. I’m not needed to act as glue anymore, thanks to Sans, I was finally able to let go of Frisk. So I’m leaving.”

 

“Where?” Frisk was now clinging onto Chara’s leg.

 

Chara stared up at the sky and gave a sweet smile. “There is another universe, similar to ours, but some things there are kind of… swapped around… someone offered me to go and help this other me that is struggling, I’m going to them and switch places with someone who is in a situation like mine was before. From what I heard about the other universe, I can tell we are going to have fun together.” Chara leans down to kiss Frisk on the forehead and then steps up on their toes to kiss you on the cheek. “I hope you are there too, maybe I can get to you before a certain skeleton does.”

 

You are unsure how to take Chara’s flirtation. You also begin to wonder if all kids were natural flirts. Flowey is a kid too; you think…You can’t imagine Flowey flirting, in fact the idea sends shivers down your spine. “Well, have a nice trip?” You laugh nervously.

 

Frisk gives Chara a big smile as they grab for your hand again. Eyes still red. “Thank you Chara, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Frisk, and thanks for not giving up on my silly brother, and forgiving him and his bad naming skills that he got from dad.” They giggle together, wiping tears from their red eyes

 

“So is that permanent?” You point at Frisks eyes.

 

Chara laughs as they usher you to the edge of the lake and point down. “Eyes are the windows to the soul; we are speaking through our connected souls so our eyes represent their color.” You look down to see not the normal color you expected. It was you, but bright glowing gold eyes stared back at you. You kind of like it. As you admired yourself, you noticed that the sky was disappearing. Looking around, most of the field was gone too.

 

“Time’s up.” Chara whispered as their body vanished into the air like smoke, leaving behind only a small floating red heart. “Goodbye Frisk, ___.”

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up in pure agony. Your left leg hurt so much that you couldn’t feel where it was, just that it was in pain. You pant from the pain, but it wasn’t as bad as it was before. You look up to see Frisk, watching you carefully. “Hey… there… kiddo…” You smile at them. They give you a small smile and point down. You look at your leg, still bleeding but the bone wasn’t sticking out anymore. How? No, not the time. “Frisk, go find me a first aid kit to help stop the bleeding.” Frisk jumps up and runs to where the crate they were in before was. They find what they were looking for and carry the kit over above their head.

 

They placed the kit on your good leg for you. “Thanks Frisk.” You open the box to be greeted by a small revolver. “Uh, that’s a great place to put it.” You take out the gun and see that it was unloaded. You tuck the gun in the back of your pants and continue to dig. “Got it.” You pull out some gauze and medical tape, even a few bullets for the gun that you placed into your pocket. “Here, do you think you can wrap this around as I hold this?” They nodded at you. You place the gauze on the wound and hand Frisk the medical tape. You begin to work together and managed to tape up your leg pretty well. The pain was already subsiding.

 

“Alright, now we need to get out of here.” Frisk nodded.

 

**“Call out to Sans with your SOUL. He should be around by now.”**

 

A door slammed shut. “I don’t think so.” Your father had entered without you noticing and locked the door behind him. He had the same smile from the night he killed your parents, a chill went down your spine.

 

Frisk glared at him like you did, he began to laugh, holding onto his stomach. “What’s so funny?”

 

He wiped away a tear from his eye. “You guys are definitely your mom’s kids. Same glare she used to give me all the time.” He looks like he was thinking back on pleasant memories that you would consider nightmares. Frisk stood in front of you defensively. Your father raised an eyebrow amusingly. “What? You plan to defend your sister, you little shit?” Frisk didn’t flinch, they just put a hand behind their back made their hand in the shape of a gun. They want you to load the gun. Quickly and discreetly, you pull out the gun and start to load it as he made his way to you two. You thought of Sans and called out his name in your mind.

 

Frisk stood still, but you could see them shiver slightly. You try to go fast, but your injured wrists were holding you back. Your father noticed what you were doing and he laughed again. “Oh, so you found a gun too…” He reached behind himself and pulled out a more modern pistol.

 

“Shit…” You try to put in the last bullet in as he points the gun at you. You call to Sans again, asking for his help.

 

“Say hello to your whore of a mother for me.” He smirked.

 

“NOOOOOOO!” Frisk yelled as they ran towards him, jumping on his waist and hitting him with their little fists. This threw him off balance for a bit as you slid the bullet in. The gun now loaded, but missing a bullet.

 

Your dad raised his hand with the gun and hits Frisk in the head with the butt of it. Frisk is forced off and rolls away on the floor. He raises the gun and points it at Frisk. “Fine, you’ll go first, runt.”

 

You raise your gun and pull the trigger. Nothing happened… shit, the gun jammed. You open the gun and try to fix it as you hear laughter again. “Really? That’s it?” He is mocking you now. “You should learn how to use a gun before using one.” You rush to fix the gun, banging it against your chair. You hear a small click and the gun seems to fix itself. You pull up the gun again and pull the trigger. Nothing happened again, must have been where there wasn’t a bullet.

 

“You must not really want to save them if this keeps happening.” He laughed and raised his gun to you. You feel the revolver move to the next hole, one with a bullet.

 

You stop calling out to Sans for help, but to find you. You realized that you can save yourself and Frisk without his help, you can do this. You smile at him, not saying anymore to him and pull the trigger. The sound of bullets zipping through the air filled your ears. You don’t pay attention to anything other than the bullet that goes through his chest. You pulled the trigger again and another hole shows up in his body. He stumbles from the shock and you take aim, shooting another bullet through his head. He is sent flying backwards, falling to the floor. You sigh with relief. Frisk looks at you with wide eyes. “Heh, sorry Frisk, but it had to be done…” They shake their head and points at you. You look down to see blood. You look over at the gun still in your dad’s hand, smoke was still rising from it. “Shit…”


	34. it's a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the search party finally finds you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i'll be able to get back onto my old routine of updating everyday again now that everything is settled around here irl. so here is a new chapter, i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> if you notice any errors, let me know and i'll fix it (eventually....)

Sans burst through the door unnoticed. He sees you for the first time in over two days, lowering your gun.  His SOUL was soaring with joy to see that you are alive, but the excitement was short lived. Blood was pouring out of your shoulder, your shirt absorbing most of it. “Heh, sorry Frisk, but it had to be done…” You laughed, your voice sounded hoarse and shaking. Frisk shook their head and points at you. You look down to see the blood. You look over at the man that lay on the ground with a gun in his hand; smoke was still rising from it. “Shit…”

 

“___...” Frisk whimpered. Sans’ eye sockets went wide from hearing Frisk’s voice again but quickly shoves that away and runs to you.

 

You look up startled, taking aim with your gun again. “Whoa, sweetheart, it’s me. Sans, your Sans.”

 

“S-Sans?” Your eyes water and you drop the gun as he came closer to you. He can see all the bruises and cuts across your body. Sans carefully held your face in his hands. You flinch when he touches the bruises on your cheeks, but smile as you lean into his touch. Tears fall from your swollen eyes. “I missed you bonehead.”

 

“I missed you too.” He leans down and places a kiss on your lips, being gentle to not irritate the split on your lower lip. His SOUL was in so much pain from seeing you like this, but he doesn’t have time to do anything about it, he needs to take you and Frisk to the hospital. Sans leans down and picks you up bridal-style. He hears the door open again.

 

“Hey, there is a monster here helping the monster-lovers!” A guy shouts to the outside. He comes in spinning a knife in his hand.

 

Sans glares at the human; eye glowing. “Move, or else you are going to have a bad time.”

 

“Ha, like I’d let you-” A forklift cart drives by Sans and crashes into the man, sending him flying out the door. Sans and Frisk looked at each other in shock. Who?

 

The person who was driving stood up and turned around, holding a limp arm in his good arm. “Hey, don’t forget about me. I finally got the cart working again. This will be easier to get out than just on foot.” Caleb smirked down at Sans but his eyes turned serious. “We need to get her to a hospital fast… her leg may cause issues soon.” Sans nodded as he and Frisk stepped up on the cart with you in his arms, barely conscious. Sans wasn’t going to mention that he could just take a shortcut, but he isn't sure if he could take everyone at the moment and needed a small break from teleporting for a few minutes. His magic was already starting to feel strained from being used so much the last few days, so the long way it was. With one hand, Caleb drove the cart out the door, taking down some of the wall, but that was the least of their worries. At least twenty humans were standing outside, ready to fight. Sans saw what the cart could do, but it will take too long to run each one over. Balancing you in his lap, he raised his left hand, turning them all blue. He raised his hand and all of the humans were sent flying into the air. “Uuuhh….” Caleb looked up in amazement. Sans made a fist as he threw his hand down, the humans all came together as they were sent down into the ground. There was now a pile of unconscious humans and Sans summoned a cage of light blue bones around them so they couldn’t get away.

 

Caleb looked at Sans in amazement, Sans could see questions forming in his mind but Sans shakes his head. “Later, now let’s go that way. That is where the others are.” Caleb nodded and drove up to the forest edge.

 

“The cart won’t be able to get through all that…” Caleb parked the cart.

 

“I can fix that.” Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

Booooooooosshhhhhhhh

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you punks, there is more. And our friend is out there looking for the humans who were kidnapped days ago.” Undyne yelled at the police as they loaded the humans that they'd captured into the back of their vehicles.

 

“You should have told us that on the phone beforehand.” The officer shrugged at Undyne, making her even madder. Papyrus was already holding her back by one of her arms in case she decides to charge.

 

“I did, but that shouldn’t matter. There are people hurt out there, HUMANS that are hurt, shouldn’t you care at least for them?” Undyne shouted. They didn’t pay much attention to her as the two cops sat in their car.

 

Undyne stomped into ground, pissed that the human cops aren’t going to do anything about this. It is one thing to ignore monsters in need, but ignore people of your own kind because they were friends with them is another. These lowlifes don’t deserve the title of protectors if they pick and choose who to help. That isn’t a protector, just an asshole with power. She was getting ready to dive into the forest that Sans disappeared into when a loud light blasted its way through the trees, missing the front of the cop car by only a few feet. The car stopped instantly, the police stepped out to look at the now destroyed forest. A cart came driving out, Caleb driving with one arm, Frisk holding onto dear life on the seat, and Sans carrying you in his arms. The group hopped out of their chariot, Sans had a big grin on his face as he looked at the police. “Leaving the party so soon? We were all having a _blast_ back there; maybe you should go check it out before you go.”

 

“Sans! You numbskull!” Undyne laughed, slapping her knee before she ran to greet them.

 

“THAT WAS SUCH A GRAND ENTERANCE BROTHER!” Papyrus cheered, running with Undyne and going in for a hug with Frisk.

 

Sans waved a hand at them that went back to gripping you closer to him. He looked down at you; you had been bleeding too much. He needs to get you to the hospital as soon as possible. “Sans…” Caleb put a hand on his shoulder. “We got to go now.”

 

There was a hospital right next to the university, it isn’t that far… Sans looks at Caleb, understanding they can’t waste time anymore. “Keep your hand there.” Caleb looked at him confusingly but doesn’t question it. Sans turned to the still gawking officers. “Go do your jobs; my bro will help with the magic. I’m taking these two to the hospital, the kiddo isn’t in too bad of shape other than a bruise on their cheek.” With that, Sans took a shortcut with Caleb and you in tow. They were now standing in front of the entrance to the hospital. Caleb lurched over, trying to not throw up. “Hey pal, you alright? I know it takes people some getting used to at first.”

 

“Yeah… I’m good…” Caleb waved a hand.

 

“Alright…” They walked in together; a nurse gasped and called a doctor over right away before they said anything. A gurney and wheelchair were brought over, Sans laid you on the gurney as Caleb was helped into the wheelchair.

 

“What happened?” The doctor asked as they pushed their new patients down the halls.

 

“They were both kidnapped and went through hell for the last few days by the anti-monster group. She was shot and seems to have a really bad injury on her wrapped leg…” Sans was taken back by the doctor who didn’t pay much mind to Sans. Most doctors here didn’t care for him and ignored him or blatantly glared at him whenever he came by.

 

“What kind of injury? What was she hit with?” The doctor had his hand on her wrist, feeling her pulse.

 

Caleb answered that from behind. “She was hit with something that was hard enough to break the bone. It was sticking out earlier…. I think she pushed it back in when I blacked out again…” The doctor winced at what Caleb said and turned to the nurse.

 

“Take this man’s statement then get more information on this patient from mister…?” The doctor looked at Sans.

 

“Oh, uh it’s just Sans…” Sans felt flustered from being treated decent.

 

“Sans, Roy here will take you to the waiting room and ask you to fill out some paper work. We’ll keep you updated on their progress.” Sans nodded, stopping in the hall way with the nurse Roy. It killed him to see you out of his sight again, but he knew you were in good hands and followed the nurse to the waiting room.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was sitting there for hours. Alphys, Tori and Frisk showed up an hour after Sans did. Undyne and Papyrus were helping the police with gathering the terrorist group and going to the station before heading over. Sans held his skull in his hands. “What is taking so long?”

 

“Th-there is a-a lot that they h-have to lo-look at. Human b-bodies are v-very del-delicate.” Alphys handed him some tomato juice she got from the vending machine.

 

“I know, I’m just on edge still… you didn’t see her before…” Sans sighed and gave her a side smile to assure her that he does appreciate her talking to him, despite his attitude. He looks up at Frisk who was now being cradled in Tori’s arms, sound asleep. They were clinging to her fur for dear life, like they were going to be ripped away from her any moment. Sans feels like he can understand how Frisk feels right now. He wants to cling to you as well, to make sure you are never taken from him again. He sighs again; he just wished that someone would say something….

 

“Hello Sans… and friends…” The doctor walked in, Sans stood up instantly but felt like he was going to faint when he saw the doctor’s grim expression.

 

“No…” You can’t be… no… He was beginning to panic. Sans grabbed his chest and Alphys helped keep him up.

 

The doctor realized what Sans was thinking and waved his hand in a rush. “Oh no, Miss ___ is stable now. The bullet luckily went right through her and didn’t hit anything vital. We were able to close the wound right away and had no problems.”

 

Sans sighed with relief. You are stable, thank the stars. Sans needed to sit down from the relief. Tori looked at the doctor with skepticism. “But…”

 

“But we aren’t in the clear yet.” The doctor nodded at her and held up his clipboard.  “In the matter of her leg, there seems to be an issue. Usually when bones stick out of a break, it is extremely hard for us to repair that without having future medical problems and becoming disabled. She somehow was able to push the bone back in, the break had lined up perfectly, but in the process of that, more damage was done. Half of her leg below the kneecap is unresponsive to any form of stimulation. She can’t feel it anymore. She is also at a risk of FES, meaning some of her bone marrow may have leaked into her bloodstream. She may develop acute respiratory failure, but the body is usually capable of dealing with it. We don’t think any has at this moment, but the issue we need to handle right now is the leg… we think her best option may be to amputate it.”

 

“What?” Tori gasped.

 

Sans’ head shot up. “You are going to cut off her leg!?” He shouted. Unbelievable… Sans wanted to murder the person who did this to you.

 

The doctor nodded. “I know, but the patient has agreed already. She asked for me to tell you…” He came closer and whispered. “She told me about your relationship, usually we aren’t allowed to tell non-family members but this group is going to be her support system, so I can make an exception for my patient’s best interest.” He smiled at the group before going through his papers again. “Speaking of family, is one of you Toriel?”

 

Tori raised a paw hesitantly, gently trying not to wake Frisk. “I am…”

 

“Good, I’m going to need you to sign this.” He handed her the clipboard and she read it over, gasping.

 

“This… this is…” Tori can’t seem to finish her sentence.

 

The doctor nodded. “She said that if anything goes wrong, now or in the future, this is her safety net.”

 

Tori signed the papers without hesitation and handed him back the clipboard before snuggling Frisk. “___ made me her primary benefactor, meaning, stars forbid, if anything happens to her, I’ll inherit her belongings and custody of Frisk. The government can’t take them away from me…”

 

“Sh-she can do th-that?” Alphys perked up. Sans was still in shock to ask anything.

 

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, it’s her last will and testimony. For some reason we treat our dead better than our living.” He shook his head in distaste. “Anyways, we will be prepping her for surgery soon; she is scheduled to go in in two hours. Go ahead and make a few calls, get something to eat and some coffee. If anything else comes up, we’ll let you know.” The doctor waved and left the room to continue his day.

 

“I think I’ll go get a few snacks for us and call Dave and Allison to let them know ___ and Frisk are safe.” Tori stood up, Frisk still tucked away in her arms as she shuffled away, still wiping away a few tears.

 

Sans leaned back in his seat and slammed his skull against the wall behind him a few times. “I can’t believe they are cutting off her leg… I wish I could do something… I wish I was there to prevent all of this…”

 

“H-hey Sans… we could… if-if you ar-are al-alright with it…” Alphys fiddled with her claws nervously. “We could d-do it.”

 

“Do what?” Sans raised an eye-bone at her.

 

“We c-could ma-make a leg f-for her….” Sans’ eye sockets went wide.

 

Sans shot out of his seat and ran down the hall. “Hey Doc!”

 

* * *

 

 

You groggily woke up to the nurse putting more anti-biotics in your system, preparing you for the surgery. You sigh, you made the decision to go ahead with the surgery, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t any more afraid of it. You are starting to doubt yourself, maybe it was too hasty to just chop it off…. They did say it would be best to amputate considering the bone was outside your body before. You sigh again and bang your head into the bed. “Fuck me…”

 

“Maybe when there isn’t so many people coming in and out of your room, babe.” You jump at the sound of a deep voice. Sans came into your sight range. He was wearing scrubs and a lab coat as he smiled down at you.

 

“Are we going to play doctor now? Kinky.” You smirk at him as he held your hand, rubbing his smooth fingers across your knuckles. “What are you doing here?” You felt hands on your good leg and something cold was being wrapped around it. “Uh… what is that?”

 

Alphys’ head came waddling over, writing something on a clipboard. “M-measurements all do-done.” Sans smiled knowingly at her.

 

Sans bent down and kissed you on the forehead. “What are you two up to?”

 

“Sorry, it’s going to be a surprise.” Sans turned to Alphys. “We better hurry if we want a _leg up_ on this, before she goes into surgery. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

 

They both turn to leave but you hold onto Sans’ hand more tightly. You don’t want him to leave, not yet. Sans’ face turns blue when he looks down at your hand and then at Alphys’ smirking face. You haven’t seen the Shipping Face in forever. “I-I’ll leave yo-you two a-alone.” You hear her waddle away and shut the door.

 

Sans gives you a sideways smile as he weaves his fingers through yours. There aren’t any words that can describe how happy you feel right now. “Hey sweetheart.”

 

“H-hey sugar skull…” Your voice comes out all cracked as you try to hold back tears. Sans let go of your hand to sit on the bed with you. You turn slightly to burry your face in his lap as he drapes an arm around your shoulder and his other hand holds your hand again.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. Cry it out.” He whispers to you as you cling to him.

 

“S-Sans, I was so scared, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me or Frisk. And then they brought in Caleb after they were done beating him to scare me.  God damn it, Sans…He was behind everything, he was their fucking leader… but I killed him…" You mumbled into his lab coat.

 

“The man in the warehouse that you shot?”

 

You nod, gulping down your tears. “He was my dad…”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans finally was able to calm you down enough for the nurse to come in and start giving you more drugs for the surgery. Sans closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck bones. You went through fucking hell the last few days, fuck, the last few months. Sans is not sure what he should do… he checks his phone to see that Alphys had sent an update text that she had already entered your data and the machine is working on making your new biomechanical leg. This is going to be the largest limb that they have ever done on a human. He is sure that Alphys will have it done faster than all the other pieces they have worked on before. She works fast when she is fired up to help a friend. He sighs again. “Should we even be a part of her life? Should I?” Sans asked himself. So far life hasn’t been that great for you with them in it, he knows you’ll disagree, but it’s true. If you weren’t associating with him or the others, you wouldn’t have been put through all of this. Sans looks at his boney hands and is angry that he is like this. Why did he have to be like this? If he looked more… human… maybe you wouldn’t be sitting here in the hospital, about have a leg taken off. Sans pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees, wallowing in his own self-pity.

 

“S-Sans…” Sans jumped at a small voice calling his name.

 

He looked up to see Frisk standing beside them. “Geez kid, you nearly scared me out of my skin.”

 

Frisk just kept staring at Sans, they had an expression that was the mix of despair and guilt on their face. “I… I…”

 

“Whoa, kid I know. You don’t have to talk…” Sans waved his hands at Frisk, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to fall. What is with all the humans crying today?

 

“It’s my fault; I pressed our SOULs together to help heal her leg. But I couldn’t do it long enough to heal it completely.” Frisk rubbed their eyes as the tears came spilling.

 

Sans eye sockets went wide. “Who taught you that?”

 

“Chara… they were good Sans, they really were… you have to believe me….” Frisk cried more, people started to throw glances their way. Sans started rubbing Frisk’s shoulders to help them calm down.

 

“Welp, uh I get it kiddo. No need for the water works. Paps already lectured me.” That seemed to stop the tears. Sans sighed with relief as he helped Frisk dry their face with the sleeve of his lab coat.

 

“Pappy told you?”

 

Sans nodded. “Yeah, my bro pointed out a few things to me and told me things I never knew about. I guess I could have if this wasn’t so thick.” Sans tapped his own skull. “I promise, after everything settles over with your sister, we’ll have a real proper talk about what happened in the underground.” Frisk agreed, nodding their head vigorously before throwing their arms around Sans. Sans was taken aback slightly but quickly returned the hug and lifted them off the ground with him as he stood. “We’ll all have a proper talk.” Sans looked through the window at you as he rubbed Frisk’s back. He smiled to himself and carried Frisk back to Tori before heading to the lab where Alphys was already working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The Writer here!  
> Thanks for reading by the way....  
> ....um for no reason in particular.....  
> which would you prefer?  
> US!!Sans/Reader or US!!Papyrus/Reader


	35. leg-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and alphys built you a new leg and you go into surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and that it is kind of shorter than normal. i been in a slight funk. but i did write a note book full of notes for fanfics i plan to do which is exciting and i'll upload this dancetale oneshot i am almost done with later tonight.  
> again sorry about the long wait.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and notice any errors let me know.

“Every piggy here is capable of going to the market.” Sans laughed as he made all the toes on the mechanical leg move. “You really work fast Alphys, better not let the university know or else Undyne will never get to see you.”

 

“Um… uh… w-well, yo-you see, I-I w-wanted to-to he-help ___ as m-much as p-p-possible… sh-she deserves i-it, for wh-what she has d-done for u-us.” Alphys stumbled over her words out of embarrassment. Her yellow scales where now all red around her face as Sans complimented her for a job well done.

 

“You did great Al; this might be the best one yet.” Sans started to unhook the leg from machines that were being used to power the leg as they tested its mobility capabilities. 

 

Alphys laughed into her claws. “D-don’t tell Mettaton… h-he might w-want a n-new body.”

 

“That would mean the toaster would be here for a while… noooope. If I had lips, they would be sealed.” Sans looked at his watch, the surgery had started an hour and a half ago. No call from the doctor yet… good, that means everything is going smoothly and they aren’t ready for the new leg yet. “Ready to do something new and completely insane?”

 

“Y-yeah…” Alphys wiped down the leg, sterilizing it and then wrapped it up for transportation. Once the leg was secured, Sans placed his hand on Alphys’ shoulder and took a short cut to the hospital.  They walked over to the waiting area, just outside the operation room where you were currently. Oddly enough, they only saw Undyne there, sitting on the bench next to the OR door. Undyne looked like she was sweating bullets and tapping her leg on the floor fast.

 

“Uh, Undyne, you are going to dry out if you keep sweating like that. And where is everyone else?” Undyne sighed with relief as Sans and Alphys approached.

 

“Papyrus and Frisk went off to catch some pokey-what’s-its. The little punk needed something to distract them so I told Papyrus to run around with them… this time with the punk strapped onto Papyrus’ chest.” Undyne crossed her arms and nodded approvingly of her plan to not loose Frisk again. Sans and Alphys snorted at the same time, imagining Frisk playing Pokémon Go on their cell while being strapped to an enthusiastic Papyrus.

 

“Okay that explains why those two are missing, where is Tori?” Undyne tensed up and then raised a shaky hand, pointing to the other side of the hall. There was Tori, looking rather uncomfortable as she was sitting between Asgore and Dave, who were both glaring at each other.

 

Tori sighed and rested her face in her paws. “Dear me…”

 

“You hear that, I think your presence is disturbing **_my wife_**.” Asgore huffed at Dave.

 

Dave crossed his arms. “She is your **_ex-wife_** , and I think it is you that is disturbing her. We were just fine comforting each other before you came.”

 

“I have been comforting her since before you were born, human, you aren’t needed here.” The tension was starting to spark.

 

“Must have not done a great job if you are **_divorced_** now.” Dave spat. “Besides, it’s you that doesn’t need to be here. You only met ___ what? Once or twice? ___ is my daughter; there is nothing in this fucking universe that is going to make me move from this spot. And I know ___ thinks of Tori as her mother… which makes us ___’s parents, and you the third wheel that doesn’t fit the car, but still have for some reason.” Both men glare at each other, Sans could almost see the air sizzling around those two.

 

“W-w-wow, it’s j-just like m-my animes!” Alphys watched the love-triangle unfold in front of her. “Who’s your OTP?” She turned to Undyne and Sans.

 

Sans scratched his head. “Uh… I don’t really care… as long as I don’t get mixed up in the cross fire…” He looked over at Undyne who was in a thinking position… wait… she is actually thinking about this?!

 

“I can’t decide, I have been loyal to Asgore all my life and served him in the Royal Guard. But Dave is a great guy and he can keep up with me in my class while all the other human nerds complain about losing feelings in their arms and that they are going to faint. Ugh… so many conflicting feelings, I have been trying to figure this out ever since it started in front of me, I started to sweat from thinking so hard…” That’s why she was sweating like that? Not because of the fact that both men look ready to start FIGHTing any second. Sans felt like he should back away before the fan-girl couple got out of hand.

 

“Out of my way! My best friend needs me, you assholes!” Allison came running over to the group, standing next to Sans panting. “Finally, they let me fucking through…. Fuck the police.”

 

“Allison...” Grillby came strolling behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

She sighed at him and nodded her head. “Yeah I know. They are doing their job to make sure no assholes get into the building and try to kill ___ and her family… but for fucking sakes, my ID, my office badge, and the photo I took of us drunk together two years ago should have been enough. But noooooo, we had to be searched and tied down.”

 

“Only you had to. You were cursing at the officer and instigated it all…” Grillby pat his hand on her head.

 

“I couldn’t help it… Thanks…” Allison grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. “So Sans, how she doing?”

 

Sans shrugged. “So far so good. She was in a slight shock state earlier and told me everything that happened. After crying for a bit, she felt much better and….” Sans cut himself off.

 

“And what?” Allison had her Cheshire cat grin on.

 

“Nothing…” Sans’ face was turning blue and avoided eye contact with the determined Allison.

 

Allison gasped. “You guys made out? You guys are serious freaks; she is in the hospital for a bullet wound and having her leg chopped off. How are you guys still horny?”

 

“Oh shut up _Ally_. Go say hi to everybody else.” Allison glared at him but then noticed Undyne and Alphys.

 

“What’s up with them?” Allison pointed to the giggling couple.

 

Sans sighed and then smiled at her. “Go find out.” He made a shooing motion to her. She raised an eyebrow and head over to them.

 

Alphys looked up at Allison and smiled. “Oh, Allison! Hey, w-we are trying t-to figure out a-an OTP f-for them.” She looked at Tori now looking annoyed with the two men. “Dori or Torgore?”

 

Sans waited for Allison and Grillby to turn right around and ask Sans what was going on- Allison sat with them and is now seriously discussing it? Sans is starting to wonder if he is the one that isn’t normal. “Hey!” Someone shouted behind Sans, causing him to jump.

 

“Oh, Caleb, how are you?” Sans looked down at Caleb sitting in a wheel chair being pushed from the nurse earlier… what was his name?

 

“I’m good now. I just have a broken nose, broken arm, a few cracked ribs, mild concussion, and bruises all over my body, but other than that I’m spiffy.” Caleb raised a thumbs-up with his good arm. “I finally convinced them to take me over here for ___’s surgery.”

 

The nurse laughed. “Yeah, he was persistent. So I offered to take him and stay till the surgery is done.”

 

“Thanks Roy.” Caleb smiled at the nurse before looking at the two, very distinct groups that had formed. “What’s up with that?”

 

“You really don’t want to know…” Sans shook his head as they looked over to the girls chatting away.

 

Allison noticed Caleb and raised a hand to beckon him over. “Caleb, you are like Asgore’s BFF, come over here we need insight!”

 

“Uh…”

 

Roy started pushing the chair. “You heard the lady, you are needed.” Once Caleb was sitting with the group and heard what they were doing, he instantly turned to Sans with a look that screamed help me. Sans held up his hands and shook his head, saying he was on his own because Sans isn’t risking himself getting sucked into the trap.

 

“At least everyone is back to normal I guess…” Sans shrugged to himself as he watched his friends… family talk to each other and it filled him with a new feeling. Content. Sure they were all here for you getting half of your leg taken off after being held captive for three days, but everyone was here to support you and each other. Sans made up his mind, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him and there is no way he will ever lose you again.

 

* * *

 

 

A half an hour passed and the surgeon’s assistant came out. “Doctor Sans and Doctor Alphys? We are ready for the next step in a few minutes, please come in.” They followed the assistant inside, they were disinfected and dressed for the operation. They waited a few moments as the doctor applied the last of cauterizes to the new stump of a leg you have. It was so weird to see that empty space below your knee cap.

 

“We are ready for the new leg to be attached. Send them in.” The surgeon looked back at them as they came in.

 

“Okay, you position the leg as I pull out her SOUL.” Sans turned to Alphys who cradled the leg in her hands.

 

“Got it.” She nodded and unwrapped the new limb and started lining it up with your flesh.

 

Sans looked at the surgeon. “I’m going to need you to monitor her vitals. Human anatomy is still isn’t our best subject.”

 

“Right.” The surgeon stepped up to the machines, keeping an eye on your heartrate and blood pressure.

 

Sans took a deep breath as he summoned your SOUL out of your body. He gasped at how many cracks surround it, how was it still being held together he has no idea. He marvels at the beautiful gold color that surrounded it, but quickly focuses back on the task at hand. “Alright, going to extract a small sample from her SOUL now, you are going to have to closely watch her. This causes some distress to the body.” The surgeon nodded as he watched Sans take out a small needle and gently insert it into the gold heart. Your body convulsed and heart rate dropped slightly but came back up.

 

“So what is that for?”

 

Sans handed the needle to Alphys who slid the needle into the artificial limb. “We took out a bit of her SOUL so that way the leg can have an easier time linking up to her. It is going to connect itself to her by using the small amount of magic inside it and her SOUL essence, healing her flesh to the biomechanical limb and then it is going to hardwire itself into her nervous system so her brain can operate it like it was her original leg. We just have to make sure her body is going to accept the leg, adding a bit of her SOUL really helps that process, it makes it seem like it is a piece of her.”

 

“The entire sample was deposited.” Alphys took out the empty needle. “Turning it on now.” She started pressing a few buttons inside a small panel, lights that matched the color of your SOUL came on and she closed the panel. “Ready to attach the limb.” With Sans’ help, they slid the leg up to you, inserting the stump into it. Sans could hear the machine working on healing you and attaching itself to you.

 

“How are vitals looking?” Sans looked up at the surgeon.

 

“She is stable; I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” The doctor nodded at Sans before turning back to the monitor.

 

Sans watched as the leg continued to work. It seems like your body was having no trouble with the leg at all. It has been twenty minutes when a machine started to go off. Sans looked up to see one of the screens was flashing something. “What is happening?”

 

“Shit, she stopped breathing, her heart rate is dropping.” The medical team jumped into action and started working on you. Sans backed away as he watched them try and save your life.

 

A loud continuous tone beeped out. “Her heart stopped!” Someone pulled out a cardiac defibrillator.

 

“No, that may cause more damage with her metal leg that hasn’t finished attaching itself.” Alphys stopped them before they placed the shocking devices on your chest.

 

“Guess we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” Someone put their hands on the center of your chest and started rhythmically pressing down. Another person was trying to get you breathing again.

 

Sans stood there, not watching the medical team, but watching your SOUL slowly fading away. Sans ran over to the table and reached out to it. It fluttered lightly in his hands. He needed to do something and he needs to do it quick. Sans pulls out his own SOUL. “Sans you can’t do that! Not while she is unconscious!”

 

Sans turned back to her. “Don’t worry I’m not going to bond with her, not yet… I’m just giving her some of my magic to help her stay alive long enough for them to bring her back. I can’t lose her, not again…” Sans willed his SOUL to send a wave of magic to yours. A blue glow made its way over to yours and surrounded it. After a few seconds, there was a small beep…

 

* * *

 

 

Alphys stepped out of the OR, everyone rose to their feet. “How is she?” Dave was first to ask.

 

Alphys pulled down her mask and gave everyone a big smile. “She is doing great. There was a small issue, but thanks to the staff and Sans, she is fine now.” Everyone cheered with tears in their eyes.

 

 **“She has a cool new leg now?”** Frisk asked her. **“Please don’t tell me you made it like Ton-ton’s…”**

 

“N-no, I made it-it to the s-same meas-measurements of h-her other l-leg…” Alphys blushed. Undyne came over and hugged her girlfriend, causing her to blush more.

 

“That’s my babe!” Undyne showered her in kisses.

 

Dave had slumped to the ground, crying like a baby. “Thank god… oh thank god…” Tori hugged him on the floor, tears in her own eyes.

 

“SO WHERE IS SANS? DIDN’T YOU SAY HE WAS THERE WITH YOU? WHY ISN’T HE HERE TO DELIVER THE GREAT NEWS WITH YOU?” Papyrus joined in, looking down at Al in Undyne’s arms.

 

“Oh I got an idea where he is.” Allison giggled, leaning her head on Grillby. Alphys nodded at her, confirming her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was lying in bed with you, holding you close to him as you slept. He ran his fingers through your hair as he nuzzled his face into it. “___, I love you…” He kept a tight grip around you, afraid that someone would try to take you again and he also wanted to be close to you. “I’ll stay by your side for the rest of my life, protecting you and loving you. I promise, and I usually don’t like making promises. But for you… I’ll do anything if it means you’ll be safe and happy.” Sans felt himself starting to fall asleep. He nuzzled you one last time. “Wake up soon.” He kissed your head and then fell asleep, not letting go of you all night.


	36. getting back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are in the hospital for a few months with a very tentative Dr. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter that is a bit longer than normal and it has a special *ahem* segment with it in the sinner edition: ch 2  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it and if you notice any errors let me know!

“Okay, I got this.” You were standing between two poles, using them to support your weight. You take one step, so far so good, now for the robotic leg. You take a step with your new metal leg, but you step on it sideways and as soon as you put pressure on it, you fall. You shut your eyes and ready your body for the impact. Falling has become a part of your life thanks to physical therapy; you have learned to accept it. You feel yourself being lifted back up without hitting the floor. You open your eyes to see that you were now being floated over to Sans. He had used his magic to catch you and is now lowering you into his lap. “Sans… I have to practice.”

 

Sans shrugged at you. “You have been going at it for three hours. You aren’t getting any better at it because you are stressing out about it. Just relax, take it _one step_ at a time.” He wrapped his arms around you and snuggled your neck. He has been doing this for weeks now, constantly snuggling you and kissing you. You don’t mind a clingy Sans but he is also more protective now. He even growled at a nurse who accidentally missed your vein when inserting a new IV, which caused you to say ow and for Sans’ fangs to come out. “Here eat this.” Sans unwrapped a piece of candy and was about to feed it to you but then paused.

 

“Sans?”

 

“I got a better idea of a way to feed you.” Sans smirked at you as he opened his mouth to show his glowing blue tongue. “Come get it.” He placed the candy on his tongue and waited for you to react. You looked around the room, it was only you and Sans here, it should be fine. You adjusted yourself to wrap your arms around his neck and started kissing him. You slide your tongue in his mouth and try to take the candy from Sans’. He played with you for a bit, pulling his tongue away when you got close to the candy. You were getting slightly frustrated. Sans could sense this and chuckled at you, his hands were massaging your hips, egging you on. You decided to tease him by flicking your tongue up and licking the inner side of his teeth while you use a hand to trail down his cervical vertebrae. He gasped slightly and then let out a lustful growl. Pulling you closer, he shoved his tongue into your mouth with the candy. He rubbed his tongue vigorously against yours with the candy between them. There was so much saliva the candy didn’t last long, dissolving on both your tongues. You didn’t even notice that you had set yourself down on him in a straddling position till you felt something grinding against your core. His hands squeezed your butt, startling you and causing your hips to slide up. He groans into your mouth. He pulls back; your lips slightly stick to his teeth because of the candy. “Still want to play doctor? I got a thermometer ready to take your temperature.”

 

You giggle at him as he wiggles his eye-bones at you. “Hmm, I think I might need a full physical Dr. Sans.” You pull on his tie, dragging him closer, and lick his teeth that still taste like candy. “I hope you can be very thorough.”

 

“I’m a scientist, of course I’m thorough.” His hands slip into your shirt, teasing your ribs. “I just don’t know where to start.” You giggle and lean down to kiss him more.

 

“OH MY GOD! Seriously enough!” The nurse Roy comes walking in with a wheel chair meant for you, he was expecting you to be practicing walking, not straddling your bonefriend…again.

 

“Heya Roy. What’s up?” Sans nonchalantly greeted Roy, this has become a thing for the last month. Roy was the head nurse in charge of you and that meant walking in a lot of making out times with your sugar skull. You can’t help it; you haven’t done anything since the morning you were kidnapped. That was a lot of fun; you were never sure how people managed to do it in the shower standing up before… nope, nope, nope… no need to make yourself even more riled up.

 

Roy huffed at Sans. “Seriously you need to learn how to keep your hands off her as she works on her walking skills. It is very important to her recovery-” and here comes Roy’s lecture. You listened to it enough times that you naturally tune it out. Sans is having way too much fun torturing the poor guy. Still on Sans lap, you hunch over to pick up your water bottle and the towel that was meant to wipe off sweat. Now it is going to be used to wipe off the left over candy residue on Sans teeth and your face. You are cleaning Sans face when your doctor comes in. “-and another thing, you shouldn’t be on each other like that. This is a hospital and-”

 

“It’s fine Roy, you don’t have to worry so much.” The doctor came up behind the fuming nurse and slapped his butt.

 

“Carter! I mean, Dr. Moore, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that while we are at work?” Roy is red in the face now, covering his butt with both hands.

 

Dr. Moore just shrugs. “I can touch my husband’s butt all I want, besides, everyone knows. Why hide it?” He takes the wheel chair over to you as Roy is still flabbergasted at the statement he just made.

 

“That isn’t the point, you are a doctor, at least act slightly professional.” Sans and Dr. Moore ease you into the chair and Sans starts pushing you out. Roy follows, still red in the face. “I don’t understand, are all doctors perverts?” Roy mumbled to himself, you giggled at the dejected nurse.

 

“Oh and Sans, those monster candies have been a real hit around here. We are able to help a lot of people with minor injuries that would have required a few stitches or a brace of some sorts, but giving them some of the candy healed them right up. It really helps to keep doctors more available to other patients. You and Doctor Alphys are making great strides in the medical field. Keep this up and I’ll be out of a job.” Doctor Moore joked around.

 

Sans chuckled with him. “Yeah, but magic has its limitations on non-magical beings. Too much doesn’t do you humans any good, and then if it is a more serious injury, your body gets confused to what to do and attacks the magic making it not work as well as it would on us monsters. Maybe one day we will find something that can get past that, but till then, we still need great docs like you.” Sans pat him on the back.

 

“I’m not that great.” He waved a hand at Sans, and then looked down at you. “By the way, are you still having trouble with walking on the leg?”

 

You nod and look down at the yellow glowing machine. “I can’t feel it, so it’s like trying to walk while your leg is still completely asleep. I can’t tell what angle my foot is going down anymore.”

 

“Hmm, maybe you could add a sensory adaptor in it? Make it feel more like her leg?” The doctor looked to Sans.

 

“Maybe, I’ll go talk to Al later about it.” Sans leaned down to kiss the top of your head.

 

“I’ll go with you after I do a quick check up on the bullet wound, though it should be all healed by now from all the monster candy she had been eating.” The doctor patted your shoulder as you guys make it into your room.

 

* * *

 

 

You turn off the TV after watching the news talking about the terrorist group that kidnapped you. After hearing about everything they did and how monsters had saved a group of humans who were taken and tortured for befriending monsters, everyone had a change in heart. More people have become accepting and asking for monster to have their rights given to them. It won’t be long now till the court gives in and Caleb wins his case. You look down at your foot, moving the toes around.  Alphys was able to make the adaptor and now walking is so much easier for you. Doc said after another week of observation and you’ll be free to go. You snuggle against your sleeping skeleton, Sans is always here. Every day and every night, you see him and you love it. It drove the hospital staff nuts, but he made the point that they can’t really stop him with his shortcuts and he is one of your doctors so he can be there as much as he wanted. You get yourself settled to take a nap as well, it’s only 3 in the afternoon, but you are so tired from all the walking you did today, your eyes are becoming heavier by the second. Sans holds you close to him in his sleep. What a cutie. You kiss his cheekbone and close your eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, I won’t be able to see you off in the morning, so it was a pleasure meeting you, even with the circumstances around the reason.” Dr. Moore held out his hand to you and you shake it.

 

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. I’ll miss you.” You smile at him. He really was a nice doctor and do hope to see him again, just not in the ER this time.

 

He chuckled as he let go of your hand. “I’ll be seeing your bone-boy around though. His research will be great for medical advances in the future.” You smile with pride that Sans’ hard work won’t be left unnoticed. “Speaking of the future, I know how to deliver babies, maybe one day I’ll be delivering your monster-human hybrid babies. That’ll be cool.”

 

Roy punches him in the shoulder as you blush. “Shut up Carter. I’ll miss you ___.” Roy comes and hugs you. You smile and hug him back. “Speaking of Sans, where is he?”

 

“Oh, Sans and Alphys had to go to do a presentation of their biomechanical limbs in a different city for the university to get more funding. They won’t be back till way later.” You are slightly disappointed that Sans won’t be next to you tonight but work is work.

 

The doctor looked at his watch. “Ah time to clock out Roy, bye ___.” He took Roy’s hand and they left the room. You sighed leaning back into your bed, wondering what to watch on TV.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 1 A.M. and you are still awake. The lack of Sans in your bed makes it really hard to fall asleep. You turn off the TV and lay back in bed. Taking out your phone you start to scroll through the internet, nothing really interesting. You give in and text Sans, after laughing at the name you still have him under as.

 

**You**

**Hey    •**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Hey, cant sleep?**



**You**

**Yeah, not without my Jelly Skelly! :3    •**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Really? You still have that as my name?**
  * **It been months, change it**



**You**

**Make me :p   •**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **You kno I will, I’ll make you do a lot of things**
  * **Like scream my name ;)**



**You**

**Reminds me that we never did play doctor did we?    •**

**Are you going to do a home visit doctor Sans?    •**

**Sans?    •**

**Hello? Earth to Sans?    •**

**Did you fall asleep on when we were starting to talk dirty… again?    •**

You sigh, dropping the phone on your bed. “Lazy bones… and I was about to have fun too…” You feel your phone vibrate.  You turn to your side and read the texts.

 

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Do you not feel so good? Maybe you need a shot of penis-illin**
  * **Your butt looks bonely without my hands**



 

You can’t help but laugh at the last one. “How do you know what my butt looks like right now?” You say what you are typing out loud. Before you could even press send Sans sends another text.

 

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Coz im looking at it ;p**



 

“Huh?” You sit up and see Sans leaning against the wall beside you. He was still fully dressed with a lab coat on, like he was about to go to work. “Sans? When did you get here? Why are you here? Should you be-” Sans raised a glowing hand, all the blinds on the windows fell and the door was slammed shut.

 

Sans walked over to you and pulled you to the edge of the bed, making your legs dangle down as you sit there. “I just got back home when I got your text. Sounds like my patient missed me and really needed a checkup.” He pulls your hospital issued pants off easily and then lifts your glowing leg up onto his shoulder. This action gives you no choice other than to lie down as he begins to kiss where the flesh turns to metal. “Still want that physical?” A hand slides up and down your inner thigh, causing you to shiver and moan slightly. You bite your lip, trying not to be loud as he continues to trail his hands down your thigh and then cup your butt, giving it a tight squeeze. You yelp and hurriedly cover your mouth with both hands. “Shhh, you need to be quiet, someone might hear us.” Sans smirked at you evilly.

 

“Sans you jerk. You know I’m not the quiet type…” You glared at him, but instead of putting him off, he seemed to be turned on even more.

 

He pulls you by your hips, pressing you against him. You gasp at feeling how ready he was for you. “I kind of want to see you try and be quiet, it’ll be fun.” He leans down and starts nibbling your neck, all the fight in you disappears… so do your clothes…

 

* * *

 

 

“Sans, seriously, I’m fine. I can walk to my front door, all by myself.” Sans is trying to carry you out of the car, but you slap his hands away.

 

He looks a little disappointed. “Are you mad about last night?” You face instantly goes red.

 

“That isn’t the reason I want to walk. But yes I’m still mad about that. We almost got caught!” You puff out your cheeks as you pout.

 

“But we didn’t.” Sans smirked at you, leaning down he whispered in your ear. “And you liked it.”

 

You sigh, pushing him away and getting out on your own. “I love you but you got to understand that I need to do things on my own, if I need your help, I’ll ask. Till then, let me be.” Sans shrugged as if saying ‘whatever you say dear’.  You walk up to your porch with ease as Sans grabs your one lonely bag that used to contain your change of clothes. You were now wearing the dress Tori had given you so long ago. Sans brought it for you, apparently he really likes this dress on you. You especially like that this dress went well with your glowing leg. It’s definitely going to be a conversation starter in the future. You look up at your porch and take in a deep breath. Home… kinda. You don’t know why but it feels kind of different here to you.  It's your house, but the feeling of home isn’t quite there…

 

Sans comes behind you and holds your hand. “Ready to kick back with your legs up for the rest of the night?” Sans wiggles his eye-bones at you as you giggle, opening the door for you.

 

“Oh yeah, I want to lie on my couch and eat Cheez-its and something else not hospital food.” You step inside and turn on the lights.

 

“SURPRISE!!!” You jump back into Sans as a room full of people cheer at once. Sans holds you up as you clutch your chest, trying to slow down your heart rate.

 

“Son of a fucking hooker.” You pant under your breath, Sans seems to be the only one who heard you. He chuckled as he steadied you on your feet and pushed you into the crowd of people. Thank the stars that no one heard you curse, because you have run out of quarters and one dollar bills from your constant deposit into Papyrus’ swear jar.

 

Speak of the devil, Paps comes running over to you and pulls you into a hug, spinning you around. “MY DEAR HUMAN SISTER! FINALLY, YOU ARE BACK HOME, SAFE AND SOUND!” You hug the sweet Paps back. You really missed this loveable cinnabun… who isn’t as innocent as he seems. Reminds you that you need to have a chat with Sans about that… heh revenge. Paps lowers you down and you start to greet everyone.

 

Frisk comes running at full force straight into you as soon as you are on the ground again. **“___. I missed you.”** You pat their head as they rubbed their face into your stomach.

 

“Yeah, two months in the hospital is a long time. You have school and were never really able to visit me as long as everyone else. But I’m out now.” You wipe away a few tears from their cheeks. “Everything will be just fine now.”

 

“Especially now that the issue of guardianship has been solved, along with the lawsuit of the local social workers that caused all this trouble.” Tori came up behind them. “I still can’t believe that we received so much money.”

 

You smile at her. “I know you don’t need it to take care of Frisk. I think you should put it away for college in the future… because you are going to college.” Frisk frowned at you as you talked about them going to school more in the future.

 

 **“I’m going to be like Sans and work at a hotdog stand. I like hotdogs.”** Frisk nodded to themselves as you and Tori made an appalled face.

 

“Sans has a PhD, you know that means he went to college for a looooong time.” Frisk flinched as you emphasized the word long. “If you want to be like Sans, you are going to have to go to school for at least eight more years after high school, maybe longer depending on what degree you want.”

 

 **“I’m just going to find me someone rich to marry…”** Frisk backed away slowly as you and Tori both glared down at Frisk at saying something like that.

 

Tori sighs as she watches Frisk climb all over Paps as he talks to Sans. “What am I going to do with that child?”

 

“A lot, now that you got $245,000 from the suit.” You smiled at her. “The cost of raising a child from till they are 18.Though, I would prefer you put it aside for college. They will have to go one day, if they want to continue ambassador work.” Tori nodded at you, understanding your train of thought.

 

“One problem at a time I suppose.” Tori smiled as before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Speaking of problems… how is the love triangle you are in going?” Tori choked on her tea. You smirked as you see the blush coming through her fur. “You okay there Tori?”

 

She wipes her mouth clean. “___, that is a problem that I don’t know how to handle. I honestly don’t know what to do.”

 

“Hmm, one thing is for sure is that you are one hot goat momma, to be stuck between two guys. I can’t really help you with this one, I’m bias for Dave. It would be cool if the person I think of as a dad and the person I think of as a mom to get together, but you should decide for- uh Tori are you crying?” Tori was covering her mouth with her paws as she began to tear up.

 

“You think of me as a mother to you?” She sniffled a little.

 

“Um, yeah? Of course. You remind me of my human mom growing up; you guys would have gotten along great. Both of you liked making pies for when your kids are down-” Tori swept you up into a big warm fluffy hug.

 

You hugged her back, rubbing your face in her fur. “Thank you, my child. It makes me so happy that you think of me like that. You can call me mom if you would like.”

 

“Oh, um sure thing… mom.” She squeezed you one last time before letting you go again. You hear the door slam and see Caleb and Asgore come strolling in. Asgore and Dave lock eyes, glaring at each other. “Speak of the devils.” You laugh as Tori sighed.

 

Caleb didn’t even notice Asgore’s change in demeanor and kept smiling. “Hey guys! Guess what? We won!” Caleb waves papers in the air.

 

Asgore’s face instantly changed back to his gentle smile as Caleb cheered. “Yes, the human courts have finally granted us citizenship and all the rights that come with it. Caleb was able to throw in a small settlement of $15,000 for each monster as startup money. Also as an apology for everything that has been happening.”

 

Undyne came running over and put Caleb into a headlock as she gave him a nuggie. “That’s great punk!”

 

“Undyne, no! I’m still recovering from the last time you did this!” Caleb struggled in her strong arms. He was laughing but still winced once in a while as her knuckles dug into his scalp.

 

The room was full of joy and laughter. You sat on your stairs, watching everyone talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Allison was with Alphys, probably talking about OTPs again. Tori was trying to settle a small dispute between Dave and Asgore. Sans was punning away to Papyrus. Undyne and Caleb were watching the brothers’ exchange and laughing up a storm. Frisk was sitting at the table, sharing food with Flowey… Sans finally had his talk with Frisk, which he later relayed to you. Poor Chara and Flowey, aka Asriel… You wonder if there will ever be a way to restore Asriel’s soul, or maybe help him find a way to rest in peace. You are also curious to whatever happened to Chara, they said they were going somewhere, but you didn’t fully understand what they meant by other ‘them’. You were so deep in thought that you never noticed Sans taking a seat next to you till he wrapped an arm around you.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Sans kissed your forehead.

 

You sighed with content and leaned your body against him, resting your head on his shoulder. “Just how big our family is, we might need to get a bigger house.”


	37. it's a beautiful night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First a small glimpse of where Chara goes and then a small time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaahhhh sorry this took awhile i was working on something and just zoned out into it. but here is the last chapter.  
> thanks for reading this till the end, it was rough in the beginning but i think i have improved a lot! enough of my rambling...  
> i hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know

“Time’s up.” Chara whispered as their body vanished into the air like smoke, leaving behind only a small floating red heart. “Goodbye Frisk, ___.” They were lifted away from Frisk’s body and now being held in skeletal fingers.

 

“Hey, ready to go?” He asked Chara.

 

Chara’s SOUL pulsed in his hand, acknowledging that they were ready to leave. Together they vanished into a nearby bucket of paint. “This is so exciting.”

 

“Don’t you dare puke again!”

 

He laughed at Chara’s scream of displeasure. “Sorry about that. Now let’s get you to that other AU…” His voice went from light to serious. “You are going to enter during the first Genocide run; hopefully you can stop it before it is completed.”

 

“I’ll try…”

 

~

 

“Heya, you've been busy, huh? ...so, I’ve got a question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change...? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

 

Step.

 

“Nyeh heh heh heh... all right. Well, here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

 

Step.

 

“Welp. Sorry, old man. This is why I never make promises.” Papyrus’ eye glowed orange as he summoned his Gaster Blasters. The child in front him held up a knife, ready to FIGHT.

 

“Heads up!” Someone shouted from behind Papyrus. He turned around just in time to notice someone flying straight at him and to get out of the way. The kid wasn’t so lucky. Whoever it was, hit the kid directly in the chest and they were both flying down the hall. The mystery person landed further away from Papyrus but he didn’t pay much attention to them. He was more focused on the dirty brother killer spread out on the floor.

 

Slowly, the kid rose from the ground, groaning. They rubbed their head and then looked at their hands. “It worked…” They looked down at the rest of themselves and see a black blob on their sweater. “Are you kidding me?! You puked on me again! Do you know how hard it is to get ink out of clothes!?” They turned around to yell at whomever the other person was, but they'd disappeared.

 

“Uh…” The child jumped to the sound of Papyrus’ voice, they slowly turned to him and he noticed something was different about their eyes.

 

“Papy! Hi!” They smiled at him, waving both their hands at him.

 

Papyrus was thoroughly shocked and confused, his cigarette slowly falling out of his gaping mouth. “Wait… Papy? What the-” The kid started running towards him with arms open wide for a hug. They stopped when they stepped on the knife they were holding moments ago. They bent down and picked up the knife. Papyrus tensed up, readying to FIGHT again.

 

“Is this really the first time? The first time we fought like this? From the lack of a glowing eye, I can see that it really is the first time… or else you wouldn’t have let me pick up the knife, meaning you still have hope.” The child laughed and raised their arm, throwing the knife out the window, shattering the glass.

 

Papyrus watched in shock as the child gave him a big smile. “Uh, I was not expecting that pal.”

 

Chara shuddered. “Yuck, that’s right. My best friend is now his brother… that means his brother is my best friend…. Ugh that is going to take some serious getting used to. Anyways,” Chara cleared their throat and gave Papyrus a peace sign. “This is the first and last time anything like this will happen, I promise. I know you don’t like promises but trust me when I say all I want is to be on the surface with my family again… and to find someone…” Chara summoned the RESET button and looked back up at Papyrus, who was still in shock. Further behind him, a skeletal hand stuck out behind a pillar giving Chara a thumbs up. Chara nodded to the person and pressed the RESET button.

 

* * *

 

(back to you now) 

~ Year Later ~

 

“Wow, Alphys! That is such a cute picture of you!” You squeal as you see a picture of Alphys sitting in a windowsill, wearing a long floral dress as she watches the sun set on the ocean.

 

“I know right?! Though my beautiful waifu is always cute!” Undyne wrapped an arm around Alphys and gave her a kiss on the head.

 

Alphys’ face was completely red, but she continued smiling. “Keep l-looking, th-there are m-more pic-pictures.”

 

“Oh, I was planning on it.” You flip through more pictures of their honeymoon. Last month Undyne and Alphys got married and they just got back from their honeymoon in Hawaii. Mettaton has a huge resort with private huts for honeymooners like them; the sweet robot gave them a free honeymoon, paying for everything, from their tickets to the taxi ride there. “It is sooooo pretty there.” You sigh, slightly jealous.

 

“Yeah, next time we will be going to Japan!” Undyne cheered and Alphys nodded. “For the anime!”

 

You laugh at their antics. You really did miss them. Continuing going through the pictures, you start seeing some that were taken at the reception. “It sure was a lot of fun at the actual wedding. Even with the disasters that happened that week…”

 

“Oh yeah, what happened again?” Undyne asked with a grin, she remembered what happened; she just wants you to retell the story.

 

You groan. “Sans brought home a machine he was working on, usually it is fine, but this time…” You rub your temples at the memory. “Boom, it exploded and a piece was sent flying into the air, through our roof and bending a pipe!” You make explosion motions as you tell the story. “Sans is all “I’m a scientist, a genius, it’s just wood, I can fix this no problem babe”, and so he tries fixing it… with magic and ends up fully bending the pipe in half! The water pressure built up. I was standing in the kitchen when all of the sudden my sinks become a dancing fountain, flooding the kitchen! He hears me scream and steps out of the room to see me trying to shut off the water.” You slam your head on the table as Undyne and Alphys are snickering at you.

 

“W-what he s-say after th-that?”

 

“I yelled up at him saying “problem solved, you’re the best repairman ever”, and he replies “water boyfriends for”. I was sooooo mad. Thank god Tori and Frisk already moved out when that happened.” But then you had two empty rooms, Frisk’s room was converted into an office that Sans mainly uses (also where he made the hole) and Tori’s room became the guest room slash art room for you.

 

“How are those two now that they live with Tori’s lover boy?” Undyne wiggles her eyebrows at you.

 

You laugh. Toriel finally dissolved the issue between Dave and Asgore. You aren’t surprised with who she ended up with, it was so obvious. “Well, Frisk says that Tori never looked happier. They live closer to the school, so Frisk can go out and play with their classmates more often. The only thing that they could live without is middle school and the constant make outs and pet names around the house between their mom and her bae.”

 

“H-how are y-you do-doing?” Alphys put a hand on your shoulder.

 

You give her a smile, sweet Alphys. “I’m doing okay, it is weird without Frisk or Tori around, and even Papyrus doesn’t come home that often now that he and Metty are becoming more serious. They are both in MTT magazines together often. I have the house to myself most days.”

 

“Really aren’t going back into the lawyer game are you?” Undyne asks you with a concerned look on her face.

 

You shake your head. “I can’t. When I went to my office for the first time I had a panic attack. All I did was open the door. I tried to get back into it, but I just can’t… I still have the nightmares; I see his face and feel what they did to me… I can’t ever go back to being normal after all that, which is why I had to move out of the town house. It reminded me of everything that happened; I needed to move on somewhere new. So Sans and I bought our new home together for all of us. Having Sans with me all the time had really helped, he is there for me every time I wake up screaming from a nightmare. He even helped me find something to do till I recovered. I now teach a class on laws for child victims twice a week. I really enjoy it.” It has been refreshing to teach people about the laws and how to apply it than telling people over and over what you are going to do because this law says. Plus, you don’t have to do as many hours anymore, which is giving you room to recover at your own pace.

 

“Sounds like the numb skull is really taking care of you.” Undyne laughed, patting you on the back hard like usual. “When are you nerds gonna to tie the knot?”

 

You blush heavily at this, Undyne whistles. “Oh shut up before I krill you.”

 

“It i-is a va-valid qu-question.” Alphys says as she tries to lower Undyne’s hand that was currently flipping you the bird. “You guys h-have been to-together for a-a while and li-lived toget-together for m-most of it n-now, h-how long has i-it been?”

 

“Maybe two, almost three years….Wow…” You zone out, thinking about how much you have been through with your sugar skull. All the dates, fights, ‘I love you’s, puns (so many puns), the kisses that lead to… your face heats up. Nope, nope, nope, no dirty thoughts while in front of Alphys and Undyne. You shake your head and look back up to find Undyne’s face a few centimeters away. “W-whoa, hey there, personal bubble please.” You pull away from Undyne who was only grinning wider.

 

“You were thinking dirty stuff…heh.” Your eyes widen as she laughed at you.

 

You put your hand on her face and push her away. “Was not!”

 

“Was too!”

 

Alphys laughed at you two’s exchange. “An-anyways, have y-you two ta-talked about t-the future?”

 

“Yeah, we do actually… about what it will be like if we got married… maybe having kids… if it is possible. I think Sans really wants kids, he gets this sad look in his eyes whenever I mention doubts that we could possibly have kids…” You sigh, the thought of having a child with Sans excites you, but you are also extremely scared. You have this small voice in your head that it is going to go completely wrong, and you don’t know why.

 

“I’m s-sure it is.” Alphys spoke reassuringly. “We ar-are made of ma-magic and w-we d-don’t re-reproduce like h-humans d-do, some-sometimes by acc-accident. Th-that’s why Undyne and I c-can to-together in the future.”

 

“Yeah, our SOULs are our entire being, connecting them to your SOUL mate and having those desires for a family is what makes more of those little punks, they are born from your shared emotions… though, I’m not looking forward to a mini Sans. One punning skeleton is one too many, two will be the end of me and Papyrus….” Undyne groaned at the image, it causing her to shudder.

 

“I wouldn’t mind the puns; I just hope they don’t get their dad’s ketchup addiction. I swear I’m like buying eight bottles every two weeks and still run out before the two weeks are up. And they are the jumbo sized ones! Ugh, reminds me, Sans texted that we are out of ketchup and pasta noodles again.” You look at your phone and see that it is getting close to dinner time. “I should go before the grocery store closes and Papyrus has a heart attack that I am not there to eat his famous spaghetti.” You rise from your chair and hug both Undyne and Alphys.

 

“Alright punk, see you at the gym in a few days!” Undyne gently punched you in the arm, well gently for her standards.

 

“It w-was nice s-seeing you ___.” Alphys waved as you made your way out their house. Now time to go grocery shopping, such is the life of a semi-house wif- erm, girlfriend.

 

~

 

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?” Sans nervously fiddled with his tie.

 

“NO, MY DEAR BROTHER! I THINK YOU LOOK RATHER DASHING, I’M SURE ___ WILL THROUGHLY ENJOY IT!” Papyrus helped straighten Sans’ shirt and tie. “I JUST FINISHED MAKING MY ROMANTIC MOOD SETTING SPAGHETTI WITH MEATBALLS, JUST LIKE WHAT WAS MADE FOR THE LITTLE DOG COUPLE THAT FELL IN LOVE!”

 

Sans looked into the pot, the spaghetti actually smelled pretty good. “Those cooking lesson are really showing, you get cooler and cooler everyday bro.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! WELL OF COURSE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!” Papyrus poses heroically and Sans just smiles. Sans’ phone goes off, it was a text from you, letting him know that you are at the grocery store and if there is anything else you need to get.

 

Sans quickly texted you back no and then looked at Papyrus. “Hey Paps…”

 

Papyrus holds up a hand and grabs his bag. “I KNOW BROTHER. THAT IS MY CUE TO SKEDADDLE. I WILL SEE THE TWO OF YOU AFTER MY SLEEP OVER WITH THE HUMAN!”  Sans walks his brother out the door and watches him throw his bag into the back seat.

 

“And remember-”

 

“I KNOW BROTHER! DON’T GO CATCH POKEMON IN ANOTHER PERSON’S HOUSE.” Papyrus crossed his arms as he sighed at his overly-worried brother.

 

“Especially-”

 

“ESPECIALLY IF YOU DON’T KNOW THE PERSON AND IT IS NIGHT TIME. GOT IT. YOU REALLY SHOULD LET THAT GO BROTHER, IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME.” Papyrus rolled his eyes and got in his car. Sans chuckled nervously to himself as he waved his brother goodbye. Now that Paps is gone, he waits for you to return home…

 

~

 

You are carrying multiple heavy bags of pasta noodles and ketchup, not wanting to make multiple trips out to the car; you carried all the bags at once. You regretted that decision. You drop the bags as soon as you enter the house. Leaning over, hands resting on your knees, you call out. “Hey Sans, Paps, can one of you guys come help me?”  No one answered. You sigh and look up; you notice something red scattered everywhere on the floor. Your chest tightened as you walked over and touched one of the items. It was soft… “Rose petals?” There was a large amount of rose petals trailing off to the kitchen. Forgetting about the groceries, you follow the roses. They led you to the sliding glass doors to your back porch and you see Sans fiddling with his shirt, can’t seem to decide to tuck it in or not. You giggle and open the door, he jumps back, leaving half of his shirt tucked in. “Sans, what is all this? And why are you wearing a tie outside of work?”

 

“Um h-heya, I um…” Sans face turns blue and he clears his throat. “I wanted to do something special for you. I told Papyrus and well, he ended up helping.” He motioned to the roses and then his outfit. He noticed his shirt and quickly pulled it out of his pants.

 

“And do I smell Papyrus’ famous spaghetti?” You got closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Sans chuckled and scratched the back of his skull. “Yeah, he insisted, since he has been taking the cooking classes and all. It’s im _pasta_ ble to say no to him.” He motions for you to take a seat and you both sit down, eating the spaghetti under the clear night sky.

 

~

 

“Welp, I can’t get over how beautiful the stars are.” You and Sans were laying down on a blanket in your backyard. Living further away from the city makes it easier to see every star.

 

You giggle at the awe look on Sans’ face. “You and my mom would have gotten along great. She loved them so much she named me after them.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My birth name, Seren… it means star in Welsh.” You smile to yourself. You hated that name in the past. But you came to love it and stars when your mom passed. They made you feel closer to her when you no longer could be. Now you glow just like the stars you were named after, you glance down at your glowing yellow leg. You sometimes forget that it is there now.

 

“You are the brightest and prettiest star I ever seen.” You scoff at him and his cheesy line.

 

You turn your head to him, smiling. “Then I must be a planet. The brightest stars you can see are actually planets.” You reach up and point out. “There is Venus, Mars, and Jupiter… ah and Mercury, and… Saturn.”

 

“Wow…” Sans pupils turned into stars as he stared up at the sky. You smile and look up too, feeling content. “Are you the sun?”

 

“Sans, no…”

 

“Cause you’re the center of my universe.”

 

You can’t help but laugh. “Oh god Sans, no!”

 

“Oh I got it; you must be Saturn, because I want to put a ring on you.” An opened box came into view. You take the box and inside was a small and simple ring with a little blue diamond perched on it. You turn to Sans again, he was already looking at you, waiting nervously for your reply.  “Can I?”

 

You smile at him, trying to hold back tears. “Yes…” He visibly relaxes as you slip the ring on and he pulls you closer to him. You share a kiss full of joy and love in his arms as the stars watched down on you from above. A new life awaits you and you both will have obstacles to face in the future, but as long as Sans is with you, you’ll make it. Without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: le gasp a part 3 in the series? What? Who saw that coming? XD lol everyone probably did  
> part 4 is still in the making.. in my mind... but it will come and it will be longer than part 3 since so many of you seem to like us!!paps way more.....
> 
> so *clears throat and slides the fic over* if you would like to, you could, i dont know, read this too? :3
> 
> edit:   
> part 4 is blueberry smut  
> part 5 is now us!!paps/reader


End file.
